A Villain's Way Home
by ShadowWolf0101
Summary: Everything led to that moment, when he would make the world burn, city by city, street by street. He should've factored in the King of Explosions, Ground Zero, and how that man would meddle in his every affair. There's something of a blind spot regarding the hero, but there is no hero who can save him, not that any ever tried. Villain!Deku
1. Cue the Spotlight

_Enjoy._

* * *

All men are not created equal. In a hero society, how could they be? Heroes are like gods among men, standing above and looking down at what used to be their peers. They only grow in stature as time passes. Such is the way ever since the emergence of quirks. The world revolves around them, as it should, but what about the people born without a quirk? Are they special in their own rights, or only painfully ordinary?

Midoriya Izuku could never quite answer that question as he was growing up. Was he special in the way his mother assured him? Or was he merely fodder for the elites, a kind of basis on which they could measure how great having a quirk could be, no matter the quirk?

Well, it's of no concern anymore, things changed for little Izu-chan. He holds a high position of power in the ever-expanding League of Villains, a place scum like him belong. He is the man of strategy, a right hand to Tomura. He's always operated from the shadows, but the time has finally come.

"Don't be nervous, Izuku." His female compatriot giggles behind her sweater's sleeves. Her sharp canines glint in the low light as he turns to stare at her.

Offering a smile, he replies, "What's there to be nervous about?" His empty eyes betray him.

She hums, sliding into his personal space, "This is your first time going out with us, your debut as a League member to the public. Everyone gets a little nervous." Both of them know, Izuku isn't just anyone. He's had skin in the game for a long time.

He smirks, "It's time I get more involved. Working behind the scenes has always worked better for me." He squints his eyes in a wide teeth-baring grin, "Nothing beats seeing the plan in action though." The screams always rile him up.

Dabi's scarred hand comes to rest on his shoulder, "For this one, your margin of error is always less if you continually read people."

Midoriya nods, fixing the gloves on his hands. Tomura wanted Izuku with him on this one. They were going to rage through a city, and to do it unhindered, first they needed a machine. Once they had the machine, well, then things would get interesting.

Tomura walks onto the stage, facing a crowd of lackluster villains. Father's hand covers everything but his cold eyes. "Everyone knows the plan?" The room is still. They're already wearing their game faces. "Good, then you know what to do." They begin heading out. They're not heroes, they don't need a big, uplifting speech. They're villains, and as long as they follow the plan, it doesn't matter what they do in-between.

Izuku and Dabi flank their leader with Toga trailing behind.

Their maneuverability has definitely gone down since they lost the warp quirk. It makes sense the heroes would target Kurogiri above all else. After everything that happened, those were the days when things had started to look up for the League. They had rid themselves of One for All, and the heroes have been on the defensive ever since.

The drive to the facility was quiet and tense. Toga had snuggled up against Midoriya while he stared at the ceiling of the truck. Dabi and Tomura talked occasionally. Silence permeated the air however, and it was looming and deep. The villains paid the heavy air no heed, as it was their usual atmosphere. The darkness of their deeds surrounded them, and it was further blackened with every crime committed.

Silence is boring though. Tomura scratches his neck absentmindedly before addressing Izuku. "Are you ready, Deku?"

Izuku's eyes trail down to his boss, "Of course." He's not one to disappoint.

Their target came into view from the trucks, and the building was easily surrounded. Dabi and Deku ran inside, keeping a fast pace with each other. Tomura had driven off with the others, leaving them few vehicles and personnel for the attack on the poorly guarded building. They made it to the destination, setting fires as they went. Collecting the machine and squashing any rebellion took little to no time. On the roof, the weapon was set up and Izuku removed a vial from his vest. Having done his do-diligence, it's easy to operate the high power chemical weapon. He inserted his special vial and a quick press of buttons set it all off. The show began, and it was a sight to behold. The great surge of light and power torpedoes into the sky, ingraining in the atmosphere. The aerosol blanketed the city with Deku's special chemical. Dabi grins, "This is more like it." Everything is according to plan.

Izuku nods to the guys around them, ordering, "Let's get this out of here. This city is ours now." As they leave, he stops to turn to the cloudy sky, breathing deeply, before a dangerous smile spreads across his face. He covers his mouth with a gloved a hand, as a chuckle escapes him. "They should be feeling it now! This hero society is through! Ha!" He motions to the city, spinning for a second. His heart beats with excitement and delight. Oh, the screams will be wonderful!

Dabi mutters, breaking through his euphoria, "Yes, yes, let's go meet up with Tomura. He should be at the mayor's... Your crazy is showing again."

Izuku composes himself, following behind Dabi, chuckling every so often. He settles for a strange hum that Dabi knows not to ask about. Toga once asked what song it was and Izuku gave a dangerous smile, almost like baring his teeth in a snarl, and he didn't answer. Instead it looked as though he were struggling to keep himself from launching at her in a frenzied rage, but he kept his cool.

They drive through the burning city. People are running about or standing in some frozen emotion, be it anger or fear. They're crying or screaming or laughing. Midoriya sighs in contentment, watching the chaos unfold. Finally, they know. They know what it is to be without power in a chaotic world, like he was.

He murmurs, leaning on his hand, "I'm glad I joined the League."

"You were doing pretty well for yourself as a villain mobster." Dabi recalls his first interactions with Deku. He feared for his life their first meeting, but he was the only one in the League at the time that could hold his own against the monsters lurking in the underground. Deku happened to roll with that crowd, and his reputation was astoundingly evil.

Dabi's attention returns to the present as Midoriya shrugs, "I was still under the thumb of many back then. I'm free now. A world without heroes, they will feel the pain of having no one to save them. Hypocrites." Daggers glint behind his eyes as he considers the world outside. The world that let him down.

Dabi continues observing when a dark atmosphere encloses Midoriya. "Right." Dabi merely started out following Stain's teachings. At first, only corrupt heroes should be weeded out, but Dabi's ideas changed after All Might's fall and the rise of villains. The whole system should be done away with. Villains of the past have just been thinking far ahead, more than the rest of society, so they've been shunned. This is how all new ages get started, by forcing a change.

What they're trying to create will be better. It'll definitely be more amusing.

They reach the steps to city hall. As expected, there are bodies everywhere. Dabi and Izuku step out of their vehicle and enter the building. Izuku kicks up a pile of dust, chuckling darkly. They're greeted by League members who guide them to Tomura. The man sits in the mayor's office, his feet up on the table. "Well done, you two. Now, we wait for the call."

* * *

"Heroes, this city needs your help..." The mayor sat behind his desk, the most dire expression slowly peels away at a twitch or two before a smile breaks out followed by a... giggle? The facade fades and Toga stands in her birthday suit, smiling pleasurably, "Come here if you dare, hero." A jacket befalls her as she gets up to let Tomura take the screen.

He lays it down with menacing vivacity. "This city is ours now. You could try to take it back, but you'd lose your quirk in the process. What's it gonna be? I'm waiting." He holds up a pen, pressing all his fingers for a disintegration. The signal is cut. He stands, stretching, "Let's see what they do."

* * *

News crews swarm the smoldering city. People who evacuated began their tales of woe. Quirkless, the lot of them. Deku found great pleasure watching the news channels give account after account that the city is a quirkless wasteland. Heroes consistently cried or shook in fear on camera. The city was quarantined.

This was the time to relay another message. So they set up the broadcast station and began their transmission.

Tomura sat in his villain uniform, on a chair behind a table in a legitimate newsroom from an abandoned building. Lightly scratching his neck, he informs the world, "We can take away quirks, and we have the means to do it on this scale, maybe more, you wouldn't know. Those who wish to keep their quirk, join us." He stands and leaves.

Deku enters the picture. Smiling in a mocking demeanor, "As you've heard from our illustrious leader, we're extremely capable and willing. What hero can save you if they don't have their quirk anymore? As for this city, we'll be moving on to the next and the next, maybe your own city. The time of heroes is at its end, come join us by the fire, watching their world burn." The signal is cut and Deku breathes out, "I've never performed in front of so many people before." He feigns emotion. In fact, what's this one called again? He's supposed to be nerve-wracked, but what face goes with that? Puzzled, he smiles again.

"Apparently, you're better suited to be listened to and taken seriously." Tomura continues, "Let's move on, this city is boring now that most have left."

One of their underlings opens a door, and instead of the room that's supposed to be behind it, it's their next base. The great machine, responsible for releasing the chemical, was moved out of the city from before amidst the initial chaos. Deku steps through, glad to have another person with a suitable quirk for traveling. The rest of their troops move through. Dabi tells them, "We'll hit the next city in a few days, everyone rest up."

As Deku moves to go to his quarters, a young girl runs up, her enchanting hair flowing behind her. "Deku-san! You're back!"

She wraps her arms around him, and he gives her a warm smile. The crazed glint in his eye fades as he gazes upon her. "Eri-chan, how are you feeling?"

She smiles, "I'm great. Do we get to practice with my quirk some more?"

Izuku pats her head, noting the horn. He murmurs, "If you wish."

Toga rests her chin on Eri's shoulder, "Let's let grumpy-old-Deku rest, and we can play."

Eri giggles and Toga leads her away by the hand. Deku watches the two leave before he sighs and continues to his room. He takes a short nap before he gets to going over the logistics of their next plan. Even as they speak, the heroes are probably trying to pinpoint their base and find their next target. They know Eri is the source of their reverting people to their quirkless past. Eri is probably the heroes' greatest failure. The ninth holder of One For All lost his quirk in that fight for her. It was easy pickings for the League.

Deku joined the League shortly after. Because of his quirks, he was put in charge of the frightened little girl. Eri came to love his quiet and kind nature. He wanted to know more about her quirk and the contents stolen from Chisaki, and he went about it in a gentle way. She never knew that it was a mask he donned as soon as he saw her.

Tomura waltzes in his room as he's mulling over details. He sits on the recliner, putting his feet up and leaning back. "We're going to Endeavor's city next, right?"

Deku nods.

"All Might is hospitalized in that city."

Deku glances up from his papers, "And?" He knows where Shigaraki is going with this, but he needs him to spell it out.

Tomura leans forward, "Let's make an example." His voice holds severity. He wants this, it's personal.

Deku stares straight into Tomura's eyes, and he replies, "No." Deku focuses on his work. He's the only person who actively dismisses Tomura's ideas, not that it didn't earn him some licks before. Still, he's a daring man, and Tomura never scared him. He knows what real monsters look like.

Tomura stands, and moves to place his hands on the desk, keeping one finger up, "Let's make an example." Deku doesn't need to look into his eyes to know they're burning with animosity.

Deku stands as well, growling, "Picking on the weak is the sign of a weak organization. Better we choose someone with an actual fighting chance, that makes sense to make an example of." Some emotion from a distant past rears at the thought of bringing down All Might. Whatever it is, he's not paid to feel, he's paid to think. Going after All Might, a poor decrepit, old man makes no sense.

Tomura breaks contact, crossing his arms and muttering, "Fine, how about Endeavor?"

Deku smirks, "I was thinking she might be more suitable." He holds up a picture of a costumed hero, known to be bubbly and kind.

Tomura stares at the picture, "Uravity? I thought we weren't going for the weak?"

Deku chuckles darkly, "She has just the image we want to destroy. She's a rescuer but is also known as an excellent martial artist. Tearing someone like her down will be just the right blow. We know her office is based there and I happened to schedule our attack during a time she's known to be around. Endeavor has too much controversy, we need someone well rounded and loved by all."

Tomura receives the picture, "Uravity..." The paper disintegrates in his hand. "Good job, Deku."

* * *

Of course, the heroes weren't sitting on their asses doing nothing. In fact, one particularly explosive hero managed to further research on this new player in the League. He followed a hunch after seeing the green-haired villain. It reminded him too strongly of a distant friend, if he could even call him that. Their relationship was more like an ant meeting his shoe.

Bakugou Katsuki, one of the brightest yet most uncouth heroes around. He's R-Rated just for his language and general brash nature. Still, none can deny that he is a prodigy when it comes to battle and the utilization of his quirk.

He's one of the few heroic occupants in the room. He sits beside some of his former classmates including Uravity, Red Riot, and Ice Burn. "Midoriya Izuku, that kid went missing a long time ago after he and his mom moved to a rural region. The villain, who we still can find no trace of a history or background, looked uncannily similar to that nerd, so I had to do some digging. No surprise my hag of a mother hid the truth about him from me. Apparently, Midoriya disappeared and the police found his mother's mutilated corpse, signs of occupancy of the murderers, and obvious kidnapping of the kid. There's no doubt in my mind that Midoriya and this new villain are the same."

Red Riot comments, "I kinda feel bad for the guy now."

"Don't. He's still a villain, and we're going to have to take him down." Images of a kind, freckled face flash in Katsuki's mind, further deepening his mean look. "There's no sign of where the League might be hiding. All we can do is intensify the patrols and investigate like crazy. We've found some of their abandoned hide-outs, but that's not enough."

Uravity muses, "They've gotten much cleaner since when we were in high school. It's become more of a battle of wits, and they've been winning. Hiding for years now, but why the wait? Why didn't they follow through with the machine they stole and get it beforehand? Something must've kept them from acting for this long period, what?"

Ice Burn clears his throat. Looking from each of the heroes, he leans forward and balances his gaze from Red Riot and Uravity. "They mostly disappeared after the raid you two performed on the yakuza household? A lot of those details were kept from the public, care to shed any light on the details of that mission?"

Uravity and Red Riot share a look momentarily. The hardening hero postulates, "That was our greatest shame. Mirio-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and a lot of other good heroes were lost that day. Our mission was to rescue a little girl and we failed miserably. Overhaul was double-crossed and the girl was gone with the League. We never found out the details of her quirk and why she was necessary to the operation."

Katsuki, whose hero name is Ground Zero, gripes, "Don't dwell on it, it's just been a series of losing battles since All Might retired."

"There was a drug that Overhaul was producing to remove a person's quirk, we never found the drug, just that the girl was missing, and Overhaul was dead. Maybe they completed it?" Uravity sets her chin on her palm, pensive.

Katsuki tells them, "I already told the police to focus on cities with the highest number of heroes living in them."

"All that means nothing if they have the maneuverability from someone with a quirk."

Growling low, "Then what do you propose we do?" Ground Zero's intense gaze aligns with Ice Burn.

"Come on guys, I know you're all former classmates but let's try to keep this civil. We're doing everything we can."

Breaking eye contact, Ground Zero stands to leave, "Our best isn't going to save anyone, nor will it help us beat them." He walks out in a heated fury. Everything is terrible. Deku is a villain now? He shakes his head violently to free that awestruck face from his mind. A distant, muddled voice is telling him how awesome he is, and how they're both going to be heroes when they're older. Without thinking, he punches the wall outside with explosive intent. People stare at him for a moment as he stares at the ground. His skin feels hot, and he's trying to focus his sudden rage. Deku never mattered, so why is he getting all bent out of shape about it? Why is he a fucking villain?

"What did that wall ever do to you?"

He peers behind him to find Uravity and Red Riot have followed. Red Riot steps forward, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You can be honest about being broken up about your friend."

Bakugou shakes the hand off him, and continues to walk. "Piss off, he never would've made a hero, and he definitely can't be a great villain. I'll crush him."

Uravity sighs, smiling kindly at her red-haired companion, "He never changes. You're going with him to that house in the country right," after a nod, she adds, "Look out for him."

Red Riot bares his sharp teeth in a grin, "Of course, and you look out for yourself here. This city is one of those with the most heroes after all."

Raising a fist, "Even without my quirk, I'm not powerless!" She has a lot of combat and martial arts training to back her up.

They part with Red Riot rushing to catch up with Ground Zero.

* * *

The drive is quiet, and mostly tense. Red Riot, out of uniform, is known as Kirishima Eijirou. He glances at Bakugou every once in a while. His scowl has maintained the same level of intensity since they left. Gathering up the courage, Kirishima sighs, "You know, this might have been better left to the cops. We're not even sure it really is Midoriya."

"It is." The calm tone surprised Kirishima.

He stares at his friend's face once more, and what does he find? Could that be pain? Sadness? Regret? For a small moment, Bakugou's expression is soft and vulnerable, staring at the road ahead. "You guys must've been really close then."

Like that, the perpetual anger floods the shadows of his face and Katsuki growls, "Not particularly. We were kids. He followed me around like a puppy." A fluffy and loyal puppy, that looked out for him even when he was annoyed by it. The thought only makes him grit his teeth.

Kirishima smiles, "Oh?" His tone beckons Bakugou to continue.

Bakugou glances at Kirishima's cheeky smirk with one brow raised in a question. The blond elaborates unwillingly, "He was a sad, pathetic little kid with no quirk. He could never fantasize about being a hero, but I never really pegged him for a villain either."

Kirishima is watching the rolling hills, lost in his imagination, so he doesn't notice the wince when Katsuki hears the distant, "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I wonder what happened to him?"

They know his mother was brutally murdered and he was taken. It's sad to think, but he might have been better off dead. A tragedy is still a tragedy though.

Katsuki turns onto a dirt road leading into the forest bordering the plains. "They really lived in the middle of nowhere, huh." With poor cellular service, everything rests on a functioning landline.

Kirishima asks, "So, why'd they move out here? Do you remember anything?"

"My old hag said my aunt was worried about De- Midoriya getting bullied, and that he'd be better off in a new place. They'd keep his quirk under wraps. They were doing well out here." Until everything went to shit.

They reach the end of the road, finding a little house that's completely run down. No one wanted to live in a house that was the scene of a grisly murder. Katsuki steps out, there's a lot of trees surrounding the house. It's nice and cool under the foliage. He walks around. Izuku probably ran all around this property, right? He turns to the porch as Kirishima winces at every creak. Two steps are broken, and the color is all peeling off. The windows are gone. It's just the skeleton of a home. The door hangs off one hinge as Kirishima steps inside. It's small and there are no traces of the family that lived there before. Katsuki follows close behind, peering around as Kirishima ventures deeper into the home. Katsuki is about to follow him to the basement before Kirishima walks back up and blocks him from going inside, "Not this one buddy." Katsuki stares into Kirishima's stern gaze, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Smoke begins billowing from his hand, "Get the fuck out of my way."

Kirishima replies, "It won't help you. Trust me."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Kirishima concedes, stepping out of the way to let Katsuki pass. He presses his head to the wall before he dives back into the abyss. Bakugou came down only to stop as his eyes discerned the dark stains of blood from a distant event. They couldn't get rid of it, because it was left to set on the wall. He breathes out. Why is his heart racing all of a sudden?

He walks around and toward the back corner he finds scribbles on the wall in terrible handwriting. Crouching, he reads "DEAD" repeatedly scrawled, etched deep into the wall. It's only in the corner near the back, by the... It's only near the pipes.

An inconceivable emotion overcomes him, as he breathes out. Punching the wall in a quick burst of power, he breathes, his fist somewhat inside the wall. He pulls his arm out, staring at his hand. There's a slight quiver to them. Then he finds himself being led outside by his companion. He isn't even paying attention to the calm words being said to him. He merely grunts, "Those bastards." Those fucking cretins.

"Hey, are you back with me, Bakugou?"

The explosive hero stares out the window as they drive away. He's not stupid. He knows the house was reportedly occupied by the criminals, and that means the Midoriyas may have gone weeks alone and afraid. Maybe his aunt was also kept alive for a while, though he hates to think that she was slowly tortured to death with Deku watching. It's worse to think that Deku lived next to his mother's corpse although that's what the words suggested. A kid driven mad with grief and pain.

He cringes away from Kirishima's touch, with his friend finally coming into focus, "Come on man, you're starting to worry me."

"I'm fine, jeez. What are you, my fucking babysitter?" Just leave him alone, he's processing.

Cracking a small smile, "There he is."

They head to the city toward the hotel for the day. They'll come back and have another look around the house and try to find any trace on who occupied the Midoriya home through the news outlets of the time.

In the next week, they come up with bubkes, nothing. There's no logical reason in the area why someone would go there. They needed a hideout, so in that way it makes sense, but it seems so random as to who could've done it. Eventually they have to go home and let this investigation die. At the airport, they sullenly wait to board the plane to the city before a voice on the loudspeaker calls, "All flights to Kioko are cancelled in the wake of a villain attack."

The heroes tense as the news is hijacked, "Hello, precious viewers! Welcome to another episode of the League, now, what do we have here?" It's the green-haired villain from before. His sunken eyes betray his bright smile. This is the face of a lunatic. He giggles, "Oh, it's the dear hero, Uravity, beloved by many!? How are you doing on this fine day, ma'am?" The shoddy camera makes it seem all the more gritty. Even so, there are fires and people running and shouting in the background as he reveals Uravity struggling in the arms of two men.

"You won't get away with this!" Anger rolls off her tongue, but anyone who knows her can see the fear behind her eyes. "What did you do to my city?"

"I just brought everyone down a few pegs is all. What's it like to be quirkless?" The young villain smiles deviously as loud creaks are heard. The video shows a skyscraper completely on fire, and victims in need of rescuing are screaming from the open windows. Bodies are falling, from the people trying to escape the smoke, they're hoping, praying they might survive the fall.

The camera switches from Uravity to the building. "Why, Uravity, why don't you go help them!? People are dying! Men, release her! Let her do her job, quickly!"

The brutes release her but she doesn't rush forward. She stares at the building, another splat is heard. Tears build in her eyes as she realizes she can do nothing to help them, no one can.

The villain steps closer to her, "What's this? Aren't you a hero? Shouldn't you be rushing to help, no matter your life!? Do I smell hypocrisy!?" He laughs boisterously before turning the camera on himself, "You heard it here first folks, we're merely trying to show that there are no true heroes anymore. And this is only the beginning, we're going to make you painfully aware of how no one will come to the rescue any longer hahaha!" The laugh may be loud, but he finds no humor in his words. He's merely enjoying the flames.

"You monster!" Uravity swings a punch at him and he simply evades.

He smiles, "Oh, you're still here. If you've got fight left in you, then escorting people out of the city shouldn't be too much of an expectation." His eyes squint from his large grin, "If you take another swing at me, I'm going to cut off all your limbs and feed them to you." Her hesitation is infuriating. Why did she even become a hero? It infuriates him beyond his own comprehension. How dare she be allowed to work as a hero.

Uravity stops her assault when the killer intent rolls off his breath. There's a dangerous air to this villain, which is strange. If he truly is quirkless Midoriya Izuku like Bakugou says, then how is he so confident? She asks, with stoic features, "Is it you Midoriya?"

His eye twitches at the name, then his smile becomes strained. Green irises peek from the slits of his eyelids as he coldly responds, "Whoever this Midoriya is, if he's alive, I'll kill him too if you like. I won't repeat my offer, Uravity. Are the people dying and in search of a helping hand not your top priority? It seems you will be needing a lesson in heroism after all." He hands the camera to one of his goons.

He walks to another building where a kid is crying over her mother's corpse, crouching beside the child, Deku shushes her, "It's going to be alright, little girl. The League will happily take in any strays." He brushes a tear from her cheek, and his eyes flash a brilliant green for a moment. The child quiets and he picks her up, "Your mother did a good job protecting you, now let us be your family."

Uravity stands speechless as the little girl quivers in his arms. She stares between the camera and the scene they just displayed. It's all propaganda. She growls, "Let the girl go." After all, nobody likes a dirty politician.

"Looks like someone finally learned some priorities." He rolls his eyes, "Sorry, but you snooze, you lose. Next time a villain kindly offers you a way to save people, you should take it. Even if it's a trap, how can you even call yourself a hero?" He levels with her, considering her actions. It's because of heroes like her that he was- ... Ah, that was so long ago. He settles for a glare.

Uravity bites back tears as she agrees. She froze when she should have acted. She's pathetic, and she knows, hell, everyone knows now. She turns away, she's outnumbered and outgunned, and there's no way she can beat them. She might be able to save a few people, after all, she's not weak. Just as she's about to turn to help people evacuate, the skyscraper comes tumbling down on itself. The camera feed cuts out as the breaking steel and glass explode in the distance and come raining down on them.

Katsuki and Eijirou haven't realized they're out of their seats. Horror is painted on their faces. What can be done? Is Uravity alright? What about the other heroes? Katsuki growls, "I'll kill him."

Kirishima nods in agreement. "Friend or no, that man needs to be put down."

Still, there's that inkling of relief. None want to say it, but if they'd stayed in the city, they'd probably be quirkless right now.

* * *

Back in the city, Deku scowls at the trashed building. What a waste. He tells his underlings, "Come, we're going to meet up with Tomura." He begins walking to the door for the stairs.

One of the masked villains asks, "What about Uravity sir?" He gestures to the unconscious woman also on the roof of the building Deku took them to.

He rolls his eyes, "Leave that trash."

His two compatriots share a look before following his lead. They're not sure what happened exactly, just that they were suddenly thrown to this roof across the street. Deku's quirk is certainly one of the main gossips among the League's lackeys. It's said that only the upper echelon know. Even now, those who have been with him for years can't get a firm grasp of his desires or personality. He doesn't seem so bad as he whispers soothing words to the child in his arms. Quite the enigma, that Midoriya Izuku, though he prefers Deku.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter will be out soon. Hope y'all enjoyed :D


	2. Let it Rain Fire

_Enjoy._

* * *

The gloom and doom of the city is unbearable. It's quiet, desolate, and foreboding. Not everyone made it out this time. After all, what's even the point when there's no escape? The lot of them are quirkless misfits. Children who dreamed of making a difference with their unique capabilities are crushed, literally and figuratively. Life, amidst the tragedy and misery, continues to move forward.

Some people are able to move forward with time, while others, not so much. They stand, listless on the sidewalks, staring at the sky. Something broke in them when they lost their specialty. People with strong hearts find ways of getting by, but the city has mostly fallen to crime. The vermin of the city crawled out from their hiding places. Who could stop them, if the heroes have no quirks? The police? Don't make them laugh. The police don't remember how to subdue crime by themselves, as far as the criminals are concerned, this city has just become their playground.

Not every criminal finds the new world so enticing. Leaders of gangs and drug cartels relied on their terrifying quirks to stay on top, but without those... The infrastructure of organized crime has also started to crumble. There's all out brawls for power, and a market for weapons.

Everyone, absolutely everyone, looks the other way when League members are out and about. They're spotted roaming the streets, not always on a mission, but strolling, maybe looking for trouble. They don't want to know, better to just avoid or step aside. As the news has reported, the League has some way of not being affected by the gas.

All of this devastation, and one man just can't bear it. Is it all because he left? He chose the wrong successor. He wasn't cut out to be a mentor. Is this his punishment? Sorry just won't cut it. He should've thought ahead.

The legend watches dreary folks go about their day. His brilliant blue eyes have lost their former glamour. He doesn't have the menacing ferocity from his youth in him any longer. His gaze does not pierce, it does not strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. The light that burned so strongly within him has all been snuffed out. It's a miracle he's still alive to this day. Though, maybe it's just one of life's cruelties.

"All Might, good to see you again."

With creaking bones, the addressed turns his wheelchair to visitors. His sunken eyes and emaciated form betray his tiredness. "It's been a long time, Shigaraki Tomura."

The villain shows his tired and weary face, with cracked and chapped skin. He walks into the little hospital room, "We didn't choose this city because you were here, but it certainly didn't hurt."

All Might responds calmly, "I saw what you did to Uravity, it's despicable." Even in his sad state, he still gives off an air of towering above you. He has seen heinous acts, and stopped most of them. He's sure one of the heroes will stop them. Their spree is on limited time. All his years of hero work back up the sentiment.

Tomura smirks, "Wasn't my idea, but we needed to make a statement. I'm perfectly happy watching the suffering and chaos. Believe it or not, at this point I'm just a face."

All Might raises a brow. His graying mane of dull blond hair shifts in the breeze from the open window. He remarks, "That's interesting." Tomura was never just the face of the League, even as they grew, he was always the driving factor. All Might finds this a little unbelievable.

Tomura sits on the unmade bed, "I only want to kill you now. You always stood like a beacon of hope to the masses, like you would always be there. A beautiful lie, but a lie nonetheless. I hate liars." Tomura turns his heated stare on the living legend, "You are the worst of all. It's time for the age of heroes to end, and I only hope to watch the world burn in the panic."

The man, known in his youth as Yagi Toshinori, blinks stoically. Is it time? "There are still some amazing heroes out there. Don't think this will be easy."

"I'll still win, that's all I do these days. Come, All Might, won't you beg for someone to save you? Call for a hero that'll never come? How do you think that feels? See how it feels!" With a raised hand, ready to strike out and grab All Might's face, Tomura cries enthusiastically, "Won't you scream!?" As his hand shoots out and All Might closes his eyes, time almost stops. All Might's eyes open to Tomura's low growl, "Let go, Deku."

Tired blue eyes trail to glowing green. A young man in a dirty white shirt with a black vest and tie stands, a firm grip on Tomura's wrist, halting any harm from coming to All Might. A little girl is asleep in his other arm as he quietly asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm killing All Might." It's obvious.

Deku growls, "Killing him serves no purpose and is a waste of time." An anger he's unfamiliar with floods his voice as he regards Tomura. All Might's eyes are trained on him, with his life on the line, but the former hero is so calm.

"It will be pleasant to watch and I have a vendetta." Killing the pinnacle of the hero world would be pleasant? Would it really? Deku disagrees for a reason beyond him.

He needs to remind Shigaraki, they have a plan and good reason to leave All Might alone. "We agreed it was better to let him watch. Or did you forget?" It's a good reason, All Might will surely suffer as the world does, but is that all there is to leaving him alone?

Tomura snatches his wrist away, "Fine," he sighs, "You caught me, I was bored. It's not like I was making an example of him, I was just killing him for myself." Because that makes it better.

Deku scolds him, "We had an agreement that you wouldn't touch him. Let's go."

The leader throws up his arms and stalks out of the room. Deku watches him go for a moment. All Might noticed that the glowing of his eyes faded after he let go of Shigaraki. "And what's your name, m'boy?"

Deku seems to finally notice the geezer. He responds coldly, "Call me Deku, All Might. You look pitiful." For some reason, this disappoints him. They should kill All Might, just so they don't have to look at his disgraced self now.

All Might chuckles, "I get that a lot. Deku? Seems you've made quite the stir recently, nobody knows anything about you. Are you the actual boss?"

Deku smirks, "Boss? A true boss? The League of Villains is just that, a group of individuals who collectively want to hurt the world that has scorned us. I'm merely the person who's trying to make all our dreams come true. Does that make me the leader? No, I don't have that kind of weight."

All Might hums, "I do know Shigaraki's background, and some of the others back when they made their first appearance, but I'm afraid nobody can find anything on you, m'boy. Are you okay with being unknown?"

"I've been a major figure in the League for many years now, so yes, I prefer the shadows." Deku likes the dark... It reminds him of home.

"By the way, who's this child you're carrying?" All Might focuses on the girl. She's quiet in Deku's arm. It's hard to see the guy as a villain when he looks like a day care attendant. But this is a villain, and the girl is in danger.

Deku pats the girl's back, "Someone I found. I figured a hero would save her, but I know that most of them can't be trusted these days, so I stepped in... Don't you watch the news?" The green-haired villain can't help the irritation and disbelief in his voice. Was his show for nothing?

All Might smiles lightly, "I don't like to anymore..." He did see the part with Uravity, but he wanted a reason. Otherwise, there's too much sadness and strife, and nothing he can do about it. Deku seems to realize this.

Deku shifts his weight and nods, heading out, before he stops at the door. Without thinking, he murmurs, almost unsure if All Might will hear him, "I didn't grow up evil, All Might. I wanted to be just like you when I was little, same as any other kid..." Deku laughs dryly, "Shit hit the fan though." He shakes his head, briskly escaping the suffocating room with his former idol in it. As he walks, he wonders what might have happened if he got to meet the hero earlier, but his regret morphs into rage. All Might and the hero world are the reason he wasn't saved. They're the reason for his pain, so he'll return the favor. He wasn't born in the darkness, but by god, he's learned to love it like a mother.

All Might watches the young man recede, and has an inkling of sadness. Deku, huh? What a sad name to give oneself. He's curious as to the boy's story, but for now, he has to make a call.

* * *

Deku hands the child off to one of his subordinates. He's reeling from the events of the day. Toga calls him over, "How'd it go over on your end, Izuku?"

Deku glares at her. He's not in the mood to be reminded of his name, and his past. This is Toga, however, so he responds, "All according to plan. We'll stay here for a while, out in the open until someone challenges us."

Dabi smirks, "Shouldn't be too long for them to mobilize." They're practically dangling themselves by strolling through the city, saying "I'm here! I'm still here!".

Deku sits beside them, a tray of food in front of him. "If it's who I think it will be then Eri will be able to make her debut."

Toga giggles behind her hand, "She's so excited to be out with you. I am too!" Toga cups her chin in her hands, blushing furiously as she loses herself in a blood fantasy.

Deku leans his chin on a gloved fist, shooting her a condescending look. Eri will serve as a great shock to those hero posers. Toga eventually returns to eating, and happily munches away. She purposefully sits downwind of Deku just so she can bask in the smell of blood. He always smells like a walking massacre. She can't wait to see him unleash his inner beast. Right now, he's being cunning, working the crowd. All of it is according to plan.

Deku gripes, swallowing a last morsel of meat, "It's hard playing the misunderstood villain. I'm not here to make a statement, I just want to watch the world burn too!" He sighs, displeased. Toga fawns over how cute he is.

Dabi shrugs, "It's your plan." Getting the heroes to sympathize makes their approach more like trying to save the villain, rather than beat them.

Deku stands, "My plan does make sense. After all, they think they're in despair right now, just wait till we burn this city to the ground." He shivers, thinking of the screams. Fire has always been one of his favorite tools.

"Deku-san!" His eyes land on Eri waving at him. He smiles as she joins him at the table with her own plate of food. "How did your mission go? Was it a success?"

Midoriya dips his head in affirmation. "I have the people right where I want them."

Eri smiles, "I'm happy to help."

Deku places his hand over hers, with the utmost sincerity, he supplies, "Without you, none of this would've been possible. Your quirk has saved so many lives."

Eri blushes. It's nice to feel appreciated, and almost loved. She's a young fourteen year old, just barely growing into her womanly figure. Before Deku came, she thought she would feel broken forever, but his kindness brought her back to life. No matter the atrocities he commits, she will always support him. She knows he's aware of her debt to him, and she knows that such a twisted individual is probably incapable of love, but she doesn't care. He means the world.

Deku pats her head before he rises to head to bed. Laying on the dinghy cot, he covers his throbbing eyes in the crook of his arm. "Stupid quirk," he mutters. He ends up going through a whole other night without sleep. Finally he sits up and goes to wander the streets. Walking through a stricken city is quite the sight. Criminals are looting buildings still. There are constant sirens in the background, but other than that? Crickets. He pulls out a pack from a vest pocket and slides out a cigarette. He takes a long drag after lighting it. Leaning on a brick wall, in some alley, he watches the smoke travel up to the night sky.

He's melancholic, but why? Everything is according to plan, so why is he uneasy? It's like he's missing something.

"Deku-kun? What are you doing out here?" She eyes the cigarette in his hand. Whenever he smokes, it's always because he can't sleep.

His lifeless eyes find Toga in her usual pink sweater and short skirt. Except she wields a knife, and the rest of her is covered in dripping blood. He blows a ring at her before asking, "You stocking on more blood?"

She grins, nodding enthusiastically, "You want to join me?"

He shrugs, standing from the wall and following her to the residential district. She hands him a knife and they get busy. She loves watching him work. The screams and crying are music to her ears. He smells so good. She wraps her arms around his waist as he grins over his victims. One of his gloved hands is covering half his gleeful face. A light blush tinges his cheeks as he asks her, "Aren't you going to join in?"

Toga purrs, "You know I love watching you work." She licks his bloodied cheek and he turns a frenzied stare back on the mother and father. He splatters more of their blood on the walls before slitting the mother's screaming throat. Mocking the husband's cries, he slices deep to the bone, relishing the agony. Then he moves to the children hiding upstairs.

Toga skips around the murder scene, humming some tune. Deku grins, having finished upstairs, "Nice to relieve stress." He crouches beside the female corpse. Caressing her hand, "Be glad I didn't make your kids watch." He presses his lips to her hand, slowly losing heat by the minute. He murmurs, mostly to himself, "I'll have to try again, that wasn't quite right. Her face needs to be more- more?" He frowns, shooting to a stand before pacing, "It needs! What did she look like? I need it more like..." He glances at the corpse, "No, no, it's all wrong isn't it. From the top then?" He nods, smiling to himself, muttering, "Try, try again, right? Yeah, no problem, fishes everywhere, right? Kill. Kill. Then they'll be dead, gone, like-" He stares at Toga's tugging his dress shirt. The images, blurred and distant, cease at her touch. Sometimes he gets carried away.

She smiles, "To the next house, then?" She accepts him.

He smiles a wide devilish smile. "Yes."

* * *

An assembled group of heroes mingle beside the main highway to Kioko. "We couldn't have got this information if not for the hard work of the heroes and police still giving it their all in the city. We won't stop. Uravity has spearheaded efforts to converge on the League's base of operations. Let's bring this organization to its knees once and for all!"

The heroes begin their march to the city. It's a group of about ten brave heroes, among them are Ice Burn, Ground Zero, and Red Riot. Ground Zero has been eerily silent while Red Riot drones on about honor, manliness, and friendship.

Ice Burn asks, "You didn't find anything at the Midoriya house that could help the investigation?"

Red Riot answers for Ground Zero, since the guy seems lost in thought, "No, we only have the call from All Might that the villain's name is Deku."

"Ground Zero called him that before?"

Ground Zero tenses, before he snaps, "It's a coincidence! Why would he keep that name if we hadn't seen each other for years!?" It doesn't make any sense. Something like guilt slithers beneath his skin as he considers it further. Why would he keep that name?

"Hey, hey," Red Riot pats his shoulder, placating, "Nobody's accusing you of anything man. It's just interesting is all."

The seething hero growls under his breath. Then, the group is silent the majority of the way. They enter the city quietly, and note the burning buildings. Some branch off to aid people or stop thefts. They head to Uravity's office.

Red Riot breaks off, "We thought you were dead after the video! How'd you make it out with the building coming down right there!?" He moves to envelop her in a hug, and she smiles. They were beyond relieved when they got the call that she was still active in the city.

The young woman puffs her cheeks out, before she meekly offers, "I'm not sure? I just woke up on a building. It's all a blur." She should have died that day, and the longer she thinks about it, she wonders who saved her. Was it a mysterious hero? The other option is much more sinister.

One of the heroes grins, "It'd be nice if Deku were under that rubble."

Ground Zero flinches slightly, but none are the wiser. Uravity shakes her head, waving her arms, "No! No, that'd be terrible! He had a child with him!" She drags her foot along the floor, "Besides, we checked the debris and couldn't find anyone. Some citizens have spotted him about the city."

Ground Zero grumbles, experiencing unwanted relief, "Let's get started already. Enough chitchat. Where's the bastard, I want to pummel him." Shit, he wants to beat himself up too, but Deku will have to do.

With that, they get into the planning stages on where everyone is going to be and what they'll be doing.

* * *

Deku stares out the window. They took over the building that makes up Endeavor's offices. He knows the heroes will be moving tonight, slackers. He chuckles dryly.

"Deku-san?" Eri's reflection shows in the window.

He turns from the view to find the girl in a dress. It's all black but sparkles. She also wears a belt around her waist and her hair is pulled back. Her kind eyes and face are the highlight, however. Deku smiles politely, walking up to her before dipping and taking her hand, pressing his lips to it, "What a fine young lady I have before me." Her scars going up and down her arms twinkle in the selective lighting and Eri blushes because she never knew a compliment until the League adopted her. He straightens to his full height. He's a lanky man, but surprisingly fit. His dress shirt isn't loose on a thin body, but a bit snug instead, with muscle hiding beneath. He's quite the hunk until people see his twisted expression coming at them with a knife.

He guides the teen with his hand gently pressed against her back, "I've hid nothing from you Eri-chan. You know who to expect and what they might say."

"I know you guys aren't the good guys, but you're my family, so it doesn't matter."

Deku pats her soft head. Her horn is small lately. "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to." She knows he means it.

Eri's cheeks shift to a softer blush that remains. She's reminded of when Deku said that to her when they first met. His kindness then seemed so genuine and true. She's not sure how often the fragment of his true personality shows. It's as if, most of the time, only the damaged portion can reflect, while the rest is splintered and will occasionally and briefly refract a light. Only then, something of a soul lights up the carcass he normally wears.

Then again, what does she know? Maybe it's all her fantasy since he's her hero, though she could never tell him because he takes pride in being a villain.

The lights to the building shut off. Deku murmurs, "Time to start the show. Stay close to me Eri." She's seen this side of him too, when the plan is in motion, and requires his full attention.

A voice echoes from a speaker outside the twenty-story building, "Villains! Surrender yourselves or face the wrath of a city!"

Deku sighs. He meets eyes with Eri before picking up the phone to have his own voice blare through a PA system the League set up, "You? Mad?" Eri discerns the shadows of his face to mean lack of enthusiasm, but his voice portrays gusto. "Why, we're the mad ones! We're crazy after living in a world of gods among men, we're just trying to bring everyone on the same level, and can you blame us? We didn't ask for our quirks. Heroes are the lucky ones to find a use for them!? Everyone else is either impeded or aloof. Is what we're doing really so bad! Are we true villains? Maybe the world needs a reminder." A smile begins to form at Deku's lip. Eri knows it means trouble for his enemies, but she's not intimidated. The man has always been nothing but kind and considerate to her, all throughout her development. "Ha! Enter if you dare, heroes!"

With that Operation League Takedown commences!

* * *

Police and heroes alike storm the building and are met with little resistance. They stop as television screens come on at once with the villain Deku on camera. He leans his chin on a gloved palm, eyes mostly lidded, "Don't mind me, I'm just watching." There's a moment's hesitation before the professionals press on. Intimidation won't scare them away!

Red Riot nudges Ground Zero, "Hey, come on." The redhead remarks, "It can't be Midoriya, right? All Might said this guy has some quirk."

"Right," the explosive blond mutters. They've seen people have their quirks taken away though, and they've even seen that All for One could give quirks. Deku is with the League, so it makes sense that if he were active all those years ago... Midoriya could have received a quirk.

The hero shakes the worries from his mind, he's here to work and beat the League. Deku is going down one way or another.

Deku stretches, yawning, "I wonder how long it will take you guys to find me? Maybe I should take a nap? Is everyone here? Uravity, dear, where are you? Did you join the hunt? I know you're all fired up after the way I treated you. It was all to make a point, though, it had to be done. How about, oh, what's his name again?"

Deku massages his temple with one hand before snapping a finger, "Ah! Red Riot! That's the name! Is that guy here?" He makes like he's trying to see something far away.

"Why did he mention me?" Ground Zero glances at his confused friend out of the corner of his eye. Is he a target this time?

Deku continues, leaning on his palm again. "I guess this is your second chance to save the girl."

Uravity shouts, "What do you mean?"

Deku seems to hear her from where he is, probably rigged the building with cameras and sound systems. "Don't you remember little Eri? You heroes were held up all those years ago. Mirio, a promising student, died trying to save her, and she was scooped up from Overhaul by the League after your failure. Did you guys block out the traumatic memories or something? Well, you can try and save her now, but! There's a catch." Deku smirks, "Come stand by me, dear."

The camera pans out and a young girl comes into view. She places a hand on Deku's shoulder. Waving at the camera, she smiles kindly, "No hard feelings."

Deku places a hand over hers, "She doesn't really want to be saved?"

"She's... She's alive." Ground Zero watches his friend's surprised features. He's a little worried now. Red Riot calls, "Can you hear me Eri-chan!? I'm- I'm so happy you're alive!"

Eri smiles wider, "Thanks. The League has been taking care of me."

Deku pats her hand fondly, before he addresses the intruders, "So I ask again, hero or villain? Eri was taken in a little offhandedly, I'll admit, but she was given a home in the League. Like a lot of people here, we are society's rejects. Are we not allowed to yearn for equal standing?" Deku almost throws up in his mouth. He's making it like they're not actually bad people, that they're just misunderstood... But, he loves making mothers scream, kind of reminds him of his own.

Uravity calls, "You shouldn't hurt others because you're hurting. We didn't have a choice in how we developed either, why do we have to suffer for trying to make the most of it?"

It's not a bad response. Deku shrugs, "It's a cycle of suffering. I only hope we can reach an understanding by the end of the night." Yes, the big question will be answered tonight.

Ice Burn narrows his eyes, through his ear transmitter, he radios, "Don't let your guards down, he's up to something."

They finally meet resistance on the fifth floor. Within a moment, two platoons are wiped out by large beast quirks. Some are sent onward. All in all, it feels pretty empty.

Deku yawns, "Well, it sure is taking you guys forever to get here. I'll be waiting on the roof. Come on Eri-chan." He and the girl exit the screen and then it's shut off. Deku pets Eri's hair, "Time for you to go somewhere safe. I doubt you want to see what I'm going to do."

Eri whines, "Awww, come on Deku-san, I thought I would get to see you. Can't I stay? Pleeaase?"

She holds on to Deku as he narrows his eyes at her. "You won't like what you see."

Her voice is muffled as she buries her face in his stomach, "I know we aren't the good guys, I don't care. I want to be with you." She presses her face further into the fabric of his vest, hugging him tighter.

Deku stares at her before he sighs, rolling his eyes. With a pat on the back, "Fine, but stay out of the way and don't say anything."

He nods at the door quirk user. The young man grins, closing the door he had opened and opening it again to the roof. Eri smiles and runs out to greet Toga. The older woman grabs Eri's extended hands, shaking them as she remarks, "I thought you were going to the next base?"

Eri swings her hands, "Deku-san let me stay!" She giggles playing with Toga.

Dabi falls in step with Deku, "Such a doting parent," he teases.

"Zip it." Deku massages his brow. "This little game is set up in a way that only a few will make it up here." There's a helipad with a helicopter ready to go. Deku moves to stand with Toga and then Eri migrates near him. Dabi is farther away with a middle aged woman standing beside him with her arms crossed.

It's a while before the door is broken down and there stands Red Riot. His ripped abs and muscles seem to glisten with his sweat. He narrows his gaze, "Give it up, villains, you're not escaping."

Toga rolls her eyes, "My hero."

Eri held to Deku when the door came down. He has a comforting arm around her, "You scared the girl, Red Riot, and we'll leave when we please."

Toga suddenly advances on the hero, she wields a long knife. Though he's pretty sure he doesn't need to, Red Riot dodges a swipe. The one time it does get a slice, it cuts through his hardened skin. Toga giggles all the way, "Deku made this knife special with Eri-chan's help. Won't you bleed for me!?"

Red Riot stops her arms, holding them above him as he comes face to face with the blushing woman. She licks her canines as her glazed eyes regard him. Jumping out of the way from an explosion, she flips back to stand in front of Deku and the girl. "You're not his type, hag." Ground Zero steps out onto the roof. His mean stare takes in the scene before his eyes befall Deku.

"Thanks for the help, Zero." Red Riot looks between his friend and Deku's shared view. "Ground Zero?"

Eri peers up at Deku's calm features, she could've sworn she felt him tense for a second.

"Ground Zero, quite the hero. I've heard a lot about you." Deku blinks slowly, "Come to save the day?"

At this moment, Uravity and an older man step onto the roof. Uravity yells, "You aren't getting away!" She has some bruising and a shallow cut at her jaw.

Toga growls, "That's the bitch who didn't try to comfort little Ken!"

Uravity raises a brow, "What?"

Deku answers, "The girl I picked up before."

The gentleman, who goes by Night Terror, walks forward, arms placating, "Please guys, let the children go. I'm not asking. Eri-chan, you don't have to be afraid."

Deku pats her head as she responds, "I'm not!"

"They've tricked you, you can come with us. I know they've hurt you. Look at those scars!" Uravity has bent to her level, hands out, inviting. Who wouldn't run to her?

Eri yells, "Deku-san never gave me these! I got these before they saved me from Overhaul! Where were you?" Uravity's mouth shuts and she withdraws her arms.

Red Riot offers, "We tried, but they'd already taken you."

Deku rests his hand on Eri, drawing her eyes up to him, "This is why I didn't want you here, we would rehash that tragic day-"

"They're still hurting you, Eri-chan."

Eri turns a heated glare on Uravity, and Deku grabs her hand so she doesn't advance, "Deku-san has never hurt me! Don't lie!"

Deku holds her hand, giving a gentle tug, "Eri, time for you to go."

She cries, "They're lying about you! They don't even know you!"

Deku finally reprimands her, voice barely rising, "Enough. I'm a villain, you know this, they know this. They can say what they want about me and most of it will be true." He crouches down on one knee, drawing her in front of him, "You know I would never lie to you, nor hurt you. This encounter is hurting you. We'll talk later, okay?" Wiping a stray tear with his gloved finger, Eri nods, so Deku continues, "Doorman, if you would, please get her situated in the chopper." He turns to the villain stepping forward, and gives him a knowing look.

Of course, the heroes are riled up and Red Riot and Uravity burst forward only to be met with the keen skill and agility of Toga. Ground Zero points his grenade glove at Deku, "Stop, or you forfeit life."

"Do it. You accomplish nothing by killing me. All this talk like I'm some silly leader behind the scenes. Tomura has already attacked the next city. Haven't you been watching the news tonight? We're just finishing up here."

Doorman calls, "She's safe, sir!"

Beyond the chopper, barely noticed by the heroes, Dabi grins, fire building at his palms, "That's our cue, Augmentus." The woman presses her hand to Dabi's neck. Blue fire, larger and more than he could have ever hoped to create by himself shoots from his palms in a fiery torrent, raining down on the city surrounding them. It reaches farther than his eyes can see, and remains strong and thick.

"No!"

Deku twirls, "This is all a game to us!" He laughs gleefully. "Hero!? Villain!? Of course we're villains! Ha!"

After Dabi finishes razing the city within the area, he straightens. He pats Augmentus' hand, "Always a pleasure working with you."

She smirks, "This city won't be able to function with a big part of it on fire. Glad to see we got some residential districts too." They're high above, but she likes to think she can hear some of the more high pitched screams.

"Monsters!" Uravity unsuccessfully tries to pound Toga as the supposed school girl dances around her.

"I think this is enough." Night Terror advances on Deku. Ground Zero growls under his breath as he passes. "Look into my eyes, Deku-villain."

Deku draws his celebratory expression from the fire to the hero. He does as told and meets the gaze, his smile lowering and his body relaxing.

"Bastard," Ground Zero breathes. He has a strong dislike for heroes who use mind games to win.

They think it'll be over as it usually is for those who share a glance with Night Terror. He shows your darkest nightmares with his look but strangely, Deku's smile reappears and spreads into a wide grin. Night Terror frowns, maintaining his look.

A slight blush comes to Deku's cheeks as he murmurs, "Ah, yes, that's how she looked! Of course! The perfection of the beating and the blood, of course. Only a mother protecting her child, being strong for them could make that face, of course!" Deku laughs, "I'd forgotten!"

Night Terror stops, "This is impossible. How could you enjoy your worst nightmare?"

Deku draws a knife, "I already lived it. You know the saying: Learn to love the things you can't change, right?" He lunges forward with scary speed, slicing the chest of the retreating dark hero.

"Midoriya Izuku, that's really your name?" A swift punch to the man's throat sends him to a wall, and then the villain continues, grabbing the hero and chucking him beyond the floor of the helipad of the building. Night Terror cries out as he falls.

"Fuck you." Deku wears his own dangerous expression, clutching his knife in a quiet rage. Emotions are almost visibly churning beneath his skin. The shadows of his face make his bloodshot eyes stand out even more amidst the dark night air.

Toga calls, "Dekuuuu, you went and killed somebody. That wasn't part of the plan!"

The heroes froze when they saw the altercation, speechless. Ground Zero merely stood, discerning what was said. He wasn't happy about Night Terror, even if he wasn't overly fond of the hero's quirk. Showing people their darkest fear is low, but not worthy of death.

Deku's body seems to relax as he straightens up, "Dear me, I seem to have lost control. Well, we did what we set out so time to go."

Ground Zero blocks his path, "I can't let you leave, you- You're really Midoriya?" He hoped it wouldn't be true.

Deku raises a brow at the explosive hero. Green eyes take in his features, "Have we met?"

Ground Zero rolls his eyes, un-fucking-believable, "If you forgot me, you dipshit, then why'd you choose Deku as your villain name?"

Deku scratches his head, "From before?" Pressing a finger to his chin as he thinks, trying to remember and glancing every so often at the hero, Deku eventually throws up his hands, "My memory isn't what it used to be. Oh, well! Who knew there was a life lived before that." He walks to join Toga. Dabi and Augmentus already boarded the helicopter. The heroes aren't letting up and Ground Zero has engaged Deku.

Deku dodges, marveling at the fluidity of his opponent's moves. The superior athlete punches Deku to the ground, pinning him. "Don't lie to me, fucker, you remember."

Deku stares, lightly smiling at the man above him. This likens to those times- Ah, no, never mind. "If you really want to know," Deku's voice drops to a whisper so Zero leans in slightly, "I only remember pain, blood and a sense of inferiority from my childhood."

"I was afraid of that." Ground Zero's expression turns somber, evoking an interest from Deku, "My kind aunt wouldn't like the way you look now, Deku."

Deku's features contort, "Yeah, well I watched my weak mother die and let her son be harmed repeatedly. The weak don't get to tell the strong what to do."

"You think you're s-" Ground Zero reels from a punch to his cheek, rolling off the villain. Deku's eyes glow green as he grabs Toga's hand, pulling her with him to the chopper. They jump through as Uravity sits up after having tripped, and Red Riot is battling a bird that just so happened to pick a fight with him.

Ground Zero watches from the ground, "What the fuck are you two playing at!?"

Later, they are made painfully aware of the next city's devastation, after they tried to help as many people as they could. The world's gone to shit.

In their new base, Dabi pulls an eerie Deku aside. "Who was that guy?"

Deku holds his chin in thought. He answers slowly and clearly, "Ground Zero, if not number one then maybe the second best hero. He can create explosions from his palms by igniting his sweat? He wasn't among my list of heroes to make it to the top of the building, I figured he didn't have the emotional investment but maybe he does. Strange, I can't recall him from my past. Maybe he has me confused?" Deku is more talking to himself at this point while Dabi watches the muttering.

Tomura stalks up, "Good work giving those heroes a runaround. I'm sure their expressions were nice. I hear you met someone interesting, Izu, maybe you can break him later. He'd probably make a nice pet or something."

Deku laughs heartlessly, "Yeah, maybe, but he's probably going to be a pain to deal with."

* * *

**A/N: **I just want to thank all the people who have already followed, favorited, and reviewed. It made me want to get this chapter out quick and I hope I don't disappoint. I do have many chapters already written, they just need the finishing touches, and I do need time to write new chapters. With that in mind, next chapter will be out soon, but not as soon as this one came out, probably. Hope y'all enjoyed :D


	3. A Taste of Underworld

_Enjoy._

* * *

Shit. In the feeling like shit kind of way, not in the cursing way. Deku lounges on a couch as League members mingle, eat, and get ready for another raid. Tomura changed up the game to give the do-gooders a fighting chance. They're going to take over a police station before releasing the toxin, just to make another point. Shigaraki was enjoying driving nails deeper into the hero legacy's coffin. Clad in his typical black garb, he takes a seat beside Deku, "Sit this one out, Izuku."

Deku slowly turns to his leader, twitching at the name, "What?"

"You're staying here, you need sleep, and I'm not a babysitter."

Deku rolls his eyes, "I've gone out on less sleep before, I'm fit."

Tomura stands. "Not this time, stay," he orders. Deku knows he can't fight this.

Deku watches them head out from the couch. He lets his head fall back onto the ragged couch. Eri shakes him awake, "You can't sleep here, Deku-san, you need to go to bed!" She pulls him by his hand till he rises, blearily following her to his mattress. He collapses atop it without a word and Eri hovers above him.

He breathes heavily into the fabric while Eri sits beside him. Just then, a blast resounds from the front of the warehouse.

Someone calls, "Wakey, wakey League of Villains!"

Eri is suddenly pulled down into the arms of an alert Deku. He shushes her silently, and moves them behind a desk. This warehouse is just a mismatch of furniture, mostly serving as a temporary meeting place.

Deku eyes the intruders warily, willing his eyes to focus. They're villains, but lower tier, and if he hadn't been overusing his quirks recently, then he'd have an easy time slaughtering them.

The one who was yelling before kicks a chair, "Son of a bitch! They're already gone!" It's a woman with a shaved head and nose ring. She's in scanty clothing. The men behind her are in similar wear. "Those pieces of shit need to be taken down. They won't get our quirks!"

Deku smirks, he figured villains would also come after them. It was only a matter of time. He suddenly looks at Eri, and my, what impeccable timing. His gaze darkens as he returns to glaring at the villains, willing them to just leave. He's not in the mood.

"There are two people here, boss." Fuck.

Deku exhales deeply as he prepares for what's next. The woman grins, "No need to hide from little ole me, come on out, it'll be quick and painless. We just want to send a message."

Deku finally meets the wide-eyed Eri, very calmly he whispers, "Stay, run when I say." Eri clutches onto his shirt for a moment but she doesn't voice her concern. Deku shakes her off, showing himself with a pleasant, almost inviting smile. "What message were you hoping to pass on? I think I can help."

The woman snorts, "Ah, shit! Just the man for the job, Deku! Won't you die?"

Deku cocks his head, "What even is death? Aren't we all dead, are we even alive?" His smile is empty, but suffocating, like a black hole. He's not in a friendly mood. Blood will be spilled, he can already taste it.

"Beg me to spare you. You folks were cool before, but now you're targeting everybody, fellow villains and heroes alike. Can't have that." Oh? A villain with a code, how quaint.

"Why, the solution is simple, just join the League." His eyes become slits as he regards them. If they were to take up the offer, he could just have them publicly disintegrated for being so whiny.

"I don't fucking want to, ass-wipe. So, you're dead." You first.

Deku draws a knife, "You all can try to kill me." He's completely open, confident, almost to a fault. His very nature is taunting.

"Well, kill us and more will take our place. Just sent out your location to all my friends nearby. You don't have long for this world. If you're really the leader then it should be over quickly if we kill you, not that we really want to help the heroes."

Deku laughs smugly as his eyes begin glowing. Keen green eyes watch every move, he sees all the possible movement, every flicker of muscle has a story to tell him. He sees possibilities and probabilities, and manipulates those probabilities to his favor. Every action is an opportunity, his opportunity.

The woman taps her foot and Deku is surprised when the ground beneath him propels him to the ceiling suddenly. He watches her bend her leg and almost kick the ground. Another slab slams into him from the roof. Blood runs down his face as he smiles. She's confident too.

Just as she's about to displace more of the building as a weapon, Deku anticipates. His gloved hand pushes off the jutting cement so he rolls out of the way. With a quick flick of his wrist, he sends the knife before he reaches the ground.

"Boss!"

The woman holds her neck, with the knife embedded in her throat. Deku stands as she takes a knee. "Sorry, but I really don't have time to play with you. Must get going." He dodges a punch and another lunge. Without missing a beat, his hands shoot out in a quick succession of hits. Two men lay down for the count. Another three rush to hurt him, but he's pulled the knife out and, with some handiwork, has maimed another two before getting the last in a choke-hold and quickly snaps his neck.

"Eri, we're leaving." Eri pops up from behind the desk just as Deku takes a knee, breathing heavily. The girl rushes to his side to help pull him along. His eyes are closed as she leads him down the evacuation path. His free hand presses against his eyelids, where it feels as though blood is pulsing against them with every beat of his heart. His head pounds from the migraine. He murmurs, "Lead the way, those low level villains are surely being watched by the cops. If she really did send out our location then we can expect the police too."

Eri nods, running with him behind. She glances back every so often to check on him and behind them. His quirks are based in his eyes and brain respectively, but they were not his own originally, so his own body has to compensate and aches sometimes when he overuses them.

Eri stops, peering from behind a large crate. Their warehouse is in a shipyard with massive crates bordering it before the city. There's a little street they have to cross to get into the alley on the way to the inner city. Eri presses against the wall of the crate as police vehicles blare past. Deku leans against the wall as well, waiting. Behind his hand, his features are strained. Blood from his head wound hasn't stopped trickling. His entire face is slick.

Eri finally orders, "Run, now!" He keeps pace as they run across the street, down the alley and another then another before they reach a street. Hiding behind a dumpster, people pass by. It is late afternoon, so people are roaming about.

Deku tells her, "We can wait for a bit." Eri nods, she can tell he needs a minute. "We're gonna need to call Tomura, Eri-chan. You know where we're going, right?" He knows she knows, he's only making conversation to calm her nerves, and maybe get his mind off the searing pain.

She doesn't respond right away before she says, "I know. I'm going to leave for a second and get you some stuff and make the call. The blood, and people know you."

Deku releases her hand, gently touching her arm. "I trust you, dear." He leans back against the wall, the blood has started to dry.

Eri bites back a blush. He's counting on her. Pinch her, she's dreaming. "I'll be right back." With that she scampers away, acting cool. She finds a nearby mart to get some medical kit and a disguise. She always had money on her from the adults, in case she ever needs it. Quickly, she calls Tomura before hurrying back to Deku to find him sitting against the alley wall, resting, it seems.

He breathes deeply as she comes to him and begins wiping his blood and cleaning his gash before placing a bandage on it. Then she tells him, "I got you a hat, sunglasses, and a coat. Let's go. Tomura-san also knows."

"Good job." He almost whispers it, unable to help the tiredness in his voice.

They leave, leisurely but at a brisk pace. Eri leads them through district after district until they reach the right one with the house of no roof. Eri guides Deku, tired from the day, up the stairs. She's patient as sometimes he takes a second to lean on something before pushing on, probably not even realizing it. She sits him on the armchair inside, and he takes no time in sitting back and passing out. Eri would almost find it endearing that he can sleep anywhere right now. That chair is peeling in all the wrong places and it can't be comfortable. Nevertheless, they must wait.

It's in the lull of the evening that Deku's eyes finally open. He heard a crunch of gravel outside. Eri is fast asleep, leaning back on the chair and his legs on the floor. He sits up, standing without a word and quietly leaves their temporary haven.

"Nice and easy, Deku, you're coming with us."

A grinning villain has a gun pointed at Midoriya. Another man with a snout licks his chops in glee. "Found ya."

Deku shrugs, "Better you guys than the heroes, at least." He holds up his hands. They're only here for him it seems, so Eri is safe.

He grunts as the butt of the gun is slammed into his jaw, "You're going to regret saying that."

He spits blood, smiling through bloody teeth, "Oh, no I won't." He's quickly whisked away by the gang. Calling them villains is almost too kind for their reputation. They're more common street thugs with barely any credibility. Still, Deku plays along through the whole process of textbook questioning and torture. They apparently do a video to show the world that the villains have more bite than their heroes. Deku is barely cognizant, with his pounding migraine and overall lack of personal investment in what's going on. He's not even really sure how much time is passing. A day? A week?

* * *

Tomura enters the house, strolling to the chair with Eri asleep against it. He frowns and searches around for a minute before crouching beside Eri, "Eri," he wakes her, "Where is Izuku?"

Her eyes open and she finds the empty chair. "He was here?" Where did he get off to?

They head to the next base. Tomura already razed the new city to the ground.

Toga skips up, "Eri-chan had an adventure with a prince. How was it?" She peers around them, "Where's Izu?"

Tomura sighs, "He's gone, but he'll turn up."

Dabi stalks up, "We're going over the details for the next city, you coming?" Tomura follows the scarred man. In a kind of aside, Dabi reassures them, "He's not the type to go down easy. He'll be fine."

Eri wrings her hands together as she follows Toga to their sleeping area. He was so tired though, and sick.

They get their answer on his whereabouts two days later. A video breaks the news where a gang of young thugs has the infamous Deku tied to a chair and all bloodied up. "While the time of heroes is past, us villains aren't particularly fond of losing our quirks either. You're welcome heroes, we did your job for you! Ha! Hey, Deku, you worthless piece of shit, what is the League without you anyway?"

Deku's face, bloody and slightly swollen, is held to the camera by his hair. Deku tiredly blinks, "What were your names again?"

A punch flies from off camera, "Answer the question, asshole!"

Blood drips from his mouth as he smiles at the camera, "The League of Villains is still a literal league of villains without me, can you rephrase the question?"

Someone yells, "Smart-ass is gonna get it!"

The camera turns away, "Anyways, we got your leader League, tear yourselves apart from within! Ha!" The picture cut out and commentary was soon to follow on the story.

"My Izuku, all beat up and bloody, I wish I was there!" Toga squeals, but she is promptly ignored.

Tomura frowned at the picture. "We're going to have to answer this," Dabi kicks up his feet as he gazes at Shigaraki. The gray haired villain stands. He nods at two of his underlings and they seem to understand. Then he orders Toga, "Don't let Eri watch this," he addresses Dabi finally, "We're going to answer and find him. Move up the schedule on the next attack. Time to show them the real player one."

The League jumps into high gear over the course of another two days.

With another deadly attack, Tomura is shown laughing with restraint, "Deku? A leader? More like a secretary and spokesperson, we're just getting started. Keep Deku for all we care, we're still coming for your quirks."

* * *

Deku is usually unconscious at this point. When he's awake, he hallucinates or has vivid dreams. There's not much to do beside reminisce. He's beat a lot less, and occasionally he'll mutter some looney tunes stuff.

The League wasn't the only party interested in finding him, however. The heroes were searching too. It'd be a great opportunity for a win.

One hero was especially invested in finding Deku. Childhood friend, Bakugou, otherwise Ground Zero, searched high and low for every possible clue as to his whereabouts. He had it narrowed down to a few districts, but checking everything out was taking a long time.

Then he had to see the League's response and that infuriated him even more. Stupid Deku, who even is this guy!? Is he important or ain't he?

With little patience, Ground Zero finally found a gang house that seemed promising. He entered the property, a two story house with fading paint, and some chipped wood. He knocked on the door, calmly. Very calm. He is an ocean breeze, remaining utterly calm. The door opened a smidgen, followed by a gasp. He easily banged his hand, keeping the door ajar. A strained smile was shot at the other, "If you slam this door in my face I might get angry." He could practically hear the guy pissing his pants, "Is Deku here?"

"Don't get cocky, Zero. Or you're next." Katsuki turns a raised brow on an assailant to his side. They're pointing a gun at him, with their arms resting on the porch rail, ready to fire.

Ground Zero stands back, tricking his opponent before he blasts them. He quickly and easily destroys his attackers before he enters the quiet house. He mutters, "You guys better be hiding something or I'm going to be pissed." He finds nothing important on the first floor, but he finally comes upon Deku tied to a chair. He's leaned forward, wheezing slightly, with his clothes in tatters and damp with his own blood.

The hero crouches beside the guy, checking his pulse and surveying the damage. He moves behind him to cut his bonds. Deku's wrists are ragged and raw from rope. "They really got you good, huh. You're gonna need a hospital."

Deku groans as Bakugou leans him back against his arm. Sliding a hand beneath his knees, Katsuki lifts him gently. The guy's head presses against the blond's neck as he carries him out, "You're safe now, even if you might not deserve it."

Katsuki stops when he hears Deku giggle, "I must look like my mother."

Without meaning, his grip tightens on the young man, "No, you're still alive and lively."

"Nah, I've been dead this whole time."

"Just shut up and go back to sleep."

Katsuki puts him in his car and heads to the nearest hospital. If the League gets word, they'll come for him. His apprehension has to be kept under wraps for now.

Once Deku is situated in a lone hospital room with fluids dripping and all bandaged up, Katsuki dares think of maybe leaving to get some rest. He opts to stay, for fear of leaving and finding Deku missing or escaped.

It's the middle of the night when the explosive hero awakens to quiet whimpering from the bed. He sits up to find Deku in the throes of a dream. "Hey, shut up, people are trying to sleep."

Deku is muttering something under his breath that Katsuki can't make out. He stands and nears the bed with Deku's strained and worried features. The villain is mostly silent, more mouthing words than actually saying them. Leaning down, Katsuki frowns when he hears, "I want to die. Mother..." He sits on the bed, but the movement seems to cause a panic in the occupant.

Deku's eyes shoot open, filled with fear and dread, "D-Don't touch me." Katsuki quickly moved off the bed, holding up his hands.

"You're safe, man. Don't worry, just get some sleep."

"Sleep?" Deku breathes out before he reaches, grabbing Katsuki's arm, "Sleepover with Kacchan..." His eyes slowly close again and he smiles, releasing Katsuki.

The blond beauty runs his hand through his hair, "Crazy lunatic." Bakugou moves back to his seat for some more sleep.

* * *

"The standards for hospitals these days are absolutely deplorable." Bakugou opens his eyes to find Deku jingling his handcuffed arms. "How scary am I?" The villain notices he woke up the hero, smiling, "Good morning sunshine, did you have a good rest?"

Bakugou growls under his breath, "Shut the fuck up." This cheer is more cryptic than when he's being quiet.

Deku giggles, "I'm glad the baby got his sleep. Meanwhile, I'm over here starving. Are you trying to starve me to death? It won't work!" Deku calls, "Help, helloooooo, nurse!? What's a patient gotta do to get some care around here!?"

Bakugou glares at the rambunctious villain, "Somebody's lively today, you looked like you were going to kick the bucket just yesterday."

"The wonders of modern technology, my friend!"

"Don't call me that." Katsuki crosses his arms, leaning back. They're not friends, never were.

Deku reacts in mock annoyance, "Finally, someone shows up!" A nurse walks in with a tray of food. Deku smiles, "Thank you, dear. I hope that isn't poisoned, but perfectly understandable if it is, no hard feelings." He struggles with his arm movements but manages to awkwardly dig in.

Katsuki murmurs, "That better not be poisoned. I gotta make a call so we can get you transferred to Tartaros."

Deku ignores him, "Right, cuz I'm such a big bad villain. Major victory for you guys getting me, is what you're thinking, right? Haha, silly Zero, of course Tomura is the head honcho. They don't need me. I just help with the ease of missions and have happened to reduce some of the casualties, mainly on our side of course." Katsuki grunts as he gets up. "Oh!" Katsuki turns to the green-haired villain, "If you're going out, babe, do be sure to fix your hair, I love your bedhead but I'm not sure you want to go out in public like that, heh."

A blush materializes as Katsuki growls, "Shut up!" He ignites his hair to fix it as he moves to the hallway. He pounds the wall outside in a small fit of rage. Then he calls Red Riot and company for the update. They make plans to head over.

An involuntary sigh of relief escapes him when he re-enters the room and finds Deku leaning back with his eyes closed, seemingly calm.

A nurse comes in again to clean his wounds and apply fresh bandages. He's compliant even as Katsuki notes his scarred and torn skin beneath the gown. "What are all those from?"

Deku smiles jovially, "To become the best at torture, it's good to know what actually hurts. I have loads of experience!"

From the scars, Deku knows what real torture feels like, and yet, Katsuki murmurs, "But your worst nightmare was still watching your mother die."

"Torture, seemingly without purpose, is the worst kind of torture of all." A dark look came over his face.

That kind of torture poses the question: why? Why me? Why is this happening to me? He knows firsthand that sometimes tragedy strikes the most ordinary people. It aims for the heart and then blackens it. Some people crumble as the darkness wears away at them, but he's not of that breed. He had the strength to embrace it, love it, even cultivate it.

Just then, as Deku descends down the rabbit hole, Red Riot, Uravity, and Ice Burn walk in. Deku smiles, greeting, "Visitors? For me? Welcome to this fine hospital room, heroes!"

The atmosphere is awkward as they file in and border around the bed. Deku pays atmosphere no mind, "Uravity, dear, how is the quirkless life treating you? I hope you're not too set back. It was all in good fun what we did, no hard feelings, hey?"

Red Riot threatens, "Leave her be, Deku. Where's Eri?"

Deku grins, "I haven't been in contact with the League as of late, I've been indisposed you see, but I promise I protected her with my life!"

Ice Burn quietly ponders, "Is that why you were caught?"

"Oh, no, Eri was protecting me that whole time, I would've died ten times over if not for her. Somebody took their sweet time picking us up, so our pursuers caught up. Then Ground Zero here found me, I thought I was gonna die haha!"

Red Riot steps forward, "What man relies on a child for protection?"

Deku responds, "A weak, feeble little man... Like me! Ha!" He laughs boisterously, then becomes silent. "Besides, she led the way but I did the heavy lifting. So, it's all good."

Uravity asks, "If you're Midoriya Izuku, then how come you have a quirk?"

Deku nods, leaning back on his pillows, having twitched at the name slightly, "Good question, the answer is a bit convoluted and I can't say exactly, just that someone gave it to me."

"Can the loss of quirks be reversed?"

"Maybe... I don't think you guys understand the process of how we formulated the drug, but don't look at me, it's a trade secret." He holds his index finger over his lips in a secretive motion.

Bakugou picks him up by the collar, so they're face to face, "You're going to tell us how to reverse it."

Deku is angled away from the hero. He doesn't like when his personal space is broached. "Can you not?"

Bakugou sees the sweat and Deku's strain, wondering why the sudden lack of confidence. "Spill it."

Deku breathes out after Katsuki has moved away. The emerald villain shrugs, "It would require extensive testing and possible mutilation of Eri, so I wouldn't recommend it. Even I don't know that much about what she's capable of."

Red Riot slams his fist on the wall, "Liar! We'll get the truth out of you sooner or later."

Deku frowns, sweat glistening at his brow, "What? I'm being extremely cooperative right now, because now that I'm in a place and registered somewhere in the hospital's database and camera feed, they'll find me, and I approximate that they'll strike just about... now."

"What?"

The heroes look between them when the power goes out. The backups come on and Deku begins motioning, "So, how about we get the hell out of here before they find me?"

"Who's coming for you? The League?"

Deku rolls his eyes, "No, you precious dolt, they are people I would very much like to never see again. Be a dear and get these off me!" Deku jingles the cuffs again.

Ice Burn and Red Riot leave. "We'll check things out, this could be an escape plan."

Deku turns to Uravity, his eyes wide, "Look, we don't have time for this. Let's just go to Tartaros, right now! Let's go."

"Deku-chan? Where oh where is my Deku-chan? The family misses you~"

The voice echoes through the halls. It's hauntingly disembodied. A chill goes down everyone's spines. Katsuki stares at the panicking villain. "Listen, we need to go now." Deku is almost pleading with him. The craze is gone, all that's left is a primal fear of being hunted.

Katsuki finally concedes and moves to unlock Deku. If he has to do some fighting, he's at a disadvantage without his hero uniform on. They may have to run if Deku's telling the truth. Uravity threatens, "If this is a trick!"

Deku rubs his wrists as he steps to glance out of the hallway. His mind is running through plans, but for his quirks to work, he needs his sight trained on the person he's reading or manipulating. His quirks aren't as accurate in the dark either. He briskly walks with Uravity and Bakugou trailing behind.

"Izu-chan?" They stop at the loud thumps and crashes from the floor above them. The voice laughs, "You guys are in the way!" Cries from above echo through the hospital and a rumble passes over that section.

"What is that?" Uravity wonders aloud.

Katsuki growls, "Those were Ice Burn and Red Riot. I'm gonna murder that guy."

Deku murmurs, "They're alive, for now." He's more worried about himself, and heroes have never gone out of their way to help him.

"Who are these people? Deku?"

The villain ignores the former Anti-gravity hero. He opts to continue at a brisk pace, amidst muttering, "Not good. Not good." Every step he takes adds to the deafening sound of his heart. He tries to stop his hands from shaking, and his knees from buckling under the weight of his fear. He doesn't want to go back. How do people even think in these situations!?

As they're escaping, it all comes crashing down. They are literally stopped at the roof coming down from above. A monster of a man broke through, "Izukuuuu, why'd you leave?"

Deku is on the floor after sliding back. Terror floods his brain waves, causing them to fire off in an incoherent manner. It's years before he moves back, running, and grabbing Uravity while Katsuki rushes after them. His hands were steaming as he debated fighting the villain. He opts for ensuring the protection of Uravity... and Deku.

Uravity calls as they run, "Who are these people, Deku!?"

Deku shakes his head, sprinting through the halls, looking behind them every so often. Katsuki watches the frantic villain with worry. They round a corner heading toward another exit before Deku collides against some rock hard statue.

The man smirks down at the patient. Izuku backs away, clutching Uravity before he releases her, gazing down at the knife embedded in his abdomen. He smiles ruefully, "Drax, long time no see!" His smile turns to pain as the large man steps forward twisting the knife and eliciting a grunt from Deku before he stabs him again.

"We never gave you permission to leave. And now, you've made quite the mess."

Another figure steps forward from the shadows of the hall. Deku recognizes that silhouette anywhere, the tamer of the beasts of the underworld.

Uravity and Katsuki are rooted to the spot while the hefty man who crashed from above flanks them. He blocks off the entire hall with his body.

Deku grins through the pain, "Come on guys, it's all in good fun." He laughs but it's stifled by a kick to his face.

"We need to remind you of your manners."

Deku murmurs from the ground, "Please."

The figure crouches beside the cowering villain. He removes the knife, relishing the wince from Deku, and tosses it to Drax standing behind him. One moment passes as everyone is frozen, waiting. Then he grabs Midoriya's shirt before punching him. "You remember we don't tolerate whining? How could you have strayed so far from our teachings?"

Katsuki growls, "That's enough." He sets off mini explosions in his hands, lighting the features of those around them.

The villain holding Midoriya has slick brown hair, with handsome features and a strong jawline. The one behind him, Drax, is average with black hair and high cheekbones. Katsuki turns behind to the towering villain, chubby with long black hair. They all have the same charcoal, soulless eyes. Katsuki quickly dispatches a huge blast to the big guy, placing his wrists together and palms out. As the brute tumbles back, shaking the ground with his steps, Katsuki turns around to rush forward. The villain stands from his crouch, before he smirks at the fist aimed for his face. He easily dodges before he snaps a finger in Katsuki's ear. This snap is powerful though, sending a shock-wave of sound. Bakugou reels back, clutching the side of his face, slight blood seeps from his ear.

He groans, "Fucking asshole." He goes for a swift upper cut but Drax, flicked his finger at Katsuki. A sharp pain hits the hero's shoulder and blows him back only to get pummeled in his back by the big guy. He lays on the floor, shaking with exhaust and pain. He's trying to get up to fight. Fucking damn it. He glares from the floor, wiping blood from his chin. He can't risk big explosions in a hospital.

While Bakugou tries to think through the situation, Uravity quivers on the floor, at a loss, and her fear has paralyzed her. Deku suddenly became calm after watching. He could only ever watch before, huh. He's never been able to do anything against them, except run. His lips pull in a feigned smile, "Ah, yes, I remember how it goes now. So what is it you guys want?"

"We want our property back, slave."

Deku rolls his eyes but forces his voice to sound even, "I'm a free man, and I have friends in high places now. We'll buy my freedom."

The brunet grins, grabbing Izuku by the hair, and pulling him to his face, "You weren't for sale."

Deku smirks, now or never, "Get out of my face, pig!" He jabs the villain in the jaw, swinging his leg in a roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. One down for now as his eyes turn translucent green when he dodges the air pressure strikes from Drax. He closes the distance between them, his eyes see everything. He knows where Drax aims, and how to move away in time. Once he's close enough, he grabs the villain's outstretched arm, slamming his back against his chest, pulling taut, and getting in a succession of elbow strikes before flipping the villain over and slamming him to the ground. Next, his pulsing eyes find the beefy hand reaching for him to be quite intimidating. He scoots back raising his fists, he shrugs, "You wanna go, big fella? Bring it."

He glances at Katsuki being helped up by Uravity, and he orders them, "Come on, we're leaving. Now!" He positions himself by the brute's elbow and jabs it repeatedly trying to break it. But dodges another flicked projectile and jumps over the downed leader, dropping to the ground to avoid another grab from the big man. As he's on the ground, he notices the boss moving. The fingers about to snap are thwarted by Izuku grabbing his wrist and using his full weight on the villain's elbow. A harmonious crack is heard and Deku grins maliciously, "I may not be able to break the big guy's but I can break yours!" He rolls over avoiding more attacks.

He grunts as Drax nails him in the back. It's like a train collided with him as he shoots out of the hospital and rolls on the pavement. He groans struggling to stand before finding the two watching and waiting for him. He rises, peering around the dark parking lot. There are barely any cars but it's not safe. He has to get away.

Katsuki and Uravity help him to his feet. "Who are these people Deku?"

The tired villain limps with them as they rush farther away from the doors. He breathes, "They're the reason I've been in hiding all this time with the League." He scrutinizes the hospital gown with blood seeping from it. He mutters, "Stupid, idiot, being caught and now this." Bakugou feels the heavier weight from the man.

Uravity frowns, "Ah! If only I had my quirk!"

Deku smiles tiredly, almost sincerely, "Sorry bout that." He leans heavily on the heroes, blood from his previous wounds mixing with the fresh stab wounds. Any adrenaline keeping him going has run its course. Instead his body is failing him by going into shock.

Katsuki drops to fireman carry Deku for the rest, "Stay with me, Midoriya," the blond hero is very calm. Too calm. What to do?

Just then, rapid stomping can be heard. Uravity gasps, "Get out of the way!" She pulls the men to the side as the large man comes running by, just where they were.

Katsuki glares at him, "You're not getting Deku." The young hero's words escape him as he grunts from a sharp pain in his side. He tumbles to the asphalt, spilling Izuku as well. Clutching his aching side, he peels one eye open to fixate on the other two men from before.

Uravity clenches and releases her fists as she faces them. She squeaks when two beefy hands grab her and hold her. The leader smiles, "That'll be enough running for today. Deku, time for you to come back to us." He strolls over to the green-haired villain and takes him by his chin, "Tired already? Where'd all that spunk go?"

Katsuki growls, "Let him go." The blond winces as Drax kicks him while he's down, repeatedly.

Deku's eyes focus and he whispers, "Joten, stop, leave the two."

The newly named Joten smirks, "Beg. Beg for them like your mother did for you. Maybe we should make them watch you die like a dog too, if they mean anything."

Deku retains an aloof expression, nary any kind of reaction. "Kill me anyway you see fit, but I won't beg to trash." He wears a look of resolve, knowing his words mean punishment. He receives it swiftly.

Drax curses as he adds another kick to the explosive hero about to go for Deku, "You little shit."

Joten has already begun punching the villain senseless. He stands as Deku wheezes on the floor, blood spilling down the sides of his mouth. A predatory eye turns on Uravity. She struggles in the iron grip but freezes as Joten smiles, pleased, and reaches out to stroke her cheek, "You're very pretty, aren't you? I like my girls with heart."

The outnumbered woman can't help but let one shiver escape. Deku has turned over and agonizes, "Fuck you!" He gets a kick to the face, but still manages, "Touch her and I promise I'll kill you in the worst way."

Joten teases, "Are you jealous? You're still our number one."

Deku is swiftly pinned by his throat. He calmly meets the hungry eyes of Joten before his gaze widens at the villain being forced to dodge ice shards sent his way. Ice Burn steps forward with Red Riot hardened for combat, "Feeling a little left out here."

Ice Burn and Red Riot engage swiftly. Uravity is released and she sits on her legs beside a delirious Deku. Katsuki dragged himself closer as the two heroes begin their assault. They know what to expect this time. It's always a struggle when the logistics of a villain's quirk is unknown. It was mainly Joten's snaps that incapacitated them before, but he's disadvantaged from the broken arm.

Joten finally backs off, "Silly heroes can't protect him forever. He's just a villain, why'd you help him anyway?"

Uravity answers fervently, "It's a hero's job to involve themselves even when not asked!"

Drax frowns, "He's just a deku. This isn't over."

The heroes sigh as the villains stalk off into the shadows. It's short-lived when an unexpected voice offers, "And we'll be taking him."

Uravity and Bakugou jolt behind them to gape at the League members gathered. Deku is held in Dabi's arms while Toga swings her blade. They're all tired but Ice Burn and Red Riot move to advance on the new threats.

Toga steps forward, blocking their paths to Deku. Her canines glint as she asks, "For heroes, you really didn't do a very good job protecting Izu, neh?"

Dabi shifts his load as a rope falls down from the sky, so he can wrap his free arm in the rope. "He's safer with us, even if you did want to help him, you can't forget he's a villain." Toga also grabs onto a rope.

They're lifted up and away. Katsuki holds up his hand as a signal to stop the hero's advance, "Let them go. They're right. The threat is better known to them for now and we're too exhausted to fight more."

Uravity mutters, "Is this a loss or a win for us?"

Katsuki just watches the villains disappear in the dark. He flinches slightly when Red Riot grasps his shoulder, "You alright man? You were beat pretty bad." The redhead can't help noticing his friend isn't having as many outbursts lately.

Ground Zero whispers to himself, "I don't know anymore."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, now we have the main antagonists of this story. Let me know what you guys think. I thank everyone who is following, reviewing, and all the favorites, much appreciation. Hope y'all enjoyed :D


	4. No Rest

_Enjoy._

* * *

I remember pain, endless pain. As each and every day passed, I faced a mounting agony. Their cruelty was pure and unhindered. My body ached, but they aimed to kill my heart. It was my first time seeing such blackness. I had never known people could be so evil, if you could even call those beasts people. Every time I looked in their eyes, I saw the void. I saw a great chasm staring back at me, and within that chasm something so black and terrible moved. It made them smile and walk and talk like human beings, but I saw the way it ate away at everything. They always looked hungry.

Mom had had the foresight to not allow those men inside, but that didn't stop them from breaking down the door. There was a struggle and screaming. She told me to run, but my instincts said it didn't matter. This was a fight or die situation. So, I fought, knowing I'd lose anyway. A pipsqueak like me up against titans, but it didn't turn out like the optimistic stories I read. David vs Goliath? Bullshit.

We were easily caught and promptly detained in the basement after being kicked around. Mom and I struggled the best we could, but I was chained to some stray pipes in the corner and she was strewn up on the wall. That's when the torture first began. I never understood the meaning of the word until they showed me. Watching them slowly beat her to death killed something inside me. Something else awoke. All the while, she told me to look away, to drown out her own screams. In the end, she even dared to say I might get out of this alive.

I said something. "Don't give me that hopeful crap, mother." I was angry at the world, but mostly at her. I faced away from her, dragging my fingernails into the wall. There was a word I had recently become fascinated with. My fascination turned to a yearning, a desire. Everything in life led up to it, and I was ready. I'm sure my mother was ready too as days turned to weeks and on and on.

The more that time passed, the more I realized. She failed me. She took me to the middle of nowhere, away from the bullies of our hometown, but compared to these guys, bullies are a gift from God. I wanted her to know it. But I also didn't.

My pain was nothing compared to watching her slowly lose the ability to talk or even scream. My pain eventually turned to mourning as she became a carcass they'd occasionally kick or defile. I talked to her when I was alone, and told her random things. I pretended she was alive, just quiet. How I missed hearing her scream, telling me she still had fight left in her, that she was still alive. Unfortunately, my captors no longer regarded her, and I was more interesting than a carcass, but Joten wanted me alive. He'd take me and tell me how pretty I was. Disgusting, both he and I.

Apparently they occupied our house for easy access to a villain organization based in the woods behind. They had dealings with them, but when those dealings were finished, they brought me to a city. I had learned silence suited me at this point.

Life at their base, which was a dinghy abandoned building in a city full of them, was quiet and slightly less brutal. Drax began teaching me torture and fighting technique. They groomed me into someone they wanted, someone useful to them. Joten dropped hints that he wanted me as another brother. It's funny because I wanted him dead.

On jobs, for information or just revenge missions, they'd let me torture for them. Drax was the better, so he'd give me pointers on how best to hurt, but not kill. I found peace in the process, the screams became music. I don't know when they all started to sound like her, but I enjoyed it. Life just got easier. Drax even said I might be better than him. I thought about how my brothers' screams would sound.

They began letting me out more, and I was almost trustworthy by my early teens.

It was on a job for the infamous All for One that things changed. In the process of torturing someone, the voice from the television asked for me. Sometimes they'd lend me out sexually. My heart dropped but I was always a 'stoic little shit' as Joten put it. Drax nodded and I went up, following the directions before coming into the room. It was dark and there was beeping and whirs of air. I stepped forward and resisted the urge to panic as I distinguished a faceless man with machines about him. He spoke, "What's your quirk, boy?"

"None."

"How do you like your home?" Home? Do I strike him as a kid with a good home?

I couldn't answer of the condition of my home, so I enlightened him, "None, I am not a person, merely a tool, sir. Home means nothing. People mean nothing."

He seemed to laugh, "That's interesting." A serious air fell over him, "Quirkless and untethered is no life for a child. How about I give you two quirks that would suit someone of your calculating expertise? Then, you will join the League of Villains and serve under this man." He held up a picture of Shigaraki Tomura. I was skeptical of his words, but willing. He told me, "They can help you kill these fools you call masters, and then as repayment, take Tomura as your new master."

I answered, lacing my voice with sarcasm, "As soon as you deliver on those quirks, then I'll get started on joining the League and escaping these douches." He must enjoy crushing people's dreams. It might've been one of those role-playing kinks I always heard Joten talking about.

All for One held out his hand for me to shake. I didn't believe, but touching his hand sent a burning through my body and a pounding in my head. I cried out as I crumpled to the floor. He said, "Manipulate probabilities and see possibilities, they go hand in hand, these quirks."

I had to be carried out by his attending and was listless for a few days following. Now, I just had to find out where the League was. The following months, a lot happened for the League and with All Might. All Might lost his powers fighting All for One, but till the end, he won. Then the League started recruiting. I happened to be away with my detestable brothers, but when we came back, the loss of a child and many deaths were all over the place. That is when we were approached.

I had to feign disinterest when Dabi was talking it over with us. Our reputation in the underground would prove useful. My big brothers were not to be trifled with, but I led Dabi out and away.

I asked him, "If one were to hypothetically join, could he ride under the radar at the League so his family couldn't find him?"

Dabi smirked, "Yes, there are a few jobs we need people to stay around the base for."

He shook my hand, leaving a paper in my palm. I smiled, "Pleasure doing business with ya."

I escaped a week later while we were in a whole new city. I knew how to cover my tracks and was a wisp of smoke carried away by the wind. I joined the League shortly after and they put me in charge of Eri. I hadn't had much experience with kids, but this one was easy. That's where it all began for me...

* * *

Deku did a lot of reminiscing while he was bedridden. He was sore from beatings, and it didn't help that he had to ensure his wounds weren't aggravated. He couldn't see because of the bandages around his eyes and the ice pack on his head. Toga came to talk with him, often, more than the others. He didn't mind the company, as long as he wasn't in the midst of a migraine.

The one moment he was lucid when Dabi first came in with him, Tomura merely demanded, "Where," with a severity that promised consequences. Tomura made a public example of those thugs that took him in the first place and messed with the League. In terms of the Blood Brothers, Tomura smirked, "They can try and mess with you again, but they'll die. I have a promise to keep." Deku smiled at his referral to the promise when he first joined. Shigaraki promised to help him kill his former masters and let Deku torture them as he sees fit.

While comatose, Eri also came to cry by his side until he woke up and pet her hair, murmuring that it wasn't her fault.

Now, he waits for the doctor to say he's good to start doing stuff again. He wants to see their progress. The League has been silent for months now. Chaos and crime rates are on the rise, all according to plan. Next, they're going to hit multiple cities in quick succession. The terror will be a sight.

He wonders what Ground Zero is up to.

He did not just think that.

No.

Sighing, he sits up and debates whether he's going to get up or risk going even crazier with lack of action. Luckily he's saved. "Okay, Deku, time for those bandages to come off. How are you feeling today?"

"Just get these things off me."

The doctor laughs, "Alright then." He gets to work unraveling the bandages covering Deku's sensitive eyes. When the patient first came in, the overuse of his quirks had left him shivering from painful stimuli.

The bandages are removed, and Deku tests his eyesight, blinking a few times before smirking. "Everything's good, doc."

The doctor nods, getting to work on examining the other wounds. He murmurs, "Just don't overexert yourself and you're good to go."

Deku heads off the bed, dressing into his usual white dress shirt and black vest with his black dress pants and shoes. Styling his hair and donning his gloves are his signature touches. He heads straight for Tomura to get the gist of what's happening and what to do.

Tomura tells him, "We've lost all traces of the Blood Brothers, but not for lack of trying, Deku. They're hard to track. If only we had bait."

Deku glares at him before following Tomura's gaze to a picture of Uravity. Deku hums, pressing his hand to his chin in thought. "Maybe..."

"They're the vengeful type, aren't they?" Tomura looks to Deku for his take.

Deku scratches his head, "They're not really vindictive, more hungry." He recalls the way Joten eyed Uravity. Could that be hunger? "Maybe they're already after her." They have League members keep an eye on the heroine while they decide their next move.

In the meantime, since Deku has more recuperating to do, he complies with Eri's request for a day out. Deku dons his sunglasses and beanie to stroll with Eri in her own disguise. They walk through stores and he buys her food as they walk. Eri laughs as they browse a bookstore. She shows him magazines and then remarks, "Is this the man who saved you?"

Deku sees her holding up a magazine with the foulmouthed Ground Zero on the cover. He smiles pleasurably, "More like a double kidnapping, but he did take me from the first one to a hospital, so I guess that was heroic of him."

"He was protecting you from those guys from your past though, right?"

"I saved him more than he saved me. Probably would've died without me." Deku is being slightly childish. He peruses some lengthy novels, "You finished the books I got you already?"

Eri shrugs, "Except for one, that _Great Expectations_ is boring and I don't really get it."

Deku nods, "That's fair, I'll get you some more then and we still have to work on your math."

Eri moves to his side, wrapping her arms around him as he inspects things, "You're so cool, Deku-san, self-taught scholar and all."

Deku mutters, "Doesn't help anyone to be illiterate."

They leave with a bag of books, with two more Shakespeare, Dracula, and a war novel. Then he also grabbed some workbooks for more math, and a science magazine, as well as one gossip of her choice.

Eri asks, "Can I use the computer at the library?"

Deku agrees, "Only for an hour and a half, then we have to leave. You know the rules."

"Only one computer visit per week." Eri pulls the disguised villain behind her, "I know, I know, c'mon!" She wants to search for things about Ground Zero and the other heroes she's recently come in contact with. Meanwhile, Deku notices her horn has grown again. It does that the more often she's around big groups of people. He's still not sure why, and he doesn't want to stick needles in her anymore than he has to.

He follows her to the public library so she can access the computer while he wanders the aisles.

Eri knows her way through websites and articles. She reads up on history and she writes interesting things in her little notebook she keeps in her purse. Sometimes she prints things. Otherwise, she finds interesting facts about the heroes and their careers thus far. From their high school days till now, she reads anything she can find. She watches videos on their debuts and various jobs.

She finishes up and moves to find her guardian. She finds him with folded arms, watching a breaking story about Ground Zero breaking up a hostage situation in a town near Kioko. She comes to stand by Deku, "He seems like a pretty good hero. We're lucky he found you before those guys did. Maybe things would have gone differently if he hadn't?"

Deku rests his gloved hand atop her head, running his hand through its strands as he turns to her, "Maybe," he whispers. Then he gives her a pat, "Let's head back, shall we?"

Eri grabs his hand as he's passing, "Can we go see a movie? Please!?"

He frowns but shrugs, "Why not? What'd you have in mind?"

She grins and begins leading him by his hand, "I want to see that one with the pirates!" He's happy being led to the theater. They haven't had much time for leisure recently so he wants to spoil her a bit. She's been very patient and quiet since her upbringing, it's nice to have her want things and ask for them like a normal teen.

She glances back at him, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head with a smile, "Nothing." He knows he's a doting guardian, but she was made his responsibility when he first joined, and he's somewhat invested now.

They watch the movie in peace, and walk out of the theater late in the evening. Strolling through the city, Eri raves about the movies and the actors before a man with a gun steps out from an alley as they're on the their way home. Deku pulls Eri close at the order, "Money, now."

Without a word, Deku has retrieved the gun and broken the jaw of their would-be thief. Deku straightens his vest and pulls his gloves, "Where are your manners, sir? I don't believe you said please! Come Eri, what were you saying?" Eri skips up to him, linking their arms together and she continues. He shoots the thief a glance before curling his lip. He's going to find him later.

They reach the compound and she scampers off to her room with her books. She tricked Deku into bowing so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. He watches her go before he returns to his room, restless. He stands for a time in the middle of his bedroom before his eyes are drawn to the glint of knives on his table.

Stalking close, he runs his gloved fingers over the black handles before coming to rest on a particularly dull blade. If he can't sleep, he might as well find the man who dared point a gun at him.

The night is much colder as he leaves the base once more. Most of his comrades sleep peacefully at this hour, only a few roam the night. It's quiet and almost peaceful, the perfect time to strike. The best screams can be heard on quiet nights, at least from Deku's expertise.

The man screams and begs. He tries to reason, "Things are crazy out here, man, I'm sorry! I'm just trying to survive! The world has gone to shit and you're going to kill me for a petty reason like pointing a gun at you."

A smile spreads across the villain's face, but it's mechanical. The gleam of the knife is reflected in his eyes as he vivaciously answers, "No, no! You've got it all wrong, see!? I don't care about respect or reason, I just decided that I want to kill you!" He steps closer to the man's bloodied body, gripping his hair and holding his head back, exposing that neck. He presses his cheek to the man's, his breath on his ear, "No one's going to miss you, neh? It's alright to kill you? Trash like you, nobody would care right?" The man sobs pitifully but Deku's smile widens at the tears, "Ah, tears are my favorite... Eh, did she cry? The beginning?" His smile falls away and he releases the man, stepping back. "I don't remember?" How can he forget? She must've cried right? She was a weakling, after all. Yes, he's sure of it, she had to.

Returning his gaze to his prey, he resolutely carves his dull blade into the thief's neck, "You're boring now."

The sun rises on a new day and Deku returns to the base for some well-earned sleep.

* * *

Bakugou finally reaches his house for the night. He falls into his couch, staring at the ceiling and decompressing from the day. It was a piece of cake, defusing the situation, even with his explosive personality, he could easily take down those villains. He turns on the t.v. only for it to come on to an interview with Creati and Uravity. They're still friends after all this time? He shuts the television off and let's his mind drift to thoughts about Deku. How is that guy? Could they have been friends if he stuck around the neighborhood? Probably not.

Getting up to pick a beer from the fridge, he drinks as he moves to his desk for his laptop. He's typing away, browsing the Internet when there's a knock at his door.  
He heads to it and opens to find Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Uraraka, Kaminari, and to Bakugou's surprise, All Might as well.

Bakugou leans against his open door, beer in hand, as he growls, "What's with the fucking parade?"

Kirishima grins, "Get together?" He moves inside, with the troop following behind. Katsuki glares at everyone entering his home, except All Might.

The old hero lags behind, and Katsuki shuts the door behind him, "Why're you here All Might?"

"Well, they're going to explain, my boy." The legend motions the younger inside, an awkward smile at his lips.

Katsuki walks beside him, noticing how tired the old man appears. His gaze darkens as they gather around his living room, "What's this about now?"

Uraraka Ochako, Uravity, takes initiative, "We just wanted to get together and talk mostly, and then All Might called Kirishima."

Kirishima calls from Bakugou's kitchen, "Yeah, I was off-duty with Kaminari when he called and asked us to stop by the hospital, but All Might can explain."

All Might sits on a recliner, he enunciates, "Yes, well, normally they don't go for me, but it seems some villains were causing a scene down the hall. I didn't think much of it and I haven't run toward trouble in a long time, but I poked my head out and it looked like three guys were headed for my room. They'd been stopped by some other guy in the hall. I didn't think much of it, until I heard that guy mention Deku. I don't know what it means, but he scared off my antagonist. The nurses still suggested I find another place to live because they couldn't protect me anymore."

Katsuki leaned on a wall listening to All Might explain. It was intriguing, however, "What does that have to do with me?"

Kaminari slides an arm over his shoulders to hook him, "Well, we thought you had the space to accommodate our old sensei."

Bakugou raises a brow and meets All Might's shy smile, "Fine, live here, but I'm not changing any diapers."

All Might rubs his brow sheepishly, "That isn't necessary."

Bakugou peers around at the group gathered, "And what does that have to do with all of you?"

Todoroki Shouto, Ice Burn, apathetically answers him, "Uraraka told us about what Deku was saying about his dealings with those guys at the hospital, and that you said he didn't seem like he had a choice but to be a villain. We wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

The hothead's brow twitches. Yaoyorozu adds, "We know you may have a soft spot for someone you grew up with, so we want to make sure your judgment is clear."

Wisps of smoke begin wafting from the hero's hands, as he strains to keep a calm face. "Is this some kind of intervention? I could care less what happens to the piece of shit motherfucker. You all can leave now."

Kirishima enters with food, "Hey now, we're just being your friends here, and I brought food. Let's talk about something else! Beer?"

All Might seems uncomfortable and Katsuki shrugs the electric bastard off him before telling All Might to follow him to his guest room. He shows him the personal bathroom with shower and closet. As he goes to leave, All Might asks, "Do you remember what Deku was like when you two were younger?"

Bakugou manages, "I know he was a kind idiot, too caring for his own good."

All Might smiles, "I could see that. You've also become more aware, young-Bakugou."

Bakugou snorts, "Not like that, All Might."

He rejoins the party in his living room. He's not very social, so he's mostly silent and listens to conversations more than participating.

The doorbell rings and Kaminari goes to fetch Jirou. They're drinking and eating, with a pleasant atmosphere, until Uraraka finally cries out in a drunken stupor, "I'm so glad Eri-chan is alive! That Deku, who is he? You shoulda seen, Yaomomo, she totally idolized him! And-" the young woman hiccups, staring at her hand- "he pulled me to keep up when we were running from those guys. Who are they!?"

Kirishima laughs under his breath, he's still pretty lucid. "From the way Deku was talking to them, at least from what Uraraka said, it sounds like they were involved with his mother's death."

Katsuki nods, "It sounds like it."

Jirou plays it off, "Like that could actually be the case though? Seems pretty unlikely."

Katsuki shakes his head, "No, they could've been invested in Deku, it would make sense. He only got away after associating with the League, and he said that he joined a short time after they acquired Eri, so he was around fifteen when he finally got away from his captors. He kept a low profile in the League and only showed himself of necessity, and now he's got a target on his back. Makes complete sense."

Kirishima stares at his bottle, swishing the last contents of it in thought, "That's a sad life. Doesn't give him the right to kill or maim. It doesn't justify what he's doing. Eri should be with a loving family, not in some villain organization."

Uraraka recalls, "She talked to him like a dad... Throwing a tantrum on that roof when we talked about her family, and then Deku sent her away. They only began to attack when she was gone. Did you notice?"

Bakugou stands, "Leave when you guys are done, I'm going to sleep." He can't take this suffocating atmosphere. He was an awful little shit to Deku when they were kids, and here the guy is as a fucking villain making a hero feel shame. What a fucking world. He ignores the uprising and dives into his bed. Deku isn't his problem anymore. The guy is out of Kioko, it's the next city's problem. Now, he just wants to find that Joten, Drax, and the last big piece of shit.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess you could call this a filler chapter. I'm going to try to get the next one out much sooner. Hope y'all enjoyed :)


	5. The Hunt Begins

_Enjoy._

* * *

He was hot on the trail, getting closer every minute. Villains in his path were easily dispatched as he blew his way through the halls of the large facility. Those guys were supposed to be here, he could smell it. With a cry of rage, he slammed into the office at the back. Three men rushed him but he easily blasted them away with explosive punches. The other two were easy fodder under his boot. The whimpering head of this business facility cried at Ground Zero to free him, while the hero glanced around at his surroundings. This was the last place they could be, the end of the last floor. He freed the hostage, muttering words of calmness before helping the man out. He could've sworn they would be here.

"There's more, where is everyone? Those guys! Did you get those guys!?"

Zero's eyes found the frantic civilian just as his neck was blown out from the shot of a gun. The man fell to his death as Ground Zero wheeled around to find two more men, wearing devious smirks. He didn't recognize them though, they weren't who he was looking for. Before he could even get a step toward them, the shooter buried two more bullets in his breast and upper stomach, possibly puncturing a lung and fracturing a rib. The hero went down, blood spilling from his mouth as the villains came to gloat over him.

He blinked wearily, unsure of time with his fuzzy brain. Blood must've been pouring out of him. Still, the one time he opens his eyes again he sees knives impale them, so they must've died.

Maybe it's his body going into shock from the bullet wounds, but to his shock, a green haired villain stands over him before they crouch, examining his wounds. He closes his eyes briefly, he swears a mere blink, but he opens them to see he's being carried outside. Thus, his consciousness is officially dissipated when the sun hits him.

* * *

Deku holds the hero in his arms with ease, complaining, "What a stupid idiot. We were probably there for the same reason, but still, heroes these days and all their heroism, going in alone. You don't just do that! Still, you're fucking lucky I owe you one, otherwise, dead, man, dead!" He orders his men, "Get the doctor, we're not taking this bastard back to base. He gets the lone building treatment, go." Deku lifts the hero into the van and gets to work, placing pressure on the guy's wounds.

His subordinate, the driver, has to ask as he pulls out of the empty parking lot, "Deku-san, what about the mission?"

"I'm leaving the rest to scour the building for clues, we'll get them."

The driver speeds away to one of the buildings the League uses if members can't return for a while. Once they reach it, Deku carries the man out and up to the floor the doctor should be waiting. He sets the load on the cot and let's the doctor get to work.

He grimaces at the blood staining his white shirt. His burner phone rings, and he answers to have a chat with Tomura about what he's doing. Then, he calls his lackeys at the facility so he can hear everything they're seeing and what they're finding. It's business as usual before he leaves to join them for a time. When he returns, the doctor tells him, "He's stable for now. Once he's able, we can just drop him off at a hospital. I'll be back tomorrow to check up on him."

Deku waves him away as he pulls up a chair to text various people all the way until the sun rises. It's midday when the hero stirs awake, "What," he whispers. His vision is acclimating as he feels himself helped up and a glass pressed to his lips. He takes the water gratefully before the nurse sets him down.

"Quite the act you pulled, almost getting yourself killed. Lucky we found you, ya bastard."

That does not sound like a nurse. Katsuki blinks at the figure, "Who are you?"

Deku steps beside the bed, "Just go back to sleep. Don't worry about it."

The normally difficult Ground Zero complies, sleeping just as the doctor returns. Deku stretches, "If you ever need to train a nurse, doc, I'm apparently your guy."

The doctor laughs, "Your bedside manner is terrible."

Deku dips outs, "I'm going to change my shirt and what not. Make sure this guy doesn't die today."

He returns to base for a shower and a change of clothes. Eri asks to join him. She wants to meet Ground Zero. It's the talk of the town. Tomura offered to accommodate a hostage, so Deku could have a pet, but Deku declined. Eri follows him about the base as he gathers up papers from the facility before he journeys back to the downed hero.

He takes up his seat, reading over the papers and grumbling about the elusive nature of his self-proclaimed brothers.

Eri tagged along, and she hovers at Zero's side, watching the hero sleep. She grins, "He's more handsome in person!"

Deku peels his eyes away from his business to glance between the hero and Eri, "He's too old for you, and he's not handsome. His features are average at best."

Eri giggles, "He has muscle though."

Deku rolls his eyes, "My muscles are bigger. And no, you can't feel them." Eri huffs as she chooses a corner to sit and read in. Eri quietly yawns, glancing up from her book after getting enveloped only to find Deku leaned back, head over the chair, sleeping in what looks like an uncomfortable position.

She stands, dusting herself off, and moves to get a blanket and drape it over him. She's smiling sweetly when she notices the calm stare of the other inhabitant. She runs her fingers through her hair, "Oh, hi, you're awake." She laughs, shifting her weight.

The hero blinks at her, moving his gaze. He breathes tiredly, "Where am I?"

Eri walks over to him, inspecting him curiously. "You're in a safe house, one of the intermediaries the League has in case we need to hide or can't return to base."

He shifts, wincing, "What are they doing to me?"

Eri shushes him, "Deku-san found you and decided to help you since you helped him. One of our doctors is taking care of you before we take you to a hospital. You're in good hands. It's safe here, and it's clean, just a little barren is all."

Katsuki murmurs, "Why do you stay with them, kid? You could have a family."

Eri sits back on the bed, she turns to Deku sleeping, "They are my family. I could barely talk or do anything till Deku-san came along. To everyone else, I was always a tool or a hindrance, something they hadn't asked for, but Deku-san never treated me that way. He wasn't scared of my quirk or threatened. He wanted to know me, and he took me out on walks all the time. He's-" she stops, holding her breath. She's been afraid to call him that ever since she was little, worrying what he might say.

Katsuki patiently waits. He reaches out to press his large palm over her small, "He's like a dad to you, huh."

"I wonder if he's what a dad would be like if I'd had a good one. I know he's probably not a good person, but he's good to me... I've always thought he might be incapable of loving now, since what happened to him. I heard from the gossips around the base, just bits and pieces, Deku-san doesn't talk about it."

Katsuki nods, "Can't blame the guy, besides that, you seem to have a lot of family drama." Eri laughs and Bakugou pats her hand gently, "Just stay golden, Eri-chan, then your family can't take you down with them."

Eri nods and slides off the bed to get her book from the corner, she asks, "Have you read about Jekyll and Hyde?"

Katsuki raises a brow and takes the book handed to him. He mutters, "This is an interesting choice."

Eri smiles, puffing up, "I've read most of the classics, and Deku-san lets me choose books for myself too that are more my age, but he's teaching me proper punctuation and grammar for writing through old books. Then we get workbooks and stuff for sciences and math."

Katsuki peeks at Deku's sleeping form behind the girl. What is this guy's deal? He asks Eri where she's at with the book and that he doesn't really remember everything that happens. So they get to talking about other books they've read and enjoyed. Eri begins talking about movies with Zero asking, "You go to the movies or you get DVDs?"

"Deku-san takes me out to the movies but he also buys me DVDs and t.v. show discs. Music too!"

That brings in more conversation until the birds begin chirping for a new day. Deku stirs awake at his phone buzzing in his pocket. He murmurs, "Hello?"

"Izukun, where are you? We think we found their next target, get over here."

Deku sits up, smirking, "Already? Send me the address, I'll be right there."

"Okie."

He shuts his phone, staring at it before gripping it. Eri calls, "Good morning, Deku-san." He finds Eri sitting beside an aware Ground Zero.

He stands, lifting and folding the blanket, "Let him sleep, Eri, he's probably tired. You also need to rest."

Eri jumps off the bed to press against her guardian, hugging him tight. He smiles down at her, patting her back before sending her to another room to sleep. After she's gone, Zero asks blearily, "So you're headed out?" Deku nods, folding his arms. Ground Zero holds up his arms, "Why am I unchained?"

Deku laughs gruffly, "You're not a prisoner. It'd be unwise for you to leave in your condition anyhow. We're not worried about if this place is found out, it's expendable."

Bakugou hums in recognition, slowly falling into a deep sleep. He hasn't slept this often in a long time, weird, considering he's in enemy territory. The hero is long asleep before Deku gently presses his gloved hand against his chest, "Glad you didn't die." With that, Deku turns to leave the room. He sighs as he makes it to the big black SUV parked outside. Punching the address, he tells the driver to go.

It takes them a good forty minutes to get to the abandoned amusement park. Crippled rides and haunting stands line the aisles of the old park. Deku walks calmly through, coming to a halt as lights for some of the rides come on and music begins playing. Taking this moment, he pulls out his phone to call Toga, since she came before him.

The line doesn't go through, nobody picks up.

He clicks his tongue before continuing. As he nears the great tent in the center of the park, he sees lights and hears screaming of people. They're not terrified but cheering. He journeys to the structure, texting his subordinates to wait for backup. Dabi is busy, but he'll join them soon. Tomura is vetting members and can't be bothered at the moment.

It's mostly up to Deku and Toga this time around. The lanky villain stalks calmly up to the structure. It has a support of walls inside, and is more in the shape of an old fashioned tent than an actual tent of tarp. The door is unlocked and he makes his way down into the bowels of the building. He walks out into a gathering of people, mostly men. And these are not corporate businessmen, but more the dregs of society. He peers around, mixing in the pulsating crowd. They have money in their hands, and call for the violence. He sees the stands are lined around a circular cage in the middle. Tunnels made of cage lead to doors in the center. Deku can't see where they start, only that a commentator blares out, "Have you all placed your bets!? Let's get this show started! Who will win!? The infamous, League of Villain's Toga-chan!? Or! Our reigning champ, Ferocity!?"

Deku feels his stomach drop. Shit. He sends a text to his associates, "No one leaves alive."

Walking forward, he watches this strange woman walk the path of her tunnel to the center stage, amidst raving spectators. Toga is pushed out, and thrown into the arena with the steel door locked behind her. She bares her fangs in a grimace as she turns to her opponent. This woman is of great muscular build, with a bald head, amber eyes, and scars going down her shoulders.

Toga rolls her shoulders, "Are you supposed to be scary, nee-san?"

The woman growls hungrily.

"Begin!"

The woman becomes a beast before the crowd's very eyes, a large creature with fur of spikes, and teeth of knives. Toga dodges a whipping tail, and swipes of razor claws.

Deku circles the the outer arena, trying to find a way in. He's stopped by a young man who bumps into him. The youth points at the box across from them, and Deku's gaze narrows at three of the four brothers. The big guy, Odin, is nowhere to be seen, but Deku recognizes the other brother, a silver haired, young fellow. He has a deceptive angelic appearance and typically doesn't partake in the dirty jobs that Joten and Drax love.

Joten has braced his hands on the rail, overlooking the show. His eyes meet with Deku's as he smirks. Deku reads his lips, "Gonna help your friend, or get your revenge? I know what the old Deku would choose." Joten inclines his head, signaling the departure of the brothers.

Deku jerks toward them, wanting to pursue, but as he does, Toga screams as she's slammed against the chain links, spikes raking against her clothes and skin.  
He bites his inner cheek so hard it bleeds. He shifts his weight, balancing his gaze between the struggle of Toga and the escaping brothers. He breathes out, jumping and landing on the top of the tall cage. Hitting the send button on his phone. He dives to the commentator, taking the microphone, "This is Deku, no one messes with the League and lives. Goodbye." He slits the throat of the speaker. Keeping a sense on Toga's fight, while he dispatches guards and bouncers. League members enter the building, killing and maiming as they go. Those who make it outside are quickly put to a bloody rest.

Deku is searching for a way to stop the massacre taking place inside the cage. Toga is dragged back by the claws embedded in her back. Lashes of the tail send convulsions of pain through her body. He finds a route to the back and finally through the tunnel. He activates his quirks as he makes it out. Dancing with the tail, before he extends a large knife, slicing the tip. The creature lunges at him, but he gets out of the way. Blocking its vision from Toga, he dashes forward and is quickly beaten to the side. Slashes on his chest spill blood as he rolls to the floor. He thrusts the knife out as the beast pounces on him. Scratches and cuts from the underbelly spikes form, but it's not his own blood that gushes from the cut of his knife. The body above him trembles as its muscles give out. It's heart has been forcefully stopped, and the person within returns. Deku blinks, stoic, as the light leaves her eyes and she collapses. He shifts her off him and stands to stagger to Toga for a second. Composing himself, he picks her up.

She smiles weakly at him, "My hero," her body shakes as if to giggle but she quickly passes out.

Deku rolls his eyes, "Not funny." He picks his way through the corpses. Taking her to the surgeon is the least of his worries. He wears a displeased expression with the lines in his face deepened.

A subordinate comes to him, "They got away, Deku-san." Deku nods, knowingly. He hands Toga to their medical team and just heads back to base to talk with Dabi.

"One small victory and a loss, then."

Deku sighs, "Our primary objective was lost, but we killed everyone else they associated with. The more houses they lead us to, the less they'll have when we burn them down. No one gets away with messing with the League."

Dabi mutters, "Tomura is increasing our numbers again for when we start going after heroes." He shifts in his seat, evaluating Deku's disheveled attire. "Are you gonna head to sleep?"

Deku stands, "Maybe," and he leaves with that. He returns to Eri and Ground Zero conversing with each other again. The sun has long started the next day by the time Deku walks into the room, looking and feeling like a steaming pile.

Eri calls, "Deku-san, what happened?" She starts to walk over but he holds up a hand.

"Please, don't mind me," he slides down a far wall, to sit and lean his head back, "Pretend I'm not here."

Eri scampers over to him, waiting a few steps away, "I'm going back to base so I can change."

Deku murmurs, "Just tell the driver, and you're good."

She nods and hurries off. While she's gone, Zero sits up to better see Deku on the floor. He suggests, "Why don't you go sleep in a bed?" Deku's lack of response ticks him off. He rises without too much difficulty from the bed, to walk over to Deku.

The green haired villain peeks one eye open, "You shouldn't be up yet." He watches the hero sit beside him before he awkwardly stares at the wall opposite them.

Katsuki mutters, "Now we're both uncomfortable..." He also picks a spot to stare at, "So, what happened to you? It sounded important on the phone."

Deku shrugs, but winces at the gashes on his chest. He hasn't seen a medic yet, or changed clothes. He looks down at his gloved hands, admitting, "I had a choice between getting my revenge and saving one of the League members."

Bakugou watches him out of the corner of his eye, "I'm assuming you're not happy that you chose to save someone?"

The villain narrows his gaze, "This might sound funny, but the League has made me soft. I was more of an asset to them when I wasn't worried about exposure. How will the public see this? How do I actually feel about it? Eri is the best part of me, everything else is disjointed. Saving you, what's up with that? It's not normal for me."

"You're changing, it happens." Bakugou isn't sure what to say.

"Why do I care all of a sudden?" Deku removes his gloves to stare at his scarred hands.

Bakugou really looks at them, having never really caught sight before. In battle, he's seen Deku remove one for a momentary touch, something to do with his elusive quirk. He wonders aloud, "What happened?"

Deku smirks, replacing the gloves, "Punishment. Drax would break them if I did something wrong sometimes, and Joten would bind me by them to beat me. The usual, heh." Deku lightly laughs.

Without thinking, Katsuki reaches out to gently grasp his hand, "You didn't deserve that, Izuku, no matter what you did." Deku stares at the hand grabbing his, almost indifferent to the phenomena, but not really. He's never... He entwines his fingers with Katsuki's in an experiment, unsure of the feeling building in his chest from it, before loosening his grip to let go. Bakugou complies by releasing as well, lost for a minute.

Deku agrees finally, "Yeah, the Brothers aren't good people, but they're strong and taught me. So, using their teachings I think this'll be the end of these mixed feelings about what I'm doing. It'll be business as usual, and I'll torture them to death, it's what I'm good at." He starts to stand as Katsuki processes what he said.

"Wait, what?"

The hero is confused as the villain continues, "The police will be here to pick you up. I just sent them the tip. Don't get yourself mixed up in my business anymore, Kacchan, this is the last time I'm saving you. Next time, I'll kill you myself."

Bakugou steams in anger, "What!?" He tries to get up quickly but Deku laughs and then he's gone with Bakugou screaming, "You are my business! You shitty villain, motherfucker! Get back over here, I'll fucking kill you, like I need a whiny ass bitch looking out for me!"

The sirens can be heard in the distance as Deku watches them enter the building. They walk out, helping Ground Zero. His friend, Red Riot, is out of the area but on his way.

Deku massages the hand he entwined with Zero's as he heads back to base. The Blood Brothers are soon to be dead, no more distractions.

* * *

Tomura smiles deviously, his chapped lips pulling so thin, they could bleed. He walks through the dark corridor, heading toward the room at the end, where the screams are emanating. The screams turn to hoarse whimpering and the door opens. Deku steps through, toweling off the blood on his arms, though he missed the spatter on his face.

The League leader asks, bemused, "And what did your new friend have to say?"

Deku rolls his eyes, "He doesn't know anything, but he knows someone who might know something. I'm on my way to pick them up."

"What were those last screams for?"

Deku grins, his face contorting into something dastardly, "Fun," he answers matter-of-fact. Deku wipes the blood from his face and loses the towel as he heads out.

Tomura follows him. He ventures, "I thought we weren't participating in needless violence?"

"Torturing for information is needed. I'm going to finish your promise for you, or have you already forgotten the conditions of my joining?"

Tomura stops as Deku continues. "Our target is the heroes, the hypocrites."

Deku turns around, "My target has always been the Brothers, if you won't help me, then get out of my way, Tomura-kun."

"You've always been a shitty guy, Midoriya, and I knew you were crazy, but I thought you still understood loyalty."

"You thought a traitor has some loyalty? No wonder you guys needed me to make a plan. Hey, I'm a nice guy, you can keep the plan, but I'm not going to help anymore. Not until I've killed the Brothers."

Tomura advances on Deku, "The League kills defectors." He's standing in Deku's personal space.

Deku responds, "The League is a band of children, the rejects playing at house and pretending they're on some sort of righteous crusade. You're not admirable, honorable, more like deplorable and needless. Keep crying about how mistreated you all were, how you don't fit in. I'm done with this farce, I'm going to kill those who have wronged me, and have fun doing it. After that? I don't know maybe I'll go on a mindless killing spree like an actual villain. I don't need a movement and I don't want to make a point." Deku came up with the plan for the benefit of the Stain followers or sympathizers in the League, so Tomura could wreak havoc and play at having a noble cause. Deku just wants some good old fashioned killing and torturing. He's done posturing like he believes heroes should be punished for capitalizing on a system of society. Who cares as long as they do their fucking jobs?

Deku turns, "I'm done with the League," and he walks out, "Target me if you want but you've never seen what I'm capable of."

He stalks outside into the dark night, hunting his next target. Tomura watches him go, scratching his neck absentmindedly. Destruction would be nice right now. That guy was always incapable of emotion, so it figures this would happen eventually. Oh, well.

They go their separate ways, for now.

* * *

In the months to follow, Deku works under the radar. He still carries his typical burner phone, but he rarely gets a call from it. He leaves a trail of dead bodies in his wake, dubbing him an unknown serial killer. He wants them to know he's hunting them. The times he does get a call is usually from Toga with Eri close at hand.

"Izukun! We miss you! How are you doing, eating right?"

Deku holds the flip phone to his ear by his shoulder as he towels off his bloodied hands, "I'm busy, did you need something?"

Eri calls, "Tell him I said hi!"

Deku sighs, "I heard," cutting off Toga from relaying the message. Midoriya finishes up, going back to holding the phone regularly as he exits the dank and dreary sewage facility. It smells like shit. "If there's nothing else, I'm hanging up."

Eri wails, "Wait! Let me talk to him!"

Toga hands the phone off, pouting as it goes. "I wanted to tell him."

Eri instantly brightens as she talks to Midoriya, "Deku-san! Uravity went missing and they think she was kidnapped! I'm worried about her."

Deku's eyes narrow and he turns back to the dripping corpse behind him. Analyzing her words, before addressing Eri, "What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would look into it. The League won't help me, but I don't want her to get hurt."

He leans on a rail, watching sewage flow through the canals. Coming to a decision, he tells her, "Uravity is an adult and she's responsible for herself. She's not worth your time and worry. I-"

Eri cries, "Please, she came to save me when I was little! Please help her, dad!"

Everything freezes. Eri, realizing what she said, is shocked into silence. Deku's eyes widened far past an insomniac's limits. If this were anyone else, he'd probably lash out, but in his own twisted way, Eri matters to him and she's the one person he'd never try to hurt. Taking a deep breath, Deku straightens up, firmly responding, "It's touching that you would call me that, Eri-dear, but I am not your father. I am not someone you should look up to in that way."

Eri's voice wavers as she replies, "I know. It slipped out. I'm sorry."

Deku nods. Shaking his head suddenly, "No, don't be sorry. I appreciate it, but I don't want you to be misinformed about me and who I am. I'm not a good person, the times I'm nice to you, I'm mean to someone else a thousand times more, understand? I can't fulfill any expectations that require me to be kind or reasonable..." He wants her to understand. She needs to hear this. He's not a role model nor any kind of benefactor. He's just someone who took pity on an abused child for his own selfish reasons.

Eri sniffles and sucks in a breath, "So you won't help her."

Deku taps his free hand on the rail for a second before he concedes, "This is the last favor I do for you. After this, no more calls to get me to play the hero. I'm working. Got it?"

Eri's smile almost shines through the phone, "Got it!"

He starts walking out of the building, "Alright, bye."

"Thank you! Love you!"

He freezes as the line cuts out. He snaps the phone shut, staring at it, before covering his mouth with it. His lip twitches as he walks out, "The fuck is wrong with me?"

With little to no effort, Deku makes his way to Kioko, once again. Sniffing around Uravity's house gets him nothing. He decides to investigate her offices under the cover of night. He's nothing but a shadow in a hood and black mask. He fingers through folders of recent investigations. "What an idiot," he murmurs at her continued hero actions. Some cases look promising and he makes a note of those. None of it has ties to his true prey, however. Then, he comes across one case dealing with gangs from the underground slave trade. He notes the symbols on the walls of these shipping boxes. Police and heroes wouldn't know these symbols as he does, since he had extensive dealings with these people back when he was younger.

Reeling in disgust, he smiles suddenly, picturing how he's going to maim them when he finds them. Maybe it's a good thing he's on the hunt now. There's a skip in his step as he stealthily exits the building. As it happens, he knows exactly the right shipyard where he should look.

Anticipation sets his heart aflame as he makes his way to the ocean city farther north from Kioko. The weather is chilly, and it's just right for breaking new slaves. In three days, he arrives at the windy city, wet from ocean spray and foggy. It's ominous and leery, but perfect weather for committing atrocious acts.

Deku makes a call to a certain blond's house, leaving a message. He growls in a low tone, "She's in Agumi." He hangs up the telephone. Pulling his coat tighter around him, he meanders through the crowd.

At the shipyard, he takes his time strolling amidst the big boxes. Soon, he's discovered by two strange looking security guards. "Hey! You're trespassing!"

Deku placates, "Oh, am I? I'm so sorry, I got lost! Do you perchance have a map I could borrow of the city!? It would be a great help!"

The two men look between each other. Deku knows they're deciding if he'd make good merchandise. He's taken with them to the trailer office. He notes them positioning themselves around him as they enter. He makes no reaction to the bloodied woman on the floor nor the man standing over her, peering up at him. Four other guards are in the room, besides the two who brought him. "Who is this?"

Deku regards the scene with indifference. He finally pulls down his mask, brandishing two knives from his sleeves, "Just passing through!" In a quick motion he has decapitated the two who stood beside him. These men are armed and aim their weapons before Deku has stolen the guns from the fallen and uses them on the remaining. He leaves the leader alive and walks over to him amidst pulling off his hood, "Look into the face of the man who's going to kill you, pig." He presses the scalding guns to his face.

"Izuku?"

Deku grins pleasurably, "Fuck you, scumbag." The guy gets his brains blown out. Leaning his head back, he basks in the blood dripping from his face. The body falls with a thud and a giggle escapes the villain. He stomps his heel on its face, "Here! Here, here! Ha! Haha!" Deku breathes out, stretching, "Ah, I've waited so long." He smears the blood and tastes the copper. He smiles, and his blush is concealed by the thick red. After a moment, he cocks his head, "What was I here for again?... Ah, yes!" He composes himself, wiping his face clean as he rifles through the papers on the desk. They're mostly in code, but it's simple code and easy to decipher if you know what you're looking for. He dons his hood and leaves to begin opening the big shipping boxes.

Each one he has to pry open, but some require keys because of secondary locks so people outside can't get in. He finds mostly women, but there are men and children as well. He tells them, "The police are coming to save you, just sit tight." He's searching for a specific woman, however, even as he hears sirens beyond the fog. Running out of time, he finally comes upon a box with naked and chained people. They're being trained. He examines each face thoroughly. They're all listless and weak. The other boxes, those had clothing and blankets, though scarce, while these are left to fester in the cold.

He murmurs, "The police are on their way to help. You won't be slaves today." He finally frowns at the woman at the back. Her eyes are lidded, and her body doesn't have the strength to shiver anymore. He crouches beside her, and listens to her shallow breaths. There's a weak tremor that goes through her body as if she wants to cough. It's Uraraka, and she's dying. They've definitely given her the bare minimum of food and water compared to the others. Clicking his tongue, he leaves momentarily and returns with blankets and hot water. He places the cups in each of their hands, pouring water in them so they can warm themselves. He tells them, "Wait before you drink, or you'll get burned."

The sirens and cars are heard in the yard now. He ignores them. They don't have the resources to take care of everyone right now. He hasn't given them the information on the scale of how many would be here. He passes out blankets he took from a storage container, and he started fires in front of the boxes with people already.

He does the same with this one. He mutters, "This is gonna hurt my reputation if people find out about this."

He goes to leave, but a woman asks, "Please, sir, take her! She's dying. She stuck up for me and was badly beaten and left without food! Please!"

Deku figures it'd be one less hero he has to deal with if he leaves her to die before the cops find her in time. He sighs, "Fucking women." He steps back inside, and bundles the frail hero in his arms before he leaves, calling, "I was never here! Got it!?"

He sprints out of the shipyard, weaving through buildings before he makes it to a motel at the edge of the city. He breathes heavy because of the chilly air, and it took him nearly twenty minutes. He goes to his shanty room and lays the bundled woman on the bed before he goes to run warm water, as the water is running he comes back to her and takes her nude form into the shower. He's in his shirt and pants as he holds her in the water. Just as her temperature is rising, he sets her down in the tub and let's it continue running before he plugs the drain to let it fill. He rubs her feet and hands, trying to get them to lose their bluish tint.

The process is long and he continually drains the water and adds fresh warm water. Her breathing returns to normal, and Deku decides her situation is no longer dire. She does have a hacking cough that concerns him. So he towels her off and bundles her up in a better blanket before he leaves to a hospital. There, it's easy to hand her off to someone and escape. No one would ever be the wiser.

That night he goes to bed with a smile. Finally, he got to kill that wretched man.

* * *

Ochako wakes a few days later, with her cough dying down. She smiles at her friends gathered.

"Welcome back, Ochako-chan."

"Tsu-chan." Ochako holds her friend's hand. The frog hero came a long way, she operates more in rural or open water scenarios.

Yaoyorozu gently pushes a strand of Uraraka's hair back, "We were worried about you, then you just turned up out of the blue. They say someone brought you in as the other people from the shipyard were coming in, but you didn't come in with them."

Ochako rubs her forehead, "Yeah, I remember being taken, and then..." She whispers, "It was warm. So warm." She cracks smile, "Like I was in the arms of an angel." Her lip quivers and tears begin to build. Her friends close in around her, shushing her as she weeps.

Tsuyu pats her back as Yaoyorozu hugs her. "One of the ladies in the box said there was someone there who took care of them, but took you because you wouldn't have lasted until the police could find you."

Ochako nods, wiping her tears.

Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu decide to leave out the massacre this person committed against those running the operation. That person was no angel.

* * *

The Angel of Death leaves the city, back on the trail of certain sinners. He's strangely refreshed after coming to Agumi. A few days later, he comes by a note that reads, "Let's continue this game in Kioko."

"Fine by me."

Deku smirks as he moves to get his transportation in order. He's happy to play cat and mouse with them. It'll make it all the more splendid when he ends them.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope y'all enjoyed :D


	6. Mark One

_Enjoy._

* * *

Things took a turn for the weird when Katsuki received a call in the middle of night with such ominous words being spoken. He's had tips before, but never to his actual house phone, and now he's left wondering who would know his landline number. It couldn't be.

No matter the case, it was his duty to act on the tip and head to Agumi. While there, he learned Uraraka was the "she" mentioned. He left her to recover while he dealt with much of the paperwork and acted as an extra set of hands for the police.

Uraraka recovered nicely, both in body and spirit. She was happy when he came to visit, "Bakugou, I didn't think you cared!"

He merely growled, "Don't push it, Uraraka." Ochako smiled at him. He came to sit beside her hospital bed, crossing his arms and avoiding eye contact, "When do you get out?"

"A few days before they let me leave, then I can make the flight home."

"I'll buy the tickets." She laughs but her smile fades away when he tells her, "Those bastards who did this, they got theirs." She's about to contest but he continues with a lecture, "You can't be the same hero anymore, Uravity. You need to change your game, or next time, we won't find you. There will be no tip. If not for this random person, you'd still be there."

Ochako feels her shoulders droop, "I know I'm not the same, but I know no other way. I rescue people, and I save lives. Why can't I still?"

Bakugou finally meets her eyes. He's firm, "Find a powerful partner, or get onto a team. You're still good at tracking, but you can't operate on your own anymore. Not for the big stuff. Not for the dangerous encounters. You can fight, but you have no edge without a quirk." He watches her expression, waiting.

The hurt never shows. She agrees, "If it's coming from you, then I trust your judgment. Fine, you have my word. The villains won't keep me down!" The light in her eyes sparkles. She's determined, and she won't be beat again.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This talk, this is the way it should've gone when he was a kid. He shouldn't have talked down to Izuku just because he didn't have a quirk. What a shitty kid he was. Maybe. Maybe if he had been kinder, then Izuku wouldn't have left... Maybe-

His thoughts are broken by Ochako pressing her hand over his, "Bakugou? Are you okay?"

He stares up at her, a dark look over his face. She sees the regret swirling beneath his skin. The disgust at himself curls his lip, but he responds, "I'm fine." He rises from his seat and leaves the room, calling back, "I'll let you know when I get the tickets. We'll head back together." Uraraka solemnly watches him go.

When Katsuki finally makes it back home, All Might is there to greet him. All Might has been a peach to have as a guest, always quiet and polite. He fills the fridge and keeps things tidy for Bakugou. It was awkward at first, but the living legend even asked, "Please, my boy, just use my real name, it's Yagi Toshinori."

Bakugou tried it, "Yagi-san..." It left a weird taste, humanizing the pinnacle of all heroes. Still, he accepted it and moved on. Most of his work was as a detective and patrolling Kioko to keep the city's crime rate down. It was a full time job. In some cases, he traveled to the other cities struck by the villains, mostly as backup in those situations. The heroes were dwindling in number, but the chaos and capacity for human violence remained the same.

Katsuki was walking home one particular night to some suspicious characters passing by his street. He didn't know them, but they started walking when he came up almost as soon as they saw him. He's seen this group before, a month ago, or so? He shook his head and hopped up his steps to go inside.

Outside, however, these figures stopped at another form materializing from the hedges bordering the neighborhood. The shortest young man started, "Tomura doesn't want us to take care of your projects anymore because he's in charge now. We can't keep guard on the house forever, and Zero is starting to become suspicious."

The lanky bastard smiles, pressing his gloved fingers together in prayer, "I understand, I'm merely in town for some personal business. Do as your leader commands. Have they shown up recently?"

The young man grins, puffing up, "Nah, we scared them off weeks ago using your name a few times. We've seen some of the gangs come to check up though, to make sure we're still guarding."

His smile seems to grow, "Perfect," he purrs. "Run along League members, thank you for your loyalty."

One of the two other members answers, "Anything for you, Deku-san."

Deku waves them off as he walks down the suburban street. The neighborhood isn't especially wealthy but it's definitely upper middle class. He checks his pocket watch before stalking into the night. He checks the house regularly in the coming days when he notes a messenger. This person walks by Bakugou's house, noting it specifically. Deku recognizes the elusive nature of this seeming passerby. They are quick to disappear in a flash. Deku recognizes the quirk with a smile.

There's a specific gang of individuals under the Blood Brothers. They're a third party group at their beck and call, the Recluse. They're mediators of locations and between other underworld groups. One could call them ninjas, but they're so much more. Each of their quirks are vetted to lend them the art of escape and assassination.

Deku is quick to follow this Recluse back to its den, eventually he'll be led to their core hiding place. He happens in on a conversation, "Yes, sir, when Zero is away, All Might is left alone. The security system is pretty simple. We can easily take him."

Deku leans behind a wall, listening. It's as he thought, Drax always talked about making All Might scream. As a torturer, it's a dream of his. Deku smirks and moves to walk away. All Might is bait then, eventually he'll lead Deku to Drax. All Might is the key. Deku is glad one of his whims is paying off so well. Yes, keeping All Might safe is merely a whim. That's all. He has no other reason to protect the hero. He grits his teeth as he returns to his hiding spot.

Deku patiently waits, hanging around the neighborhood in various disguises. Hell, he even helps an old lady cross a street, he's such a Good Samaritan. Then, as the next week begins, there's finally movement. He's pleased beyond measure when Recluse members drive up in a black van. Bakugou is away in another city. All Might was in bed a few hours before. It's quick and clean, they're in and out just as All Might is barely awake. Deku leans on a trunk in the shadows at the edge of the street, watching and waiting. He peers behind the trunk, and extends his hand to an old woman beside him, "Would you be so kind, my lady?"

She takes his hand and he presses his lips to it. She frowns at him, "Don't get full of yourself now, sonny. I only owe you this much." With her quirk, the magnetism around them is bent so that they're repelled from the ground and follow the van as it speeds off from the sky. She gripes, "Pulling a poor old man from his bed in the middle of the night, what nerve."

Deku watches the street passing below them as they follow the van. He met the old lady when the League first attacked Kioko. As he was strolling through the city, at times, he would stop to interfere in certain happenings if he felt so inclined. At one point, he came upon this woman putting up a fight with some hooligans harassing a building. She'd been away on a vacation to the United States for the duration of most of the attack before she came home. He was impressed with her and started up a conversation. He even went so far as to arrange for some house work and a little protection in exchange for a favor in the future.

She totally owes him much more than this, but she's old so she can get away with it he supposes.

She mutters, "They're nearly out of the city, how am I supposed to get back?"

Deku is about to roll his eyes but she usually catches him so he stops, instead he assures her, "Your transportation home will be arranged and paid for by me of course."

"It better be."

They're out of the city and the van turns off a road as they make it to a woodsy section of the country. They lose them eventually but Deku tells the granny, "Alright, let's get you back, I can take it from here."

She smiles with yellow teeth, "Forget it, kid, I'll see myself home. I'll just drop you here."

Deku's eyes narrow, since they're still at a considerable height, "You wouldn't d-!"

She drops him and he falls crashing through trees, before he pushes off a branch to slide down a long, thick trunk. He mutters under his breath, "Bitch." She laughs like a wicked witch as she flies away. He grits his teeth at the scrapes, "Good for nothing, senile, old lady." He grumbles as he moves to find the cave the van obviously drove into. It's hidden quite well, and almost impossible to find in the dark.

Deku sneakily enters the caverns. It's long and he has to take it slow for fear of needing cover quickly. Throughout are maintenance tunnels, and Deku checks each thoroughly.

He finally steps into a vast room, that seems to function as a garage. Some Recluse are hanging about but he sees some tunnels leading out. With no sign of the Brothers yet, he lies in wait. Luckily some of the gang are headed out to patrol the woods, and Deku quickly dispatches them before he disguises himself. Strolling back inside is a piece of cake as he casually tours the area. He comes to the dank and smelly corridor. Smells about right, he decides.

He comes upon All Might tied to a chair, alone in the room. The Brothers are either somewhere else or on their way. He sticks around for a while. Recluse are very devout and quiet. Deku would dress as a member sometimes and act as a mediator for the Brothers. He had many jobs to perform. In the end, he fits right in. He goes about the base, performing duties as he's told. At one point he even ventures into the sleeping quarters and quietly slits the throats of all those resting. Growing ever impatient, he kills at his leisure, quick and quiet. None would have foreseen his infiltration.

It's the next night that only Drax shows up. He tells those greeting him, "Just me today, guys."

Deku wasn't present during his arrival. He was quietly disposing of some bodies instead. Then, he glimpsed Drax walking with two Recluse trailing behind, headed for All Might's room. All Might was roughed up a bit already. He was beaten and had a few cuts here and there before Drax entered, "A pleasure to meet the legend, All Might. It has been my dream to hear you scream and beg for mercy. I'm excited to see what breaks you."

As Drax began his work with All Might, Deku cursed the absence of the other Brothers. It doesn't change his plans, however. He gets to work hunting the hunters, and killing the Recluse. It's mostly assassination techniques being employed by Deku, for a quick and silent annihilation. They never suspected so they never saw it coming. Boom. Dead. Slice. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Then Deku stands in the lone hallway, humming a tune and waving a knife around. The last three alive in the base are just down the corridor. He hums, skipping slightly as the last Recluse asks, "What are you doing?"

Deku cocks his head, as though confused. He continues humming, waving the knife. He sings, "Dead~ Dying~ Going~" he lashes out with frightening speed. The assassin dodges his attack but didn't see the other knife flying at their face. His hidden hand flicked the knife with deadly precision, but he closes in quickly after it. Deku shushes them, sliding behind, covering their mouth with the thrown knife already lodged in their cheek. He drags the other blade across their throat, whispering in a breathy yet melodic voice, "Gone." He lowers the body to the ground.

Removing the standard mask and general ninja attire, Deku reveals his usual clothes beneath the spotted brown suit. He runs his hand through his previously contained hair. Moans have been coming from within the room the entire time Drax has been in there. All Might doesn't seem to be the screaming type.

Deku jumps a few times, excited for the outcome. He finally gets himself to open the door, and quickly advances on the unsuspecting Drax. The man was holding a thin metal rod that seems as though he was going to puncture holes in the retiree. Turning on Deku, it comes down to a battle of strength, as they essentially halt the use of weapons in the other's hand.

"Deku? What are you doing here?"

Deku struggles, trying to detain the tool in Drax's hand while also utilizing the knife in his own, "I killed your group. Everyone in this base is dead! Ha! I told you I was coming for you!"

Drax, with his bulk backing him, steps forward, forcing Deku to lower, bracing himself on the floor, while the taller means to make him kneel. Drax grins at the crazed glint in the younger's eye, "Finally come for payback, eh? You little shit, now you've done it."

Deku struggles but he has nowhere near the strength to match this brute. If only the bastard hadn't caught his wrist as he was bringing his blade down. He's stunned as the bear headbutts him. Deku misses a beat and Drax forces him to the paved ground. Dropping his tool, his free hand punches Deku repeatedly, "You. Need. To be. Taught. Some. Manners. Again." Every word is another punch as Drax pounds him into the pavement. Through tired eyes, Deku merely thinks he should've figured this would happen.

His brain comes back to the forefront when a hand wraps around his throat and begins squeezing. He jerks beneath the bigger man, trying to breathe. His wrists are trapped under Drax's other, and then he recognizes laughing from above, "Still the same little Deku, can't do a thing against us... Just like your mother." Deku chokes, writhing as his body tries to fight for oxygen. Drax allows him some respite, "Beg me to spare you. Come on. Beg." He digs his knee painfully into Deku's groin. He punches him a few more times, "Come on! Beg! You worthless little tool! What are you good for!? Huh!?"

He mockingly slaps the villain below him, but Deku is still reeling from the punches and lack of oxygen.

"Fuck you," he finally breathes. He wrenches one hand free only to throw out a weaker punch that is easily swatted away.

"Think you get to talk to me like that, little man? Just wait till Joten gets you whining like a little bitch again. Huh."

Deku shudders as fear leaks into the fiber of his being, but suddenly the weight is off him. He hears the powerful voice of someone he used to look up to. "Now, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Drax's eyes are almost bulging as All Might in his strong form has him by the back of his neck. The great legend sets him down, steam already flying off him. He smacks Drax into the wall, leaving a crater before he devolves into his more decrepit form.

Deku was awed for a moment, but he stands as the geezer falls back into the chair. Multiple lacerations ooze blood, and Deku perceives internal damage from the blood he coughs up. Deku isn't too shabby himself, with his face bruised and bloody.

Drax crawls onto his hands and knees, trying to stand again. He's not down for the count yet. Deku notes this, an inconceivable emotion overcoming him. He sees Drax struggling but he has to stop him. He has to end him. He picks up the rod and jabs it through his neck, making sure he nicks the jugular. Blood spews from Drax's neck and mouth and he pulls out the tool himself, while Deku watches him bleed out. It's surreal. Did that just happen? Has it finally come true?

Once the body has stopped twitching, Deku steps back, eventually pressing his back against a wall. He can't tear his eyes from Drax. He did it. What did he do? Subconsciously, he slicks back his hair. This is the man who taught him to relish people's pain, to feed off of them. This is the man who relished making Deku suffer, whose bright idea it was to make a young boy watch his mother slowly wither away, for fun. He enjoyed making the mother scream.

"Deku... young-Midoriya?" Deku's clouded eyes are drawn to All Might. "Are you alright?"

Those words seem to bring him back to reality, "All Might. Huh?" Confusion makes his brow rise. He looks down at his gloved hands. Droplets are falling on them, and he jolts as he wipes his eyes, muttering, "Weird." He shakes his head, slapping his chest a few times to get his heart set right, "You helped me..." His eyes seem to finally realize All Might's condition, and he shakes his head again, "Right. Right, you're hurt. What do you say we get out of here?" He nods to himself and All Might smiles exhaustively.

Deku moves to carry the man, despite the pounding in his head. He walks out, and decides to take a car. Situating All Might, Deku leaves and returns with a first aid kit, so he can disinfect and bandage one of All Might's more gruesome wounds, which happens to be a hand Drax skinned. The old man is too weary to make a noise at the pain of treatment, having passed out once in the large seat of the SUV. Deku gets into the driver's seat, resting his head against the steering wheel as the pounding grows louder. Shit.

With the car started, they drive off, slowly and carefully, they make it onto the road where Deku drives the deserted highway until they're a few miles from the city. There's still some forest bordering the road, so Deku sits back after pulling over to make a call. He wheezes into the phone, "All Might is a few miles to the northwest of Kioko on Route 205, he's in need of immediate medical attention. Please, hurry. I can't... I can't help anymore." Deku hangs up the phone before any more questions can be asked, then he separates the battery from it as he opens his door.

All Might asks, "What will you do? You need a doctor too."

Deku is massaging his temple as he briefly catches himself after landing on the ground. "I'm fine."

All Might reaches, "Heroes can help you, my boy."

Deku shakes his head, laughing, "Heroes have never helped me before." No one helps him. He's alone, ever since his mother died, he's been alone. The Blood Brothers, the League of Villains, it makes no difference. Hell, even the heroes just tried to use him. He's merely a tool, not even human. So, he'll get through this all by himself, like usual. He takes weakening steps and stumbles into the woods. He's not sure how long he walks before collapsing, clutching his head at the severity of the pounding. Curling into himself, he shivers between every pulse.

* * *

"Yagi-san!" Bakugou is almost frantic as he meets his house guest at the hospital. He was barely informed that they found the former hero bruised and bloody on the side of the road.

All Might manages to narrowly open his eyes, but he lost a lot of blood. He smiles weakly at Katsuki before he's wheeled away by doctors and nurses. Bakugou watches him go, then asks for the story and what happened. "Who did this?"

A detective walks over, "You're Ground Zero, right?"

Bakugou nods, "Do you know what happened?"

"We got a call from some burner giving us the location of All Might, but that's it. The black SUV definitely had a bleeding driver though we can't find them. It started to pour rain so we can't track them. All we can do is search. We're resting on All Might telling us what happened when he's able."

It is two days before his eyes open to the sunlight. Bakugou rises, coming to his side, "Hey, Yagi-san, how are you feeling?"

The senior murmurs, "That young man, is he okay?"

Bakugou feels his heart drop, "What young man? We don't know what happened? They couldn't find the driver. Who did this to you?"

Toshinori sits up, "That villain, Deku, he was driving. Some, Drax I think, wanted me and Deku was there to kill him. He wasn't looking good though."

Bakugou takes a seat, rubbing his face, growling, "Deku," he returns eye contact again, "They searched the woods but never found anyone. I'm sure he's fine."

All Might recalls the tears and grows solemn, "I don't think he is."

Bakugou frowns, "Where were you held? Can you direct me there?"

All Might thinks heavily on the matter for a moment before sighing, "I can't recall the exact route, it was all fast."

Katsuki nods, "Right." They slip into a silence before the younger rises, "I'm going to scout the woods some more, you get some rest." He leaves, rubbing the back of his head. He's not worried, not at all.

* * *

Deku, in the mean time, blearily opens his eyes to soothing light from a lamp. He's so cozy and warm, it feels nice. He closes them again as someone runs their frail hand through his hair.

"You're alright, sonny, good ole Therma got you."

He sinks further into the covers, falling back into a deep sleep.

The old woman saw the news about All Might being found and how a freak storm halted any progress on finding the driver. Luckily, the old lady has a keen sense of the magnetism of certain things, so it didn't take her too long to find Deku shivering either from the cold or exhaustion or both. She also figured he wouldn't appreciate a hospital and ended up just bringing him to her home. It's a small apartment with a master and spare bedroom, with one bathroom, a small kitchen and dining area as well as a living space.

Deku is currently resting in her spare bedroom. She leaves him to cook a meal. It's a quiet and peaceful time in which none are the wiser.

* * *

Ground Zero trudges through the mud, searching high and low for any sign of a certain villain, but he finds no trace, "You better not be out here, Deku."

Droplets fall from the canopy of trees as he marches. Every rustle of the bushes has his attention before he continues. He searches for hours, checking every bush and tree for miles. Worry creases his brow and at some point he has to stop. The forest is all around him, dark and lonesome. He grits his teeth, clenching his hands into fists. A burst of rage rises and he sets off an explosion at an unassuming tree, "Ragh!" The tree falls with a loud crash and his emotions return to favoring depression.

His phone starts to ring and he answers, "What do you want, Kirishima."

"Come back now, Bakugou." He breathes out at his friend's words, his face falling into despair. His lip quivers and Kirishima pushes through his silence, "You've done all that you can. It's more than enough. Everyone was searching, he's not out there."

Pain contorts his face and his shoulders bunch up. His voice quakes as he argues, "I can't leave him out here."

"It's enough, man. It's okay to stop now," Kirishima reassures him.

Katsuki nods finally, "Okay," then he hangs up. His sullen eyes search around him once last time before he begins leaving. Please don't be out here.

* * *

**A/N:** Progress. Let me know what you guys think. Thanks to all who are favorite-ing and following and reviewing; you give me life to put into this story. Hope y'all enjoyed :)


	7. Sooner or Later, Gonna Cut You Down

_Before I begin, I just want to thank the Guest who left me a review as soon as the sixth came out. It really made my night. Thanks so much!_

_Anyways, I truly hope you guys ~Enjoy~_

* * *

During Deku's slumber, it gets unbearably hot. He stirs awake, in a haze. Opening his eyes briefly before a cool towel is placed on his forehead. It brings him closer to the surface. He was drowning but he's had another taste of air. The old crone runs her finger down his cheek, "Go back to sleep, dear."

He murmurs, "Thanks, mom," and his eyes seal shut, unaware. The water pulls him back under, wrapping him in its embrace. He's safe, he knows this much at least.

She smiles to herself as she continues caring for him, "Maybe in another lifetime."

Deku sleeps for a good three more days, awakening every so often for a drink of water or a bite of food at the crone's insistence. It's only when the fever has passed that he becomes aware. "Therma?"

She grins, "Present."

He narrows his eyes at her usual sass, "Why did you help me?" He sits up noticing he's not wearing a shirt. The scars of his past are more obvious and they make him slightly uncomfortable.

Noticing his discomfort, she throws a shirt at him, "Yours was wet and bloody, don't get any funny ideas." He smirks, donning the t-shirt. The pants are his own. She's definitely not a nurse. Sitting in a lone chair at the foot of his bed, she finally enlightens him, "I knew you had no one else so I went and found ya, brought ya back here for some shut eye. Quite the piece of work. You should always have friends, sonny." She's grim as she recalls the image of him caked in mud, unable to lift his head.

It must've been awful, and he would have died. Deku shakes his head dismissively, leaning against his pillows, "You know how dangerous it is to associate with me? Do you know the risks?" He says it nonchalantly, as if he doesn't care if she's dragged into the fray or not, but what if his enemies get wind? He doesn't need to worry about an old lady getting in the crossfire.

Therma sits at his side so she can press her hand to his shoulder, "Whatever happens to me isn't your fault. I'm old anyway." Better her than some whippersnapper who has a lot of life left to give. She stands so she can shuffle to the kitchen. Deku frowns watching her go. He likes her and would hate for her to die because of him. Since she knows the risks then he guesses that's fine, and it's not like he asked her to bring him to her home.

He doesn't stay long however, and has to leave the nest for fear of people coming after him. He did just kill a Blood Brother and a large portion of the Recluse. Taking a scarf and some sunglasses, he leaves under the cover of night. Therma was skeptic as to the validity of using those things but Deku assured her it was necessary. Anything digitally available on the Internet with his facial features was a risk to them finding him.

He left swiftly and was out of her life quickly.

* * *

To Deku's chagrin, a hit went out on him, almost as soon as he's looking for another place stay. A woman comes up beside him as he's walking in a hood with his head down. He stoops suddenly to make like he's tying his shoe while her arm swings out where his torso used to be. The glint of a knife is unmistakable to the trained eye and he quickly ducks out, down an alley as she yells, "You can't escape! They're hunting like never before!"

He dips out at the other end, hopping a fence with ease before turning down the next street. He blends as a chameleon in the crowd. Escaping to a bus and hiding in the back corner, he rests his eyes, thinking over what should be done.

Therma's words come back to him... He needs help. Does he have anyone he can trust?

It's a long bus ride out of town and off to the next city soon after. He knows where to go now. He gets off the bus and switches rides at times before making it to a stop seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He hasn't eaten and he's tired, but he walks.

He's not even close before someone slams into him from a nearby tree. Groaning, he jumps away as soon as the person is off him. He glares at the skinny villain.

They grin, "I wondered what you were doing all the way out here, Deku, you trying to hide out for the rest of your life?"

Deku exhales deeply, "I know something you don't."

The villain cracks his knuckles, "Joten wants you alive. He's calling in all the underworld to find you. You can't hide."

Deku returns a crazed grin, "Who said anything about hiding?" He jerks forward and the villain moves to dodge. Was that rock there before? The villain trips on a rock while Deku's grinning. Glinting green eyes pierce the darkness. The emerald villain slashes, dragging out cries from his would-be attacker until the noise is silenced. Deku staggers back, smearing blood on his face, smiling in contentment. "I wish I had more time to play." He cleans his blade before hiding it once more under his hoodie. He continues, rubbing his temple as a migraine pulsates. He grumbles before leaning against a tree trunk. He's off the beaten path, and following the sound of water.

He makes it to the river and follows along into the denser forest. Creatures growl and move about him, but he pays them no mind. Finally, he's at a little outcropping in the earth. He stares at it, hoping the invitation is still good.

Before he can step closer, a shockwave of pain flares up his entire skull. He clutches his head, stepping back and losing his balance, falling to shore of the river with a splash. He's not deep, just a little drenched at his torso. Even so, the pain has not quieted and he writhes, clenching his eyes shut while he shudders.

"I didn't know you'd be paying me a visit, Deku-san?"

Deku's main focus is on his migraine, but he whispers, "Was hoping your offer..." There's another shudder, before continuing, "Was still good." He can barely get his eyes open to the newcomer.

He feels hands clutching his biceps and pulling him to a stand, "You're filthy." Water washes over Deku's face before he's led inside. The villain weighs heavier on the young man as they continue, "Hey, man, you're going to need to help me here." He struggles under the weight, slowing their pace as Deku finds gravity weighing heavier than usual.

Deku mutters, "Stupid quirk." He grunts as another pulse gets his body rigid, gritting his teeth, before he goes limp. His young associate curses amidst struggling to keep Deku upright.

He drags the villain further down the tunnel, calling, "Chatora, little help!?"

A hefty man steps from the living space, muscles defined with his every movement. He remarks, "Look what the cat dragged in. It's Deku." He helps his ward carry the unconscious man inside, past the recreation room, down another tunnel and into a spare room, setting him on a cot so he can rest.

"Thanks Chatora, I owe Deku one."

The older hero scoffs, "Ah, we all do, this is the least." The two head outside the room for the dinner area where the girls are eating.

Sosaki Shino, a sturdy redhead, grins as her nephew and teammate join them. "How is he?" Her smile is inviting and warm. She has no qualms about housing Deku.

Her nephew, Kouta, glances furtively to the side, "He's resting now." He can't help but feel like he's betraying some kind of code by assisting a renowned villain, one of the worst... Yet, that's just not how he met Deku.

Yawara Chatora clamps his beefy hand around the younger's shoulder, meaning to reassure him, "He's a little beaten up, nothing a little rest can't cure."

Shino smiles at their blonde teammate, Ryuko, "Hard to believe that young man all those years ago was a villain."

Kouta stares at his untouched food, "A villain stopped for me before a hero ever did." It's his excuse and he's sure it's a good one. He remembers a little boy running and crying for help, moving from person to person before someone pushed him away. Deku was there to pick him up off the ground and make the other person apologize for their actions. He listened to his story, the story of a frantic child, and helped him in more ways than one. Deku, in turn, aided all the Wild, Wild Pussycats while they were on the brink of extinction.

Shino places her hands over her nephew's. Drawing his eyes to meet her, she assures him, "We won't touch him. I promise." Kouta lets out a sigh. He's relieved, though it's not like he could protest if they decided to turn the villain in.

Ryuko gathers up the plates to do the dishes and clean up, and Shino joins her. Chatora guides Kouta to join him on patrol around their base. Everything is quiet. The woods are humming with night life, crickets and frogs are chirping. Occasionally they'll hear the resident owl hoot. They finish their patrol with returning to the river and the entrance to their hovel. Kouta heads to bed after Shino promised that Deku was fine for the night.

The next morning is much of the same routine. Shino and Chatora head out to complete some heroic acts about the area. They're mainly called in to help locate missing persons or perform rescue operations. Kouta gets called in for help on one such flood situation, leaving Ryuko to take care of things around camp. She walks in after getting groceries to find Deku leaned over their dining table. He's slumped but awake. She's frozen, unsure how to speak to him after all this time, with everything they know now. His tired eyes find her and he murmurs, "I'd offer to help but I'm still a bit under the weather, pardon my rudeness."

Ryuko relaxes. She was worried but he's just as she remembers, a polite fellow with a disarming demeanor. None of them ever knew he was a villain, but they also had an idea that he wasn't exactly a hero with all those villainous connections. "Don't worry about it, just get some rest. Have you eaten?"

Deku sighs, shaking his head, "No, I was just working up the strength to find food, but I'm glad I can ask before I go through my host's things without permission."

She laughs, "Permission granted, our food is your food. We all owe you anyway. Finding out you were a villain was quite the shock, but it doesn't change the offer."

Deku smiles tiredly, unafraid of showing his weakness, "I'm glad. I needed to get away, I pissed off some bad people and haven't really had time to get back to full strength."

Ryuko lays out a sandwich with apple slices and a glass of water. "Only the cats know about this place and the builder, so you can rest all you like."

Deku sits up and starts eating. He's calm and collected, resisting the urge to chow down like a barbarian. After he finishes the sandwich and takes a drink, he asks, "Where are the others?"

"They're out diverting a flood. Kouta's become a strong young man in the time you last saw him."

"I know." Truth be told, Deku has kept a tab on Kouta's progress as a hero. He was intrigued to see his picture and hero uniform pop up in social media. Apparently the boy took up Deku's advice to attend U.A. and make himself great. He'd gone further, he became extraordinary. Despite his shyness, Kouta is one of the rising stars in the hero industry.

The sun is just about to set when Kouta and the two other cats return. Deku has been sitting at the table, dozing. His green eyes open at the footsteps entering the main cave. He greets them, "Welcome back, I must thank you all for your hospitality."

Chatora exclaims, "Deku! You scrawny thing, who would've guessed you were with the League?"

Deku shrugs, explaining, "The League was a means to an end, and they didn't deliver, so here I am."

Shino waves her hand, "Ah, we don't want to know. Lesser the better, right?" Deku nods.

Kouta steps out from behind the two, eyes shining and teeth sparkling as he goes. "Deku-san, how are you feeling?"

Deku smiles at the young man, rising from his seat to embrace for a moment. The young hero wears a hat akin to the one from his youth and a blue uniform. Deku leans back to size him up, admiring his growth before responding, "I'm healing. You've gotten tall." Deku still has an inch or so on him.

Kouta moves to sit across from him so they can talk. Kouta tells him about all that he's missed since he left them. The other teammates gather at the table to eat dinner and join the conversation. Kouta asks, "By the way, I heard the Nephilim was assassinated a few years ago, was that you?"

Deku chuckles lightly, a dangerous glint passing over his eye, but he affirms, "Yeah, he wanted another go at you guys after I made myself clear, so I put him down."

"So you were still behind the scenes then."

Deku shakes his head, he encourages them, "It was more a statement than me trying to protect people who don't need protection."

Chatora laughs, "To think you've been a villain of the underground this entire time."

"I said I wasn't police and I wasn't a hero?" What else could a benefactor with his connections be? The indignation makes him a little melancholy. He never lied to them about the type of person he was.

Shino placates, she's gentle and understanding, "We're not judging, just our impression and reality didn't match up."

The conversation shifts from the old days to the new days and how the group spends their time. Thanks to his aide, Tomoko, formerly known by her hero name Ragdoll, was successfully hidden away in witness protection. She had been targeted multiple times before finally having to start anew. Deku ensured her disappearance and new identity after the incident with the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Heroes don't have the connections that he does, being from the underground and all.

She's doing well, much better than when she first lost her quirk. They don't know that he's kept tabs on her all these years as well... As his League partners would comment, he always keeps an eye on all his projects.

The heroes and villain turn in for the night before it drags on too long. A peaceful slumber befalls them, almost too peaceful.

Shino is the first to become aware of the situation as she wakes up coughing and sputtering at the smoke. Her room is farther back in the complex, and she's the first to be hit by it. It's starting from the vents in the rear. She fights the tears in her eyes, realizing the sweat at her brow. Stumbling through the main tunnel to Ryuko then Chatora and Kouta's room, waking them as she goes so they can get to work. The older adults rush outside while Kouta moves to wake Deku.

Deku opens his eyes easily and follows the younger out. There's a stone in the villain's chest. They get to the main cave that's connected to the outside tunnel to find the three Pussycats on the ground.

Kouta demands, "What is this? Who are you?"

The figure hidden in the smoke laughs amidst Deku gently but firmly positioning Kouta behind himself, "Ha! Well, we came here for him!" The figure points at Deku. "Do you care about these people, Deku? I'd sure hate for people you care about to die, oh, like the way you killed my brother."

Deku smirks, calmly surveying the situation. There are three other people in the room beside him, while the Pussycats are on the floor beneath him. "That was something special. I'd never pegged Drax for the begging type, but man, his screams were absolute music-"

"Liar!" More than a shout, it's like snarl, a promise of consequences.

Deku begins walking into the room, casually, blatantly defiant and confident, "Oh, you must not have known. We were almost so intimate in his last moments, Joten, he was everything I could've hoped for."

Joten's rigid stance quivers in rage. He raises a clenched fist, baring his teeth, "You're going to eat those words, Deku. Time you learn to control your filthy mouth, whore."

Deku chuckles mischievously, "Oh? You still want a piece of me? Still want to control me? Why the fixation, Joten? I'm curious." The Pussycats have steadily moved back, behind Deku, after he met each of their eyes. He's about two feet from Joten, cool and collected. He's always been a great actor, thanks to his upbringing.

Joten moves to close the distance, "That's none of your concern now. Fact of the matter is, we're down a Brother, and you're next in line. While we're taking you though, we're going to kill your little friends cowering behind you. Word is they're worth something, buyers want the full set while we're at it, trophies or something. I'm sure you know where the last one is, the quirkless waste, the one like you."

Deku clicks his tongue a few times before humming, "Hm, I don't think that's going to happen. You see, I have something I didn't when I was with you guys, and I'm pulling out all the stops, for my friends there."

Joten frowns, "What could a weak little slut like you accomplish by yourself?"

Deku grins as his eyes begin to glow green, "Let's just call this move Dumb Luck!" He laughs, throwing up his arms as rumblings occur around them. Joten and his goons brace their legs as the earth shakes around them.

"What is this?" Joten stares at Deku's eyes. He didn't notice them the last time, at the hospital. Did they always glow like that? Or could it be? A quirk? The bitch got himself a quirk?

Deku cackles as a split in the ground cuts right between the assailants and his allies, right between him and Joten. He falls back as the roof caves in between them and Chatora steps forward to bring Deku with them. "Let's go Deku. There's a way out behind us but it's engulfed in flames."

Deku murmurs as he's helped back, "Don't worry about it. The odds are in our favor." He smiles as Chatora guides him behind the others to the back only to find a hole to the ground formed after a cave-in in the tunnel. They easily walk up to the surface to see fire around them. Deku tells them, "Might be people up here, watch out."

Ryuko glances back, growling, "We're not helpless kittens- Deku!" She starts at his face. Drawing the other's attention, they all inspect the source of her surprise and worry.

Deku smiles at them with his eyes closed. Blood is trailing down his cheeks and from his ears. Chatora is so strong, he didn't realize he was legitimately carrying the man. Deku sighs, "This quirk of mine takes a lot out of me. I can only use that move around people I trust..."

Kouta feels a fire lit under him, figuratively. He promises, "We'll protect you Deku, thanks for the assist but you can leave it to us now." They'll get him out of this, and their debt will be repaid.

Deku nods, trying to hide his shaking hands, "Cool," he whispers. His mind barely keeps up as they're on the move. Chatora carries him with one arm around his waist.

They're rushing through the trees as Kouta grits, "There's no moisture from the fire and smoke, my quirk will be weak."

"Here kitties!"

Ryuko, or Pixie-Bob summons her Earth Beasts to scout the region. Shino, aka Mandalay, televises her thoughts, "This way! We're losing them!" She wants the villains frantic so they're more likely to mess up. Kouta has steadily been drawing water to him, coating his arms in it for a quick weapon. Chatora focuses on keeping pace with the group while Deku struggles in his arms.

"Found you." A figure steps from the bushes as a ring of fire forms around them. Fire drips from their assailant's hands and it builds higher, a beacon. It's a woman in combat boots and black pants with a zipped tank top hoodie. She smirks at them, "Boss isn't happy you dropped earth on him, Deku. Time to give it up."

Deku isn't in the mood for sass. He's barely coherent as it is. Kouta lashes out quick swipes of water, but the attacks are weak with the wall of flames surrounding them. Pixie-Bob creates her beasts around them that move to tackle the villain. The user of the fire quirk dodges the lunges before another enemy touches down from the tree line. They touch the trunk of the tree and it comes to life, branches swoop down and scoop up the earth-monsters. The female enemy laughs, "I can do this all day, pussies."

Tiger drops Deku for the direct approach and Mandalay follows. Pixie-Bob cries out as she creates a number of beasts. Kouta watches their last stand crouched beside Deku. He murmurs, "I'm sorry." It doesn't look good.

Deku whispers, grasping Kouta's hands, "My enemies were just too strong... I want you to stand down now."

Kouta flinches as Tiger is fried by the fiery quirk. Mandalay is more tactful, while Pixie-Bob runs herself ragged. Kouta shakes his head, "No, we're in too deep." This is a fight they can't just walk away from.

Deku pats his hand, "Save your friends and go." Deku doesn't have the sight to warn the lad before Joten snaps his fingers in his ear. Both recoil from the ear-splitting sound. Deku was already trickling blood from his ears though. Kouta clutches his ringing ears as he's ferociously kicked away.

Joten grips Deku by the shirt, "Shame you won't be able to watch your friends die."

Deku clutches Joten's hand, smiling as blood slips down his chin and he exhales, "About that..." His head falls back as rain begins pouring. Kouta feels it on his skin and looks up. The water begins pooling around him. The youth forms tendrils and they extend to grab Tiger and the rest of his teammates before the rains abruptly stop. The fire quirk revs up again to burn his water away. Joten drags a gasping Deku to stand behind his two main fighters as more turn up to end it.

Mandalay chokes, "Retreat."

Kouta shakes his head, "No!" They're pulling him, urging him to follow. Kouta cries as he lets himself be led away, "He trusted us!"

Joten tells them, "Leave them, I've got what I want." He tosses Deku in front of him. The man is bleeding from his nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. He's in a euphoria of pain, numb to world but not to his ache. He rolls on his side, shaking and convulsing in a seizure. Joten shakes his head, stomping on his prize repeatedly, "What's your fucking problem!?" He orders them, "Well, figure this out! Let's go!"

* * *

The sun climbs the sky for a new day, but it already started out terrible. All the Pussycats were rushed to the nearest hospital which actually happened to be quite far away. Kouta rests in the waiting room while his seniors get checked out. Shino tried to console him but he just stared at the ceiling. His guilt is tearing at him from the inside. Tears keep springing to his eyes but they never fall. Why? If he's a villain, why did he go out of his way to make sure they made it out? Kouta's hands grip his pants as he thinks. What did Deku have to gain by letting them escape? Did he think they would be able to come back? The way he talked made it seem like he was done though, like he didn't expect anyone would be able to beat Joten. Why did a villain save him, all those years ago? Damn it Deku.

A detective comes to sit beside him, "Now, son, we just need to hear your side of the story so we can go after them. Be a sport and help pass the mantle." Kouta remains speechless. He can't find the words, his pain runs deep. What happened? Does he even know anything that could help the search? Kouta thinks back and comes up with a whole lot of nothing. There's nothing he can say.

At some point the detective left and the sky darkened again before he returned. "I brought with me Ground Zero from Kioko. Maybe you'll talk to him. He knew this Deku in his past and recently too."

For the first time, Kouta takes his eyes off the ceiling. He knows Deku? Ground Zero stands there in civilian clothes, frowning at his kouhai. He stares down at the youth, "Can you tell me what happened?" Kouta can sense the worry behind his severity, and he feels tears spring to his eyes again. Clenching his teeth, he turns away and Katsuki sits beside him, "Help me so I can help him." There's no sugarcoating, only the cold, hard reality. He needs a starting point and Kouta can give him that much.

"H-He helped me, and I didn't help him back." A sob escapes him as he curls in, burying his face in his hands. "He came to us for help and we couldn't. There were too many and we weren't strong enough. They knew us, our tactics with our quirks. They... They took him." Another sob wracks his body. "I wanted to help him after all he did for me." His failure drives a knife into his heart. It hurts. He let Deku down the one time he really needed him.

Katsuki nods, patting the young man's back. Normally, Katsuki might growl and tell the hero to get over himself, or curse him out for being a weakling, but... Katsuki can see he's young and still inexperienced. A lecture wouldn't help. He's not in the zone to learn from his mistakes, right now he's just grieving. He hasn't been an active hero long, maybe a couple years compared to the many years of experience Zero has under his belt. He hasn't known crushing failure like this, a personal loss. Curiosity begets the veteran, "What did he do for you guys?"

The younger chuckles dryly, "I was alone because the Nephilim was killing off my aunt and her people. None of the heroes believed me but Deku found me and helped me. He freed them and turned off the underground from coming after them again. He helped us find our new hideout and lent someone to build it for us." Kouta wipes his tears, his eyes red and puffy. Saying it out loud makes it seem so unreal that Deku did all that for them.

Bakugou sits back, "He's definitely a weird villain."

Kouta cracks a weary smile, leaning back as well, "He was my hero for many years as I was growing up. He told me to go to U.A. and everything." A villain was the hero of his youth, the irony. He rests his head against the back wall, over his chair.

Katsuki flags down a nurse, "Do you have someplace for a hero to rest?" The nurse nods, directing Bakugou so he can pull Kouta and nudge the nineteen year old kid in bed before heading back with the cops. He already surveyed the scene of the fight, but there's little trace of the people mentioned in the accounts of the hero team. There was one body recovered from the crumbled cave system, but no other signs. They can't even find a name for the John Doe.

Bakugou sighs, picking through the burned foliage once more, "Where are you, Midoriya?"

* * *

The green haired villain is catatonic for many days following his capture. Underground doctors are frantic with the hemorrhaging in his brain. He needs resuscitation a few times when his heart stops after violent seizures take their toll. After a few days of vigorous medical treatment, Deku finally gets to a more stable condition.

* * *

**A/N: **I offer my thanks to all who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. You help me put life into this story. I hope y'all enjoyed.


	8. Monsters are Real

_Before I begin... ******WARNING**** EXTREMELY MATURE THEMES IN CHAPTER**** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED****... Like SERIOUSLY******_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Emerald eyes blearily open to a dim light in a dark, dank room. He tries to shift in his bed but is noticeably restrained. He yanks his arms with more gusto, to no avail. Shaking his head, he tries more violently to find an opening. "No..." There has to be a way. This can't be it. He tried so hard to defy them, to escape them. He can't be back here.

He glances around the room. It's bare but for him in the narrow bed. There's nothing to help him. He exhales sharply, slamming his head back on the pillow, squinting his eyes shut. "Not good." His muscles relax as he opens his eyes to the cruel world. Staring at the faded ceiling, he whispers, "Just gotta take it. They're keeping you alive for a reason, you're not useless to them. Gonna be just fine... Just fine..." These are the lies he has to construct. He has to force himself to believe them. It's gonna turn out alright. They kept him alive for a reason, because they need him. It won't be meaningless. He breathes out meditatively.

His pep talk and assurances continue in his mind as he waits for the inevitable. As he feared, the door squeaks open and Joten steps into the room, grinning, like a child who just received his favorite toy, as he gazes on Deku. The handsome Blood Brother runs to jump on Deku's bed, straddling him. Deku leans away from his touch as Joten caresses his cheek, "I've missed having you under me."

Disgust riles in Deku's stomach but the minute it shows on his face, he gets a cold hard slap, then his chin is grasped. "What was that look, you little slut, don't you love sucking this cock?"

Deku clenches his teeth. He wants to say "Fuck off", but he can't bring himself to say it. The awareness of his position prevents him.

Joten's grip only tightens as the older draws Deku's head closer. They stare each other in the eyes as Joten mutters, "You need complete retraining." He releases Deku and gets off the bed, dragging the rolling bed with him. "Hard way it is, pet."

Deku can't find the words. He doesn't remember this part of his past. He still hasn't come to grips with it.

Joten laughs, wheeling the patient into another room with some colorful and shiny toys laid out. "It'll be fun, but for your master."

Deku feels his heartbeat steadily quickening. He's panicked. Surely, someone will save him? Like last time...? No one has ever saved him... The adrenaline has him choking on nerves. Fear makes his limbs restless. He doesn't have the option to fight nor run. He's forced to freeze in place, and face the music.

Joten picks up a strap, showing it to Deku, "This ought to work."

It clicks. It finally clicks. He's alone, he's so very alone. Tears spring to his eyes and he mumbles, "Please." He's not beneath begging. Fuck pride in this situation.

Joten shushes him, "You've forgotten your purpose, let me remind you."

"No!" He tries to angle away but Joten easily grasps his entire lower jaw, pressing his fingers into Deku's cheeks and forcing his mouth open. The device slides in, catching his teeth and providing a little hole for access. Joten sits back to admire Deku's tear-stained features. Deku strains at his bonds, shaking in the bed as Joten laughs atop him.

Joten smiles, "Got your tongue." He pinches Deku's tongue, mocking him. The defeated chokes on a sob. He tried to forget, but he can't. He doesn't want to remember those days, just when he could finally look himself in the mirror. He looks away as Joten tears the blanket off him, pulling a knife out so he can cut off the clothes he's wearing. Squinting his eyes shut, he squirms as his flaccid dick is grabbed. Joten plays with it, "You used to love this."

More tears befall Deku as that pit in his stomach grows. That empty feeling that spreads throughout his body, it numbs his pain, but it makes him numb to everything else too. He doesn't matter? That makes sense. That's why things like this happen to him, because he's less than. Once a quirkless nobody, always a quirkless waste of space. Kacchan was right all along.

Joten laughs, slapping his member, "Well, no matter. You don't matter anyways, right?" Deku is mounted once again, finding himself beneath the open pants of one very aroused man. "Let's reacquaint ourselves, shall we?" Gripping Deku's hair, Joten enters his tight, hot mouth. He sighs, "That's the stuff."

Deku chokes beneath, trying to get away but unable. He wants to throw up but can only gasp for air when allowed. He's constantly fighting, but Joten easily pleases himself, using him as his personal plaything, and going as soft or as hard as he likes, with no fear of consequences. When he finally releases, he does it all over Deku's face and mouth.

Deku turns his face in shame, disgusted with himself and his predicament. This is what he gets for killing all those people, right? He deserves this, doesn't he? He's a terrible person, so that makes it okay, right? He breathes out, his shoulders wracking as he tries to hold in his cries. It's just so terrible, mom.

Joten steps off, "I'm a kind master, Deku. You can get your jollies one way or another, but I say when." He slips a modified milking machine on Deku's cock, turning it on, so Deku instantly feels sparks. He curls forward, breathing heavily, pulling at his bonds once more. The strap is removed from his head, "Got something to say, slut?"

"P-Please... T-Take -ugh- Take it off!" He groans, rolling around with what movement he has.

"I'm doing you a favor, it's this or pain. Would you rather pain?" Deku loses himself in an orgasm. "Isn't this nicer? I have all the toys. You still need punishment, pain it will be, later though. How about I leave you to this?" Deku stares at the ceiling in a daze, twitching every so often and shivering. Joten leaves him to his devices, though it's downright painful at that point. "Enjoy this while you can."

Once he's out of the room, Deku is left to whimper, "I want to die, mother." As he's alone, tears come pouring from his eyes. He tries his bonds for the nth time, but the result is the same. He can't escape.

* * *

The worst had yet to come.

Deku was moved out of the building with a bag over his head, and a gag over his mouth. He was forcibly taken, and any peep he made was met with a swift punch. When they were in the car, Joten fiddled with his privates the entire way, and he couldn't help himself. The sleaze would whisper, "Aren't you the good little whore, cum for me again... Good boy. If only you were always this good, but you won't like this next part. I'll show you how good you've got it."

Deku whimpers softly. He's got it good? Does he really? The next part is punishment? The idea alone makes him tremble in fear. He has scars all over his body to remind him of what punishment means to Joten. He's so alone. No one is coming for him, are they, mother? Hey, mom, where'd you go anyway? Why'd you leave me?

At the new place, Deku is quickly chained to the ceiling, his arms reaching for the skies. If he believed in a higher power, he might consider beckoning it to help him, but he doesn't. No divine being has ever taken pity on him, thus far. Instead, his head rolls back and all he sees is the blackness of the hood. This must be hell. This is where his actions have led him. Yes, he got himself in this situation. He shouldn't have defied the Brothers. He shouldn't have killed Drax. He should've never left them in the first place. He should've remained obedient, unlike his mother.

The hood is removed, and all lights are on him as Joten gets that hungry glaze in his eye. "I can't deny I don't need the stress relief, but you... You killed my brother, Deku, and that requires punishment." Whipping it is. Deku's gag had been removed as Joten took full pleasure in his pained cries. Deku resorted to begging, softly.

Joten hugged the bloodied traitor, "Wouldn't you rather me inside you?"

Deku cries, "Please, forgive me." He was a stupid, stupid, stupid kid. He shouldn't have behaved so poorly, especially when the Brothers let him live. He deeply regrets his decisions. "Please, I'm sorry."

"You're lying."

"N-No! No!" It's not a lie! He's sorry! Just make the pain stop! "S-Stop..." His words are a whisper.

Joten backhands him. "Don't lie to me! If all you're going to do is lie," he gags Deku, muffling his words, "Then don't even speak!" Joten continues hitting him with various devices. He stabs him once, bashes his kneecaps, and simultaneously piercing and burning him with a poker. Not the best that Drax ever was, but still a top tier torturer.

A few days into the torture and mind games, Joten says, "See, you deserve this, but once you let go, everything can be better. We can be family."

Deku is listless. His gag was removed but his voice is raw and he feels broken. Joten cradles his head in his hands, "Poor thing. Have you learned your lesson?"

"Do you want to be family, Izuku?" Deku's clouded eyes drift to the brunet's. "Ready to come home?"

Tears escape him as he nods. Please make it stop. He'll be good.

Joten releases him and takes him in his arms, "Good little slave."

"Yes, Master." He'll be good this time.

* * *

The days following, Joten demands little of Deku. He gives him a resting period before he gets back to work. He's kind, coming to check on him and ensuring he's treated. What a benevolent master. This isn't so bad.

Then, after a long day, "Time for work Deku, take off your clothes."

Deku steels himself to the task as he takes the pent-up energy of his master. It's only right, after all, he needs to earn back his trust. So, there'll be no complaints out of him, never again.

Joten keeps him close, and much of the same is had. There are times when he's merely meant to act as a high quality doll to business partners. He's steadily coerced into complete silence, no talking nor looking at anyone. It's pain or pleasure, pain or pleasure, but sometimes the pleasure is quite painful but better than pain.

He has a cage he goes to for the night, sometimes sent to patrons' rooms.

"Oh, Deku, you're much smaller in person," she said with a predatory glimmer.

"Come here, you little League runt," he said with anger and malice in his throat. "You caused me enough trouble when you were running around, it's only right for you to do this!"

Deku forgets himself, becomes a shell of what he once was. Life. Death. Does anything really matter? Especially when he doesn't? The abuse is justified, right mom?

Joten smiles at him one night, holding him close, "You're such a good boy. We're going on a trip tomorrow, do you trust me?"

"Yes, Master." Those are the only words he's allowed to speak, when he does.

"Good boy, now open that mouth wide."

The trip is mostly uneventful. It's the same old deal, with Deku the ever silent and obedient. He's kept close as Joten goes about meeting top dogs in the underworld at a formal event. Deku wears a suit and Joten puts a collar on him for the event, "You look good in that, maybe we'll keep it."

His master leaves him outside in a bustling party scene while he goes to discuss business in a private room.

Deku stands rigid outside the door, guarding until a middle aged party-goer walks up to him. She gives him a look while he stares ahead, blinking at nothing. "You look familiar?" Deku doesn't respond. "Who were those guys?" She wants to take a peek in the room, but Deku's gloved hand over hers stops her. His green eyes gaze into hers before he looks away again and she backs off. "Okay, I get it." She frowns at those eyes, lifeless and scary. "How about we have some fun?" Deku is immovable and stoic. He only serves one purpose. The woman huffs finally and stalks off, "Fine."

She glances back at him however, as she moves away. Turning away, she disappears into a crowd of moving bodies.

"What's the status?"

Her hand goes to her face, touching a button so her mic can hear her, "They're in the room, but you're not gonna believe who I've run into. Can you notify Ground Zero and the Counter-League that Deku is here."

* * *

Joten and the others come outside around fifteen minutes later after they get a tip that some do-gooders are getting nosy. "Come, Deku. I have a surprise for my prized possession." Deku follows behind, eyes to the heels of his Master.

The entourage disperses, and the two make it to their car. Joten talks about all the good things about to come their way. The underworld is finally on the hunt for the League of Villains to kill them. Joten recalls, "Wasn't there a girl you liked in the League, or someone you were close with? Was it Toga or there was a little girl... What was her name again?" For a quick moment, Deku's heart skips a beat. "Ah, all those guys are going to die anyway." Joten stares at Deku, "You're mine, you know that now, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Atta boy."

They reach a mountainous region after leaving a cozy resort at the base of the range. It's dark but snowy trees coat the entire outside view. "Wonder where we're going?" Deku shakes his head, it's not his job to think. Joten smiles as the driver turns off the road onto a snowy dirt path into the forest. After a half hour of bumpy road do they finally reach a house.

Joten steps out and heads inside. His underlings move to their tasks before bed while Joten brings Deku to his room for some fun time. As they breathe heavily after a long night, Joten touches Deku's freckled and sweaty cheek, "You're mine, aren't you?" He grabs Deku's cock, rubbing it as its owner squirms. "You didn't like being punished, much rather prefer this, but then... It was the same last time. I can't give you freedom like then though. What am I to do with you?" Deku almost squeaks but Joten's other hand covers his mouth to muffle the sound. Joten sighs, moving on top of his scrawny body. Deku's muscle and fat has dwindled and he is much smaller than he used to be in the League. Joten lays on top of him so he can whisper in his ear, "You're no fun anymore." Deku's eyes burst open to a needle prick in his neck. He tries to move away, panicked and disoriented. Joten holds him down as his little strength leaves him.

"M-Master...?" What did he do this time? His questioning fades and he falls asleep.

Joten steps off and starts to get dressed. Fully clothed and stepping outside his grandiose room, he tells his men, "Take him downstairs, I'll deal with him later."

* * *

Deku stirs awake from his own shivering. He's in a blisteringly cold room chained to a wall with his cold ass against the stone. He hoarsely, tentatively calls, "Master?" His teeth chatter as he shivers. Drawing his legs in close to try to gather warmth, he figures, "I deserve this... Punishment." He bows his head to wait. He's not sure what he did wrong.

It's a few hours when a door squeals open and light enters his vision. His shivers are less violent now, quieted as his body succumbs to the cold. He blinks as a man crouches in front of him. He doesn't recognize Joten at first. The boss sneers at the captive, "Did you think you mattered to me, Deku? You worthless, useless little insect?"

"What did I do, Master?" His voice croaks wearily.

Joten punches the defenseless. Then, he grips his green hair, holding his face up to his own. His grit teeth make him appear as if he's growling, "You killed my brother! Unforgivable, shithead!" He slams Deku's head into the wall, so blood trails down his bare back. "Now, I get my revenge. It was fun breaking you, but you're nothing but a toy. You killed Drax, and it's time for you to die."

Deku barely has the strength to register what's going on, but he knows it's bad. He suffered for nothing? He caved only to die in the end anyway. No, Joten won't kill him. It's a game. It has to be. He tried to be good, he thought he was being good?

As Deku begins to lose consciousness from the blow to the head, Joten gives him a kick, "You're going to wish you had never been born, Deku!"

Deku whispers, "I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me."

Joten clocks his lights out. "That's right, beg. I could never keep a traitor by my side."

* * *

Deku awakens again in another strange place. His eyes take a minute to adjust and he sees he's in a basement of some house, weird. It's dusty and old, decrepit. He's chained to an old pipe. This pipe? Where has he seen it? He stares at it for a minute, lost in the abyss inside. Something like dread summons bile in his throat. His eyes focus on the words, or word on the wall. The word "Dead" is scrawled all around the pipe's wall. But no, that would be too much. Tearing his eyes away, they fall on the far wall where dark stains coat the old plaster. He breathes out deeply, like the air left his body, staring at the floor. No. His breaths turn quick and hysteric as time drags on. These walls are alive and they're going to swallow him whole. He shuts eyes at loud footsteps banging down the rickety steps. He's sure it's a monster coming to devour him.

"Good, you're awake. Welcome back home, dipshit. Have you ever been back here, the start of it all?"

He's almost relieved to see Joten. Deku murmurs, "Please-" He's cut off when Joten lashes out, gripping his throat tight and hoisting him up.

"Begging for your life like your sweet little mother, Midoriya," he critiques. Involuntary tears prick at his eyes, but Joten relishes in his pain. "I should've never taken you with us. You're nothing, just like your mother. We're rewriting history, Izu, you get to die beside your mother. Have fun starving to death, ya little piece of shit. No one's coming to save you because nobody ever cared about you."

Deku wheezes, pulling at the chains and reinforced pipes, "No! Please! Please don't leave me here, Master! Please!" He screams at Joten as the older leaves. The brunet gives a wave goodbye and Deku continues screaming, "Help me! I'll do anything! I'll be good! Please!" He yanks at his bonds, trying to break away.

In frustration, he cries out, sobbing suddenly. He doesn't want to be here, not in this house, not again. He wretches to the side before curling up. At least they gave him some boxers. Staring at the bloodstains from his mother, he hallucinates her corpse staring at him with the flies buzzing. Shutting them tight, he buries his face.

* * *

"Izuku! Izuku! You're gonna be safe now."

Deku watches his mother's corpse talk to him, consoling him over and over again. She whispers with the rot from her body curdling his stomach. He repeats, "Safe now."

"You're back with me, baby. They can't get you anymore."

Her eyeballs have been gouged out and she smiles at him with stinking breath. The hand that touches him is cold and gooey.

He returns her smile, "Mom."

"Yes, Izuku, you're home again, but... I'm so hungry." He blinks at her as the image distorts and she grabs him, "You're only good for meat." He whimpers as she takes a large bite of his flesh and feeds on him.

Then, his eyes have opened and he's staring at a dark room. How long has it been? How many times has his mother eaten him, or told him how worthless he is?

Tears trail down his dirty cheeks, "I want to die, Mother."

He hears her laughing at him from beyond the grave. He hears them all. "Poor little Izu, all alone. What a loser."

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"No one's gonna save you!"

Laughing echoes around him.

"I am dead. Dead as a door knob. Right? No... No, no, no, not door knob, nail, prick... Dead as... Not dead yet. Right! I forget, forgetful me. No, Mother, I don't do chores. Sh... Oh, she's dead. I'm dead? Sh, quiet, quiet down all of you. I'm thinking. Trying to!" Izuku mumbles incoherently to himself. His eyes dart around the room as he rests his head on the wall, up against it. He leans heavy as he mutters, "I don't want your lettuce. Enough greens. No, you're the caretaker, I don't care. No. No. Pull what? That's stupid, shut up."

He bangs his head against the wall roughly, so blood trails down his brow. "Shut up! Mother! Save me! Help!" He pulls on his raw and bleeding wrists, screaming from effort before he collapses on his back. "I told you it wouldn't work. There are no shines..." As he lays there, he spots his mother on the ceiling. She has spider legs and fangs, but that smell. He'll never forget that smell.

He calls softly, "Mother?" His heart nearly jumps out of his chest as he's eaten alive, before he starts laughing. "Why can't I die?"

* * *

Eventually, Izuku loses the strength to speak. Instead, he merely hallucinates his past or listens to various opinions in his head. He stares blankly with his body curled into the pipe and against the wall. The word "Dead" is all he can view, spanning farther than his youth. When did he put more?

The pain of starvation left him a while ago, now he's just waiting for all his energy and reserves to be used up. Breathing heavily into the wall from exhaustion, he glances behind him and sees his defiled mother still staring at him with black tar oozing from the orifices on her face. He returns his gaze to the wall, fearing she'll move again.

"Mommy, can I come with you this time?"

"Yes, Izukun, come with mommy."

He closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ***gasp* What have I done!? If that was hard for you to read, trust me, it was hard to fucking write. I really wanted to convey how terrible the "underworld" and Joten are. Anyways... What will happen to Izuku!? Nobody knows!? ... Except me... The next chapter is already underway, I'll try to get it out soon. Thank you to all the reviews, follows, and favorites. ...Hope y'all enjoyed :/


	9. Keep On

_Enjoy._

* * *

Every day, for many days, was shittier than the last. He'd wake up, get some hero work done before heading to bed, rinse, repeat. His heart wasn't in it anymore. He never found Deku, even after all of Kouta's strong urging. It just never happened. There was never any trace and no leads. What more could he do?

Now, he gets another call on his cell from a friend, who also happens to be on the police force, that some task force is trying to get ahold of him. He gruffly asks, "Why do they want me?" It better be a fucking good reason.

"They won't say, it's a secret task force. They're working in conjunction with the CIA of America."

As if mentioning the CIA would impress him, he smirks, "Fancy, go ahead and give them my number." He's curious now.

"Cool, and hey, how're you doing by the way?"

What the fuck is he implying? Bakugou narrows his eyes to slits, "Why do you ask?"

"Just Kirishima said he hasn't talked to you for weeks, and that's unusual."

Fucking Kirishima always acting like a mother hen, figures. "I'm fucking peachy, alright? Kirishima ain't my fucking babysitter, so he can shove it." He's just been focusing on his job, like that's a bad thing? Bad guys get put away when Katsuki focuses on his job.

"Look man, we're all worried about you. You're far away from home most of the time, and we only ever know you're okay after they show you on the news. Just. Keep the line open is all we're asking." Katsuki admits it's not an unreasonable request, but he's indignant.

Bakugou gripes, "I answered, didn't I?" He didn't mean to make that sound so sarcastic.

"You're losing yourself! Cut back a little, take a breather. We're here for you."

Here we go. Bakugou can't contain the anger pushing to the surface."Get your chick flick bullshit out of my life, ya damn extra. Like I give two flying fucks about a bunch of pansies who can't tell the difference between someone who's dedicated to their work and another who's flying off the rails. Fuck all you bitchy friends." He hangs up in a rage. Smoke fumes at his palms and he desperately wants to punch something. All they do is nag lately. He's tired of it. Just leave him alone. Then he gets a text.

"I hope you're glad you got that off your chest. We're not some fair weather friends, Katsuki, so you better check your mouth the next time you talk to me or any one of us like that. Fuck you too, cunt."

Katsuki's brow twitches in anger. His friends aren't pushovers, so he's slightly proud of the response and there happens to be a smidgen of guilt somewhere in his chest about the way he's been treating them lately. He doesn't want to be all whiny. He's just so worried and stressed out. He doesn't know how to get back to himself, ever since that shithead re-entered his life. He can't leave him. He just won't. Can any of his friends understand that? Truly? Sure, Deku's a villain, but Katsuki remembers another side. He remembers sparkling eyes and a voice full of wonder when Katsuki's quirk first appeared. He remembers a kind spirit extending a hand, no matter if the person needed it or not. Where did he go? Is that kid somewhere in that villain? If there's even a chance, Katsuki has to reach for him, the same way the kid offered his own hand all those years ago.

It's a long day, and he can't help the storm clouds in his brain. Even the villains he faced thought he overdid it. His face is just going to set in a perpetual scowl, he sighs. Just as he's turning in for the night, he gets another call from an unknown number, "Hello," he answers.

"Hello, Ground Zero? Detective Zeff gave us your number?"

That was fast. "Yes. What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"I'm Agent Riku, I wanted to talk to you about Deku and the League of Villains. We recently spotted Deku with a person of interest in our stakeout of a casino and we thought we'd extend the courtesy of sharing the information and maybe collaborating with a Hero such as yourself." This might be too good to be true, but it's exactly what he needs.

"I'm in." Bakugou didn't miss a beat. Finally! Finally! He feels his lip start to twitch into a small smile. Why is his heart beating like that?

"Excellent," she gives him their location, "When did you think you could meet up?"

He decides, "I'll be there in the morning."

"Oh, okay, see you soon then."

He stares at the phone for a minute after the agent hangs up, then he presses it to his forehead. He exhales, calmly. Calm down, don't get your hopes up, just do your job. Apprehend the villain. He's determined when he opens his eyes again. Bakugou moves about his house to pack his things and get ready for his trip.

Toshinori frowns, "Leaving again?" He came out of his room at the bustling about the house.

"A break in one of my cases, I don't know when I'll be back." He gives a curt answer.

All Might answers matter-of-fact, "I'll be here when you do. A hero's work is never finished."

Katsuki smiles at his roommate. He's glad someone supports him. All Might, of all people, would understand better than anyone what a top hero feels. He knows the guilt of a top hero when there are people that they can't save, and the need to save as many as one can.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Yagi-san."

* * *

Bakugou catches a red-eye to the valley before driving to the mountain range. He takes a car up to the resort and meets with the task force staying at the hotel. Agent Riku tells him, "Just Riku though. We have footage from the club that we'd like you to see."

He nods and follows her and the group to a room where they're holding a sting. She points to some men on the screen here and there, pausing every few minutes, "Notice their movements here... These are who my people are looking at. And here's who we think is your guy."

For some reason Katsuki lets out a long breath when he sees Deku. The man is in a suit different from his usual wear. His expression is different as well, empty. Katsuki watches the exchange between him and Riku. It's so unlike him. Deku always seemed playful in his videos and boisterous. It's part of his image, so why? Why isn't he saying anything? He's just following like a- ... Is that a fucking collar? Katsuki sharply exhales from his nose as he stares at the paused image. A quiet rage rolls beneath his skin.

Riku explains, "I was trying to get a peep inside or hear something, but he stayed me. From his performances with the League, it seems like a downgrade for him to be some kind of bodyguard." She turns to Bakugou, waiting for his input.

Katsuki murmurs, almost to himself, "He's not a guard. He's much thinner and less fit than when I last saw him. This isn't him in fighting form. And he's protecting you-"

"Excuse me?" Riku raises a brow at him.

Katsuki scratches his chin, "Well, from what I know about the mob, it's not hard for them to leverage or kill someone in their way. I would think it's twice as easy in the deep underground." He didn't say something far-fetched nor offensive. If this bitch acts like he did, he'll cut one.

Riku smiles, "Not just a pretty face after all." Katsuki in turn raises a brow, he's used to the females after him, but her words suggest she's testing him. What a bitch, he smirks. Riku nods before continuing, "That's the impression I got too..." The look in his eyes when he grabbed her hand, how can she explain it? It wasn't concern, but more like fear, like he wanted to convey she was about to get into a situation she couldn't handle. She plays the video, "Here we see one of our suspected Blood Brothers, can you confirm?"

Katsuki recalls, "Yes, I believe his name was Joten. I don't see any of the other Brothers here, but in a previous incident the Brother Drax may have been killed almost a year ago, though it was never confirmed." He's still not sure he believes Deku killed Drax. No body, no crime.

"Yes, we got that report, but can't confirm either. Now, we lost their car in the snow, but we caught some of the other flunkies, and have them in custody. Would you like to oversee the interrogation?" She grins at him, she's being generous here. It must be another test, or she respects his track record.

Bakugou is coy, "I thought you'd never ask."

"By the way, did you want us to involve other Counter-League members of Deku's appearance?"

The blond shakes his head, "No, Deku hasn't been with the League in over a year. He's been MIA for a good six months." There's no reason to involve the others. Deku is his target and taking down the Brothers would just be icing on the cake.

Riku makes chitchat as they leave for their outpost, "The Counter-League has done some good work cracking down on villains and stopping all the attacks."

"Many cities were hit before we could get our shit together. The police were a big help too." Bakugou is somewhat humble. It took a lot of coordination between city officials, police departments, heroes, and the everyday folk to get where they're at. Not one group can claim responsibility for the League's dwindling power and influence.

Riku smiles at the humility, "I heard you have a mind for detective work." She's glad she's not working with some arrogant persona. She thought Ground Zero was known for being crass and rubbing people the wrong way, but he's been nothing but polite. It's a pleasant misunderstanding.

"It's a good skill to have," is all he answers. High school beat some manners into him, but this is a special case for him. He needs to be here and he's not going to go out of his way to be his usual rude self. Riku should count herself lucky that she's not going to get chewed out, at least not until Bakugou has Deku in his sights.

He's been patient. He did everything right. He helped form the Counter-League Council and they boosted the surveillance on all major cities. They beefed up the response teams so any time an attack begins or tries to, one hero will extend portals across designated areas in cities so heroes can come through and fight. Tomura, Toga, Dabi and the other high rank and some low ranking League members can't step foot in a major city without heroes knowing about it. The machine is also highly recognizable and alarms will sound if it goes through the checkpoint into any city. Truth be told, the League has been fighting on the defensive recently, what with other villains, mobsters, police, heroes, and the underground on their tail. Last Bakugou heard, they fought a losing battle with the remnants of a family mob.

That was all in a day's work for Ground Zero though. Now, he can focus on finding the Blood Brothers and Deku. They have his full attention.

Zero stands behind two other surveyors as Agent Riku enters the interrogation room. Watching intently, she sits across from the beefy guard, "Look, Gin, I know you work for the Blood Brothers and have a rap sheet a mile long on what they've made you do for them, but if you give me something on how to find them. I can make sure they don't see the light of day. We have photos and DNA evidence linking them to at least twenty murders and mass murders. Don't go to jail for their crimes. We can say it was coercion."

Gin smirks at the pictures she laid out in front of him. Is he supposed to feel bad? He tells her, "Listen, girly, I don't think you understand the reach of the Blood Brothers. Even if I snitch, they still have friends in high places." There's no amount of protection that can stop them when they want someone dead.

Riku smiles, tapping her finger on the table, "Well we're coming for them all, sweet thing."

Oh, she's a strong woman. He likes them strong so he'll throw her a bone, "I can tell you where the Blood Brothers' hideout is but they'll be gone before you get there. After that, check Hosu. They go there after a good laugh."

Riku stands, making eye contact with the camera. It's only a slight victory, but it's more information than they had before. She turns back to Gin, barely suspicious, "That didn't take much?"

Gin chuckles darkly, "It'll be interesting to see how they respond. I'm dead anyway."

Riku frowns, "How?" No one will die while in her custody.

Gin turns to stare into the camera, "If it records audio and visuals, he can see it and hear it. He's probably here, then he'll tell Joten to leave."

"A quirk?"

Gin turns back around, shrugging, "Maybe." If he says anything more then he'll really lose his head.

Bakugou, in the other room, leaves to meet Riku outside so they can head to the location written by Gin. Driving further into the mountains, they traverse a dark path and come upon a complex. The lights are on. Riku grabs her gun while Ground Zero leads the way inside. Riku says, "I don't hear any heartbeats yet." She has a sense of living bodies around her for her quirk.

Zero lights his palms before he blasts the door down. Stepping inside, he calls, "Pizza delivery!" He walks further in with Riku following. Heroes generally are the first to enter when combat is expected.

Riku mutters as she detects, "There's someone upstairs."

Ground Zero nods, he hears movement. Heavy footsteps creep along the hallway upstairs. He marks the likely location and whispers, "I'm taking him." Small blasts lick at his palms as he murmurs, "Wait here." Firepower bursts from his palms as he pushes off the wall bordering the stairwell to land over the railing upstairs. He ducks as a shot rings out from a shotgun. He faces a young man, tall and lean. He bounces around the room with his high maneuverability quirk, dodging rapid fire shots from someone who clearly knows how to use the pump-action gun. Still, once there's an opportunity, Zero exploits it. He gets too close and blasts the gun out of the man's hand before concentrating a low level blast on the person himself.

The man flies into the room behind him and lays on the floor. Zero calls, "Clear."

Riku and the other agents take to the stairs and apprehend the lone wolf. Meanwhile, the explosive hero begins investigating the house. It's empty with few indicators of the owner. These underground dogs know how to disappear. He could spit.

"Ground Zero-san!" One of the forensic nerds calls him to the lower levels where he surveys the dungeon-like room. It's definitely perplexing.

The man he apprehended is taken to be processed but the databases can't find an identity match. It seems this was a bust. During the interrogation, they get nothing as the man reveals his tongue was cut out. He smirks at them as they lose themselves to frustration. What're they going to do, make him write? After that blunder, they have to keep the hope alive. They turn back to Gin, but he's gone. He disappeared from custody. Despite another blow, they must keep moving forward. The investigation continues as they follow up on the Gin's suggestion to go to Hosu, that Joten would go there for some celebrations.

Hosu is a big city, however, and it's days before they get a nibble of information.

Bakugou does a lot of groundwork, playing whatever part he needs to get him inside whatever underground club. He knows the game, and he always plays to win. Riku follows him with ease, giving him backup though he insists he doesn't need it. He's a pro after all.

On the fourth day of their investigation, they sit at a table. One of the patrons does a line of cocaine, laughing as he comes up to peck one of the girls on his lap. "Yeah, working for the Blood Brothers is always a hoot! I got to drive the Big Brother to drop off that little bitch Deku. Everybody hates that guy! That guy got his for messing with the most powerful people in the underworld."

A disguised Bakugou takes a drag from his cigar. He pretends he's barely paying attention to the story. Riku is leaned against him, her body against his, with his arm around her. He plays with one of the straps on her shoulder, tracing his fingers around her bare shoulder. He feigns disinterest as he stares at her strap, "Oh, Deku? The one who was on the news with the League a while back?"

The driver chuckles, pointing, "That's the one! Joten completely house-trained him and then left him for dead. I could hear his screams all the way from the car outside. Pathetic! He's probably dead now though! Ha! Good riddance!" He snorts some more cocaine and gets to making out with the girl.

Bakugou laughs, albeit nervously. Deku can't be dead. It's just not possible. He feels Riku's hand squeeze his arm and he knows he's tensing like mad, but he can't blow their cover or they're dead. He leans back on the couch, blowing rings of smoke into the foggy room. Music is blasting and the dance floor is just across from them, but they can hear each other well enough.

How can he get the information he needs? Bakugou laughs suddenly, getting back into character, "Where would you take a lowlife like Deku for proper revenge? Like, I would feed him to dogs or something if it were me, or even keep the bitch as a pet. Such a waste!"

The driver shakes his head, waving his hand, "No way! You don't mess with a boss and not get some cosmic level vengeance. Apparently, Joten said it was the place their relationship all began. That he was righting a wrong from the past or something. It was fucking poetic-sounding."

Bakugou shrugs, "That's true, I guess, but still think it'd be better to make them live out the rest of their life as a slave. That's just me though, maybe I'm too low on the food chain to throw away good merchandise."

"Ha! You and me both, brother!" The driver turns to the girl, "Let's get out of here, hussy." She begins leading him away to a more private venue.

Bakugou holds a beer to his departure before he turns to Riku, "How about we ditch this joint, babe?"

Riku smiles seductively at him and clings to him as they fake-stumble out. Once they get into their car a few blocks away, Bakugou ignites the engine with the key and they drive off to headquarters.

"Do you know what he meant?" Riku breaks their silence. Bakugou is almost in a weird vigil. It's worrisome.

Bakugou frowns, sighing, "I have an idea of where he was talking about. We need to get some plane tickets though, because it's out in the country." Please be wrong. Please don't be there, but then please be there. He doesn't know what would be better?

"No problem." She glances at his melancholy features every once in a while as they drive. Why is Bakugou so concerned with the Blood Brothers? It must be personal.

* * *

After all is said and done, Bakugou leads the way to the Midoriya house in the middle of nowhere. The roads are quiet and bare. They leave him to his thoughts, his agitated thoughts. He just wants to be there already and can't help his foot pressing on the gas pedal. He drives with Riku in the passenger seat. She assures him, "He's probably not here."

When they reach it, Katsuki steps out of the car to once again gaze upon the skeleton of home. Truth be told, it haunts him. What terrors are awaiting him in the waking world?

Just as he's leading the way inside, and he's on the porch, he hears her anxious words, "There's a faint heartbeat in there..."

Bakugou quickens his steps, checking every room, hoping he's not where he thinks he is. No, no, not there. Please, not there.

He hesitates at the precipice, before the descent into the hellish basement. He steadies his heart before he takes the steps down slowly. His heart sinks when he finally gets a clear view of the corner. A body is there with their hands chained around the pipe. Their back faces him as he reaches the ground level. They're on their side. There are more "DEAD"s scrawled on the wall. The body is thin with scars shining in the limited sunlight. Bakugou softly calls, "Deku?"

He walks over to the weakened form. Crouching beside him, he slides his hand under Deku's bare shoulder, lifting him with ease and turning him so his head falls against his shoulder. "Hey..." The man is cold to the touch, and mostly naked except for some boxers. Otherwise, the skin around his wrists is mangled and bloody. His mouth and hands are bloodied as well. Bakugou noticed a few rat corpses around him, and the bites. He tries to summon a positive attitude and look on the bright side, "We found you Deku, we're gonna get you out of here... Hey, can you wake up? Look, I'm gonna protect you now." Katsuki stares at the fading bruises on his face, and the various scars of his body. Does he have more? What happened to him? What did the Brothers do to him?

A kind, freckled face flashes in Bakugou's head, and the words, "Do you need help? Can you stand?" For some reason beyond him, Katsuki finds his vision blurred with tears. They trickle down his face, landing on Deku's.

His voice breaks slightly when he remarks, "Sorry about the water. I don't know what's wrong with me?" He fights to keep the lump in his throat down while his hands tighten their grip on Deku's skin. He's just so fucking sorry that he didn't find him sooner. So sorry.

The bony body in his arms shifts almost imperceptibly, and those dull green eyes stare lifelessly from a stone face. They land on Katsuki as another of his tears splashes on their cheek. Their words are barely a whisper, more mouthing than sound, "I needed a hero."

Katsuki cradles him tighter against him, "You're safe now, Midoriya, I've got you."

Izuku's mouth crinkles into a crooked smile for a second before he closes his eyes, "Mother is calling, time to go, Kacchan."

Katsuki's eyes widen and he stares at the now unconscious male. "What?" Mother? What about his mother?

He's stunned for a moment before Riku calls down, "The ambulance is on their way. Does he need any immediate attention?"

Bakugou composes himself, clearing his throat, "No, he's just malnourished mostly." Tightening his grip around the chain he blasts it so Deku isn't connected anymore. He lifts him to carry him outside.

Riku smiles as they stand inside and wait, "Who knew we'd be conducting a rescue instead of an apprehension?"

Bakugou can't find humor at the moment. He's lost in self-loathing.

The ambulance makes it a good thirty minutes later and they take Deku off Bakugou's hands before speeding away. Katsuki frowns, watching the blaring lights vanish in the trees. He wonders what will happen to Deku, but one thing he knows for sure is, "The Blood Brothers are going down." He needs some place to direct his anger since he can't use it on the villainous Deku anymore. The guy is more of a victim than a villain as of late.

Riku stares at him, "You know Deku is probably going to jail, or the nuthouse."

"Yes, and? Doesn't change what needs to be done." Bakugou is resolute. Deku is safe now. He has to keep pressing forward.

Riku finds her morbid smile, "Glad to have such a loyal partner."

Katsuki shakes his head as they both get in the car. They'll follow up with Deku later.

Later makes its way to the present as Katsuki visits Deku sleeping peacefully in the hospital room. It's been two days. A nurse comes in as the off-duty hero sits at the visitor's chair. "Oh, you're Ground Zero, right? It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Katsuki awkwardly nods, shaking his fan's hand. He's not a people person. He asks, "How's he?"

The nurse nods, "He's been getting fluids, though he was a bit weak when we first brought him in so it was tube-feeding, but we expect he'll be strong enough to eat soon."

"Has he woken up at all?"

The nurse frowns, "Yes, but he doesn't talk. He just looks around and almost ignores us... I'll be straight with you, none of us think this is the same man who worked with the League a year ago."

Katsuki nods, turning his attention back to Deku. Checking his vitals and tidying things up, eventually the nurse leaves them to their silence. Katsuki stares at his childhood friend, "We're hunting the Brothers, so you won't have to worry about them soon. You'll probably have to do time for your crimes, but that's all expected after you're healthy enough to leave... I'm just happy I finally found you." Izuku stirs as Katsuki talks. "Hey? Mornin' sunshine." Izuku's eyes fall on his hero. He remains silent. "What? You got no witty remark? No sass?" Katsuki smirks at him, fully expecting Deku to revert to his playful and daring self.

Izuku looks away as he finds something to gawk at. Seeing Katsuki made him want to say something though, but he's not sure. He smiles, "Mother's here. She waits and waits. Where are my shoes?" Izuku tries to sit up only to be restrained. He's not in the basement? He frowns, confused, "Good boy, not good boy? Mother? Master?" He strains at the bonds, yanking at them. Punishment?

Katsuki stands, "You're not making any sense..." Where's Deku? Who is this?

Izuku squirms roughly, pulling before flailing and yelling, "Mother! I can't find her? Mother!? Give me the feathers! Rats! Rats! Damn rats!" He proceeds to freak out, feeling the furry bodies running all over him as he screams, "Can't move! Can't move! Get them off! Please!" He's still there! He knows he's still there! This is a dream!

A different nurse from before runs in, "Deku?"

Izuku begins bawling hysterically as he squirms, "Mother! Mother!" Where'd she go!? Weren't they supposed to be together now!?

A doctor comes in, as their patient continues screaming incoherently, "What happened?"

Katsuki replies, "He woke up and just started freaking out?" He's baffled, at a loss for words.

"Sedate him, he can't be getting all riled up so soon. He might hurt himself further."

The nurse hands the doctor a needle to empty into the IV drip. Izuku begins to quiet as he shakes his head. "Don't let them get me, Mother... Finish it... I want to go home." He fixates on Bakugou, "Please, take me home." His eyelids droop heavier as time goes on. Droplets of tears catch on his eyelashes.

The doctor and nurse left already. Katsuki sits back down, he scoots his chair closer, placing his hands on the bed's rails. "I'm not here to hurt you, I just want to help. I... I won't do anything you're not okay with, okay? Talk to me, I don't understand..." Is it an act? It has to be. Deku is a strong villain who orchestrated countless attacks on cities. He's one of the worst, and there's no way he'd succumb to this. He's Ground Zero's foe, and that amounts for something.

Izuku smiles, "Found the border, she waited." What the fuck does that mean?

Katsuki leans against his chair, "That doesn't make any sense, Deku." He sighs, rubbing his forehead. He can't accept this.

Izuku stares at the ceiling, smiling wide, "Mother has four legs. She wants eight." Izuku turns back to Bakugou as the hero openly stares at him.

"You're worrying me. What happened to you after all this time?"

The green haired patient creases his brow, "Good boy? Woof, woof." He laughs, "Good boy speaks..." He sees the frown on Katsuki's face, "Not good boy?" He shakes his head back and forth continuously, tearing up again suddenly. He sobs pitifully, "Not good boy..." He cries out, but he's so tired. His voice is laced with sleep, and eventually he closes his eyes.

Katsuki exhales deeply. He wipes the other's tears. "Aren't you gonna get back at the Brothers? Didn't you want revenge?" He can't take this. He leaves, shaking his head. Fine. Katsuki will get the Brothers on his own. He was hoping for some information when the villain woke up, but that doesn't look like it's going to happen.

He drops in on Izuku every once in a while when he can spare the time. It's awkward, because the weird speech never changes. The nurses tell him that Deku is quiet for the rest of the time. Otherwise, much of Katsuki's time is spent hunting the Brothers and finding another lead. At some point he starts avoiding Deku. The news of his arrest was finally released after he was deemed fit to leave the hospital. He was set to be put on trial before being filed away in prison. Prison did not bode well for Deku, and he was isolated, typically in actual isolation, until he was officially moved to a psychiatric facility and confined to a room with a single camera watching him.

* * *

It's almost half a year into Bakugou's avoidance when he gets a call from the facility, "Hello, we were hoping you could come in. I know this is kind of awkward, but Deku hasn't been doing well lately and since you're familiar with his case, we were hoping you could give some insight."

Katsuki sighs, "What's up with that lunatic now?" He really doesn't want to see him.

"Well, he seems to be shutting down." Shutting down? Like a fucking computer?

"Fine," he'll bite.

The walls are a suffocating white with long halls someone could get lost in. Bakugou follows behind the head of the ward. He's a short man with a flimsy build. He doesn't seem trustworthy.

"I'm not sure what went wrong. He seemed like he was in good spirits before and now he's become a shell."

"Yeah..." Bakugou doesn't know what he's doing here, he barely knows Deku.

They come upon the door to his room. It's opened and Katsuki gets to feel his heart sink. Deku is strapped to a bed. The doctor explains, "Since he refuses to take any nutrients in, he's been getting fluids from IV and food from a feeding tube."

Bakugou rubs his face, murmuring, "I didn't know." Isn't this really serious?

He walks over to his bedside with the doctor. Deku is staring at the ceiling with a dead expression. "Last I saw him, he was lively, we couldn't understand him but he was speaking at least. Was it the same when he came in?"

The doctor nods, "Well, he didn't do well in prison, was left in isolation after a few hospital stays from villains taking their anger over the League on him. He couldn't connect with anyone over there. He was still talking incoherently but he was still pretty lively before. I just don't know what happened." He pauses for a moment of silence then continues, "Anyways, I have to go check up on some other patients, I'll leave you to it."

Katsuki nods, though his eyes never leave Deku's sunken face.

He's a breadth away from the bed as he reaches out to touch the other's skinny little arm, "Hey, do you remember me? I'm not here to hurt you." He brushes his arm, expecting a flinch but finds no reaction. "I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while, I got sidetracked with the Brothers... You were so talkative before, Midoriya, what happened?"

_Too much for a busted heart to bear happened, Kacchan, just too many unspeakable things. I see her, you know? I see my mother in my dreams and I just want to join her again..._

Bakugou finds the strength to glance at Deku's face again, and what he sees holds his gaze. There's a single tear that slid down the comatose's cheek. Katsuki swallows the lump in his throat, "Oh, I see..." That's all he can muster before he leaves. Things to be done and all.

* * *

**A/N: **Bakugou's side and a little more progression. Thank you to all who follow, favorite, and review. Hope y'all enjoyed.


	10. Am I Blue? Wouldn't You Be Too

_Enjoy._

* * *

"What!? You're actually inviting me over, what's the catch, you brat!?"

He holds the phone away from his ear. It's unusual for him to ask his mother over, for this very reason. He'll visit them and he keeps in touch, but they're pains in his ass when they visit him. Katsuki responds in kind, "I just need your help with something, hag!"

"See you soon then, sweetie. Love you."

Katsuki huffs as he hangs up his cell. Deku's condition has not gotten any better, if only worsened. The hero was able to pull some strings and get a visit with the villain at his house, though he wonders if that'll do much good. The doctors all say it's psychological, and some trauma is involved. Katsuki doesn't know shit about trauma, but he knows his mom might have an idea.

The day of reckoning comes, and Deku is wheeled in by Katsuki after the hero takes him from the orderlies. They're sent away as Katsuki gets Deku in a comfortable position in the living room. He sits across from the quiet individual. The former villain merely stares blankly at nothing. He's even more sullen and withered. His face is sunken and his eyes are haunted.

Bakugou stares at him, "Why is this happening to you?" He's out of the bad place, Bakugou saved him, didn't he?

_I deserve everything bad that's ever happened to me. This is my punishment._

Bakugou sighs, "I have someone coming over to see you. You'd probably enjoy her more than me. All Might is here. He's been staying at my house, I don't know if you know... We're all going to have dinner. I'm going to make it now, okay? Here's some t.v."

Bakugou leaves him to get dinner ready. As he's finishing up, there's a knock at his door and he moves to fetch his old lady. He tells her, "He's in the living room."

She smacks his arm as she moves inside, "Don't give me that look, wimp. This isn't your fault." She saw the silent plea in her son's eyes, the clear "Help him."

He watches her go through narrowed eyes. He moves to set the table as he sees his mother sitting beside Deku's wheelchair. She has her hand over his, "You look so much like your mother, dear. Your crazy hair is definitely your father's though. You probably don't remember him. Do you remember your mother? She was such a nice person, so sweet. She wanted to do the best for you. I was sad to see her go, but I'm sure she's happy you got to live on for so much longer than she. I couldn't help thinking about you every now and again. You were little, but I thought you'd make a wonderful person someday, being so sweet and kind like your mother. But you're sensitive too, and I know you're hurt and you've been hurting for so long. You don't have to anymore. You're safe now." Mitsuki just talks to him. She doesn't expect an answer, she just wants to connect. Even if he doesn't remember her, she remembers him. She hopes it's enough, that he'll understand there are people here for him.

Katsuki calls, "Dinner is served."

Mitsuki wheels Deku to the space at the table, "Let's get some meat on your bones." She sits beside Deku, eating. He continues staring. All Might walks in, "Sorry I'm late." He surveys the room and sits on Deku's other side while Katsuki sits across.

Toshinori and Mitsuki chat idly, before the retired hero directs his attention to Deku. "I've never seen you this way, young-Midoriya. And I never got to thank you for saving my life. You were my hero that night."

The young-Bakugou gruffly interjects, "He wasn't there." He tried to believe All Might's story, but there's no way Deku killed Drax. Just look at him.

Yagi smiles and tells the green haired guest, "He doesn't believe my story because they never found the place, but you killed that Drax Brother that night."

Izuku flinches, turning his face away and leaning back. He's sorry. He shuts his eyes knowing someone is going to hurt him, and Mitsuki asks, "What's wrong dear? You need to tell us. Are you hurt?"

He shakes his head, leaning back as far as he can go. He said he was sorry. Please-

Toshinori joins Mitsuki, "You're going to have to tell us the problem, m'boy."

Izuku buries his face in the back of his chair, tears prick his eyes, and as soon as Mitsuki touches him he flinches away, "Sorry! M'sorry!" She retracts her touch as he shakes, hiding his face. His voice is weak and sounds like gravel.

All Might asks, "Why are you sorry? You saved me, son. You did a good thing."

Izuku shakes his head, "Sorry... Please... No more." It's a trick. This is punishment. They watch, they're always there. He can't get away. The Brothers can always see him, they can always reach him.

Mitsuki assures him, "You're safe, sweetie. No one's gonna hurt you." They don't know.

Izuku blinks as tears fall down his cheeks, he murmurs in disbelief, "He comes at night. I can't be free."

Katsuki sighs, "We need details." This is an act, it has to be. Deku was never such a weakling.

Izuku observes Katsuki's tired eyes and lackluster concern. Right, he can't rely on heroes nor their kind. They can't help him. He has to face this alone, like he always does. Joten sentenced him to die, so he must follow through. Deku's former indifference returns as he mutters with finality, "Mother is waiting." He seems to revert to his former dispassionate self.

Mitsuki stares at him before she scolds, "Your mother would hate to see you like this, Izuku. She'd absolutely hate it." This draws the mental patient's eyes to her. Does this woman think she knows his mother? Did she see his mother in her last moments?

A kind of calm anger flares behind his irises as he responds, "She didn't mean to leave, she's waiting now." Yes, she's gone. She was taken. He just wants to be with her again.

All Might levels with him, "Whatever is wrong can be fixed, young-Midoriya. You're not alone. You saved me. I like to think you're a good person underneath."

_I'm a killer, a villain. I have no right to joy nor happiness nor even life itself anymore. My torture continues as I live on. Why can't I die? Mother waits so patiently for me to join her._

Deku is once again unresponsive.

Mitsuki whacks her son upside his head. She replies to his indignation with, "Progress was being made and you shut it down with your attitude. You may not remember your friend but I remember mine, and her child is in so much pain right now. I know she'd help you too if our roles were reversed."

"He's still a villain."

"He's a person who needs help right now. No one came to save him last time, Katsuki, save him this time." He did save him. That's what he doesn't understand, the villain is already saved? What else does he have to do?

Katsuki watches his mother shake her head. Deku and Yagi-san are watching a cartoon. Deku will be staying with them for two more nights, and then he'll go back. There's still time. Time is fickle however.

They notice some improvements as Deku resides there. He almost becomes more lucid, though he's tentative.

Mitsuki puts a plate of food in front of him and he whispers, "Thank you." It's progress, but he's tormented. They can't tell why though.

All Might asks, "Do you want to watch some t.v.?"

Deku shakes his head. The television scares him. The computer scares him. The phone scares him. That's where _he_ watches from.

Mitsuki offers, "How about a walk outside? Do you think you're up for that?" Her son is about to deny but she glares at him. Deku nods briefly. A walk should be safe. They finish eating and the three venture outside Bakugou's house. The hero walks behind as his mother helps Deku along. He's still skin and bones. All Might stayed at home.

Mitsuki talks about Inko, Izuku's mother. "Your mother was the kindest lady I know. I remember I could always count on her to watch you two when you were little. Forgive Katsuki for not knowing your story, he was young when I found out, and I didn't want to burden him. I always thought of you and your mother though, Izuku. I always wondered if you were alive and what kind of man you were." Little did she know, he was being abused and killing people to drown out his own pain.

Deku stares at the pavement, he responds, "Tragedy changes you. I suppose she could be considered strong, but she was too kind. She lacked the strength to protect me, to fight. All she could do was beg. That's the legacy she left me, beg, like a dog, to the strong. I'm tired though..." He stares ahead. He tried to be strong and get back at the people who hurt him, but he must really be weak, just like her. That's why he can't pretend anymore. He's not strong. He just wants to cuddle up with his mom one last time.

They walk in silence. Mitsuki finds it hard to talk while on the verge of tears. She murmurs, "You are strong. If you've survived this long, you're strong, but you still have her kindness too." Kindness is not indicative of weakness.

Deku chuckles dryly, he disagrees, "If you are kind, you are weak. That's why my life is still not my own." His life hasn't been in his own hands for a long time.

Mitsuki reprimands him, "You brought yourself under house-arrest with your own actions." She's not technically wrong.

Deku nods, grinning, "Yeah, I watched my mother die by the same villains who made me their slave. They taught me how to torture and maim just right. Now, my life is owned by heroes who never cared about me until I became a villain. I definitely got myself here."

Bakugou growls from behind, "Everybody has a choice, Deku."

Deku smiles up at the sky, "My choice was to die a peaceful death, then burn in hell for the rest of eternity, but I can't even do that without people getting in the way. People who pretend to care, to see a good person in me, only to tell me the next second what a piece of scum I am. Can you guys get your story straight?" He's tired of this bullshit. They don't need to pretend to care about him.

Bakugou threatens, "Good thing you're back to your jolly old self, because you're going back tomorrow."

Deku's smile disappears, and he nods definitively. Right. Back to hell, it is. They walk back to Katsuki's in silence.

See, they merely proved his point. They're trying to cure him just so they can send him back to the loony bin. They throw his mother in his face, talking about how disappointed everyone is in him, how he's so kind, but wait, you're still villainous vermin, an absolutely despicable person, Deku. Hope this pep talk helped, now go back to the place you belong, bye. He frowns. Izuku goes to his room, and sits up in bed, remembering vile acts. He's tired, so tired.

* * *

When they go to his room in the morning, they find him huddled in the corner. He couldn't sleep. Mitsuki asks, "Izuku, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

He only looks up after she's touched him. He can't meet her eyes. He needs to commit to death. No more fooling around. He's quiet and doesn't touch his food. They wonder what happened to all their progress.

Bakugou growls, "Whatever you're trying to pull, it's not going to work. You're going back."

All Might sighs, "Unfortunately, it is the punishment for your crimes, young-Midoriya."

_This is what I get for being a villain, I know, I deserve everything that happens to me. This is my punishment._ _There's Joten's version of punishment, and now here's the heroes' version._

He's dejected and deflated as he walks back into the arms of the orderlies. They drive away and he never spares All Might nor the others another glance. Maybe they did want to help him, but unless they bust him out, they'll never save him.

When he returns to the psych ward, it's much of the same abuse. The orderlies enjoy beating him around, and the doctors proceed with their unlawful medical experiments. Then, at night, when he's supposed to finally get some rest. A figure materializes out of the camera lens watching his locked room. He can't even muster a whimper in response. The silver haired beauty has a porcelain smile. He's seemingly dignified and calm as he stalks toward Deku strapped to the bed.

"I missed my plaything, where'd you go?" He removes his white gloves and sets his hands on the bed, shifting it toward him. "Joten got you good, Izuku, but you're mine for now. He doesn't have to know. You'll be happy to know, we have your precious League of Villains on the run. They're nothing without you behind them, such a shame. I enjoyed your work. Joten also mentioned something about getting someone new, he said there was a girl in the League perfect for the role. It seems you knew her, what's her name, Emi?"

Deku remains passive. There's nothing he can do anyway. How long has it been since he's seen her? She was the only one who mattered, a light in a dark place.

As the "fun" begins, Deku lets out a quiet groan. How he wishes he could see her one last time, all grown up, but that will never happen.

The man atop him breathes, "She'll be a better addition than you ever could, you useless thing. This is all you're good for. I told Joten I still wanted you in the family, but then he had to go and break you. You're no fun like this. Don't worry, for Drax, I'll make sure you die a painful death. The doctors will be notified once I'm satisfied. Frankly, my Brothers and I can't be bothered with you anymore. We'll grab the new girl in a few days, after we wipe out the League. Everything you built will crumble. The dust is all you'll amount to."

Deku blinks at his visitor as they prepare to leave. He whispers, "Lux..." With his attention, Deku continues, "Don't underestimate Eri."

Blood spews from his mouth after a stinging slap. "Don't think you can speak to me, dog."

* * *

Life had become dull and boring since Deku left. Her former guardian offered companionship and trust ever since she was first put in his care. All that was down the drain now. No one really made time for her anymore. She was a princess locked away in the League's tower, but she was not fragile and no one was coming to save her. She doesn't want a prince, she just wants a family again.

A whole year passed as she toiled away, like mere baggage, forgotten until word reached the League and the world that the great Deku had been captured by heroes. Eri barely recognized him, hardly any of them did. Toga was the only one reveling in his humiliation. She sniffed at the television screen, "He must smell delightful."

Eri worried over him. Why was he so thin? What happened to the cool air about him, the calm with a raging fire behind his eyes? Not to mention the one who did the capturing, Ground Zero, who she greatly admired, seemed down in the dumps as well. There were other signs as well, of course. Despite the media attention or the crowd's taunts, Deku never batted an eye. Even as things were thrown at him, he never expressed hurt nor fear, nor pain. He seemed like a skeleton held by strings.

Eri continued to watch the proceedings, following Deku's story. Tomura addressed them when word first reached them, "He's nothing to us now, leave him. We have bigger problems."

The League's power had dwindled over the years. Their life-altering machine was lost after a hero pounded it to dust in a grand mission to destroy it. Not to mention the entire underworld seemed to be gunning for them now. Their group was solely focused on defense at the moment, so no, they had no time to spare for a defector like Deku.

As if first noticing her, Tomura approaches Eri, a blooming fifteen year old. "What do you think of picking up some slack around here?"

The silver haired teen offers a shy smile, "How can I help?"

They were such simple words, but they carried so much promise and power. That small gesture propelled her into the League's dirty business. She saw everything, as there was nothing Tomura hid from his protégé. He would tell her, "Eri is the only one I can trust around here."

He brought her deeper and deeper, so she was covered in a black tar, tainted and burning from her sins. The League did nothing to help anyone, ever. It was a vast connection of villains across the world, all making life difficult for everybody else. This system had no merits, no morals, except to aide the most debase villains. These villains... The truest sense of the word "evil". All these doomed individuals helped each other fulfill their violent urges via molestation, murder, devastation, theft, and so on. After they looked out for number one, otherwise known as themselves, then they could get to making a hero's life not worth living.

Eri, Deku's little ray of light, was utterly repulsed the further she delved into the League's business. Deku had managed this shithole. As time flows on, Eri develops a kind of perpetual frown, as if she's constantly disgusted but she isn't going to voice it. Her brilliant red eyes turned dull as she gradually lost her interest. She watched her subordinates torture families for information on heroes and known associates. Hell, she gave them the order to get the information, any means necessary.

As the weight on her shoulders continues to grow with her wrongdoings, she gets a kind of hyper awareness. It's all a farce. Tomura was wronged as a child and he's taking it out on everyone around him. He saw the hypocrisy and decided to even the score, but this? This is taking it too far for something that happened half a lifetime ago. A deep anger or hatred began to manifest in Eri. She felt it in her throat and on the tip of her tongue when she glanced upon Shigaraki.

Her fingers began itching. Maybe one hero gets away, or the police are called sooner than expected. Why all this bad luck, they wonder? Eri shrugs.

A tear from a paper leading to the League's hideout shows up at a crime scene. Who did that?

The road to hell is paved with good intentions, as Eri finds. Her little hints end up in the Blood Brother's hands. She miscalculated during a grandiose publicized execution when they happened to be in the area, and as it happens, their response time is actually quicker than the police.

They heard the thundering steps before the building took a hit. The broadcast had just finished airing when the building trembles from a terribly loud crash. The ground floor must have been rushed. League members begin to scatter. Eri scales the stairs quietly before she stops.

"Eri!? Hello, Eri-chan! Our beloved Deku sends his love!"

She finds herself rooted to the spot. What do they mean? He's in a psychiatric ward for the criminally insane, they can't have contact with him...

"Oh, Eri! Still here? I must say you look quite the catch, a step up from Deku. That piece of trash is barely good enough for a quick fuck these days, but you, you're special! A partner! Leave the loser league and join me."

She's heard enough. She slips outside the building. Toga waits on the roof next door. Eri joins her and the two head off. As they're stalking off into the night, Eri asks, "Is there anyone who can get eyes on Deku-san?"

Toga perks right up, "I know a guy!" She smirks, "Are we breaking him out?"

Eri shakes her head, "No, I just need to see him right now. Can you get the contact?"

Toga hums, "Yes, just this way." She pulls Eri along a dark alleyway. They blend as the walk through the city, expertly weaving through the streets. Toga leads them to a shanty bar with all its lights out expect for an "R" in "BAR". Eri is used to these sketchy places, and calmly follows to the back room.

A large man occupies a crowded room with a t.v. screen lighting his greasy face. The sounds of a game echo from the sound system and he doesn't notice them walk in until Toga asks, "Randy, can you get eyes on Deku?"

He pauses the game and peers at them with squinted eyes before he nods. "Oh, you guys." Sighing, he changes channels and pulls a cord to connect into his forearm. Closing his eyes, he murmurs, "Deku? Ah, Deku." The screen appears to be changing channels until it rests on a video feed. Eri steps closer, staring at the screen as the picture begins to register. It's a night vision camera, so there are green shades of color, but fairly clear. There's a moving body and this hefty individual straightens up, dismounting from the bottom. Eri squints at the screen, the bottom barely moves, but the top seems to right themselves before leaving the room.

Eri creeps closer to the screen as worry sets. Randy mutters, "That's Deku."

The person rolls onto their side, curling on them self. Touching the screen, she can't believe he's being treated this way. It's just not right. "Oh Deku-san."

Toga giggles, "His best chance was with us."

Randy murmurs, "Are we done here?"

Toga pats the stout man on his head, "Yes, you were a peach." Eri follows her mentor out. Once they're out of the bar, Eri considers asking Toga...

"Can we get him out?"

Toga raises a brow, turning to face her protégé. A blush tints her cheeks and she bares her fangs in a grin, "Sure, why not? What's Tomura gonna say, no? We could use his brains again."

The look of relief that passes over Eri's face doesn't go unnoticed by Toga. She rights her walk. It was mostly joking before, but there really is some sort of familial bond between Eri and Deku, isn't there?

Eri hides a smile as she puts up her hair. It's time to repay the kindness Deku showed her when she first came under his wing. She'll bring him out from the darkness, like he did for her.

Toga glances at the determined expression Eri wears. The child has gone and grown up. This is now a young woman set on protecting her family. Toga pities anyone who gets in her way.

* * *

It wasn't long after Lux left that those ominous words began to fester. But what could he do? His life no longer belongs to him. His body is merely a tool for those around him to use him and abuse him as they please. It's what he deserves, after all.

Amidst his self-loathing and spiraling, a ray of light shines on him. It confuses him at first, because most of the people he deals with prefer to do their heinous acts in the darkness. Then the angel appears, and she's beautiful. Though her face is blurry, Deku knows he's gazing at grace, in its purest form.

Despite himself, he feels a stray tear slide down his cheek as this young Saint smiles at him, with love in her eyes, "Deku-san," her voice is crystal clear, "Would you like to come with us?"

Another lady enters his vision, "Eri, let's go."

Deku returns the smile, and through his muddled thoughts, he asks, "Eri-chan, come for a visit?" His voice is quiet and evanescent. He reaches a newly freed hand up to the teen's face and she grasps his thin, scarred hand.

She's patient and kind, "You belong with family."

An associate presses their hand to Deku's shoulder, and he begins to shrink. Eri holds his doll-sized form as the little group passes through wall after wall. They reach the back of the facility and continue into the open field. The shrinking powered villain reaches into her back pocket to pull out a tiny jet that she releases from her quirk. The three girls and tiny man enter as Toga's voice greets them from the com system, "Everything to plan?"

Eri presses the button to reply, "We're headed home."

* * *

"I've never seen him so... So, weak?" Tomura glares at the green haired patient. The tog dogs of the League were gathered in an old apartment complex. Eri brought Deku to the guest room where he now slumbers.

Dabi gripes, "Well, if he's back in, maybe we can get his opinion." Things are pretty shit right now.

Tomura growls, denying, "He's not back in. He's just Eri's pet."

Eri peers up from Deku to Tomura, a mysterious something in her expression. She educates them, "He's important to the hero Ground Zero, maybe we can use him through Deku-san."

Toga giggles, clapping excitedly, "Let's get them to kill each other!"

"Actually, I have a plan. Care to indulge me?"

Eri smirks at Tomura, who meets her with a twisted grin, "Proceed."

* * *

**A/N: **Shit's bout to go down. I appreciate y'all, hope y'all enjoyed ^-^


	11. Neck Deep, Screamin' for Relief

_Enjoy._

* * *

The fire came out of nowhere. As soon as the cameras switched screens with, "We're bringing it to you live, now," blue fire rained upon the streets. People were running in and out of view but mostly away from the source of the flames. The camera zoomed in as the reporter on the ground stated, "Get on that! It's the villain Dabi from the League of Villains!"

Dabi in his unbuttoned black shirt could be seen smirking, and staring at something off screen. Raising his scarred hands, another torrent of flame was unleashed.

"Stop it there."

The video pauses and the half'n'half bastard points in the background, "Do you see her?"

Ground Zero squints at the crazy bloodsucker smiling in the background of the tape, "Yeah, I see her."

"I wonder what they're doing in Kant."

"We know the underworld is after them, maybe this is a skirmish?"

One thing is for certain, however, things are moving in the underworld. It would seem the League has been making more appearances on the news, unwanted or seemingly so.

* * *

It wasn't easy, but Eri has talented friends. One of their techs grabbed audio from Deku's old videos to put together a little greeting for both Ground Zero and their enemies in the underground. It went something like, "Greetings, I am back to tear down your world. Betraying me betrays the people, and you'll regret the day you crossed my path."

They fixed up the audio, smoothed it out, but still kept the slight disjointed, crazy feel that Deku is known for. It was the bait to get the dogs sniffing. The location is almost ready to draw them in.

Meanwhile, the real Deku is bedridden. He's been mostly quiet since he woke up, only speaking to Eri. She's rarely left his side and when she's in the room, Deku can't help but stare at her. She's grown into a beautifully strong woman, almost gaining on him in height.

The first time he woke, he smiled at her as she held his hand, "An angel."

Eri felt tears springing to her eyes, "Only because of you, you raised me after all."

He blinked slowly at her, barely registering what she meant before he looked around at some other familiar faces. A frown touched his lips and he muttered, "Not here."

Eri told him, "I'm an official member of the League now." The flicker of disappointment sent pangs through her heart, but she couldn't reassure him of her plans with so many eyes on her. Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. She wants him out of the life, heroes against villains, he just needs to be somewhere in-between.

He'd gone silent after a few days at the hideout. Eri tried to spend more time with him, but her work kept pulling her away. So, he spent his days reading books she left him, the ones he got her long ago.

The villains typically left him to himself, out of respect for what he had contributed. Though, no one came running in the middle of the night after hearing his pained whimpers. The nightmares of his past never left him. They reminded him of his true worth, and the solitude did nothing to bolster his confidence.

Eri was the only solace. She'd visit at least once a day as the days dragged on. She'd tell him about silly things she had seen, and movies she wanted to watch. She'd tell him about her life growing up with him, and how it was all so simple. "Everything good about me came from you..." She couldn't muster the strength to say the word. When she was young, it was the easiest thing to throw around, but she's older now. She knows what it means. It's a significant word.

The day of reckoning came, three weeks into Deku's stay, and as she was about to leave him, she said it. "I'll see you later, dad." It felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders, and she exhaled in relief.

Heading for the doorway, she was stopped by him grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug, he whispered, "You are the best part of me, be careful." He'd become more lucid the longer he went resting from the abuse. He wasn't back to himself, not that he could ever return, but he was getting to a state of "okay". Not "good", just "okay".

Those pesky tears began welling up inside her, but she pushed them down. She smiled, burrowing in the crook of his neck for a moment, before breaking off the hug and striding out. He watched her go with those perceiving eyes. He was no fool, and he knew she'd be in for a fight tonight. He'd been content, resting, and forgetting the atrocities of the world outside, but watching her go? With every step she took to face it, he felt his blood pressure skyrocket.

Tomura steps into his line of view, glaring at his former subordinate's concern. "Care to join us on site, Deku? For old time's sake?"

Deku blinks, and focuses on the notorious villain. He's known Eri is up to something, but is it better for him to let her handle it, or be there in case she fails? He decides to come along, if only for some fresh air. He follows Tomura to the helicopter where they catch a ride to a base of operations outside a large compound.

* * *

He should've known it would come to this. Villains aren't the kindest bunch, he'd forgotten.

First, Tomura led him to the north side of the compound and gave him a PA system to speak into. No cameras, just his voice. He couldn't get into character though. His voice wasn't strong enough. His mind wasn't strong enough.

Tomura growls, "Live under my roof, you obey my commands, Deku! Say it like you mean it, I know you still have it in you!"

Truth is that it was beaten out of him. The Brothers gave him the confidence and hatred to defy them, to become a criminal. And what they gave, they also took away. Joten made him into a weapon, then he took him apart. Now that man is supposed to be somewhere on the compound? It's too much to bear. Fear is a nasty beast.

Tomura grips his arm, leaving one finger off, "Do it." He's going to turn him to dust if he doesn't comply. Tomura isn't as scary, but he feels an odd desire to help the man. Memories of long nights planning for the future fill his mind. No, Tomura never scared him, but in some ways he respects him. Can they beat the Brothers? He wants to find out. He can lie then, right?

With his heartbeat in his throat, and his hands shaking, he takes the microphone. He turns it on as Tomura's grip tightens, threatening. Laughing as he stares into his old boss' eyes, he begins, "Did you really think you found me all by yourselves? Who wants to play a game!?" He finds his heartbeat slowing as he gets into character, "What obstacles will you face? Where am I on this compound, where are my allies? Tsk tsk, all will be revealed in due time! For now, fear every strange noise, every foreign creak, because I am in the shadows, and this is my revenge! Hahaha!" Deku sets the mic down, a slight tremble to his hands as the fear of being hunted returns to him. He doesn't want to be party to this show, and he especially doesn't want to be center stage anymore. There's no turning back now, he gave them his voice, so they will come.

Tomura releases him, "Good, you almost sounded like yourself that time." Deku frowns at him, before returning his eyes to their surveillance screens.

They're in a quiet shed away from the main house, with two other League members for backup. The green haired villain involuntarily steps back when Joten comes on screen, entering the house and deciding to descend to the lower tunnels. It's strange that there's no one with him, but Deku can't say anything. They know Ground Zero and the troops are bordering the sides of the compound, getting ready to storm it.

Meanwhile, most League members hide in the shadows, or await opportune moments to take out either enemy. Right now, this is before hell breaks loose.

Tomura turns to him, grinning like mad, "Oh, and one more thing..." He advances slowly and Deku backs up warily. A door opens behind him and he's kicked through, landing inside a dark room, "Tonight Eri's coup ends. I'm getting rid of all my opponents in one fell swoop. Not even you could have planned this, Deku!"

Deku stands as the door shuts. Tomura knows, figures he would, but more importantly, Eri. He has to warn her, make sure she's okay, but... Joten is here. That thought alone is enough to cripple him. The silence and black is deafening in the small room. Wrapping his arms about himself, protectively, he listens at the door. How did the plan go? This entire compound is a maze with enemies at every corner. He backs away from the looming door. The shadows of the room swarm about him from every side. When did he start to feel uncomfortable in the dark? Sliding back against the opposite wall and curling on himself, he shuts his eyes as the rumblings begin. People pass by his door.

"Find him!"

"Look out!"

"Hahaha!"

He can't tell friend from foe. Where's Eri?

Everything freezes at the sound of a powerful snap. A cold chill goes down his spine, and he begins to shiver. Every footstep outside his door is more dire than the last. Explosions ring out in the distance as Zero invades the compound with the police and tactical units. Cries of pain and surprise ring out. Villains inhabit the shadows, but Joten remains untouched. Every so often the house will shake from his snaps.

Deku's fear is all consuming. He doesn't even realize when someone has entered the room.

"Deku?" He continues shaking, not recognizing the voice, and gripping himself tighter. The foreign male steps closer, "Hey, is it you?"

Deku whimpers as the person grabs his arm. "Good boy," he starts to mutter. He shuts his eyes tightly, turning his face away.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? Let's get out of here." They tug at Deku's arm, gentle but firm, finally pulling his eyes to the invader. He finds kind heterochromatic irises staring down at him. Ice Burn pulls him up, noting his plain clothes and the terror, "Come on, it isn't safe here." His voice is soft as he beckons Deku to follow.

Deku is pulled along swiftly out of the room. He tells him as they briskly walk, "Wasn't me, I didn't do this." Don't be mad at him.

"I know that now." Ice Burn peers around a corner before walking down the hallway. He reports to his ear piece, "Deku has been located on the ground floor, the far end of the east wing. He's acting as bait, this is a League plan. Repeat: Deku is a scapegoat, our real mission are the League members." He shoots Deku a concerned glance before turning his eyes forward. They were drawn to Deku, anticipating the rise in the League's power, but they never considered he was taken. At first glance, anyone can see the man isn't what he used to be.

The other heroes and leaders copy that.

Deku begins to pant as they speed along. He isn't in shape anymore. It's hard. He sweats as they pass a room with blood covering the walls. He murmurs, "Where's Eri?" The smell of copper churns his insides.

"What do you mean?"

"Eri?"

Another shockwave reverberates throughout the house. Signals of distress echo as the grunt police call for backup.

That one sounded a little too close for comfort.

Deku pushes on walking until a villain drops from the rafters of a great mess hall. Ice Burn hadn't noticed, but Deku shoves him out of the way as the villain's bladed hands dig into the floorboards. The villain snarls, "Once a traitor, always a traitor, huh, Deku?"

Deku backs away as the villain lunges for him. Ice Burn slams his cold hand down, freezing the villain in place as Deku trips onto his back, cowering.

Ice Burn offers a hand stoically, "Thanks." Deku aiding him was never something he expected, not from a man with a rap sheet dripping in blood. What happened to him? The worry made Shouto cringe, but he kept his poker face. Deku stares at the offered help, before picking himself up. He follows Ice Burn as the hero gripes, "Where are the police?" The plan was to leave Deku with them. Another snap collapses a wing of the compound. Midoriya and Todoroki soon slip unwillingly into the lower levels where most of the fighting is happening. Another person's quirk turned certain walls and floors into holes.

Ice Burn continues glancing at Deku's struggling form. They creep slowly as clashes go off around the building. Deku seems to wince at every noise and jump at every shadow. He's hyper-aware and the anxiety is going to give him a heart attack.

Tomura's voice cuts through the speaker system, "Everything is proceeding nicely, Deku has entered the fray! Look out! Whoever brings me their heads will get a handsome reward."

He recoils at the prospect of more people hunting him. Deku finds himself sliding down a wall as all his strength gives out. He's tired. Let them come.

A camera happens to be pointed at him, and in the lens, a form begins to materialize. As the form enters the corporeal world, they grin, "Why'd you leave after we had so much fun, Deku?"

The silver haired beauty turns at the fire held in Ice Burn's hand. The hero commands, "Back away from him."

Lux smirks, "He's practically my property. I'm not going to give him up." Lux holds out a hand, "Try me." He has a flair for the dramatic.

Ice Burn tells him, "Deku belongs to no one."

As fire shoots from his hands, Lux shows he is a sprightly fellow. Deku stares at the ground, then ice encases him. It's not touching but a barrier of ice surrounded him just before fire raged.

He shivers as the fight drags on. Ice Burn eventually traps Lux with ice catching at his leg before enveloping him. The ice melts about Deku from a hot touch, but as Todoroki reaches to pull Deku up, a crack of a whip is heard. A strong hit whips across the back of Todoroki's neck within the same instant. Stepping over him, Eri smiles kindly at Deku's troubled expression. She holds his scarred hands, coaxing, "I've been looking for you everywhere, we were found out. Sorry to get you into all of this. Let's get out of here, yeah?" Deku stands, staring at her. Tears begin to prick as he realizes she's okay.

Eri guides him, holding him close as they move. Her team moves about them, made up of one quirkless woman, and another speedy man who wields a machete. Deku finds his eyes glued to the ice they think is encasing Lux. He knows better. As they pass it, he turns back to Eri, "I didn't want this for you."

Eri nods, "I'm doing this for me. What can I say? I'm selfish."

He shakes his head, "You're not." She came for him when he needed her, there's nothing selfish about that. He's only a hindrance to her now.

Her two partners eventually are both cut down as the group meanders. The sounds of the main battle continue to sound closer. There's an underground arena, and Eri finds them in the doorway to it as another snap blares, and an explosion sets off.

Deku stares as Joten and Ground Zero trade and deflect blows. As Zero advances quickly, blasting himself about the air, a clap of Joten's sends the two opponents sliding away from each other with wind pressure. The two are covered in wounds, breathing heavily. Zero stares in a quiet anger at the Brother, he must've said something to piss him off. Joten wears a wry smile, enjoying the fight a little too much. The way he eyes the hero is more than enough to get anyone quaking in fear. Ground Zero is not a weak man by any means, however, and he meets the threat with a voracious tenacity. No one will make him kneel, as he absolutely hates losing.

Deku's pushed forward as Eri focuses on an enemy from behind. Joten notices the form in his peripheral, and chances a look.

He smiles wide and Zero follows his gaze, surprised as Deku stands frozen in the sights of two intimidating people. His hands clutch his shirt to keep from trembling and his eyes dart to the floor. No, no, this is the one place he doesn't want to be.

Gesticulating grandiosely, "The man of the hour arrives at last. I thought I killed my dog in the woods, but here he is! Now then," Joten whistles. It reverberates throughout the whole compound like never before.

Zero groans, covering his bleeding ears.

Deku breathes, and feels more than he hears the rumble of the ground. As a few powerful booms let out, and a light in the ceiling opens up. Ground Zero jumps away as the other remaining Blood Brother lands, sending a powerful gust of wind, enough to make anyone step back a few.

Deku stumbles back as Joten advances on him, mouthing, "Time to leave." He shakes his head, covering his face. As Deku shuts his eyes amidst Joten reaching for him, he opens them to the brunet avoiding the smooth crack of a whip.

Eri positions in front of Deku, a little blood at her chin. She informs him, "You aren't taking him again." Hatred and disgust mar her beautiful features, her kind face is contorted into something demonic as she gazes upon the man who dared to hurt her only family. She's never wished anyone dead or gone more strongly than now. Her horn starts to glow as if in reaction to her desires.

Joten grins, admiring her visage, "You can come along too, dear."

"Pass." Her voice is the quiet before the storm.

His grin widens, "I like them feisty." He begins walking forward, as he approaches, he flicks his wrist, cracking it, and delivering a powerful gust of wind to blow Deku into a back wall.

Deku groans on the floor as Eri leaves two slashes on Joten's chest before he catches the third strike. She's jerked forward and Joten catches her, with his big hand around her throat. She glares with fury and hatred. She grips his hand in her own, her horn glowing fiercely. Deku pulls himself to his feet as Joten plants a kiss right on Eri's lips, and her horn's glow almost switches off. Fear fills her blood while she strains to breathe and tear his grip off. Deku stares at her struggle, and his heart pounded into his ears when Joten kisses her. The world turns red behind his anger, though his eyes glow green. As if in a flash, he cracks Joten across his jaw, maximizing his strength possibility, and lowering the chances of a broken bone or wrist. Joten releases Eri, stumbling back. He notes the blood at his chin, while Deku narrows his eyes at his tormentor.

"Leave her." He's not playing. This is the one thing he will not stand for. She will not be touched by Joten's filthy hands.

Joten finally returns his gaze, remarking, "I thought I killed every part of your defiant attitude... You belong-"

Deku growls, "Doesn't matter. Don't touch her."

Bakugou booms, amidst his fight against the Goliath, "Stop talking and get out of here Deku! Go!"

Deku's eyes never leave Joten, knowing he'd never let them leave. Running is not an option. Joten laughs, and just as he's about to whistle again, Deku grabs the whip, cracking it across the man's face, then his hands. Joten stamps his foot which shakes the earth from underneath them. Deku tries to get up, but his attacker has already pounced, kicking and punching him.

Eri cries as ice scurries along the ground toward Joten. He dodges the attack as a frazzled Todoroki enters from the hall. "You hit me." Todoroki phrased the statement to Eri, though she pays him no mind in the reprieve he's afforded them.

Eri has crawled to Deku, wheezing on his back. With tears in her eyes, she pleads to the hero, "Please, kill them."

Ice Burn steps forward, "You don't mean that." Heroes don't go out of their way to kill people.

"But I do." Eri can't bear to look at anyone but her damaged Deku. He coughs blood and winces at the bruises forming around his body.

Joten laughs, "More do-gooders on the scene. I want what's mine. Hand over Deku and the girl." He's getting just a tad angry at this point.

"Not gonna happen. You've caused enough pain." Fire erupts at his side, the hero threatens, "Hard way it is." Todoroki bares his teeth in an awkward smile, "Ground Zero? You done yet?"

The fellow hero gasps, avoiding another dash from the villain. He growls, "Shut up!" Zero keeps his eyes trained on his opponent. The man is shaped like a square, but his quirk allows him to speed up really quick. He's essentially a literal powerhouse, which means more firepower on Zero's part. He just can't sweat enough to fill up his last grenade gauntlet. All his explosions have barely fazed the brute.

Todoroki sends Joten back farther as juts of ice rise from the ground to trap him. He's nimble in avoiding them before a powerful leap leads to an earth-shaking landing. Able to finally catch his breath as everyone loses their balance, Joten whistles fast and clear. Todoroki and those around him are immobilized by the pain in their inner ears, all except Odin, who barrels through Bakugou, sending the hero flying through the air and landing with a heavy crack on the far wall. Zero slides to the floor, unconscious.

Joten smiles at the groaning Todoroki, before punching him to the ground and stomping on him. "Ha Ha Haaaa! Heroes!? You all? More like a bunch of jokes!" He turns to Eri, covering Deku amidst glaring at him. "Did you really think you could trust them, dear?"

Eri spits, "Never." Never trust a hero to do a villain's work. She should've realized sooner.

Joten pulls his phone from a breast pocket, and asks, "Is it done?" After a brief pause, he replies, "Good, I'll finish up here then." He smirks while pocketing the phone, "All your allies are defeated, what's left?"

Eri grits, "I'm going to trust in my father." Her horn starts to glow as her eyes narrow in focus. Deku rises from where he previously laid on his back. He notes Eri's position, murmuring, "Keep it up, Eri, revert my damage." His eyes start to glow brilliantly, before he focuses on Todoroki then on Bakugou, multiplying the likeliness that they can get up again, before he turns to Joten, "Run." As he does, the earth starts to tremble around them. The entry point of Odin starts to crumble and Bakugou and Todoroki arise. Something called to them, told them to "Get up!" Strange as it was, they found they could.

Deku strains, pulling himself and Eri up. The walls start to crack, and the ceiling is about to cave in.

Joten threatens, "You won't win this way!" He dodges a falling piece of concrete.

Deku smiles, "Are you so sure?"

Tiny explosions set off of Bakugou's palms and Todoroki has flames engulfing his entire side. They aim, and fire at Joten. It's enough to maim him, but not enough to kill. Deku realizes this quickly. They won't finish it... So he has to.

Deku releases Eri, and the earth stops quivering beneath them. He leaps to intercept an escaping Joten, tackling him and slamming him to the ground. Brandishing a knife, and leaning over to press it to Joten's neck, he admits, "This isn't the way I'd hope you go, but it'll have to do."

Bakugou limps toward Deku, "No!" He grits before collapsing, "You're better than him. You don't have to kill him." Deku draws blood, pressing his knife deeper against his neck. He hesitates only because it will hurt Bakugou, a hero wouldn't understand. Bakugou hasn't seen it in person, when Joten works. He doesn't know that this man is a monster, and nothing more.

Joten smiles, cheeky, "Tell them, Deku. They'll never understand. You know that even if you kill me, you won't get rid of me. I'm part of you now." He grins wider as the man atop him begins to tremble. Ah, yes, there's also that. This is the monster who haunts his nightmares, who lurks beneath his bed. As long as he's alive, he'll always be lurking.

Deku mutters through clenched teeth, "Better dead, though." He swipes his blade, cold and hard, across Joten's neck, slicing it open, exposing the flesh beneath. Deku half-expected to see black tar oozing out of this monstrous demon, but he truly is made of flesh and blood.

Joten doesn't even fight it, he merely smiles, almost laughing through bloody teeth. Deku slumps over him, unable to tear his eyes away. All at once, he feels so many emotions, yet emotionless. He didn't even recognize his own scream, or realize there were tears slipping down his face. Instead, he could only straighten up to barely recognize a great mass of rage sprinting toward him. Odin plows right through Deku, slowing down only after bashing two walls down in his fit of fury.

The green-haired villain lays in a heap of himself, trampled and broken. His dull emerald eyes stare up at the ceiling, where his mind can flutter away. His nightmares come to swallow him whole, encasing his mind in the black dreams.

Eri cries for him, trying to protect him as Odin gears up for another run. Bakugou crawls toward them, his voice raw from screaming at Izuku. Todoroki has almost reached them, but his eyes are trained on Odin, the last threat.

Suddenly, they all hear a voice in a nearby speaker, "Time to regroup, Odin. The League of Villains is done, so return," it orders. This voice stays the demons clawing at Deku's subconscious. A shiver is sent down Deku's spine, and he gasps, tears building up behind his eyelids. "Don't worry, Deku," it addresses him, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you very soon."

Eri weeps by his side, pressing her hands to him but her power won't activate, "Who was that?"

Deku merely grips her hand tightly, unable to speak, and almost unable to breathe. As his consciousness finally succumbs to the damage, sinking to the depths, he has one final thought.

_Lux, it's Lux. The man no one ever sees. The man behind it all. The Elder Brother of the Blood Brothers. He's coming out._

* * *

**A/N: **As always, I thank you all for your support and bid you till next time. Hope y'all enjoyed :)


	12. A Deal with the Devil, That Deal Forever

_Enjoy._

* * *

The compound was nearly destroyed during the fighting. Sections of the mansion have completely collapsed due to certain quirks. The shed at the back was found empty when searched, though there were signs of a struggle with one single pile of dust and crumbled walls.

Heroes, villains, and policemen were rushed to hospitals in the area. Those able bodies continued apprehending villains for transport to jails for holding.

Eri refused to leave Deku's side, always attached to his hand as he was rushed to a care facility. She repeated constantly, "Stop hurting him, stop hurting him. I have to protect him, I'm not leaving him." Eventually, her concussion and overall exhaustion had her faint in the car ride, allowing her examination.

The hospital staff complied in having their beds side-by-side in a shared room.

Bakugou and Todoroki were no better off, both having lost consciousness soon after Odin left. Ice Burn was able to report, "No more threat at our location, we need... We need extraction." He sighed out, closing his tired eyes and letting the darkness take him.

In the meantime, Eri awakes from her hospital bed with a bandage at her arm and head. Some debris must have nicked her as they were running. She tries focusing her vision and notes the bed next to her. The whirring and beeping draws her closer until she gazes upon Deku in the midst of supportive machinery.

He's so frail and weak compared to when she first met him. He was everything she needed him to be, her father, her friend, her teacher. She reaches to clasp his hand. "You won't have to fight anymore, just rest." She smiles sweetly, pulling up a chair so she doesn't have to be far from him.

She's not sure how much time has passed when she hears the footsteps drawing close. Two people enter the room as she opens her tired eyes, still clinging to her guardian.

Uravity smiles at her, "Oh, Eri-chan, you're awake. We just wanted to check up on you."

Beside her, Red Riot offers a sharp toothed grin. "How are ya feeling?"

Eri stares at the heroes, before her eyes trail back to Deku, "If you've come to ask about reversing my quirk, Uravity, I must say that I don't know. You two may leave us."

Red Riot frowns, "Oh, you don't have to be like that Eri, we're not the enemy."

Eri replies, "Any enemy of my father is an enemy of mine. Isn't that how you regarded Deku-san?"

"He wasn't ever a direct enemy, but villains have to be brought to justice." Uravity steps closer, "It must've been hard for you when he was captured."

Eri narrows her eyes, "I thought it was necessary at first, but I ran into the Brothers as they were trying to bring down the League and learned of them torturing Deku in the facility." Eri turns to the displeased heroes, admitting, "I thought that was undeserved considering his childhood, and knowing no heroes would come to his rescue once again, I broke him out."

Red Riot chuckles nervously, resting his hands on Deku's foot barrier. "That was you? We weren't sure if Deku did it himself, but we knew he had help."

Eri nods, returning her gaze to the comatose villain, "He was broken after what they did to him. I almost didn't recognize him, but I got to see him again that night. When he slit Joten's throat, for me, and himself, I saw what he used to be..." Eri sighs, "I'm glad that cockroach is no longer breathing. You heroes wouldn't have killed that monster otherwise. He'd still be haunting us. Deku finished it, fulfilling the role I needed him to once again."

A period of silence extends as Eri loses herself in memories. She murmurs, "I had to beg him to save you."

"What?"

Eri turns to Uravity, "That time you were investigating the slave traffickers and went missing. The League knew they did business with the Brothers and that your investigation would have consequences. So, I asked Deku, who had separated from the League at that time, to help you. Suddenly, your rescue showed up all over the news, some miracle. Another hero must have stepped in, right? Wrong. It was him, he saved you. He saved Zero that one time he got too close to the Brothers too, multiple gunshot wounds I believe it was." She leans heavily on the chair's armrest. "He never received any thanks, nor wanted any. Instead, he was hunted down for being unfortunate. And here I am, free as a bird, when-" a small squeeze at her hand causes her to realize one of Deku's eyes is slightly open. He stares at her as her eyes begin to well.

He wheezes through the oxygen mask, "Enough..." His voice is breathy and quiet, barely any voice to his words, "Forgive them." Each word is nearly a whole sentence as he breathes between them. "I taught you different." He never meant for her to scorn the heroes, that was an act he played when he was with the League. The only people he ever truly loathed were the Brothers.

Red Riot steps by his unoccupied side, gently pressing his hand to his arm, "Hey man, don't strain yourself, you should rest."

Uravity also rests her hand on Eri's shoulder, "No need to force yourself Eri-chan."

Her silver hair covers her face as she bows her head. Silent tears trickle down her cheeks, "How can I, Deku-san? They barely put up a fight for me when I was a kid... That hero, Mirio, he gave me such hope but watching him die crushed me. They never came for you either. They don't deserve to be heroes, none of them do. Even now, I put all my bets on the heroes, and they disappointed me again. It was the Brothers that crushed the League, and the Brothers are still out there. It was supposed to be finished." Eri hides her face as angry tears start to rise and fall. Her shoulders shake at the strong emotions threatening to burst.

Deku blinks at her momentarily, gathering up his strength. He breathes out, "The Blood Brothers were always my problem, you never owed me anything... Neither did the heroes... I wanted you to be better than me, Eri. I wanted you, with your special quirk, and your wit, to be the best hero, once you finally got away from the League, but you went deeper into the darkness with them." Deku coughs feebly with his lungs struggling to compensate. He continues despite the heroes urging him to stop. He squeezes Eri's hand, meeting her red eyes as he smiles, "If you want to be angry with someone for not helping you, be angry with me, your guardian. You were my responsibility, but I couldn't get over my pain and my selfish need for vengeance. Though I cherished you, I also didn't give you what I knew you needed. Blame me, the villain, don't fault the heroes. They did their best for you, but I didn't..."

Eri shakes her head at him as he drags his other hand over hers, "So let me apologize to you. I'm sorry I kept you from a loving family, and allowed you to stay in places filled with villains. I should've given you more, but I chose not to."

Eri wrenches her hand from his and strides out of the room. Deku sighs out as Uravity follows her. A coughing fit overcomes him and he turns to his side, tearing the mask from his face as blood spews from his mouth. The fit passes.

Red Riot gently rubs his back before he rests again. The redhead clears his throat awkwardly, "I take back every mean thing I've said about you, you did the right thing."

Deku smirks weakly, wheezing, "She needed to hear that... By the way, Tomura probably isn't... Isn't dead. They're going to make a show of him..." Deku trails off, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Thanks for the tip, rest now... Midoriya."

* * *

Another week passes before Deku wakes again. He was the worst off of those who faced the Brothers, since Odin mostly trampled him. A healing quirk user was in to mend Deku's broken bones before they had to tend to another emergency. Bakugou was awake and in a wheelchair a few days before Deku woke, having received some assistance from the healer as well. Uraraka had just wheeled Bakugou into the villain's room as Deku had just fallen out of bed. Leaving Bakugou, Uraraka rushed to Deku as the former villain mumbled, "Have to get away..."

"Heeeyyy, you're safe, Midoriya, calm down. Remember you're at the hospital?" She helps him up as he presses his palm to his head, wincing.

"Wha-What?" He sits on the bed and Bakugou wheels over. Deku doesn't meet his eyes, merely stares at the ground. He mutters, "Right, different hospital..." Bringing his hands to cover his face, he shakes, "No, no, I'll never be free."

Ochako places her hands against his worn and scarred hands, gently urging him to uncover his face so she can smile warmly at him, "Eri-chan gave us some info about the fourth Brother's quirk. We took the precautions, you're safe."

He almost believes her even as he notes a change in rooms, he can't trust them after all this time. Ochako senses his doubt and doesn't take any offense when he eases his hands away from hers. "Where's Eri?"

Bakugou answers, "She's fine, they interrogated and investigated her but couldn't directly link her to any villainous acts, so she's assisting with finding information." The heroes kept it between themselves that Eri was responsible for breaking Deku out.

Deku smiles, though it's crooked as he thinks of all the things she's done but was never caught. A shadow of his former self appears in his smirk, "Back to the psych ward for me then?" He can't help the rising pit of despair in his stomach, however.

Bakugou shakes his head gravely, staring into Deku's emerald eyes, "No, not that. Instead, you were moved into my custody until I deem you fit for society." Whatever that means. Bakugou figured this plan would be best. He's silent and humble now, but he had to do a lot of threatening and posturing with some big wigs to get this leniency. He did have backup, of course, in the form of Uravity and Red Riot. Surprisingly Ice Burn vouched as well.

Deku blinks, surprised. He scoffs, "And you agreed?" Bakugou dips his head, a very serious air about him.

Ochako tells him, "This way is best, besides Bakugou has the space, and he can protect you." And he's most comfortable doing this for some odd reason. Heroes are considered good people but they don't generally go around inviting villains to bunk with them, for safety reasons. Yet, Bakugou was willing enough to fight for it and Ochako hopes Deku isn't acting.

Deku frowns, scooting back and crossing his arms. He turns from the heroes before rubbing his forehead nervously. "No, no, I'm bait, this isn't for me," he continues shaking his head and starts to tremble. He can't hear the other two over his own scattered mumbling.

His thoughts go silent, however, when Bakugou is suddenly in his face with a light hand on his shoulder. Deku stares, like a deer caught in headlights, into Katsuki's ruby eyes, as his words seem to bubble around him and carry him to the surface from whence he was drowning, "I promise I'll protect you. You're not bait. You're my oldest friend in need of help and I'm trying to make up for all I couldn't do for you, okay? I'm no longer part of the Blood Brothers hunt, Red Riot took my place on the team. I won't be drawing them to you, I promise. Just trust me, all you have to worry about is getting better." He was excruciatingly clear. He fights the heat rising in his cheeks.

Bakugou releases Deku as the man has gone silent. He fears his assurances had the wrong effect as tears begin to pour down Deku's cheeks. The villain buries his face in his palms, his shoulders racking slightly, and they hear him audibly sigh.

Ochako smiles, rubbing his back gently. "Now that that's over," her hand stops and she leans in to him, "We should introduce ourselves. I'm Uraraka Ochako, acting hero Uravity, and this is Bakugou Katsuki, aka Ground Zero."

Deku wipes his silent tears, sniffling, "I've known your names."

"But this is how we all can become friends. And you? Are you gonna introduce yourself?"

Deku thinks on his name before replying, "Deku..." Before Ochako can protest, he cuts her off, "Midoriya Izuku died a long time ago, I can't use his name."

"Really? He was always a crybaby too-" Ochako whacks the explosive hero, and he doth protest. Despite the would-be insult, Deku chuckles.

He finds himself lost in his thoughts as he stares at his hands, beaten and weathered, like leather that's still attached.

Can he really get better?

* * *

He thought with time he could be someone his mother would be proud of, but that hope was dashed away as he tried to adjust to normal life.

His night terrors were just as strong as before, if not stronger. Joten was still laughing, always laughing as he hurt Deku in his dreams. The man seemed to resurrect in those dull hours of the night.

Bakugou was home more due to his physical therapy being underway, but Deku had learned the art of a silent cry.

It was only when Bakugou noticed Deku's dark circles within the first week that he stayed up, guarding his ward's door only to hear the former villain's quiet whimpers. Bakugou stands frozen, listening so intently on Deku's pained whispers, as his heart starts pumping faster. Deku tosses and turns, with an occasional thrash, but Bakugou is unsure. How does one fix this? Is it so easy? How does he save him from this?

Deku cries, "... Help... Help me..."

Bakugou slaps his own face as he enters the room, something has to be better than nothing. His voice is low, and uncharacteristically soft, "Wake up, Deku, it's just a dream..." His hands gently ghost over Deku's shaking arms. When Katsuki applies a little pressure, the man lets out a squeak. The explosive hero shushes him soothingly, "It's me, Deku, it's Kacchan, remember? You're safe, man."

Deku's eyes move beneath his lids, almost comprehending beneath his quaking.

Bakugou has effectively gotten him to stop moving, "You're safe, okay? He's not here, he died, remember?"

Deku releases the sheets he was gripping and opts to grabs Bakugou's arms. His eyes start to blearily open, sleep drags at his voice, "Kacchan?"

Bakugou offers a stiff smile, "It's me, you were having a nightmare." The hero loosens his hold and backs off the space around the bed. Deku sits up with his tear-stained face in his hands. Bakugou hovers for a moment, before stepping closer and reaching to Deku's shoulder. Deku doesn't flinch which he takes as a good sign. "You can talk... to me..." Can he be more awkward?

After a few minutes of silence, Deku lays back down and covers himself with the blanket. Bakugou interprets this as a sign for him to leave.

The next day is somewhat strained for the hero, as Deku seems more listless. All Might normally tries to engage in small talk, and Deku will answer politely at least, but today is different.

They're at dinner when All Might exasperates, "Don't regress now, m'boy, not when you're finally out."

Deku nods, humming a halfhearted agreement.

Toshinori leans toward him, his features serious, "How can we help you? What do you need?"

Deku continues staring at the food on his plate. Suddenly, his dull green eyes find Katsuki's, and he seems like he wants to ask him something. The words won't come forth though. As he's about to lose heart, Katsuki tells him, "You can talk to me." He can't half-ass it, he figures.

Deku stares back down at his food, "Do you..." His voice is quiet, but he continues, "Do you know where she's buried?"

Bakugou straightens up in his chair, "I do... My old hag leaves flowers for her every week." He recalls visiting the grave, unhappy and bored as a little kid. Today, he knows the value in what his mother is doing. "We can visit her, if you'd like."

Deku nods, "I need to... I think."

They return to the awkward silence.

Toshinori sighs, first to leave for bed. Bakugou clears the table as Deku also turns in. His mind wanders as he cleans. Would seeing his mother's grave help? It could make it worse. The water runs continuously before Bakugou shuts it off. He stares at the soapy dishes, lost in thought until he feels a presence step near him. His gleaming red eyes find Deku meekly standing beside him, a towel in hand, "I'll dry."

A nod is all he needs before they finish up the dishes. Afterwards, Deku walks back to his room.

The melancholy consumes the house. Something needs to change.

His point is proven when he hears a muffled cry from the room. Bakugou rises blearily and heads straight to Deku's room only to find him on the floor, tangled in all the blankets and hyperventilating. Without hesitation, Bakugou steps forward wrapping his arms about his childhood friend, "Hey, hey, just another dream. It's not real. It's not real."

Deku's breathing turns to strained breaths as his eyes open. Bakugou holds him against his chest, willing his heartbeat to be calm. He controls his breathing as Deku buries his face in his chest. Tears wet his shirt, and the man shivers in his arms. "He won't go away. I know I killed him, but I'm still there, in that basement."

Bakugou shushes him soothingly, "You killed him, you're right. I was there, he's dead. And you're here with me, okay? Just be here with me, I've got you." Bakugou continues holding his friend, rocking them slightly and feeling Deku calm in his arms. Eventually, the recovering hero has to grunt, "Could you-" he pauses, "Could we move?"

Deku's perceptive eyes level with him. Those eyes find the sweat starting to coat his face. He's in a crouched position, and pain is entering his lower lumbar. Deku moves out from the blond's embrace so the man can claw his way to a stand using the night table. He groans with his knuckle rubbing his lower back. "How's your physical therapy going?" Deku also has some aches and pains to remind him of that night.

Katsuki chuckles dryly, "It's going, just another few weeks."

Deku offers, "You can sit."

"I'll take you up on that." Katsuki sits down on the bed. Deku sighs, pressing his hand to Katsuki's shoulder, and guides him down. The explosive hero complies, laying on his back, "Thanks," he murmurs.

Deku soon follows, curling on his side, away from Bakugou's warm body. It feels as if his ears are on fire and his heartbeat pounds in his throat.

What if...? What if Katsuki does something... to him...?

Fright starts to creep into his veins, and he wonders if this was Katsuki's plan all along. Is he just waiting for him to fall asleep?

He decides to peek at the supposed hero. A smooth breath leaves him as soon as he glances upon the sleeping face. Rolling to his other side, he stares. Katsuki breathes deeply, tired from the long day. The wrinkles and shadows are all gone from his face. The worries of the world are forgotten in sleep. For some reason, Katsuki always seems to wear a scowl or a frown, and his features strain every time he looks at Deku, but all that has disappeared now that he's asleep.

Deku inches closer. He wonders what it feels like to have a peaceful sleep, to rest. For the longest time, Deku thought that true rest would only be achieved in death, but as his eyes find Katsuki's hand, he feels some fullness to his chest growing. The feeling is overwhelmingly foreign, and he can't put a name to it. His own hand slides over the sheets before he halts a breadth away. Bakugou twitches in his sleep, unaware of the dilemma Deku faces.

After a while, Deku votes against it and turns away again. He catches a few hours before rising. Almost to his disappointment, Katsuki remains in the position he fell asleep in.

Deku huffs to himself before leaving the room.

* * *

When Bakugou finally awakens later in the morning, he grunts, rolling onto his stomach before lifting himself up. His back is sore and it's hard not to strain it.

He walks slightly awkward to his room, half dazed from his slumber. Yagi-san calls, "Breakfast is ready."

Bakugou gets ready for the day, showering and changing, putting on his back brace as he walks to the kitchen.

Toshinori frowns, "I always hated the recovery part of hero work."

"Times like these, I miss Recovery girl, good healing-quirk users are hard to come by these days..."

Deku scratches his temple and chews on his inner lip at the comment. He supposes that it probably has something to do with the League of Villains eradicating most of the quirks in the area.

Toshinori cuts in, "Technology has still come a long way though. The way some people's quirks managed to work helped us discover some wonderful cures."

"I just wish it didn't take so damn long to heal."

Deku stares at his food while the others begin eating. He's only pulled from his brood when All Might asks, "Not hungry, m'boy?" Deku begins eating, quietly. He keeps his eyes low, per usual, unable to make eye contact. This whole eating together for meals is very troublesome. He helps put away the plates with All Might, after the weathered hero ordered Bakugou to lay down before he goes to physical therapy.

Soon early afternoon rolls around, and Bakugou is about to step out the door but he stops as Deku asks, "Can I come?"

Katsuki is slightly flabbergasted, but he nods dumbly. Deku nods in return and follows the hero out the door to his car. The world comes rushing back to Katsuki once he's in the car with Deku, "You know, people might recognize you." Deku nods, sitting patiently in the passenger seat. Katsuki continues, "I'm not at my full capacity..." The next nod slightly aggravates the hero, as he smiles dangerously, "I might not be able to protect you right now. You'll be in the open."

Deku decides to use his words, "I need to leave the house, we won't be driving around town, and I know how to avoid cameras and blend in with people... I was a villain for over twenty years, and I've fended for myself for all that time. I'm not someone people generally take lightly." He turns to Bakugou then, and the hero leans back at the calm in his eyes and the strength in his voice. The emerald shimmer is nothing to scoff at either. Instead, he sees the shadow of his former enemy, the man who laid waste to countless cities and used people as pawns.

His voice has a hard edge to it as he replies, "Right." His jeep revs up before he pulls out of his driveway headed to the facility. It's a quiet drive, but much more tense. Bakugou suddenly wonders... _Is he trying to escape? Get the word out?_

He narrows his eyes at Deku, while the green haired man stares at things passing by.

They reach the healthcare facility in no time. Before they leave the car, however, Katsuki orders, "Don't leave my side, okay?"

Deku dips his head, and Bakugou sighs, _Back to that, huh._

Setting about their business, Bakugou leads him inside and to the room with his physical therapist, introducing them, before Deku sits to watch the therapist essentially work out with Bakugou after he tells him about the soreness.

After a nice sweat is worked up from extensive stretching, the therapist checks some papers under his clipboard, "We might be able to get someone to heal you in next week. She's flying in to help out around the area with some other volunteer healers."

Bakugou grins, "That'd be great as long as she has time and the energy. I'm sure other people need it more."

The therapist laughs, "I'm sure she'd be glad to help a recovering hero, especially you. Helping you is like helping save one million lives."

Bakugou chuckles, "Hah, maybe a little less. Thanks doc, see you next time."

They leave and Bakugou decompresses. Rubbing his temple, he tells Deku, "My specialty isn't saving people, I'm much better at villain suppression. Uravity saved more people, so does Froppy."

Deku raises an eyebrow, "Does subduing villains not prevent them from creating more victims? You save people, sometimes from worse fates than floods or collapsed buildings. There are much worse ways to die." Deku recalls his own past, and the deaths he's inflicted over the years. The screams for mercy. He suddenly grasps at his heart, it feels flooded with something, something dragging him down. He breathes, but it's hard. Something's caught in his throat.

Bakugou walks on, while Deku slows behind him. Deku stops, breathing raggedly. What emotion is this? How does one describe it? It's something he's never felt before now.

Bakugou stops, calling, "Hey, keep up!" Noticing the look on Deku's face, more concerned, he asks, "Are you alright?"

Deku's brows crinkle at him, "I- I'm not sure." He starts walking again and joins Bakugou in getting into the car. Mid-drive, Deku asks, "Can we visit someone? They aren't a villain..."

Bakugou frowns, "You trust them?"

Deku answers definitively, "Yes."

"Then tell me where to go."

Soon, they have driven into the city and park near an apartment complex, an old and beat up one. Bakugou begins having second thoughts as Deku leads them up two flights of stairs to a door around a corner. He sighs, knocking on it then waiting.

The seconds tick by before they turn into a minute.

A voice from within yells, "Who's there!?"

Deku visibly exhales, and the door opens with a creak before Bakugou hears a sharp inhale from the inhabitant. Deku smiles for the first time in a long time, "Hi Therma."

The door swings wide open and a much older woman throws her arms around Deku, "Oh my dear, you're alive, sonny." She squeezes him so hard he might pop, but he can't help the smile as he gently hugs her back. She's much shorter than him so he has to stoop slightly.

"I'm alright," he lies.

She pulls away, "Don't be lying to old Therma now, ya hear!? I can see it in yer eyes, your heart took a beating all these years... Now, get inside so we can chat, and bring yer friend too, see what he has to say." She beckons them inside and Katsuki hesitantly follows them.

The off-duty hero politely asks, "So, how did you two meet?" Neither notice the twitch of his brow.

Therma answers, "This young man looked out for me when the villains were based here, he took out some villains who were harassin' me, then helped me clean up my house."

Deku scratches his head sheepishly, "It wasn't all that... I was just trying to kill time."

Therma shakes her head and elbows him, "You're too modest, take compliments where you can get them. I've seen you on the news, damn near broke my heart during the trial. All those things you did sonny, those were awful things."

Deku and Katsuki sit at her small table as she bustles about the kitchen.

The former villain lowers his head, "Uh, yeah, I wasn't myself all those years."

Therma sets down some tea for the boys, "Well, it's the good that counts, son." She lays her chin on her palm, smiling, "For instance, you didn't have to make sure All Might would be found by paramedics, when you were in such rough shape... But you did, and that matters."

Deku lets out a breath as he cradles his tea, "That doesn't make me a good person. It doesn't give me a right to live."

Therma waves her hand, "What's this talk about rights and what not!? The Deku I knew wouldn't give two rootin-tootins about that. Of course you have a right to live, and being a good person isn't the most important thing in the world. You could be decent, when I know some good people who aren't very decent."

Bakugou tries to wrap his head around what she just said.

Deku struggles to respond, he shakes as he tells her, "I'm glad they never came for you... They-"

Therma cuts him off, "I left town for a while after you left, for extra measure. Hon," she reaches out to grasp Deku's hand, "I can see you hurting, I knew you were scared. You can't hide from me."

Deku bows his head as far as it will go and Therma feels the tremor in his hands. He chokes out, "They won, they broke me. I don't think I can go back, but I don't know how to go forward without them. How do people live without looking over their shoulders? I still can't breathe, I keep holding my breath, waiting for the next time they come at me, but what if they don't come? How will I know when it's okay?" He covers his face as tears begin dripping onto his lap. He takes a strangled breath as Therma walks over to cover him in her sagging arms.

She rocks them, "There he is, I knew you were hiding in there." He meets her gaze and she smiles that crooked smile at him, "You can live a normal life, Deku. We all have fears, and I can't tell you to just get over them, because yours are warranted from the life you've lived." She wipes his tears with her thumb, cradling his puffy face, "The only advice I can give is to find friends, people you trust to have your back. Not the shmoes at the League of Villains, but people who value you, who would hate to see you hurt. And don't forget old Therma who you can always come to if you need someone."

Deku sniffles, taking the napkin offered by Bakugou.

Bakugou sits quietly, not wanting to intrude on the two. He shies away from eye contact, staring at the table in front of him and hiding his fidgety hands. It's hard keeping still. He sees now that Deku may have needed to see this person. He didn't realize that the man was still panicked most of the time. He thought it was just nightmares. He sighs, rubbing his forehead, _This really isn't my field._

"Thanks for bringing him here, sonny. I think it was a productive trip."

Bakugou stares into her dull brown eyes, he questions, "You helped him before?"

Therma smiles, "Yes, I brought him here after the incident with All Might being taken. He was all alone in the cold and hurt. He had no one, so I found him."

Deku feels Bakugou's intrigued eyes on him. The hero mutters, "I didn't know he was in such bad shape." He recalls searching high and low for the villain before word reached them of the incident with the Pussycats. He's not sure he believes Deku was there with All Might.

Deku shrugs, "I defied the odds as much as possible till then. I died a few times after capture but they kept bringing me back." Deku seems upset over that.

Bakugou decides against silencing his thoughts, "I'm glad you're alive." Deku stares up into Katsuki's eyes, without breaking eye contact, the hero informs him, "You would've died a villain." And Katsuki would have searched for him for the rest of his life. That much Katsuki is certain. Deku stares at the serious expression, wondering what severe thoughts are being ascertained.

Therma bustles to the kitchen, calling, "Are you guys staying for dinner? I can whip something up?"

Bakugou intercedes, standing, "That won't be necessary," he deflates at her disappointment, "Dinner is actually waiting for us at home..."

"Oh, what a shame." She walks back to Deku's quiet, slumped form, running her seasoned hand through his curls and pressing his head against her, "Don't be a stranger, dear, you know where to find me."

Deku nods into her, before Bakugou clears his throat, "We'll definitely visit soon."

Deku smiles simply, at a loss for words. He follows Katsuki outside and back to the car. Somehow the air feels cleared between the men, but it can't be.

They drive, and when Katsuki glances at Deku, he sees the closed eyes and the steady, deep breaths of some needed rest.

They reach the house and Deku stirs awake, "Come on, let's go eat." Katsuki's voice is almost uncharacteristically soft. Deku groggily follows him inside, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Dinner is delicious, since Toshinori took cooking as a hobby. Deku eats, for the first time without having to be pressed into it. He's the first to leave for bed, and the smallest of smiles crinkles at the corner of Katsuki's mouth.

Every ups have their downs, however, and this peace couldn't last forever. Eventually, Katsuki would have to go back to work.

* * *

**A/N: **Word, let's see where this goes. Hope y'all have been enjoying, let me know :)


	13. Countdown Begins to Destroy Ourselves

_Enjoy._

* * *

Uncertainty had begun to creep into her heart. With every passing day, it invaded her veins and attacked her airways. Every movement she made became uncertain, and she questioned her decisions. It was as if she couldn't be sure she remembered how to breathe correctly.

One question pervaded her mind: _Is this hero work?_

She dashed for the cover of an alley as projectiles shot about the street. She made one glance, sticking out long enough to see Red Riot charge and tackle the rampaging villain. Wrapping his arms around the brute, he hardens, immovable as the villain roars.

"We just wanted to ask you some questions!" Red Riot grunts, his feet sliding as the villain pulls. Once the villain discovers the futility, he begins to throw himself about in a frenzy.

As the struggling duo heads toward her, Eri springs into action, flicking her whip out. She wrangles the villain's leg before a quick jerk sets him off balance and tumbling down. Rushing forward, she reaches with an outstretched palm to his forehead, "Back to a state of calm." Her horn wafts with power and her brows knit in concentration.

_Don't disappear! Don't erase him!_

The villain visibly decompresses, and the rage leaves his face. Red Riot releases him steadily as Eri backs off and smiles at the now standing man, "Could you, perchance, tell us where Genie is? We have business and were told you might know."

The great man nods gruffly, confused as to the situation, but compliant, "She's just up the way." He shakes his head as he begins to lead the way.

The trio starts to walk down the street. Kirishima grins at Eri before shooting her a thumbs up. "So, why the freak out, man?"

"When heroes come knocking it's usually because the police sent you. I'm a wanted man."

Kirishima nods, "Yes, but we have bigger problems than you, fella."

He raises a brow at them but continues leading to a quiet street. Eri absentmindedly touches her horn. It isn't growing yet, mostly been shrinking. She's been trying to figure it out. If she focuses on the one thing she wants to revert about someone, generally she can, but there have been the few cases of people going missing from their timeline. She can't divulge that information to the team she's been working with, however. It was much easier to experiment when she was a villain.

The recent weeks have... Frankly, they've probably been the best of her life and she almost can't comprehend. Red Riot decided to take her on as an apprentice. He helped her get her hero provisional license pretty quickly, and with enough hours she'll be able to get her hero license. It's just something she's trying out while taking supplementary lessons for school. She's still a minor for another year, she'll be turning eighteen.

It's as if she's stepped into the light and the rest of the world greeted her with open arms. Still, she can't help the doubt on the edges of her brain. Is this okay? Should they have accepted her so warmly? The heroes are almost too kind, and generous with her... But... Deku, with a worse background than she, was never accepted so warmly. Should she even allow herself to accept the kindness of the heroes?

They reach a shopping mall, but it's mostly quiet with few people shopping. Deeper within, however, there's a shop with some darker themed memorabilia. Conrad, the former rampaging brute, leads them inside. Eri nods at all the macabre toys and posters. _This seems like a good meeting store for villains_. The back counter is devoid of employees but they bypass to a changing room with a hidden entrance. They find a few people lounging in that backroom. Screens show that they were aware of visitors.

"Conrad, what have you brought me?"

The mountain man grumbles, "They want to talk with Genie, they got people to look for."

A woman with a nasty look and perpetual snarl rises, "Did you bring a fucking hero here?"

Conrad turns, "My business here is done. If you got a problem, you can take it up with Jess."

Red Riot placates, "We just need some information about where the Blood Brothers might be. Otherwise, our lips are sealed about you guys. Hero's honor."

The woman spits at his feet, "Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit. We ain't gonna do you no favors. If you brought cash, that might be a different story though."

Red Riot is about to respond before Eri steps into the light, "Give us what we came for, Kiora." Red Riot raises a brow, glancing between the two as Eri's angelic face grows stonier. Kiora steps back while the young woman reaches up, tilting her head as the older trembles at her touch, "Or do you want me to repeat myself?"

The woman glares at the platinum blonde before she nods at one of the other men in the room. Eri smiles at Red Riot and they both venture deeper. Red Riot clicks his tongue in thought, sometimes Eri displays this darkness that he's not quite sure of. They reach a skinny woman in the far back with piercing upon piercings on her ears, nose, lip, and around her revealed skin. Her eyes narrow at Eri, "So, the White Witch is back."

Eri grins at her, and her teeth catch in the low lighting. "Just give us what we came here for." Red Riot glances at Eri, watching the way she easily slips back in to her confident villain persona. Yes, she was a major player in the League, he almost forgets when she plays the uncertain hero.

Genie asks, "Come here to ask me to find your lost boss? Heard he was missing on the news? Or is it those brothers again?"

Eri crosses her arms as a small chuckle escapes her, "Tomura never did me any favors. I want the Brothers, we have two more left to hunt." Good riddance to Tomura, at least that's one of her targets gone.

"So you only got one last time? I thought your little league was targeting all of them that time."

Eri's expression sours as she has to admit her plan failed that night. "It's all in the past," she's rolling with a different crowd now, "if you would be so kind." The hardening hero hands Genie a lock of silver hair. She stares at it, rubbing it between her fingers before she lets out a quick exhale, closing her eyes.

"He's somewhere in Julen," opening her eyes, she growls, "Now get out, and don't come back."

As they're leaving, Eri teases, "But you'd miss me."

Red Riot watches Eri as she strides away. Her walk almost changes as she sheds her second skin, her old habits. How far did she dive into the dirty business of the League? It worries him. Rushing to catch up, she continues weaving through the mall and out the building to his car. "Eri-chan! Wait! Did you want to pick up something before we head to Kioko?"

He buckles up as she stares straight ahead. "No." She's not much of a talker outside of work. It might be something to do with her distrust of heroes, and prickliness over Deku's situation, or it could just be her personality. Kirishima wishes he could see her light up like she used to for Deku, but she's not a child anymore.

They head to their hotel to change before checking out. The drive is mostly quiet except for some music that Eri picks. Kirishima is used to this behavior from her. She sits back, staring out the window, letting her mind wander over the changing scenery. She's disgusted. Why was it so easy for her to revert back to her villain face? At first, it was because it was her family, but she could see Tomura using her, and he morphed into something else, an enemy. She should've listened to Deku and never sank her hands into the tar of villain business. She'll never get her hands clean now. Even as she tries to do better, be the hero to someone else, it's too easy for her villainous qualities to shine. She can't even fake like she was trying to bring down the League and the Brothers for righteous reasons. It was more personal. And true heroes aren't self-serving, as Dabi would say.

After a few hours of driving, Kirishima pulls into Bakugou's driveway.

The master of explosions stands in a t-shirt and shorts, his hands in his pockets as he greets them. Him and Kirishima bro-hug, which means grasping palms and bumping their shoulders, patting the other's back with their free hand. Eri awkwardly steps up as Bakugou nods at her. The two haven't had much interaction and he regards her with skepticism. Turning away, he leads them inside, into the unknown.

Eri's not sure what she was expecting but it wasn't this. She stands rigid watching the old hero, All Might, gesturing with a cucumber in one hand, explaining something with severity to Deku. The tall green haired man nods, his eyes looking between All Might and the food in his hands, to the food in front of him. Then, the two get busy cutting up vegetables. All Might claps the younger on the back, probably praising him.

The scene is so ordinarily quaint. Eri's breath cuts out as the two laugh, though Deku's is more of a small chuckle. Deku smiles lightly. He smiled, and oh, every doubt seems lifted from her shoulders. She approaches carefully before humming sweetly, "Hey, Deku..."

He spins around and offers her a lip smile, "Eri, how are you?" He steps forward but falters, unsure if he's allowed suddenly.

Luckily, she throws her arms around him, "I missed you, I wasn't sure if you would be okay." He'll always have her back, that much is certain. He's probably the only one who understands her situation and feelings right now. Her arms around him tighten and she presses her face against his shoulder. She needs him.

He rubs her back gently, realizing he missed her too. "I've been taken care of." Eri pulls away to stare into his green eyes. The bags are mostly gone, but he still seems a bit tired. He watches her examine him before he chuckles and presses his lips to her forehead and goes back to helping Toshi cook.

Eri sits at the kitchen counter watching Deku struggle to make cucumber lime sauce for their salmon. She basks in his presence as his assured support eradicates all her qualms.

Kirishima and Bakugou chat idly in the living room, seemingly in deep conversation. Their expressions are equally serious, though Bakugou is more capable of expressing severity what with his defined features.

Deku calls, "Dinner is ready."

Bakugou is the first to leave, definitively telling Kirishima, "Drop it."

Kirishima growls, "Your part is over." They leave the conversation to sit at the dinner table. Deku and Eri set the table as All Might brings the finished food. Kirishima grins, "This looks great!"

"All made from scratch," All Might smiles humbly, "And with help from Deku-kun."

Deku offers the tiniest of smiles, not wanting to draw more attention. He's unsure of how he should act toward the redhead. Kirishima already stares at the former villain, "It's good that you're picking up other things. You seem like you've come very far, man."

Deku begins rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh." He wasn't expecting support from the hero, nor any amount of friendliness. This is weird.

Katsuki mutters, "He's the new maid around here. Always cleaning or reading, or cooking with All Might, doesn't get out much." He's mad that Deku has been chickening out of more outings with him. What happened to their progress? What happened to not being someone to take lightly? Was it something Katsuki said or did?

Deku sighs, poking his food with his fork, "Better I minimize contact with the outside world, Lux is still out there, plotting, after all. And I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person in this town." He went for a walk by himself and had to escape a frenzied widow who lost her wife in Dabi's fire. It left him shaken, and guilty.

Eri chews on her lip slightly before continuing with the meal. Right, Deku was an active and vocal part of the League. He can't just go about his life like nothing happened, people won't let him. He's still not free from fear of the Brothers either. Suddenly those doubts begin creeping back. Is it okay for her to experience the world while he's still shackled?

Katsuki sits back, crossing his arms, "You could go with me." He shoots a soft glare at Deku. Isn't he enough?

All Might interjects, "Not again, please."

"I'm just saying, he should stretch his legs, like you. Besides, I wear disguises sometimes too."

Deku frowns, chewing on his response. He leaves it, much to Katsuki's chagrin. He stares at the food in front of him, his thoughts muddled with worries. Therma gave him clarity, but that raving woman reminded him of his past. Even if he moves on, some people may never forgive him for those acts he committed. It gave him a new fear, fear that he will never be free from regrets, and he'll never achieve atonement.

Kirishima coughs, "Baby steps, someday you'll be ready to leave the house more."

Eri nods, "It's not so bad, I like meeting new people and seeing new things."

Deku rests his chin on his palm, "Hm? Like what?" This should be good.

"I get to fight villains and help people. It's really cool, like my life has finally begun. I get to think about life outside the League. I have a future now."

Deku frowns, sitting up, "Oh... I see." She didn't think she had a future before? Even when he was there?

Eri shakes her head as a sadness enters Deku's eyes. "No, not like that. I just mean I get to think about myself the way you always thought about me."

Deku shifts in his seat, "You-..." He exhales sharply before starting again, "You were my responsibility, you were assigned to me. I thought about you because it was the job-"

Eri stands suddenly, "That again?"

Deku remains seated, holding his palm out to motion "Stop", "No, thinking about you meant I didn't have to think about myself. It was a welcome reprieve... from the fear. I appreciate you, Eri, but you always conflate me with a father figure. I'm more of an uncle figure. A father would've done more for you, but I was caught up in my own life, when I should've given you to a loving family... A good mother, like my own..." He was happy when she asked for things and was a little self-serving. He figured it meant she started caring for herself, but he just wants to convey that he's not a standard when it comes to caring for her. He was way more self-absorbed than she gives him credit for.

Eri sits, defeated. How can she argue with that?

Katsuki nods, "You shouldn't value this former selfish bastard the way you do." He's not sure he's talking to Eri or himself.

Kirishima slaps him upside his head, "Dude!"

Small explosions go off in Katsuki's hands, his lip curling into a snarl at Kirishima. Deku agreed with him however, and he's not sure how he feels about that.

"I think," All Might decides to add, "They're trying to tell you that you should value yourself more, and always should have. It's your life young Eri, and you can do whatever you want now."

Eri sighs, "I know." She knows there's a darkness in her that formed during her time spent at the League. After all those things she did though, can she really allow herself some happiness? Do these guys even know what she's done? Deku stands and places his hand over her shoulder for a moment before he walks away. He knows. He knows what it is to be former villain carrying remorse and guilt. They grieve quietly for what they could've been if the circumstances had been better.

Eri follows Deku into the living room, finding his nose deep in a book. She sits on the armchair next to the couch he's reading on. She waits patiently before he puts the book down and she gets the full view of his new reading glasses. Raising a brow, she smiles, "I suppose even the great Deku's eyes can degrade."

He averts his eyes to the floor, offering, "My quirks are tough on my eyes. These are to minimize my headaches."

"Oh," Eri tilts her head thinking back to all the times Deku wore sunglasses inside the League or was always rubbing his forehead absentmindedly, "You never told me you had headaches?"

Deku suddenly meets her eyes, sensing some kind of accusation, "It wasn't something for you to worry about back then. Not many people were aware I had them constantly."

Her red eyes dart from his book to across the room and back again, before she makes one glimpse at his face, shifts in her seat and finally begins, "You got your quirks from All for One?" She wants to know more about him, from him.

Deku is mildly aware of Kirishima and Bakugou inching closer at the mention. Deku nods, frowning, "Yes..."

Eri shifts nervously, knowing she's broaching a sensitive subject, "Why did he give them to you?"

Deku is about to answer, but he chews on his thought for a minute. He sets the book on the coffee table in front of him before he decides, "I suppose he spotted someone easy to manipulate. I was miserable when I was with the Brothers, and my only break was when they let me torture for them. He was watching my work, so I suppose that drew him in, but then he saw my helplessness, a quirkless nobody, who no one cared about, and he thought I'd suit Tomura as an asset. So he gave me the quirks with the understanding I'd join the League. Of course, I joined after the gangster debacle, when they had you already. Tomura knew my situation with the Brothers so he let me stick to the shadows of the operations." Deku calmly meets Eri's shy gaze.

She continues, "What did you want to be when you were little?"

Deku sits back, leaning his mouth on his hand and deeply exhaling from his nose. That question is really hard for him as All Might's victorious laugh enters his brain. He shakes his head, "I don't know." He can't admit it.

Eri understands she touched on a sensitive subject, but she presses on, "No idea?"

Deku shakes his head, "It doesn't matter anyway." He hates himself enough, don't make him say it.

"Please tell me."

He's gripping the back of his neck and staring at the floor. Suddenly, those wretched memories enter his brain, briefly. Those stupidly blissful moments of playing with his mother flash behind his eyes, but they only lead down one path. Her stupid happy face contorts into the screaming one, into the dead and rotting face he last saw on her. By this time, his pulse has skyrocketed and he takes ragged breaths, still staring at nothing. Was this room always so small?

Eri stands, "Deku?"

One hand is planted on his neck while the other is white from gripping his jeans with all the force he can muster. Eri touches his arm, "Deku?" She's never seen an episode. As soon as she touches him, Deku begins to shake. Eri asks, "What's wrong?"

Bakugou walks over, "He's having another panic attack." Bakugou sits on the coffee table, facing Deku and starts speaking lowly to him, "Hey man, you're here, alright? You're doing just fine, remember Eri is here to see you. You're okay. Wherever you went, you're not actually there, okay? Come back." Bakugou moves to place his palm over Deku's closer hand. He feels the shaking beneath his palm. "Come on, you're safe with us. You're home." He reaches over to wipe a few of Deku's tears, "You're safe with me, remember?" If only Katsuki actually believed that Deku derived some feeling of safety from him.

Deku's shaking finally seems to cease and he loosens his grip. His eyes finally focus on Katsuki's face. Coming to, he leans away before leaning forward, curling his back as a sob threatens to break free. He wheezes into his lap as he covers his wet face, "Sorry." His terrors can be so vivid.

Bakugou draws Deku's hand closer to him as the green-haired seems to pull it away. "Don't be sorry." Deku shakes his head, still hiding his face in his lap. Bakugou sighs suddenly, "You want to go to your room?" Deku nods. Bakugou meets Kirishima's concerned eyes and glares at him. The redhead seems to understand as the hardening hero pulls Eri deeper into the kitchen, giving them some space.

"Alright, let's go." Bakugou leads Deku to his room as the man covers his red face from view of their guests. "Here we are."

Deku uncovers his face and walks over to his bed, so he can ease into it. He sniffles as he tries to wipe all the water from his face, "That was embarrassing..." There are still images flashing through his mind.

"Eri didn't mean any harm in her questions."

"I know." Deku frowns, "I hadn't thought about those things in a long time." He yawns blearily. Overwhelming panic is exhausting.

Bakugou nods, turning his back to him, "Get some rest... We'll talk about this later." The hero walks back to the living room where Eri awaits him. He bites his tongue in frustration. She's going to grill him now, but he doesn't really know anything. Why isn't Deku at peace yet? Is it because of the remaining Brothers, or does he just need more time? Fuck if he knows.

She stands as he enters, "What was that?"

Bakugou responds simply, "He gets panic attacks sometimes."

Kirishima frowns, "That's brutal, but I guess it makes sense." After everything he went through, who wouldn't still be having some after effects?

Eri sits back on the armchair as Bakugou takes a seat next to Kirishima on the couch. "I didn't realize he had those. I shouldn't have pushed him to think about his past."

Bakugou slouches forward, linking his hands in his lap. He muses, "Asking about his past isn't always a trigger. I think this one was mostly from stress."

Kirishima grins, nudging his friend, "Are you playing at his therapist? I didn't think you had the patience."

Bakugou glares at him, "He needs to talk to a professional, but he said he doesn't want to, everything's fine. He's doing better, he just needs time. I call that bullshit. Shit, I've been talking to one for him, just to help me deal with him when he has an episode." After those first nights, he wanted professional advice.

"This is why you should stay out of the Blood Brothers investigation, man. You're distracted with Deku in your care."

Bakugou snarls, "I'm back on the case and that's final, Kirishima. The sooner the Brothers are dealt with, the sooner Deku can move on with his life." The least he can do is get rid of any external worries for Deku. He will obliterate any who showcase in Deku's nightmares, the Brothers first and foremost.

Kirishima shakes his head. Eri wonders aloud, "I don't see any issue with that? I thought you were on board?" She addresses Kirishima.

The sharp-toothed leans forward, "Seeing Deku, I don't think it's a good idea for Bakugou to come back, it could make Deku worse." Kirishima turns to meet Bakugou's hard eyes, "Whether you like it or not, Deku relies on you now. This job isn't sunshine and roses, heroes have lost their lives going after the Brothers, and you still want to risk it? What if you hurt the person you're trying to save?" He's being honest. He doesn't think Bakugou should draw attention to himself and Deku.

Bakugou turns away, sticking his nose up, "I never lose. And I can't save anyone sitting at home all day. This is the fucking job." It used to mean so much more. It was his passion, his dream. It was the only thing in his life that made him happy, but recently, since the stuff with Deku arose, it's felt more and more like a job. It's something to pay the bills, but he doesn't look forward to it anymore, instead... Katsuki bites his inner cheek... Instead, he finds himself yearning to come home, but this house was never so special until a few weeks ago.

He understands Kirishima's points, and they're valid, but he has to do something. Deku needs him to do something... Right? He's a hero, and if he does nothing else in his career, he will save Midoriya Izuku, no matter the cost.

* * *

"What do you mean...?" Deku takes deep breaths, trying to keep his cool.

Katsuki blinks calmly at him, "I'm going back to work, I'll be gone for a few weeks. It's not a big deal."

Deku stares right through his little lie. He asks, "Do you even need to keep working?" He wanted to ask why Kacchan is lying.

That's a tough one to answer, because technically he doesn't have to. Deku seems to know this too.

Katsuki reaches forward, grasping at Deku's scarred hand, "Respect this decision. I have to do this. I have-"

Deku pulls his hand away, the glint of a knife lies behind his eyes as betrayal sharpens it. He crosses his arms, "Fine, do what you have to."

Katsuki grits his teeth, not feeling like he actually made his point effectively. He can't say that he's going after the Brothers. All he can do is say, "I'll be back before you know it."

There's still an awkward few hours with a dark cloud spanning the length of the house. Everyone seems to be upset. Deku remains locked in his room. Bakugou sets his bags in their car beside Eri's and Kirishima's. He sighs but straightens when Kirishima brushes by, patting his back, "You ready?"

"Yeah, just start the car, I'll be right back."

He finds himself standing at Deku's closed door. He knocks lightly, waiting until he hears it unlock. Katsuki enters, standing in the middle of the floor as Deku sits at his desk.

After an eternity, Deku turns, "Did you need something else?" He doesn't meet Katsuki's gaze preferring to stare at the wall.

Katsuki finds his red eyes glued to Izuku's face. Emerald eyes glisten with uncertainty, his brow crinkled in worry, and those perfect freckles sprinkled on his porcelain skin; Katsuki's breath catches. He's reminded, _"Heroes have lost their lives going after the Brothers."_

Stepping forward with both a brazen urge and meek disposition, Bakugou leans down to brush his lips gently against Izuku's forehead. His hot breath cradles Izuku's ear as he whispers, "I'll see you when I get back." Then, before he explodes, he rushes out of the room.

Deku stands abruptly watching the hero retreat. He touches his head as cherries color his cheeks. He sits down, leaning back in his chair. What was that? His slim fingers ghost over the burning mark, and he feels his cheeks stinging with heat at the thought. He wonders at the gesture, with his heart aflutter. Then his gaze turns sharp, and an indignation rises, "He's going to leave me with that?" How dare he?

* * *

Bakugou shakes his head as he swings the door shut behind him and hops into the passenger seat.

"What's got you in a tizzy?"

"Just drive," Bakugou leans back, intent on staring out the window. He rests his chin on his palm, his curled fingers pressing against his lips. He wanted that interaction to end with Deku not mad at him, but maybe he did something worse. Did he just force himself on a victim of abuse? Some hero he is, taking advantage like that. What an awful person he is, especially after bullying the guy in grade school. Shame upon shame is stacked at his shoulders but the thing that's propping him up, is that he genuinely cares now. He just can't be sure it's mutual, and he's scared that it's not, that he crossed a line... What if Deku leaves? What if he finishes the Brothers and comes home to an empty house, with Deku gone in the wind. What will his life mean after that? He's never been good at saving people, what if he just made Deku worse off by kissing him... It was forehead kiss, but still a kiss, and still uncalled for.

He's on a mission, so he can't think about that now. He has to bury it for the task at hand.

As he reins in his thoughts, he scoffs at the country music playing. Curling his lip, he asks, "Who put this on?"

Eri shrinks and Kirishima answers, "Eri did, she usually picks the music on our drives."

Bakugou's mean eyes find her in the mirror, but he merely hums.

Eri offers, "I can change it if you want?"

"No, leave it." Bakugou takes out some earbuds from his pocket and leans back to listen to some classic rock.

Eri sighs, "There goes any chance of a conversation."

Kirishima smiles politely, as they had never really been a talkative pair either. He knows what she wants to talk about though. Bakugou probably knows too.

* * *

There's not much chance for discussion or at least Bakugou leaves no room for chance. This time, this style of investigation, feels different to Eri. As Bakugou goes for a "walk" on their first night in, Eri can sense more to it. Kirishima confirms as much when Bakugou gets back much later in the night. They move to the small dining area of the apartment they're renting. Eri draws near as she hears Kirishima ask, "How's the city look?"

Bakugou wears his perpetual frown, "The usual haunts, the docks are sketchy, downtown has two possible night clubs to start, and the business districts have a few places we could watch. Otherwise, I'm going to check residential areas tomorrow for their hideout, they like to live in luxury, so I'll start with high end places. You guys can start looking for Tiny, he's huge, if he's here, he can lead us right to Lux."

Eri cuts in, "We only know Lux is here."

Bakugou's sharp gaze almost pricks Eri when he looks at her. Eri doesn't avert her eyes, however, she remains calm. She grew up with villains, he's not that scary. "Do we know that he isn't here?"

Eri narrows her eyes suddenly, stepping forward, "No we don't, but it sounds like you want us to look for a ghost while you do all the work."

Kirishima stands, "Alright, that's enough you two," he focuses on Eri, "Look, this is going to be a little different than our usual style of hero work. This is detective stuff, and nobody has more experience tracking people than Bakugou here. It's his specialty, so trust his judgment Eri-chan, alright."

Bakugou watches her seethe, and he stands too, "If you're going to behave like a spoiled brat then you might as well remove yourself from this investigation right now. The reason I'm saying you start looking for him, Princess, is because I heard talk on the streets when I was making my rounds about someone who fits his description. I won't be explaining myself every time I ask you guys to follow a lead, so if you can't handle that, then don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out."

"Whoa, that was a little much."

"We're not playing games, so she needs to not act like a kid."

Eri clears her throat as Bakugou and Kirishima are winding up for an argument. "Fine, I apologize for my behavior, as long as you guys stop treating me like a child then I won't act like one. Good night-"

"No," Bakugou commands, "We're not done talking." He sits back down, motioning for Eri and Kirishima to do the same. Laying down a map of the city on the table, he starts writing little notes of things he saw and places to check, "We'll cover more ground if we split up." He's staring straight at Eri as he says this, and she can't help the inkling of a smile on her lips, "Think you can handle this on your own, Princess?"

Kirishima nods as Eri replies, "Yes, I can do it."

"This won't be like the usual hero work, we go in civilian clothes or whatever clothes can get you into places, try to disguise your face if you can. I'll hit the night clubs, since it's really easy for things to go sideways in there. Kirishima will take the docks and the business districts. Eri, you're going to listen to the street talk, and I want you to look at residential locations they might be living in. All of us are going to look out for the big guy, and I'm going to get in touch with my contacts in the police for help in surveillance. Here's your undercover work badges." He passes them each one.

Kirishima remarks, "The time you spent with the CIA really sharpened your hunting skills."

Bakugou shakes his head, "That's all. We do this right so we can get them quicker."

So the hunt was truly underway.

* * *

They slunk around quiet streets, and found ways of mingling with random cretins. It was slow-going, and every night they came back to divulge what they had gathered. Eri was an avid talker with random people, she'd bustle around the city to converse with possible hired men. Then she'd mark them and follow back to whatever bosses or jobs. This would start a new lead that she'd follow until it didn't pan out anymore.

It was a lot of work, and she walked about the high end residential districts, snooping and jabbering with neighbors. It was always to no such luck.

Bakugou seemed to sense her tiring after the second week, so he had her join him at a nightclub he marked.

Kirishima brought back information about the types of jobs the underworld had their hands on in the city. He gave them vital intel about the major players in the city where Eri usually then snooped about their properties.

Bakugou and Eri knew who to look for at the club that night.

Eri stayed close, a little nervous on her first night out, as Bakugou was a completely changed man in the act. He smiled wide, opening his arms and ushering her into the back room, "Hey, fellas, this is my niece, Marie, hope you don't mind I brought her along."

A man with a square body glowers at Eri, "She's cute, she can come in."

Bakugou pats the man on his shoulder, "I'm always telling her she needs to get out more and what do I see, she's following me! I thought, eh, why not? I'm sure the boys won't mind."

A woman with red hair steps forward, grabbing Bakugou's hand, "Hey daddy, what about me and if I mind?"

Bakugou smiles seductively, bringing their faces closer together, "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself. You, on the other hand," he moves her against the wall, his breath tickling her neck, "You need me."

She smiles, lust filling her eyes. "Yes, I do."

Eri watches the interaction with an eerie smile, she chuckles darkly, "Alright, don't mind me then. Do I need an ID to drink around here?" She sits on a rickety bar stool.

The bartender hands her a drink, "This ain't the rule-following kinda folk, hon."

Eri grins, "Just what I was looking for."

While Eri and Bakugou play their roles, they're also listening to the drunken ravings around them. Eri hears a man on one of the couches comment loudly, "I hate working with him! At least before, there was some respect, but this guy always seemed so pompous and then he sends liaisons like he's some kind of royalty, pisses me off! Damn heroes and League, they fucked everything up down here!"

Bakugou's clear eyes meet Eri's from the other side of the large room. He dances with the redhead to the shitty music as she twirls around in a stupor. He pulls her close, kissing her cheek, "Let's sit down babe." He guides her to the other couch, opposite the raving mad man. She sits on top, leaning heavily on Bakugou.

Bakugou gripes, "Those god damn heroes right! Took my brother right to jail just because he robbed a few places, like they're so high and mighty!"

The man sloshes his beer, "Right, they're the fucking worst, but the worst of all is the League and the Brothers. There's an art to petty crime, rather than getting organized. They get organized and it's us little guys who take the hit!"

"Right on to that brother!" Bakugou clinks his beer with the raven haired man.

"You know, I started working with the Brothers a while ago, and it was all fine. I was moving down in the world, but the world fucks it all up. The foo-foo Brother with all his pretty hair is such a prat, and I don't even know what that means! It's all his way or no way, and I can't run my business like that!"

"Preach."

Suddenly he sits up, drawing near, "They're all hush hush about shit, like they've got shit to worry about. I'm the one on the street picking up those girls, what if I get caught? They're off clean in their little mansion, and someone else will take my place."

Bakugou mutters, "Girls?" He looks around, leaning in, "What's the pay?"

"Oh, you want in?"

Balugou shrugs, "As long as my niece isn't on the table, if you need an extra set of hands, I'm not just a pretty face." Bakugou smiles crookedly, and the other man grins, lightly slapping his cheek.

"Talk to me when I ain't hammered and we got a deal!"

"I have to see those nasty Brothers tomorrow though. They got this big mansion in the outskirts, on Benny Dr. It's fucking ridiculous, but yeah, I'll meet you here tomorrow, after."

Bakugou smirks, "I'll drink to that!" He stands, "A round for the house!"

Cheers go up around the shanty bar. Somebody blasts the music and all kinds of hell breaks loose.

Eri twirls drunkenly on a table as guys cheer. She smiles, but then slips and lands in Bakugou's arms, "Alright lil miss, time to get you to bed, see you all tomorrow, ya hooligans!" More drunken cheers follow as he stumbles out with Eri in his arms. They keep the act for a few more blocks before he puts her down and they walk back. Bakugou strokes his fake mustache, "A lead?"

Eri grins, "That was fun, and we finally got some information!"

Bakugou nods, he's envisioning a smiling Izuku greeting him after they finish this up. He allows himself this triumphant grin as Eri bounces around, "It's almost over!"

Bakugou beckons, "Hey, hey, calm down, there's still a lot we have to think through."

* * *

"The trap is set."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh no, a trap!? Say what!? Shit's bout to get real folks. I say adieu, until next chapter. Thank you to all, and hope y'all are enjoying :)


	14. The Ruler of Devils Comes Knockin'

_Enjoy._

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to arrest Bakugou's new boss. After all, they had everything they needed to lock him away. It was as he said, Bakugou quickly and easily took over his job and was accepted into the underworld. It was slim pickings and cutthroat. Nobody trusted anybody, so Bakugou didn't have an in with the Brothers yet.

Eri spent much of her time staking out the house and watching for any sign of life, but there was never any movement.

The weeks dragged on, and Bakugou could tell Eri was losing her spirit. He understood that these things take time, it's not a quick process. They were sitting in the apartment living room watching television, for some downtime, and Bakugou couldn't summon the right words. Just as he was about to speak a breaking news report flashed on the screen. A poor quality video filmed the infamous Dabi behind a cage, getting beaten to a pulp as some unknown assailant attacked. There was cheering in the background, and money in the air. It was easy to see what was going on.

Both heroes gave their undivided attention as the story broke.

As they watched, Bakugou's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He answered, "Yeah?" Eri studied his expression as his brows came together, "I will." It was a definitive and severe answer.

Bakugou put his phone down before he casually asked, "Would you like to join the rescue party for Dabi?"

Eri asks, "Is that a trick question?" She irrationally worried that a positive answer would mean she still cares for Dabi. Of course she does, he always looked out for her, and he always had Deku's back. She respected him. Where she is now, she fears letting on that she cares more for the League of Villains' members than she first let on.

"No, no tricks." Bakugou seems to sense her line of thinking and he was never worried about her loyalties. She's a kid as far as he can see, so he's not going out of his way to treat her as a former villain.

"Who was on the phone?"

Bakugou turns a stony gaze on the cellular device, "Ice Burn, he has a connection to Dabi or something."

"Hm."

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me." Todoroki was as deadpan as ever, with eyes soft but empty. Bakugou merely dipped his chin in acknowledgement. The guy was always quiet and expressionless. He figured it was something to do with his upbringing, usually kids in nice homes don't end up with scars covering half their face. He'd only ever seen the dude express anger, more like burning with rage at his father. Whatever it was, it didn't seem healthy, although Bakugou isn't one to talk about healthy home lives.

Kirishima wonders, "Why the desire to help Dabi, if you don't mind my asking?" Eri leaned in to hear his answer, she was intrigued.

Todoroki expressed something akin to worry, with his brow twitching ever so slightly, but beneath that, a flash of fear? "He's my brother."

Kirishima snorted in disbelief while Bakugou also reared up with a similar emotion. "Your brother? Are you sure?"

Todoroki mutters, "We've crossed paths every now and again, and yes."

They wanted more to the story. How did he find out? Did he always know? Bakugou's lip twitched into an ironic smirk, "Eh, seriously?" This guy is just nailing all the markers of a bad home situation.

Kirishima crosses his arms, sternly pointing out, "Aren't you too close to this then?"

Eri answers, "That would go for me too then." She offers a more prudent question, "What do you plan to do once you've saved him?"

"He'll go to prison for his crimes."

Bakugou claps his hands, drawing their attention, "That settles that then." He doesn't give two fucks about Todoroki's situation. He's here to do a job, and as long as Todoroki doesn't impede his job, then they're square.

* * *

He saw it coming, he knew he had to dodge, but he was just so goddamn tired. The fist connected straight to his cheek and the cheers erupted. Blood spilled from his mouth as he staggered back against the cage walls. Everywhere on his body, his scars and skin seemed to ooze blood and puss. He just couldn't keep his skin together anymore.

His wheezing is cut short as another barrage of punches to his abdomen leave him almost heaving. Spittle drips from his mouth.

"Come on, villain-chan, is that all you've got?"

Dabi feels his loose skin and fluids coating his body, he lifts his head to his attacker, "You'll be sorry." The attacker grins as flames spark about Dabi.

They reach forward to throw him to the ground and Dabi doesn't have the strength. He's slammed against the jagged pavement with a sickening thud. As he lays there, everything faded around him.

Will this finally be his end? After everything, surviving the abuse of his childhood, enduring expectations he could never live up to, and the pain of a powerful quirk too dangerous for him to wield, is this where he says his goodbyes?

The dilapidated ceiling eventually enters his view as he smirks through bloody teeth, "Goodbye?" Goodbyes never mattered that much. He'd said goodbye and fuck you to his father, his entire family even. Those people never gave a shit about him. Those goodbyes were merely the beginning, the start. The start of someone stronger.

He smiles, igniting the flames around his body so an inferno engulfs the cage and his opponent. The man's screams of pain are almost enough to make Dabi forget his own suffering skin. Still, it wasn't much of a win. Two handlers had to lift him, with his melted skin sticking to the ground and their hands. The other guy is a crisp carcass, well done.

He's held up, one arm risen in triumph as cheers echo about them. He offers a tired smirk as the two carry him back down into the belly of the beast. Laying on the old cot, his limbs are almost fused to the tattered blanket on which they lay. The pain fades with his consciousness. Meager bandages adorn his body when he wakes to aching and stinging the likes of which make him moan pitifully. His breath comes heavily and a stabbing pain accompanies every exhale. As if he weren't already trying to heal from burns, his body thinks a fever is the best defense for him right now. Barely cognizant, he hears people speaking, but he can't comprehend as his pounding head resounds in his past, present, and future thoughts.

"He makes us some good money, are you sure you don't want to keep him longer?"

"He's had his run, besides, with the heroes looking for him he's no longer the worth the trouble."

"You want me to put him down then?"

"Yes, I promised Lux I would too, eventually. The underworld doesn't need the League members stirring up more trouble. Get it done tonight, we leave in the morning, the heroes have already tracked us here. And I want to know who videoed that fight. I'm going to stick their head on a pike."

"Yes, mistress."

The mistress leaves, and the other woman steps near Dabi's bedside. His flesh stinks like rot, and she knows if they just leave him, he'll probably die come morning. She eyes his sagging skin. What a terrible quirk to possess. Leaving, she says, "I'm not going to waste drugs on you then, just slip quietly away, Dabi-kun, you'll be a free man when you're dead."

The next thing he knows is a calming feeling. His pain starts to disappear and then an angel speaks, "This is all I can do right now, I might erase him."

"Yes, don't do that."

Dabi murmurs, "What's happening?" His brain is muddled and the sound of explosions and screaming isn't helping the situation. His cerulean eyes open to unsure expressions, and one belongs to a familiar face, "Eri?"

The White Witch is no angel, that's not what the League made her into. Still, this face is almost innocent as she offers a shy smile, "We came to get you." She wants to say that she's here to back him up now. How many times did his mere presence protect her from harm? She remembers him ordering villains to back her up, ensuring she was never in a situation alone. They'd tell her that Dabi sent them, but she never gave him a thanks, it wasn't their way.

Dabi finally notes the firm and tall Ice Burn staring, "You?" Dabi grits his teeth in anger, "I don't need help from you or your father!" He seethes, but not only from anger. "I didn't ask." The last thing he wants is help from Endeavor or his progeny. He will reject the blood that rejected him, until the day he dies.

Eri interrupts, "Well, let's get you out of here anyway."

Dabi sits up, his skin erupting in the usual pain from movement. He clenches his teeth and Ice Burn is there to support him when he falters. His icy side is cool to the touch as Dabi rests his arm over his shoulders. When did his shoulders get so broad? Images of a toddler make Dabi wince, tearing his eyes away from his younger brother. He used to want to make that kid smile, but he never got the chance, Endeavor never gave him one. His mother never gave him one. Now, he glances back at Shouto's face, and he sees the frown. Has he ever seen his brother smile? No, he can't think about that. That's all in the past.

They walk leisurely as Eri leads them through the abandoned warehouse. Fire crackles at the edges of the walls but it is a weak flame now.

"I know you want nothing to do with me, but I couldn't leave you here." Dabi says nothing, he fixates on the path ahead. Ice Burn nods, "And I'd never expect you do the same for me." He sighs, "Still, I couldn't just leave you here."

The kid worries for him, pathetic. Dabi enlightens him, "No matter what you do, this is always going to be the way my story ends. I'm a villain, and a renowned one at that. My end will be a bloody one, and it's something I chose for myself." He'd have been fine with dying here.

"Endeavor wasn't the best father, but you don't have to be a villain to stand against him. We're not what he tried to make of us."

Dabi slides away at those ignorant, ignorant words. He stands tall, meeting the younger Todoroki's eyes with an icy glare, "That's easy for the favorite to say, but you're preaching to the failure, remember? I'm the trial run that showed him what raw firepower really looks like, and you're the success. You're everything he wants you to be. I'm a villain from just being me. This society is full of corrupt heroes, like Endeavor, and they need to be brought down." Privileged people could never understand, and his words will fall on deaf ears.

The Todorokis stand in silent opposition.

Eri must once again intervene. "Yeah, yeah, that's nice and all, but Ground Zero is drawing fire for our sake right now, so can we get a move on?" She extends her whip with a crack. Enemies approach and Ice Burn's focus is on assisting Dabi, though the moment of worry is over when Red Riot runs through, barreling villains and creating a path.

"This way!" His hardened spikes have little droplets of blood on them. He turns around, ready to lead the way back outside. Eri is versatile in protecting Dabi, covering the front, sides and rear when she needs to. The curve of her whip is almost magic, slashing and expertly grabbing people. Some find their way to the ground or a hard surface, some meet Red Riot's fist.

Dabi murmurs, "That's her nicer way of fighting, before..." The White Witch shoots him a glare and he smiles, remembering how her whip would draw victims in so she could grab them and erase them. She's a lot like Tomura, but she's been tamed.

Ground Zero bursts from the roof of the building they just made it out of. Explosions propel him safely to the ground. He bares his teeth in an aggressive smile as he walks up, riled from the fight.

Red Riot calls, "Rescue mission is a success!"

"I called backup, should be here any moment." He inspects everyone as he jogs up, "Anyone injured? Most of them are subdued."

"Dabi is still injured, but the team is okay."

"Good." Zero sizes Dabi up. This guy used to roll with Deku. He scowls at the thought. Was this guy someone Deku actually trusted? Do villains ever trust each other?

Dabi suddenly asks, "Were there any other fighters?"

Zero answers, "Seems almost everyone cleared out, we just caught the leftovers."

"Why?" Eri stares at Dabi's tired face.

He strikes her as sad all of a sudden, "Just thought Toga was here."

Eri perks up, "Toga?"

Dabi falters against Ice Burn suddenly. He releases a ragged breath, feeling faint, "My skin, can someone get more staples?" He grins, falling but Ice Burn holds him up.

"Dabi?"

Sirens are fast approaching, and Bakugou mutters, "Finally! There should be an ambulance."

Dabi is quickly rushed to the hospital and put in restraints for his quirk. The prosecutors begin gathering up the charges they're going to stack against the serial killer. Ice Burn is quiet on that matter, he just wants Dabi to be safe.

Those involved with the slavers' fight club are taken into custody. One might call it a job well done, but Ground Zero's interview isn't only watched by supporters.

Somewhere, Lux stares from within the screens. This story is being broadcast live. The platinum haired man sneers as beautifully as the archangel Lucifer. It would be too easy to get rid of them, but he is a patient man, and he takes his time before striking. Unlike the other brutish Brothers, he is nimble and strong like a feline, yet, they all share a love of playing with their food.

The days following Dabi's apprehension are hectic to say the least, but Bakugou and the team's job are mostly finished. Shouto murmurs, "I wonder if we can rebuild our relationship now." He thinks of all the progress he's made over the years with his father and mother. Dabi, nay, Touya, surely he can reform too?

Eijirou frowns, crossing his arms. Eri and Bakugou find something interesting to focus their attention on. Kirishima is forced to be the voice of reasonable doubt. He leans over the table, expression serious, "I'm not sure that will happen. Your brother is a deeply troubled person..."

"Midoriya changed, hasn't he?"

Bakugou raises a brow, "Not really," he shrugs, "He's just trying to get back to himself, before everything... Are you sure Dabi even wants to be better, or even sees himself as wrong?" Midoriya is product of his experiences, but can the same be said for Dabi? Shouto and his other siblings may not take home any prizes on relationships, but they never went out of their way to kill anyone like their older brother. Midoriya never even had a choice on the matter, he was thrust into the business. What else could he do but start calling it home?

The heroes sit in their uniforms around a long table where they just gave their account of events. Todoroki did most of the talking as he had been investigating the longest. Now, they sit in the police station, waiting to go their separate ways.

Bakugou has a clear view of the bustling precinct behind the blinds of the window. He watches the officers passing papers around, and shuffling persons through. Everything was in motion, but as soon as he saw it, he almost stood out of his seat. Was he imagining it? Was his mind merely providing him with what he wanted to see?

A green haired person had entered his line of view. They seemed larger than he had remembered, and wore civilian clothes and a black face mask that covered much of their face, but Bakugou knew him anywhere. There was more confidence in his shoulders, but as he talked to an officer, he was polite and respectful, modest almost.

Bakugou huffed when Deku dropped his mask slightly to show the officer, and an open hostility presented in the law enforcer. Before Bakugou could come to his aid, however, Deku seemed to place his hand on the officer's desk, his eyes open and clear. He laid it down, and the officer complied. The two left Bakugou's view, much to his disappointment. He clears his throat, "So, uh, who was Dabi's phone call?"

Todoroki ponders, then leans back in his chair. "I don't know?"

"Well, that's none of our business, no one could get him out of this anyway." Kirishima mumbles this while his eyes are locked onto a game on a his phone.

Eri smirks suddenly before her smile disappears. There is one person capable of manipulating law enforcement to comply with his wishes, but the heroes may not have realized that. Well, one of them has.

Bakugou stands and heads out, "I gotta talk to somebody." He strides through the hallways and finds the interrogation room Dabi was left in. Katsuki slips into the room adjacent to watch the exchange. Were the two that close? Is Deku really going to break him out? Is this his villain's comeback? After everything Bakugou is trying to do for him?

Deku sits in the opposite chair, his face uncovered, and he meets Dabi's eyes without fear, malice, nor pleasure. He is a neutral gazer. Dabi continues, "You seem to be doing well for yourself, a free man and provided for." Bakugou clenches his fists, Deku couldn't be only using him all this time.

Deku responds, a smirk curling at his lips, a reflex from his past, "Jealous?" He knows Dabi is buttering him up and he'll play along.

Dabi interprets it as Deku's crazy showing again however, and he smiles, "Still fighting it, I see. All for One gave you those quirks to use for Tomura, I just wanted to remind you of that. We were in it together, and looked out for each other."

Deku crosses his arms, pressing his back against the chair, "Is that so?" Wrong, so wrong. They were all using each other, acting like there was some semblance of concern is ludicrous, surely. He has no connection to the League anymore, and he hasn't for a long time. He leans forward, rubbing his forehead with a finger as he wonders, "You know, if that were the case, then why was I rotting in prison and then a mental asylum for so long? That's the reason I'm free, because even a corrupt justice system could see I'd suffered more than enough in a short time." He smiles dangerously, "So what, Dabi? Do you think you know suffering now?" They were in it together? Why didn't they help him when he was in trouble then? Now he's supposed to care about them when they're in trouble?

Dabi is unable to move with how tight his restraints and bandages are, "You haven't been tried for all your crimes, Midoriya. They haven't found all the bodies, I want you to remember that."

There it is. When the appeal to emotion doesn't work, resort to blackmail. Deku is quick to growl, "What do you want? Cut the threats, because I don't care if you take me down too."

Dabi is calm as he smiles, "Save Tomura." Dabi understands that Deku is the only person who understands the threat of the Brothers. He's met Lux, and he's experienced his wrath. He was hoping Deku would sympathize, that Deku could be spurred to action with his disguised plea for help. He should've known the crazy bastard didn't care enough about them to do them any favors, and he's not exactly wrong that they abandoned him first. He expects Deku's answer.

"No." Deku stands from the table, "Save him yourself. All for One also promised that Tomura would help me kill the Brothers, but he was only ever selfish with my help. As far as I'm concerned the League and I have been through since you left me where Lux could do whatever he wanted to me..." He stands and is about to walk from the table when another memory strikes him. He halts and enlightens Dabi, "Oh, how can I forget the more recent time when he kicked me out into the middle of the League's last little fight. I was in no condition to fight and he threw me out to die." No, Tomura never went out of his way for Deku unless he needed him for something, that's just their relationship.

Deku moves to leave the room, but Dabi calls, "Don't let him suffer like you Deku, we need you. I needed you too, but I should have been there for you. I realize that and I'm sorry, but please save Tomura. Not for the League, but for giving outcasts like us a haven, free of resentment." Dabi lays it out. He regrets not cherishing Deku as an ally all the more now. Deku should understand his feelings, his helplessness.

Deku halts by the door, he chooses carefully, "You're asking a villain for help? I'm no hero. Ask your brother."

He leaves the room and Bakugou watches Dabi's face fall. He whispers, "Maybe I deserve that."

Bakugou finally decides to leave the room. He's seen enough. Upon opening the door however, he's met with Deku's visage blocking his path. His voice goes up an octave as he laughs, "Oh, Deku, what brings you here? Hah..." Why is he nervous? Their last encounter replays behind his eyes. Is he mad?

Deku steps forward as Bakugou steps back. The black mask covers his expression and he continues guiding Bakugou back into the room, "Making sure I'm not up to my old ways?" Right, Deku did just catch him eavesdropping. The suspicion is evident.

The blond hero rubs his neck sheepishly, he's never one to back down from a fight, but Deku is something else. "No, I..." He doesn't want to say that he doesn't fully trust Deku, but can the guy blame him? He doesn't have a track record of good decisions. It just so happened that there was nothing to worry about this time. What if another villain calls upon him, and actually asks him for a jailbreak?

Deku nods, pressing back against the door, "I see. I wouldn't trust me either, but he called, so my curiosity got the better of me. If it bothers you, I'll avoid contact with my former colleagues in the future as well. I thought that because he was in jail, it would be okay." Oh, Deku was operating under the assumption that Dabi being in jail meant there was nothing nefarious the two could do anyway. He never considered the possibilities.

The confidence Deku had deflated in Bakugou's presence, and it almost makes him sad. Bakugou wonders, "Is it that easy for you to contact villains?"

Deku raises a brow, "I assumed that was Eri's value as a hero. She has connections? Are you guys not allowing her to pursue those connections?"

Bakugou sighs, "I guess that's a good point, but you could be helping us now too." Dabi seemed to think no one but Deku could go up against the Brothers.

Deku shakes his head, "I'm weak, 'a loser like me could never be a hero', right Kacchan?"

The name sends shivers down Bakugou's spine. Are those words what Midoriya was reminded of whenever he saw Bakugou? Bakugou always remembered his kind actions and caring words, but Midoriya only had his selfish and rude behavior to remember. The hero doesn't want to be remembered that way, and Deku shouldn't care about what some stupid kid said years ago. Bakugou finally approaches Deku, "You're not useless. You proved me wrong, Midoriya. You can be a hero. You made a great villain, and I know you can be an even better hero."

Deku shakes his head, pressing against the door, "No, I can't. I can't save people. I couldn't even save myself..."

Bakugou's words become soft as he touches Deku's forearms, lightly gripping them, "You've saved me before, as a villain. I know you can save more."

Deku lingers a moment before pulling away, "I can't bear any more pain." Deku offers a smile, and it's the most broken thing Bakugou has ever seen.

Bakugou closes the distance in an instant, wrapping his arms around Deku, one hand in his hair, just holding him, as Bakugou breathes, "It's okay if you need to focus on saving yourself, it's not selfish." He continues holding him together before Deku's arms lift to wrap around Katsuki.

"Thank you, Kacchan." Bakugou can hear the tears in his voice. Eventually, Deku pulls away, wiping away some quick tears and then smiling. "I better get back."

Bakugou nods, suddenly awkward and at a loss. Did he just? Deku rubs his neck before walking out of the observation room. He's lost in his thoughts as he weaves about the station, his mask reapplied. Bakugou leans back against the one-way glass, what an ordeal. No matter what, he can't bring Deku into this fight. The guy needs to focus on himself. That's okay, he'll bring the Brothers down without him. Dabi's impression was wrong.

* * *

It's back to the grind for Bakugou, Kirishima, and Eri. Eri huffs and puffs throughout the apartment when she's not on stakeout duty. They're taking turns watching Lux's house. Bakugou pursues other avenues in his new role, but the bosses haven't been around for while, something about dealing with some remnants of the yakuza in northern Japan.

Everything is quiet. Then comes the day when it's not.

Red Riot is dozing on his shift, per usual, until light shines from the Brother's house. This is sure to wake Kirishima as he sits up to focus on the movement. Is someone getting the house ready for a visit? He stares before deciding to send a text to Bakugou. The time is drawing near.

The heroes make preparations, watching intently, keeping track of times and the different people coming and going from the house. They never see Lux come or go, they merely glimpse his silver hair in the few windows of the place.

It's hard to decide when to strike, but they'll have to make a call. Bakugou has moved up in the ranks of the underworld, and his character is ready to meet the big boys. He has a meeting scheduled late one night, and it's on that night that he'll finally put a nail in Lux's coffin. Red Riot and Evanesce are there for backup, unseen on the quiet street. They're lucky it has so many trees for hiding.

Bakugou steps out of the car, wearing a decent shirt and tie. As soon as he sees Lux, he's going to grab him and call in reinforcements. That's the plan, until he's left alone in a large bare room and all of the lights go out. He's on guard, his hero suit carried in a bag by Evanesce outside, Eri's new working name. He waits, thinking it may be a test, but the lights flash back on and he searches around the room. He calls, "Hello? Something's going on with your lights. I know an electrician if you need one."

There's laughing but he can't pinpoint where it's coming from. Maybe another room? He follows the sound and comes upon a television showing static. The lights of the house shut off again and a figure walks onto the screen, "You heroes are always so predictable. Did Deku never mention my quirk to you guys? I can exist in waves, meaning you'll never catch me nor contain me. But I!?" He fades from the screen.

Bakugou starts to feel his pulse quicken. He almost jumps out of his skin when Lux breathes across his ear, "I have you right where I want you." Bakugou shoots a blast of firepower in his direction, taking down a wall of the house as he goes. That should be enough to get the other two to converge.

He glares, "So you've been playing us? For what?"

He jumps at arms around his neck then his body feels weird. He tries to blast but nothing sparks from his hands. Lux holds him close as Bakugou doesn't recognize where they are. His eyes don't comprehend. His body isn't responding as it should. Lux chuckles against his neck, "If only there were more information about me, is what you're thinking right? The elusive fourth brother who never shows his face. He can't be that strong, right? You're in my world now, little Ground Zero. If I were to let you go in here, you would be destroyed in the data." Bakugou gasps as Lux's hold loosens, then it tightens around him again, "But I need you and the girl for my plans for Deku. See, Joten was always so small minded. He never realized Deku's true potential, he only saw him as a toy. I know he's much more. He was the driving force behind the League's success. I saw him in that police station too, he's coming back. I thought Joten broke him, destroyed him, but I glimpsed him again, and what he could be for me. Not a toy, but something like he was for the League."

Katsuki can't talk. He's completely at the mercy of Lux.

"You weren't so useless after bringing some sense back into his broken mind. I'm hoping we can get his taste for blood back as well."

Lux slides his hands down Bakugou's shoulders and arms. Bakugou feels his faculties returning to him but as he's about to blast Lux, a bat collides with his jaw. He careens to the floor, spilling blood from his mouth. He grunts suddenly recognizing he's surrounded by beefy men, much different from the house they were just in. Lux smiles down at him, the air about him enchanting and foreboding, "Get him ready boys, I'll be back with the next soon." The image of Lux seems to waver and fade. So that's his quirk? That would've been nice to know.

Of course, Bakugou doesn't go down without a fight. He downs many men but there's always the group of them standing and laughing at him. It's frustrating. One of the men finally shouts, "Just put him down already." Bakugou can barely stand, and his hands are raw from his quirk. He breathes heavily as the next guy steps up. He dodges only to falter when the brute grabs his head and slams his face into the pavement. He grunts with every stomp, unable to yell when he feels a rib or arm break. He's done. He can fight no longer. Blood pools around him and his eyes stare lifelessly until Lux and the other heroes return. Lux laughs as Red Riot falls with a thud to the floor. His hardened body is already torn up. Evanesce is unhurt but unconscious. She fell to the floor as well.

Lux smiles at the easily downed heroes, "You're in the big leagues now, children."

Bakugou fears what he has in store.

Lux tells them, "Don't worry, I'm not as dramatic as the League of Villains. There's no grand scheme to end the world or something as childish as that. I merely want a business partner. See, I love my work. I enjoy petty crimes, but it's so much fun catering to people who share my hobbies. Organized crime is something much more sinister than heroes are used to dealing with. I'm sure Deku will share my views, after all, he wormed his way into Ground Zero's home."

Bakugou coughs up blood, willing himself to speak, to defy this man with all his effort, but he can barely muster a syllable.

Lux smiles down at him, turning his body over to his back with his foot. "Something to say to that?"

Bakugou wants to tell him no, that Deku had needed help, a haven from all the bad guys and good guys after him. There was no subterfuge. Nobody could fake that weakness, that crippled heart. Bakugou merely wanted to give him a place to mend it.

Lux grins, "What's so special about you anyway? Number one or two? Did they ever decide? Why does Deku look at you? Is he waiting for the right time to kill you? Using you only to throw you out? Are you his pet?"

Lux steps on Bakugou's cheek, squishing his face to the ground, "Either way, I'm going to offer you up on a silver platter. Once Deku sees my gift to him, I'm sure he'll listen to my proposal. He loves torturing just as much as I do. First, I have to make sure he comes searching for you, hunting the one who stole his prey. Then we'll have fun devouring you."

Lux snaps his fingers, "Bring him, leave the red one. Your filthy hands won't touch the lady." The underworld boss moves to scoop up Eri. He admires her features for a moment before pressing on to a car waiting outside. They're on their merry way to Lux's grand estate.

Bakugou's hands are taped together and placed in a sealed container. Eri also has a similar fashion for her quirk. She won't be touching anybody. Lux hands her off to some maids while he sends the boys around the house to an inconspicuous barn. The hero has his legs chained together, and a collar placed around his neck with a chain linked from the collar to a sturdy post.

He lays amidst the dirt, his hands behind his back, broken and defeated. There's so much to consider but all he can do is pass out.

Eri wakes in a lavish bed, wearing a dress and her hands sealed in front of her. "Where am I?" Last thing she remembers is entering the house after seeing Bakugou's explosion.

A maid enters, "Hello, my lady, I am Rowena, assigned to be your watcher. You're in the house of Master Lux. We are your jailers for the time being, but hope to be more later."

Eri moves to stand from the bed, "You won't get away with this!" She spits venom about to charge the woman.

Rowena remarks, "If you keep up this behavior, you will be punished!" The sprightly woman trips Eri and then sits on her back. The younger struggles to breathe on her stomach.

"Get off! Let me go!"

Rowena lays it down for her, "A beautiful virgin girl like you should be a little more aware of your situation..." Eri freezes and Rowena continues, "Punishment for the girls in this house is always a night to remember."

She rises from Eri and Eri sits up, glaring at her, "He wouldn't dare."

The older woman is stern, "He would."

Eri starts to feel the helplessness, "What does he want with me?"

"Another symbol of the League and heroes' subjugation. The lords of the underworld have been very wary lately, and Master is finally starting to restore order."

Eri's face falls, they were in way over their heads. Who knew the underworld was so powerful and vast? They probably have powers people have never dreamed of. How are they going to get themselves out of this one?

* * *

Meanwhile, Red Riot drags himself to a stand. He walks on quivering legs, "Don't worry guys, I'll get help."

* * *

**A/N: **Did our heroes not ask for it? A little bit, maybe? Eh, y'all'll see what I have in store, no worries. Anywho, I thank you to all my kind followers/favoriters and my, oh, so few, reviewers. I see you guys, the real ones. To everyone wondering (cuz I got some inquiries)... I didn't explicitly state any pairings in this fic specifically because I'm probably not going to squeeze out any lemons if you catch my drift. I can promise some hella fluff though. I hope y'all understand and enjoyed :D


	15. Preying, Hunting, Will Eat You Alive

_Enjoy._

* * *

He didn't have control of his body. His hardened skin coated him in a protective layer thankfully, and Lux asked him, "Let's see if your body holds up if I let go... I'm curious." The redhead can't see the bemused smile. His life means nothing to him, he's merely a toy for his amusement.

One finger lifts and then the whole hand slides from his shoulder. Kirishima can't even scream as he's torn apart. His hardened skin means nothing in this world. Even as he watches his skin rip and tear at the seams, even as he sees himself losing blood, he feels nothing. He can only watch in silent horror. Nimble fingers brush his shoulder and what's left is held together. He's kept from being completely ripped to shreds.

As soon as they're back in the real world, his mind goes blank. The pain struck like lightning. His blood almost burst from his body around him, and he let out a strangled yell. The thud is more of a splat as he collapses on the floor.

He woke up, alone and bloody in some strange location. Abandoned? For the longest time it didn't matter. His body couldn't move, nor did he want it to. He merely woke to varying degrees of light until he was officially lucid. The pain subsided to a dull ache, but when he moved it was like tearing his skin anew.

It was much longer before he dared try to move his limbs. He calls, "Hello?" His voice is but a whisper of wind. All he tastes is copper in his mouth and feels it pouring from his throat. He tests his fingers then his toes. He can do this. Piece of cake. He grunts as he drags himself to a crawl, braced on his hands and knees. It's another minute before he tries for a stand. His vision is clear but he struggles to focus the image. Limping, he tries to get his bearings, but he has no idea where he is. His despair triples as he explores the area. Where are the people?

He searches, stumbling and falling every once in a while. It's abandoned buildings, a business district. Everything is old and destroyed. He just needs a phone, anything to work, maybe a car. The street is bare, however. There's nothing he can use, and that's when his despair pierces his heart. He hasn't felt this hopeless since he first got his provisional hero license. Tears rise to the surface, mixing with his blood, and trickle from his eyes. He calls, "Please, help me." Anybody?

His own loneliness and weakness slap him in the face. Is there nothing he can do? He hobbles forward another step, then another, until his body meets the gravel of the ground. Turning to his back, he stares at the sky. This isn't so bad. He shuts his eyes to the world allowing himself to drift off to sleep.

He never realizes when he's discovered by two hikers visiting the abandoned town in the woods. They're quick to get help and a few hours later, Red Riot has a helicopter take him to the nearest hospital. All the while, he's in a coma from the trauma.

The news pounce on the story once they get wind. The breaking news is headlines everywhere and the more people dig into the story, the more they question the whereabouts of his sidekick and Ground Zero. Ice Burn was the last to work with them on a job, but the hero has no clue what happened. More investigations take place but they're only posing more questions than finding answers.

While everything is hectic, Kaminari is the first to make it to Kirishima's bedside. Uraraka is soon to follow. The air in the room is stifling when Ochako walks in, but Kaminari stares intently at his friend. He mutters, "I'm going to find the man that did this to him."

Ochako simply nods before she presses her hand to Kirishima's bandaged hand. "He'll wake up soon, and we'll get to the bottom of this."

It's a few weeks before Kirishima wakes. Evanesce and Ground Zero had already been declared missing and everyone was out looking for them. Kirishima woke to an empty hospital room. He panics slightly before feeling around for a call button.

A nurse rushes into the room, finding him trying to leave the bed. He demands, "Where is Eri? Where's Bakugou? Are they safe?" He knows they're back, they have to be. How long was he out?

"Please sir, you need to stay in bed until the doctor can examine you."

He shakes his head, "I need to know they're alright, where are they? How long have I been out?" He tears nodes from his body and pulls an IV from his hand. He needs to see them. He needs to know they're okay.

"You were in a coma for a few weeks, everyone is looking for the two with no luck. They're considered missing persons..." That's not possible.

Her words stop him in his tracks and he finds himself leaning on the bed for support. It feels like the floor has been pulled out from under him, "What?" There's a ringing in his ears and a cry building his throat, "No, that can't be... Bakugou, I mean Ground Zero would've found a way out. He always wins." Kirishima shakes his head and starts to leave once more, "It's a lie. He, Eri, they're okay." She doesn't know him. She's wrong.

"Sir, please, you're not well."

Kirishima pants as he moves out of his room. His legs threaten to buckle under him and shake with every step. They're atrophied and his body protests too much movement so soon. As he leans on the hallway wall, he pants, "I'm leaving." He hangs his head as a wave of nausea overcomes him. It feels like he's on a rocking ship.

Suddenly his arm is gripped and he notes a pink hand becoming clear. He presses his hand over it, finding the face it belongs to. Staring upon his oldest friend, she smiles, "You should still get checked out by the doctor before we leave."

All the strength leaves him and he slides down. Tears spring to his eyes as she kindly offers him a smile. She crouches in front of him, holding his hands. He murmurs, "I failed."

She grins, "It happens, but we can fix it now."

Tears start slipping down his cheeks, and he holds back a sob, ducking away from meeting her eyes any longer. "What if we can't... They might already be dead." He let his best friend die, because he was too weak. His quirk wasn't strong enough.

"Everyone's looking, Kirishima. It'll be fine."

He shakes his head, "Lux is too strong. He... He could be listening and watching us right now. His quirk..." He meets her frowning gaze, "It terrifies me." He squeezes her hands and she nods.

"We'll be ready next time." She meets his gaze with a calm vivaciousness. She understands the role he needs, he needs her to be the voice of courage that tells him everything is going to be okay, they're going to make it okay with their own two hands. Doubts? Forget them. They're heroes, it's their job to get people out of impossible situations. They're going to do it now too.

He shakes his head, doubts still swarming like angry bees in his brain, "There's no getting ready, unless we start looking for someone who can actually meet him on his own playing field."

Mina reassures him, "We can prepare, we're heroes. We go where the danger is at." She stands, holding her hands to him, "Now, let's get you checked out so we can go hunt some villains." He takes them and she helps him up and they head back to his room where the doctor is waiting. Eventually the process of tests and checkups is done, and Kirishima is taken home by Mina.

She's a calming presence as Kirishima worries over what to do next. She knows not to ask specifics about what happened yet. Kirishima isn't ready. He's strong, but he hasn't had his defense broken since he was in training, and that's got to be terrifying. Kirishima falls asleep before they make it to his quiet home. It's small but warm. They sit in his driveway for a good few minutes as Mina waits and lets him sleep.

His face is strained but he's not vocal nor flinching. He's quick to open his eyes when she does try to wake him. They get inside and Mina moves him to the couch. She sits next to him, wondering if she should ask or let him start.

Kirishima leans back, deciding to take the initiative, "We were staking out a house that was known to be used by the Blood Brothers when they were in town. It was slow going but we didn't trust the police. They could be paid. So, we watched it ourselves until there was movement. We never saw Lux come or go, and it was strange to spot him in the window sometimes. Bakugou made headway in his undercover persona to meet Lux, so we were going to strike then, but something went wrong. Bakugou gave the signal by blasting the house, but when we got there, he was gone. We didn't see Lux come back. He put Eri down quick but took us both away. I don't remember much, but Lux, his quirk makes him slippery."

Mina waits a moment before she asks, "Was there anything else? Anything you can tell us?"

Kirishima buries his face in his hands, "That's what I'm saying, if you all haven't found him yet, then we might not. We lost, completely." Mina moves closer as his words muffle and his shoulders shake, "I couldn't protect my best friend or my sidekick. They're dead and it's my fault." His voice cuts out as he tries to stifle a sob, digging his face into his hands.

Mina hugs him, "No, we can still fix it. They're going to be okay." She doesn't want to face it. She clutches her friend as he weeps. She can't say it, but everyone was riding on the fact that Red Riot could give them locations and information on the Brothers. If that's all he can give, then there's not much more they can do. "Who else might know something?"

Kirishima sits up, "No one, really. Dabi couldn't give us much more about them, but he helped us find affiliates of them. Eri couldn't give us much... Bakugou didn't want us to bring Deku into it, because last time he went toe-to-toe with them, he almost died."

Mina stares him down, "We might need him though." They really need someone with information right now. The longer the search goes on, the lower the chances are of finding them.

He wipes his eyes while asking, "Has anyone checked up on him recently? How has he reacted?"

Mina shakes her head, "I don't know, but we can find out. For now, you need to eat and rest some more."

Though Kirishima wants to get back in the fight, he can't argue. He isn't exactly at full capacity. His wounds have mostly healed, as they were flesh wounds. The reason for his coma was he had head trauma, like someone was tearing his brain apart. The bleeding put pressure on his brain and as soon as his brain damage was discovered, a healing quirk user was brought in to save him.

It's another few days before they decide to make the trip to Bakugou's house where Deku is staying. Kirishima knocks on the door with Mina behind him. All Might answers the door, "Young Kirishima, I'm so glad to see you." The old timer brings the tall redhead into a hug.

Kirishima revels in it for a moment before he shyly mumbles, "Thanks."

"Come in, do you have any news of young Bakugou?"

"No, we're here to ask Deku some things. Is he around?"

Kirishima's eyes wander around the place before All Might smiles. The aging hero leads them to the living room for a sit, "Well, he hasn't exactly taken the news well. He's been much more quiet recently, and I see him going out a lot more." All Might sighs, "He's not here right now, but he'll probably be back later if you guys want to stay for dinner?"

"That would be great." Mina smiles, "We can catch up. Also, Ochako-chan and Tsu-chan have plans to stop by too."

* * *

Deku enters the house as night settles over the sky. His gaze darkens at the scene before him.

All Might calls, "Ah, Deku, m'boy, they stopped by to check on you."

Deku steps forward, regarding the heroes with disdain. Is this all their care amounts to? How long have they been here, wasting time? His face contorts into a twisted smile, "Glad to see you're all having fun." He moves to leave but Kirishima calls to him.

"Wait, we came to ask you some questions. Will you tell us about the Brothers?"

Deku meets Kirishima's pleading face. He stares into Kirishima's eyes discerning the panic and fear behind them. His own features settle, "You..." Deku steps closer into the light, his words are calm, "You have the look of someone who knows what they are now." He asks him, "Did Lux show you his power? Now you know. You see that you're not equip to fight them. No one is." Anyone who has experienced it would know it's on the level of a warp quirk, maybe better because with just a touch, suddenly you're in Lux's world. And he decides if he'll let you touch him or not.

A serious air befalls Kirishima, and an understanding is developed between he and the former villain, "Would Lux keep those two alive?"

Deku sighs, "Yes, that is the question. Yet, you must know that he would kill them if it pleases him. Still, if he wanted to make a point then we'd already have their bodies. Lux isn't the type to go out of his way to make trouble for the underworld. He riled up the heroes by taking Ground Zero, for what? As I said, if it were for a point, then he'd have made it by now. Instead, I'm sure they're bait." They're alive, definitely.

"Bait for who?" Ochako stands, stepping toward Deku.

Deku looks away from them, he frowns, "For me, of course." Isn't it obvious? Lux doesn't normally go out of his way to take down heroes, let alone kidnap them. He left one to spin the tale of who took them, now he's waiting. Who would he do that for? Deku remembers the first night Lux visited him in the mental hospital. He vaguely remembers the words, telling him he could be much more and asking if he would join Lux. Deku couldn't have responded coherently at that time, however, since his mind was still plagued with thoughts of her. She was so vivid in those days.

Kirishima asks, "Why you?"

Deku frowns, his eyes sinking to the floor, "Joten was always respected among the underworld affiliates, but he was a dog to the bosses. Lux is better with people. Now that I've killed Joten, Lux wants me to take his place as another Brother. It's what they were grooming me for."

"You killed two of the Brothers though?" Pfft, heroes...

Deku chuckles dryly, "Lux isn't one to get vengeful over something like that. The Brothers were Drax and Joten anyways. The name is based on those two. Lux was their benefactor back in the day before he became considered as another Brother."

Ochako steps closer to him, "Was Lux there when you were young?"

"No, it was only Drax and Joten when she was killed. Lux always saw me as something more when we were introduced, and now that I have a history of good planning from my time at the League, he wanted me more." Deku recalls those times spent in the mental hospital. He was a broken man, and Lux only saw a toy in what was left of him. Since he's made progress, a target has been placed on his back. This is a test. Deku tells the heroes, "I can't help you. I can't play this game anymore. I'm not a villain and I'm not a hero." He can't find them if he has to babysit the heroes as well. Plus, the heroes won't approve of his methods, they'll only be a hindrance.

Kirishima stands, "Please help us find them, if you refuse, then won't he just kill them? Can you live with that?" No, he absolutely won't live with that. Two people who came for him when he needed them, dying because of him? No, he can't stomach that and he won't.

Deku respects Kirishima throwing that in his face. The hero hasn't crumbled after his defeat, but this isn't a fight for heroes. In terms of the underworld, it won't fall if they take out some bosses. They can't thoughtlessly enter a party or a bar. Bakugou had the right idea to go undercover, but he's an amateur at being a villain and going after the Brothers. Before he put himself out there, he should've done some actual research on their quirks. He should've asked Deku or at least told him what his targets were. Why didn't he? Why did he leave him like that? Doesn't he care? Didn't he think he could come to the former villain?

Deku's eyes grow sad, but then he sees Kirishima is still awaiting a response. Deku looks away, donning his mask and appearing shameful, "There's a lot of things I have to live with." He walks away from the group. There's not much he can say to them. They're the righteous heroes, and he is the dirt at their feet. He can't just school them on how to go about their search. If he says the wrong thing then they'll just throw him back in the loony bin. He has to do this by himself.

He returns to his room and locks the door behind him. Sighing, he opens his closet, pulling out a flashlight and scooting his clothes aside. He shines the light on the back wall filled with strings connecting pictures. They have little name tags and their titles under them. He nods at them before choosing a picture, "You'll be my first kill in a while." He smiles, a giddiness coming over him. He's going to meticulously cut down every boss in the underworld until Lux is forced to show himself, or he finds something that leads him to that little ranch house in the country. He's done multiple searches, trying to jog his memory of the one time he was at the mansion. With no luck, this is his new plan. If Lux wants to test if he's still got the mettle, then he'll give him a show he won't soon forget. No one touches his people and gets away with it.

* * *

"We don't need him, right?" Ochako asked of her gathered friends. She smiles at the group, trying to appear sure that they can handle this with the little information they have. Though it hasn't gotten them very far as of yet, and she worries over her friend and little Eri. She's also afraid for Deku. He might be in danger if it's true that Lux is doing this because of him. The boss might not give him up without a fight.

Kirishima stares after Deku, wondering the same. Is there no way to get them closer to Lux? He sighs after a time, "We'll have to make do, right? At least, he's sure they're still alive."

"That might not be the best thing." All Might is grave as he considers the atrocious acts committed by known underworld affiliates. "You should act quickly." The first month is already passed, it's kind of hard to work quickly at this point.

As such, Red Riot joins the fray. Ice Burn was the lead on hunting the Brothers. There was no information that didn't go through him, what little information they had. There was no trace of Lux, no identification of him. Every illegal act that smelled of the underworld led to nothing. The major players either escaped or were never there to begin with. They always had cleverly placed scapegoats as well.

As time dragged on, hope dwindled. Their resources dried up as the news stopped reporting the story, and Red Riot could only search in his off hours.

He came to Bakugou's house, with drinks in his hand. Downing alcohol and sitting on his porch, his drunken tears mixed with every taste. Once the bottle was empty, he threw it at the house with a loud crash. He was sad about his people, but also angry that Deku wouldn't help him. Fuck!

His weeping turns to a muffled cry as someone embraces him. He clutches onto them like a lifeline, his fingers gripping their shirt, "My best friend is dead because of me! I shouldn't be a hero! I'm a failure." Of course, he's much too drunk for his words to come out sensibly.

His hero seems to understand, shushing him soothingly, "He's going to come back to us, m'boy." Kirishima shakes his head. All Might rubs his back until the shaking stops. Eijirou's tears soak his shirt as the grieving hero falls asleep against him. All the former hero can do is reassure him, "It's going to be okay. It'll work out."

It's been months and the underworld was getting better at hiding even with the hunt for their leaders. All Might couldn't be sure, but he also knew he couldn't give up hope. Some way or some how, Bakugou Katsuki would return to them.

He drew on the fire within him for another time, strength wafting into his muscles so he could carry an aching hero inside and tuck him into bed. "We can't give up, young Kirishima, we can never lose hope. Only then, do we truly lose."

Toshinori exits the room, wiping blood from his chin. The years and scars drain him and his shoulders droop. He wonders, "Where have you gone, young Midoriya?" The former villain left a week after Kirishima's last visit months ago. He hasn't been spotted since. No one has heard from him. They wonder if he was taken too.

* * *

Tragedy doesn't discriminate. It can happen anywhere at anytime, and to anyone. Bakugou finally realized this. Here and now, it was his turn to experience suffering. Loss? He didn't lose, he was obliterated. Annihilated, even.

He lost his voice from the bleakness of it all. They kept him down, chained by a collar at his neck, and kept in rags. His hands were always behind him in some metal entrapment.

He had fight in him the first week of his stay. He tried to blast free, but no firepower escaped the box. Instead, pain was returned to him tenfold from the sight of smoke. He grit his teeth at the lashings, grunted at the kicks. They starved him, kept him weak. They left him out on the cold nights, so he could only shiver and tire himself out even further.

His name was Mutt, decided by Lux.

"Come, won't you see my little dog? Mutt, how're you doing today? I found him sniffing around my house, and well, I decided to keep the poor thing. No one probably gave the time to teach him any manners." Lux smiles at the listless Bakugou.

"I hope he's learned from his mistake." Katsuki sucks in a breath as Lux presses his hand to his bare arm. Multiple lacerations slice across his body. Lux laughs, "I'm sure he has."

After a month in captivity, Eri rushes to his side. She's adorned in pretty clothes with her hair flowing about her. He winces at her gentle touches and she exclaims, "I didn't know, Bakugou. Please!" She begs to a figure outside of his narrow vision. "Please, don't leave him like this. He'll die. Please, I'll do anything."

Yes, Bakugou can see now why Deku would choose to keep a warm light like her around. The voice who answers her sends a shiver down his spine, "What do you think, Mutt? Will you behave in the house?"

Lux? Right, he's held by Lux. Eri was here?

He buries his face in the dirt as she leans on him, protectively, "You will have to chain me up beside him if he isn't let inside."

Lux steps closer, "Very well, if the lady insists. If he doesn't behave or you get any ideas, I will feed you to the wolves."

Eri nods, "I understand."

Lux smiles, stepping closer and invading Eri's personal space, "The lady is much too kind." He turns away, nodding at some guards, "Hose him off before he's brought in. We'll have to get him a dog crate for inside."

Eri follows Lux, glancing back at Bakugou's defeated state with tears in her eyes. He wears the clothes she last saw on him, though they're torn and ragged, like his exposed skin. Dirt and grime coat his body, caked on with his dried blood. His back is mangled from lashings. Cuts and bruises adorn the rest, including his face. She glares at her gloved hands before she wills her anger out of her face. They'll get out of this. They have to.

Bakugou grunts as he's pulled up and dragged away. The water is cold and unwelcome on his bare skin and he shivers. His dried blood washes away along with the dirt and grime. He feels hot tears rising in indignation and he clenches his teeth at the pain. He holds it back, squeezing his eyes shut.

They drag him inside the house, toweling him off roughly before throwing him in a crate in a spacious parlor room. He wheezes as he falls against the side of the crate. It's much too small. The ground is hard.

Eri enters the room, rushing to kneel at the front of his cage, "You're not alone, Bakugou, we're in this together."

He doesn't have the strength to meet her hopeful eyes. Why is she here? She should just forget about him and run. He wants to say it, but he can't find the words to. Maybe they won't make it out. They're completely at the mercy of the underworld. He doesn't have the strength to help her, to save her. He can barely keep his mind straight.

A maid comes to inform Eri, "Master Lux says that you are not to be alone with the mutt at any time. If you are found as such, then he will respond accordingly."

Eri feels her breath leave her. She answers, "Okay, I understand." She stares at the wounds on Bakugou's back and the dark bruises all over. She adds, "No harm will come to him as long as I oblige. Tell the Master, if he can't meet me on this, then he might as well send us out right now."

Rowena frowns, "I will let him know."

Eri stands to follow her out.

Katsuki barely follows the conversation. He's cold and tired. Hunger left him long ago. Every once and a while, they throw him scraps, enough to get by. His body aches all over. He wonders if Deku understands this feeling, this helplessness. Deku? ... He misses that guy, Izuku.

The world must be continuing without them. Is anyone even looking for them? Kirishima... Is he even alive? He can't be. There's no one. All Might won't save them. There's no hope. Strength is a farce, a sham. What's even the point of getting strong if there's always going to be someone stronger? Why even bother?

He's listless for a few days, unaware of the goings on around him. Well, except for the laughing. Someone is always laughing at him. He's so tired of the laughing. Why is everyone so damned happy when he feels like shit?

Eri also wears a strained look during the party times. She's usually ordered to a chair, and forced to look pretty. Her makeup is done, and she's showered in expensive jewels and clothes. Guests stop by to admire her, caress her pretty face. She's a doll at these events. She's not to speak.

The first week, it was made abundantly clear what her role was. If she defied, then she was dealt with in the most terrifying of manners. Lux made her squirm when she misbehaved. From her mistakes, she learned. She couldn't run. She was trapped. It was awful, and she felt herself wearing away. Then, Lux threw her a bone. He showed her the mutt everyone was always laughing about. She could barely contain herself. She was behaving, so a reward was given. She wasn't alone anymore. She could do this. They could make it out, together.

During the end of the second month, she started planning. Bakugou's wounds were mostly healed, though he maintained a lowered and defeated expression. Maybe they could make it out, but her plans were foiled before they could begin.

Lux is just that cruel.

He told her, "I see this look that reminds me of a defiant little shit. You need to remember whose house you're staying in."

For the event tonight, she was given a paralytic, and Lux made a mockery of dancing with her. He and the others laughed. They rattled Bakugou's cage, and zapped him, trying to get a rise. He yelped at the pain but cowered as they continued. Blisteringly hot tears escaped his tightly closed eyes, but he buried his face against the floor hiding his expression of pain.

"What are we going to do about Deku? He's targeting our own, Lux."

Lux smiles, "Soon, he will be wrapped around my finger. I'm letting him hunt before I bring him back. He needs to let off some steam." He hands Eri off to a guard. "He'll be our next dog. Don't worry, everything is under control."

This is just what Deku wanted him to believe, but boy was he just getting started.

* * *

**A/N: **I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! A villain will do in a pinch too though, I ain't picky. You? ... I have an inside joke (with myself lol) that Bakugou's "I always win" is like Pewdiepie's "Zero Deaths" lol. I mean Bakugou is mostly a winner though ... Fun fact for ya, because it was Izuku's bday on the 15th, I actually dedicated one of the piercings on my ear to him last year. I really need to get a green ring for it to complete the look. I dedicated my first helix piercing to Luffy from One Piece on May 5th, Luffy's bday. Anyways, thank you to all, hope y'all enjoyed. The next chapter will be the longest so far ;P


	16. Bow Down to Get the King Overthrown

_Enjoy._

* * *

Eyes full of lust and pleasure stared up at him. She smiled with pearly whites, pressing her warm body against his. The want was evident. Clothes were tight and constricting, she needed his body against hers. She made it clear, beckoning, "Come, or are you going to play coy all night?" Her small hands cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. She seals her lips against his, warm and wet. Pushing him against the wall, she presses her hips grinding against him, drawing her thigh against his groin.

He smiles with his hands resting on her love handles before leaving butterfly kisses across her cheek. He presses light kisses down to her neck. His hot breath sends chills down her spine, "Are you just that easy?"

She means to pull away with a growl of "Excuse me," but his arms tighten around her, locking her in.

"You see, I want information, and you're going to give it to me." He picks his head up from where it lay and shoots her a sly grin.

She sighs, "This is a setup? What do you want?" She leans away, meeting his eyes with a severity. She's not one so easily trifled with.

"Names, locations, the usual. Things won't go well for you if you don't comply," he promises.

She laughs, "Do you know who I am?"

He shakes his head, "I do, but you don't know me." He shoves her back so she stumbles to the bed. Climbing atop her sneering form, he stares down at her. She's not in the least bit intimidated, but he's not going for intimidation.

"You gonna rape me?"

The thought sends disgust up his throat."You think I'll give you what you want then?" Her arms are above her head, open, and daring him to test her.

It's his turn to sneer down at her, "You're into that. Unfortunately, no, I'd never stoop so low. Instead," he brandishes a knife, "We can draw a little picture with your blood. Pain comes in many forms, my dear, let me show you!" With that, he stabs deep into her shoulder, covering her mouth with his other hand so she can't scream. He chuckles as the fight begins. She thrashes beneath him. All the while, he giggles. And once she's tired herself out for a moment, he tells her, "Are you going to tell me what I want to know, or are you going to keep being difficult? Try to scream, and I'll cut out your tongue, assuming you can write legibly."

Removing his hand from her mouth, she threatens, "You'll regret targeting me. My mother-"

Deku laughs, "Mommy isn't going to get you out of this one, dear Lily. She won't find you till we're done. Names and locations of every one of your underground brokers, partners and friends, now, or else." He slides out the knife, eliciting a wince from the woman.

She grits her teeth, "No."

"Playing the game like a seasoned player. We'll see how far that gets you." Deku's hand goes over her mouth again and he begins meticulously leaving little nicks on her arms and chest. She cries, moving about though he's effectively pinned her. "I do admire your tenacity, but my patience grows thin." He jabs the knife into her elbow. She screams into his hand, but he stabs into her other shoulder, twisting the knife about. "You're going to give me everything I want, or I'll pay your mother, the boss, a visit. It's so hard for me to stop when I get started on moms though. Thinking of the way mine screamed, it gets me all excited, ha!"

She cries as he removes his hand. "Leave her alone. I'll tell you!"

Deku steps off her and moves to grab a small notepad from the bedside table, "I'm all ears. If you lie, I will kill your mother." She begins listing off names and giving addresses she knows and general locations of places. He asks when she's finished, "So you've never been to Lux's house either?" She frowns. He rises from the bed, having been seated beside her. He shrugs, "At least this way, only you die." She's about to protest when he slams the blade into her chest, stabbing her heart. Her hands grip his shirt tight while frantic eyes stare up at him. He returns her gaze calmly, watching as the last of her life seeps away.

Removing the knife, he nods down at her, "No hard feelings." He leaves the room, placing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. And on to the next target, down and down until he finds Lux or the man finds him.

* * *

The next stop was a heavily guarded town house. It has a long driveway filled with armed guards. They're stationed at every door outside. Meanwhile, a mafia boss and his family go about their daily lives.

Deku watches from the shadows, noting every gun and the build of the guards. He sighs, "Should be a piece of cake."

With that, a loaded magazine clips into his Glock. Pulling back the barrel loads the bullet and he's ready to take on the small army. Breathing out, he aims and fires. One shot means one dead, and he lets out five shots before any are the wiser. That's when fire is returned on him. He runs through the trees bordering the driveway. They can't see him in the shadows, but the bursts of fire from his gun gave him away. He rests behind a trunk, aiming once more and letting out another seven shots. Five more guards hit the floor and he's now in a stand off with the last gunman.

They call, "You're not getting in this house!"

Deku remains silent, waiting. The gunman inches back to the house, losing sight of where Deku's position was. Deku glances out, training his weapon and firing. The last man standing goes down.

Deku smiles as he sticks to the shadows. He wants to meticulously cut down all the armed forces of this house. There's only one road out and he knows there's a safehouse behind the line of trees of the house. They'll settle it there.

He avoids any further firefights, preferring to deal with his opponents quickly and quietly. Soon, the house is a ghost town, and he moves on. Taking out his knife, it's child's play to assassinate the remaining guards outside the safehouse. Standing behind a tree, he calls into the house, "Best you come out now, Jun. I'll leave your family alone if you comply, but if you don't. I may let my darker desires get the better of me..."

"You won't keep your word!"

"My word is all you have. I know you have two more goons in there, so whether you like it or not, I can and will get in if I have to. If you come out, we can take a walk and leave your wife and kids out. Deal?"

The door opens and Deku buries two bullets in the man's thighs. He screams out as he falls to the ground. Deku smirks, "Sorry, I lied. Can't have any witnesses." With the door opened, he shoots the rest on sight. The kids are screaming and the mom holds her children as Deku riddles her back with gunfire. Still, the kids cry behind her.

Deku steps out when he's sure there's no one else. Jun screams at him from the ground, dragging himself back inside, "No! Not the kids! Please!" Deku chuckles as he enters the small cabin. Jun tells his kids, "Run, hurry!" The kids are frozen with fear as Deku, in his black hood and face mask, stands in front of them.

He enlightens them, "Know that this will be the last time you see your daddy, because when I'm done with him, he'll be waiting for me in a much worse place."

"No! No!"

Deku shoots the two kids. Jun screams, clutching their small bodies to him, crying and sobbing. Deku watches him with a cold stare, "I know you have more mistresses and bastards than you can count, so really? Did you care that much?"

Jun spits at him, "Of course, you piece of shit! Who sent you?! Why are you doing this!?"

Deku shrugs, crouching down to his level, "You don't need to know, but I'm looking for a house. This house belongs to the influencer Lux, and everywhere I'm sent, it seems you all don't know squat. Where can I find someone who knows where his house is?"

Jun whispers, "The casino..."

Deku scoffs, "Yes, yes, of course. The casino, always the casino. I guess I'm going to have to go there. Now then, give me names of your associates and we can call it a day."

"You took everything from me and you think I'll give you more?" Jun's lip curls in a snarl.

Deku removes a knife from his sleeve, "I don't 'think' anything, I know I can give you pain worse than death. Would you like my knife or a bullet? Choose."

Jun sighs, "Do your worst."

Deku smiles, "If you say so." Jun spills the beans eventually, only able to handle a few minutes of Deku's worst. Deku smiles as names and locations are imparted, and he gives the scum of the earth a quick death, as promised. He frowns at the festering bodies of the mother and children before he looks away. He reasons, "Don't look at me like that, I'm doing it for a worthy cause. Your dad was the terrible one, taking the women of his enemies and making them his slaves. Shut up, not knowing about it is no excuse." He stalks out of the cabin before he swings around, "Shut up! Shut up!" Falling to his knees, he bows his head, "I'm not sorry, I'm not! It has to be done! No one left standing!" He raises his head and sits back on his haunches, "No one left standing." He stands again and exits the cabin once more.

"Next and next," He sighs as he decides to target the slavers. He needs people who deserve it, right now.

It takes a few days to find their new base. All the while, haunting images fill Deku's mind. When he does finally get to exact his will, well, their screams bring his troubled mind bliss. Another hack into the woman's flesh brings a melody from her throat. She screams, "Oh! You'll pay for this! When Lux finds out!"

He asks her, "Do you know where I might find him? We really should catch up." He's smug as she shivers with pain. "Where is his house? It's been so long since I was last there, have you been there?"

A growl rises in her throat, "No, I haven't."

He sighs and lets her slump to the floor, stepping away, "Ah, another grunt. If you say I can find someone who would know at the casino, I will slit your throat..."

She smiles at him from the floor, "That's where he meets with people."

Deku crouches over her, calm eyes against her cold stare. Blood trails from her lips and pools where he cut and stabbed her. He reaches forward and quickly makes do with his promise. Blood washes over her body from her neck and she's gone in a minute or so. Standing, he mutters, "I told you."

He calls the police from their landline and leaves the phone. Walking through the dark and dusty building, he passes many hanging bodies. There's one that calls to him, "Izuku..." He almost didn't hear it before his discerning eyes find the form. She hangs from her wrists, struggling for air.

He stops in front of her, "Can you wait for the cops to cut you down? I can't keep ruining my reputation."

She sighs out, eyes tearing up, "You're okay."

He nods, frowning, "Dabi got out a while ago. Have you heard anything about Tomura?"

"Lux has him close. We were all there at first, but he brought us here."

"His quirk is troublesome like that." Deku moves forward to slice her down. Her nude form falls against him and she sucks in a breath. He murmurs, "Go quietly with the cops, Toga. I'll take care of finding Tomura. The League is finished."

Toga smiles up at him, "For you, anything."

He sets her down and starts walking away, calling back, "I was never here, got it?"

She giggles, "My savior was a man in a black cloak, who moved like a ninja. That's all I know."

He smirks, "Damn right." He slinks away from the building and evades detection from the patrol car entering the vicinity. When he's far enough away, he removes his hood ruffling his hair in anger, "God damn casino. Fine! No one knows where his damn house is? I'll burn his precious casino to the ground. He'll have to come out and get me, killing all his partners and underlings." Deku stops and removes a paper from his breast pocket, marking all the names, "It'll be busy work, but these errands will pay off. I'll cripple his empire, then I'll show him what I think of his casino."

* * *

"This should work against him, Deku-san. Are you sure you don't want to bring in the heroes for this? Might help to have backup?"

Deku stares down at the little device in his hand. Slapping on a disguised wristwatch that's off, he shakes his head, "No, it won't matter if they're in on it. Lux would just take me and they'd still be behind. When it goes down, I need you to send in the footage and location. I want those two there to help me deal with Lux then get the heroes to the house as quick as possible."

"I've already alerted them."

Deku grips the woman's shoulder, smiling curtly at her, "Thanks."

She shrugs, "I owe you one, this is the least I could do after you helped my father." She curls a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "People without quirks gotta stick together anyhow."

Deku nods, moving to leave her lab, "Keep in touch Melissa."

* * *

Ba-Dump, Ba-Dump. Ba, Ba, Ba-Dump. The preparations are made. The plans are finished. The day of reckoning draws near and his heart betrays him. It's going to come to an end, it has to. With Lux's death, and he must die, his involvement in the underground is through. Their finances are crippled and they have no one left to turn to. It'll be over as soon as he finishes off Lux.

These faces staring at him from the mirrors will finally be put to rest. The screams that fill his dreams will be silenced. He'll put meaning into their spilled blood if it's the last thing he does. And Kacchan... Kacchan, wherever he may be, better be alive. He still has a lot of fights to win.

Deku sighs in anticipation.

"You seem nervous, Deku-san."

Deku smiles at the woman, "I'm excited, there's a difference. Just hold up your end, Silva."

The silver-haired beauty returns his smile, "As long as we get Tomura-san back."

Deku nods, staring at the building across from them. He's in a hood and his usual black face mask. The pack he wears is small, and within the palm of his gloved hands, he holds a detonator. "No turning back now." He presses the button and they watch the building, more specifically, the casino explode on various parts of its structure.

Silva steps onto the ledge of the roof they watch from. She holds out her hands and a white light covers the building. Smoke escapes from calculated exits in her shield. They're not trying to suffocate the fire, merely ensure no one escapes. "We've done much worse than this, Deku-san."

Sirens resound around the city as first-responders mobilize. Deku and Silva watch as they struggle to beat on her shields, awash in the light of the fire. Screaming of the victims inside fill the air. Their flesh is eaten alive by the flames, though their lungs leave them hacking and burning from within. It's not long before the cries within the burning building begin to quiet. Those with quirks beat on the field with all their might, but Silva is the best, though mostly unknown.

Deku and she stand solemnly, staring at their work. She asks, "Are you sure Lux will know this is you?"

Deku nods, "Every attack on the underground is from me, he knows. If he wants me in the family, then this will make the underground more opposed to accepting me. It'll put a wrench in his plans for keeping order."

Silva shrugs, releasing her quirk and stepping down from the building, "Well, at least this is some payback for what they did to the others. We better go, the heroes'll figure me out eventually."

Deku pulls out his phone and sends a text. A few minutes later, the door to their roof opens and the Doorman steps out smiling, "Right this way, m'lady."

Silva skips over to him, "Why thank you, kind sir." She steps through into a room different from the staircase that should be behind that door.

The Doorman shuts the door behind her, then he opens it to a new room. It's much more dreary than the last and the building is dilapidated. He tells Deku, "And your next location, Deku-san."

Deku nods, "Wish me luck, Yuri." He steps into the room. Equipment is set up with a camera and television. Wires line from the equipment to outside the building. There are puddles and decaying wood, but this is the best place for his next phase.

Yuri, the Doorman, begins to shut the door, "Remember, I have to see the door before I can open it, Deku-san. Every detail."

Deku sighs, "Yes, I know, be ready to send those two. I'll need their quirks to help me. I'll send the footage when it's time, so be ready."

Yuri grins, "Of course." He shuts the door to Deku and sighs, "I hope this goes well." He opens the door again and joins Silva at their temporary base, shutting the door behind him.

Silva greets him, "Now we wait. Do you think that hero is really needed though?"

"Deku seems to think he'll be handy in a fight. This is a hostage situation, so the more, the merrier, right?"

She sits, "I guess. Deku trusts him."

"Then that's all we need to know."

* * *

Deku begins turning on his machines and boxes. He switches the t.v. on with the camera. The camera faces a lone chair and Deku walks into the line of view and sits. He stares into the camera and uses a remote to start the small broadcast. It's not the kind that affects the news or radio, but as long as Lux is listening, he'll be able to hear it around him.

Deku begins talking into a small microphone hooked up to the camera, "Bloody Brother, Bloody Brother, Bloody Brother, can you hear me? I summon you. You should have been made aware of the casino I just blew up. I know I killed many of the chiefs, but you started this, now didn't you? You took my people, so I erased some of yours. It's time we talk, Lux. Come here, it's me, Deku." Deku stares at the television screen, it shows him the view of himself from the camera. "Lux? You gonna mess around all day. If you don't come then I'm going to rain terror and will never be up for discussing things with you again. If you've already killed them, I swear-"

"Now, now, patience is a virtue, little Brother." Deku sees him on the screen standing beside him. Lux seems to stare at him from the screen, smiling.

Deku yawns, "You know I was never much of a patient person. If you wanted me in the family so bad, why all the games? Why the hospital?"

Lux shrugs, "I like my fun too. Besides, you were broken, so I could only use you that way. I didn't want Joten to play his games, but you were his toy. Now that he's gone and you're whole, you have value. Now, you can be mine."

Deku grits his teeth, "You are just like Joten, no matter if you want to admit it or not."

"You'll watch your mouth, but Joten was my brother. He had the right idea bringing you home. I always thought we could mold you into something more. I was pleased with your work in the League, even if it aggravated my business associates."

Deku frowns. That's high praise coming from Lux, and not out of line with his past encounters with him. "Are you going to stay in the t.v. all day, or are we going to talk like men?" He feels the air shift when Lux does materialize. He shifts in his chair to gaze up at one of his childhood tormentors, "Are they alive?"

Lux reaches over to ruffle his unkempt locks, "Yes, would you like to join us for dinner? Since you're joining the family, there will be plenty of time to catch up once we're home. You are coming willingly?"

Deku offers a smile, free of deceit, "Of course."

Lux presses his hand over Deku's shoulder, "Wonderful. If you try anything, then they're dead." Deku's vision fades as Lux takes him to the house.

Once they reach the destination, Deku recognizes a lavish room, complete with a bed fit for a king. Two maids stand at the ready and Lux steps away, "Clean up for dinner, these are Mila and Mera. They're yours, a gift of sorts."

Deku stares at the two young girls before he turns a calm gaze on Lux, "I suppose I should say thank you."

Lux laughs, clapping Deku on his shoulders, "You always were a quick learner! I have so much to teach you. But! We'll discuss at dinner."

Deku nods and Lux leaves the room. He turns to the young women, "I know you work for him, and you'll probably tell him everything I do, if I step out of line, all that?"

The blonde, Mila, steps forward and bows, "I'm afraid so, sir. We're not to leave you alone."

Mera also bows, "There is no escape, accept it, Master Deku."

Deku smiles pleasurably, "Well, it's a good thing I don't have anything planned." He begins taking off his pack and hood. "If you go through my things, however, I will cut off your hands." The girls shake.

Mera, a redhead, informs him, "We have a bath ready and a change of clothes."

Deku nods and follows them into the bathroom. He growls when they try to help him, "Don't touch me." All they can do is gape at the scars adorning his pale skin. He slips into the bath, "It's what happens when you're a problem child raised by the Blood Brothers." He chuckles as he cleans himself.

Eventually, he's ready. He's donned a white button up dress shirt and some black slacks. It's a neater version of his usual villain attire. He follows the two maids down the stairs, remarking, "I haven't seen this place in a while, but nothing seems to have changed too much."

They enter the dining hall and Lux sits at the far head of the table. He smiles at them, "Welcome, I trust you've settled in alright?"

Deku grins, taking his seat at the other head, "Oh, yes. They've been a wonderful help and company." He sits, leaning forward with his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his linked fingers, "But can we cut to the chase? Where are those two?"

Lux meets his grin, "They'll join us shortly, but before they do, I must reprimand you for your targeting our allies. I suppose I goaded you, but with our little casino destroyed and more than one important head dead, well, you're going to have to commit. I'm sure you realized that you don't belong in a quiet life setting. If you come to work for me, you'll have everything you ever wanted, including the freedom to be yourself, a murderer."

Deku smiles, "Oh? That does sound intriguing. Take up Joten's mantle?"

"Yes, and he lived a very fine life. He was respected, and he had power. He enjoyed his work."

Deku thinks back to the times Joten was ripping into someone, saying just how much he loved his job. "Yes, I remember. He took pleasure in the kill and loved to strike fear into the hearts of those around him..." Lux nods, smiling pleasantly. Deku continues, "My expertise is much more than that of a dog's however, I'm afraid if I don't use my brain, I'll wither away again."

Lux agrees enthusiastically, "Yes! And that's why your job will be so much more. You see, I think you have an eye for scouting people into our ranks. We need more blood in the underground, people with power and influence to rebuild. We can take control of this country and never show ourselves. Doesn't that sound nice? I saw our future when I saw the way you handled yourself with the League. I thought you could ensure our future."

Deku frowns, "All this praise is wasted on me. I'm not that great."

"Not at all! Tomura and All for One just didn't realize your true potential, the potential to bring about real change. You're not someone to be used for the destruction of the hero mantle, but better to take over the country and enact real change in policy and the people of this country. Everything is filth, Izuku, everything. We can reshape the government, put in true gentlefolk. We'll start with this withering underworld, and work our way up."

Deku asks, "And what's your role in my planning?"

"I'm just a man with vision, but enough about the future, for now, let's bring in Eri-chan and the mutt." Lux snaps his fingers and a door to his side opens.

Eri walks out in an elegant dress, with natural colored makeup and her hair out in long curls. Her eyes, however, there's something wrong with them. There's something missing. She sits in the seat next to Lux as food is set in front of her, she stares ahead.

Deku studies her expression, before he tells Lux, "That's one way to keep her compliant. I always found that she talked too much, myself." Her state is of no surprise, he figured it'd be like this.

Lux nods, "I didn't want her crying all over this civil dinner we're having, and you must understand, I had to show her off to various brokers. It was for business, you understand?" Lux watches Deku's calm gaze.

"Yes, it's only right since she spit in your face with her little hero act, trying to bring you in. I tried to stop them, told them to back off." Deku smiles cordially. He knows how to play this game.

Lux waves his hand dismissively, "I know, but look on the bright side, if not for them, then we wouldn't have met again, and so amicably."

Deku grins, "And the other?" Lux has a reputation for being kinder to females, his try at being a gentleman. It's men who should fear upsetting him.

Lux laughs, "Ah yes, your pet! I thought it only right to treat him as such." The platinum haired man claps his hands. Another maid opens a door from behind Deku. He resists the urge to jerk around but his heart falls at the sound of chains clinking.

"Come on, Mutt!" The older woman jerks the chains and Deku hears awkward stumbling. She steps near Deku, "Here's your mutt, Master Deku." She hands him the chains and his eyes follow them to a collar around Bakugou's neck.

The hero is covered in scrapes and bruises. His back is riddled with lashes. He inches forward on his knees, his limbs shaking with the effort. Deku stares at his struggle before Katsuki comes to rest beside his chair. He falls onto his side with his hands locked behind him, and Deku notices burn marks on his sides. At least, they kept him in some shorts. His eyes are vacant and they soon close from exhaustion or depression, or both.

"He was misbehaving, you understand he had to be punished as well?" Lux's last words curl his lips into a dastardly smile, enjoying the hero's plight. This is Deku's test.

Deku exhales through his nose, then he meets Lux's eyes, "Yes, I understand. I hope you had a better time teaching him some manners, heaven knows I've tried."

Lux grins, resting his chin on his palm, "Yes, I straightened him out. Let's eat, shall we?"

Eri begins eating and Deku threatens, "This food better not be drugged after I've been so compliant, Lux. That'll change if it is."

Lux laughs, "Oh, right! Good catch! Please, switch out his plates, he passed those tests."

Deku smiles pleasantly as the maid switches his plates. "Now we can be on the same page." He eats quietly. Lux watches him from across the table, humming as he eats.

They all finish and Lux tells him, "We have a party to host in a couple weeks. As long as you keep up this behavior, you will have no limits to your authority. As such, a show of good faith, I will allow you time with the two of them in the parlor. Mila and Mera will keep watch however."

Deku stands, "Very well, I wouldn't dream of trying anything." Lux nods to him and excuses himself to bed. Deku crouches beside Bakugou after he leaves. He gently presses a hand to his arm eliciting a flinch. Deku tells him quietly, "I told you, didn't I? You should've known how terrifying my family could be." With his other hand, he slides it underneath and around his back, drawing him close. Bakugou sighs in pain and Deku sees the bruising at his ribs. He mutters, "Sorry." Then he moves his other hand under his knees, lifting him, "But I'm not gonna make you walk anymore." He orders the two maids, "Assist Eri to the parlor, please." He leads the way, cradling Katsuki in his arms.

The parlor has a firelight from the chimney, and Deku sets Katsuki on a couch. He places a pillow under his head and a blanket over him. The two come in with Eri and Deku has her sit beside him, on the ground in front of the couch. His scarred hand cradles her head before he draws her face to his neck, closing his eyes in a one-sided hug. He pets Katsuki's forehead, running his fingers through his hair. It sends waves of calm over his body. Deku fights back tears as he glances between the two. He whispers, "I'm so glad you're both alive." He presses a kiss to Eri's silver head and he rises on his knees to plant one on Katsuki's forehead. "Don't worry," he breathes into both their ears, "I'll get you out of this." He nods, stroking both their hair, "I'll finish it."

Eri snuggles into his chest, "Dad," she whispers.

Deku sighs down at her, "For the love of- I'm not." Deku shakes his head, a slight smile at his lips. He frowns, "I just need to take account of one more person, before I can get us out of here. Just a little longer, bear with me for just a little longer."

He asks the two standing in the doorway, unaware of his previous silent murmuring, "Can I bring them up to my room?"

Mera answers, "Master Lux wishes the mutt to stay in his crate. He also said it would be imprudent to have the lady stay in a room with men."

Deku sighs, "I figured as much." He kisses Eri one more time on her brow, "Can one of you take her to her room then?"

Mila leaves for a moment and returns with the older maid, they take Eri from his side and move to leave.

Deku calls after them, "If you drop her, I'm sure Lux will give me permission to make you my playthings, be aware." The two respond in the affirmative as they leave the room. Deku rests his elbows on the couch, staring at Katsuki. He reaches over but the shift sends another flinch throughout Katsuki's body, like he dreamed he was falling and finally hit the ground.

Katsuki grits his teeth, fighting back the terror. Deku moves to sit on the couch, caressing Kacchan's cheek in his palm and whispering, "Hey, hey, it's me. It's Dek- ... It's Izuku." He watches Katsuki take painful breaths and an unbearable sadness weighs his shoulders down. Tears fill his eyes as he recognizes his own painful expressions reflected back at him, and he removes his hands from Katsuki, instead telling him, "I know what it's like to only know hurt and pain for so long, like that's all you can expect, but I promise, no one is going to lay a hand on you while I'm here. I'll never hurt you, Kacchan, okay?" He wipes his tears, "See, I'm the same crybaby you used to know, and you're the strongest person I've ever known. That's why you'll come through this much better than I ever could. Please, don't give up, not yet. You're almost out."

Katsuki's eyes open slightly, his pupils searching around. His voice croaks and he struggles through clenched teeth, "Izu-..."

Deku sighs out, pressing his hand lightly to Kacchan's back, "I'm here, just bear with me a little more." He narrows his eyes, straightening his back, "Mera, have his crate moved to my room. I can't sleep without my pet."

Mera frowns, "I suppose..."

Deku tells Katsuki, "I'm going to move you, it might hurt a little." He keeps the blanket draped over him as he carries his old friend up the stairs. Mera and Mila heave the small crate up after him. He reaches the room first and sets Katsuki on the bed. He waits a second before taking out his watch and switching it on. A quick scan of the door stores the information before he shuts it off again and returns it to his pack. Mera and Mila enter the room to him sitting at Katsuki's bedside. None are the wiser, like it never happened.

Mera and Mila are insistent, urging Deku to sleep, but he won't. He merely tells them, "I'm too excited from today, it'll never happen."

There's a knock at the door just as the birds start chirping for a new day. Deku calls, "Enter."

Lux enters the room, smiling as he looks between Deku sitting at the bed's edge and Katsuki under the covers, "Didn't get much sleep?" Deku nods gravely, "But you never were much of a sleeper, ever the night owl." His smile seems to grow as he nods his head, "Let's take a walk, the maids can give your mutt a bath and wash the bed covers."

Deku narrows his eyes before nodding again. He stands and asks, "Would it be too much to ask them to bandage his wounds?"

Lux sighs, "Since you're behaving so well, then I don't see why not."

Deku smiles, "Much obliged," and he follows him out.

They walk through the hallway and down the stairs to the foyer. Making a turn, Lux leads him to the back door and they step out into the crisp morning air. They stroll through the winding gardens and about the trees. Lux grins back at him, "This should be interesting." The trees open up to a grassy hill upon which stakes hold up a scarecrow of sorts. As they pick their way across the plains, Deku detects something off with the puppet. Lux laughs and they come around to the puppet's face. Deku hums as he recognizes Tomura with his arms tied over the horizontal post, but Deku's eyes trace his outline, and his stomach drops when he finally sees it. This scarecrow has two bandaged and red stumps where hands should be. His eyes are closed, and his hair and clothes are filthy. His skin is as dry as ever.

Lux remarks, "This is one you can't save, he will get no kindness from me. The impertinent brat picked a fight with the wrong people," Lux meets Deku's eyes, "Let him be a lesson to you."

Deku chuckles, "You'll get no complaints out of me. I always thought he didn't know where he was going with things. He was just another child I had to care for." Yes, a dangerous child who never knew music or stories. Tomura's smiling face flashes behind his eyes, because who knew the guy would enjoy classical music, especially from the piano? Out of curiosity, "How have you kept him alive all this time?"

"Oh, I have someone come out here every once in a while to make sure he's still breathing, and tend to his necessities. He's alive, just barely."

Deku presses his fingers to his chin in thought, "Interesting indeed. This is the long revenge?" Lux nods, watching Deku's pensive features with a grin, "Interesting... I suppose this is the best way to make an example. You'll have to share the process of it all with me and where you started. Did you start with something else and he was too difficult so you cut off his arms, or did you go right for the hacking and strung him up, maybe host some parties to show him off while he was still aware?"

Lux laughs, "I knew you'd be intrigued. Come, we can talk over breakfast. We have a meeting later, and I don't want to waste any time in establishing your authority. There's so much to do." Lux guides Deku with his arm over the younger's shoulders.

Deku sighs, "It can't be helped, I suppose."

* * *

Later that night, Deku returns to his room. He checked on Eri before, she was listless but improved. On returning to his room, he found Bakugou's eyes open, but curled up under the covers.

Deku found himself standing in his line of sight, bordering the side of the bed. He wondered if Katsuki was actually aware, or if he was still in a confused state. His pondering received an answer when Katsuki whispers, "Deku?"

Deku smiles down at him before he slowly sits on the bed, "Hey, you're awake?"

Katsuki struggles, "Am I? ... Is this a dream?" He blinks a few times, his vision is blurred, "I don't get good ones as often."

Deku reaches out, wanting to press his hand to reassure, but he hesitates. He turns away, his expression troubled, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." He sighs, leaning forward and resting his face in his hand. He rubs his forehead, mostly muttering to himself, "I've seen everything I came here for. There's one unknown. The timing has to be right."

Katsuki breathes, "I don't understand what you're saying."

Deku laughs quietly, "Haha, right, I have to get this way to play the part right." Sadness and doubt strangle his lungs, but he wears a smile. Can he do it? Can he kill Lux and save them?

Katsuki stares at Deku, his side profile. He sees the worry at his brow, and the crease of a fake smile. "You don't have to worry." His voice trails off as he coughs. He grunts as he aggravates his ribs, blood trailing from his lips.

Deku frowns, wiping Kacchan's mouth with a cloth. He tells him, "No, you don't have to worry anymore. Just rest." Katsuki is about to protest when he stares into Deku's glowing green eyes. He falls silent as sleep overtakes him.

Deku turns away, rubbing his temple, "I can do that much." He feels a slight ache, but it's nothing compared to increasing the chance of an earthquake or making an athlete trip over something that had almost no chance of being there. He speaks up for the other two in the room, "Get him his meds." He switches seats to the chair with his pack on it. He places it beside the chair as Mera gives Bakugou a shot of painkillers. He needs real treatment for his ribs, but it'll have to wait. Deku leans back in his chair and settles to nap for a few hours.

For many days, the timing is never just right. He goes about his life, acting as an apprentice to Lux. He adopts many of Joten's duties, scaring and maiming those who speak ill of Lux. Lux would introduce him, "Everyone meet Deku, he passed all his tests and now he works for me. Behave now, or else," he'd say it with a smile.

Meanwhile, Deku would sharpen his knife, or polish them. He'd smirk, "Things are going to be changing around here."

At the end of the day, or until his job was done, he'd return to his room, covered in blood and a stern look on his face. Mila and Mera knew to keep their distance in those instances.

Katsuki was cognizant more often, still quiet. He was kept in the crate when Deku wasn't around, and any peep out of him was met with quick and brutal consequences. He'd learned to keep his mouth shut. The first time Deku walked into the room covered in blood, his breath left him. In this situation, he couldn't help fearing the villain. He couldn't help showing his fear either. Deku noticed the fear, he recognized it from all of his victims, and the fear from Bakugou made him lose heart.

He nodded, "Right," sullenly walking to the bathroom. Joten was prideful about his work, he fed off of people's suffering. Deku... Deku used to feel that, he wishes he felt that way. Instead, he just felt disgusted.

Silent tears mixed with the water of the shower, but once he shut off the water, he was his old self. Taking lives doesn't matter. At least they're all scumbags.

He'd open the cage and tell Bakugou, "You take the bed." Bakugou would crawl out at his words, his face turned from Deku, hiding it. Deku would catch a glimpse and order Mera, "Go get the first aid kit and an ice pack."

Bakugou couldn't meet his eyes. The last night before the party, he finally worked up the nerve to ask, "When?"

Deku lifts his head after leaning back on the chair, his eyes are lined with tiredness. He understands what Bakugou's asking, and he answers, "Soon." Bakugou feels his rage surfacing. He doesn't believe him. How long before he saves them, or is he liking his newfound allies? Deku notices the impatience, and knows Bakugou grows wary of him. He accepts that the hero doesn't understand. Deku hasn't just been blindly following Lux and doing his bidding. He's been marking all of Lux's associates, and the most important faces in the underworld. He's paying attention to where the money is flowing, and what businesses, and in what cities. Also, he needs to know where the last Brother is, Odin. He's been waiting for the party so he could meet even more notable influencers, those who have access and invitations to this house, the creme de la creme.

He rests his head back, "Trust me." Mera and Mila smile at him. He's met with all the workers of the house. As far as he knows, the men are paid while the women are threatened into submission. All of the women are daughters promised to Lux, or gifts of fealty more like. Lux collects damsels, so to speak... He's a scumbag.

Eri is more herself now. Rowena no longer gives her the drugs that Lux commands. Deku promised their safety, so the maids are much more willing to assist him when the time comes. They still have to act their parts however. Eri grips his scarred hands tight when he visits her. She quietly cried into his shoulder when she realized he wasn't a figment of her imagination. He was actually there. He held her close, whispering to her, "I just have a few more things to get in order before we ditch this place. Be patient, play the part. Be strong." She sobbed silently against him.

She told him, "I'm so sorry you had to come back to this place. I'm sorry you couldn't keep resting." He shushed her but she continued, "But I'm so glad you're here."

He nodded, grimacing as he rocked them, "When the time comes, I'm going to need you to do as you're told. You're going to have to listen to me, and I mean it. Not like when you were a kid, okay?"

She agreed, "Yes, okay."

The party flashes by. The partners are upset that they can't mess with the mutt and Eri anymore, but Tomura is still available for laughs. Deku follows Lux closely, speaking with the partygoers and their families. He pays close attention, so he can jot down the information in his notebook later. Lux drinks outside with the guests.

Tomura was awakened for the festivities. Deku stood in his line of vision, staring at him with a smile. Not even when his former leader spit up blood in his direction did Deku lose his smirk. As the night wore on, Deku stopped beside his post. It was moved to the garden at the back of the house. He murmured to him, "We should've targeted the underworld when we were at the height of our power, but you just had to focus on the heroes. Now look at you."

Tomura breathes, "Once a traitor, always a traitor."

Deku's eyes fall to the ground. He remembers Joten's same words. He chuckles, "Yeah..." Frowning, he wishes he could say more. He doesn't hate Tomura, but the man should've listened to him. They should've put more effort into killing the Blood Brothers when they had the chance.

Lux walks up, "You two better not be conspiring."

Deku smiles at him then turns to Tomura, "No, I was just telling him what a fool he was for not taking you all seriously. I'll have you know Lux, I did warn him of you guys when we were beginning, but he didn't take my advice seriously, and here we are."

Lux wraps an arm around his protégé, "Yes, that is a shame. I'm sure you're much happier with me, then?"

Deku walks with him, "Of course." They get to chitchatting about the party and who all came. Tomura stares at Deku's receding back, unsure of what he feels. He thinks it's sadness, understanding what it is to be abandoned. Deku glances back at him but his features give nothing away.

The two walk back into the house as the maids clean up. A last guest greets them from the parlor. Deku smiles at the stout man as he says, "Ah Deku, I do wish we could go back in time. You were such a special boy. Lux, you can't keep him all to yourself."

Deku chuckles dryly, recognizing the man as one of the patrons Joten would lend him out to in his youth. Lux sneers, "Oh no, he's my protégé. Touching him would be an affront to my good name." He grips Deku's shoulder and the younger feels slightly glad that Lux is committed to making him a successor.

The older sleaze sighs, "Such a shame. Looks like he's moved up in the world." He eyes Deku with an appreciative glint, "He's filled out so much more too."

Lux subtly threatens, "Oh please knock it off with this speak, you might make me angry." Their guest backs off and Deku continues smiling pleasurably as if he wasn't the subject of that conversation. Lux watches the last guest leave before he releases Deku, "You're more than you were. No one will touch you as long as you keep your value."

Deku chuckles, sitting on the couch, "Of course." He's slightly perturbed but he hides it fairly well.

Lux joins him, handing him a glass of wine, "The minute you mess up, you're mine, right back where Joten started you. Understand?"

Deku recalls his stay at the hospital where Lux also used him as a plaything. He offers a crooked smile, bile unsettling his stomach, and clinks glasses with Lux, "I do."

That night he shuts the door to his room behind him and slides down it, burying his face in his hands. Fear courses through his veins and he can't open his eyes for fear of the consuming black. He breathes sharply, his hands gripping his hair into fists. Curling in farther, he begins sobbing quietly. Mila and Mera are out cleaning up. It's just Katsuki in the room.

Bakugou watches as Deku falls to his side, hugging himself tight before his green eyes open. He feels a pounding in his head from the panic and tries to calm his breathing. He can't bear to look at Katsuki and just focuses on himself for a second. Once he finds he can move again, he gets up and releases Katsuki before taking to his chair.

Katsuki asks, "Why won't you talk to me?"

Deku wipes his tears, "Just leave me alone, I'm trying, alright? I just... I don't need you to judge me right now."

Katsuki stands in front of him, "I shouldn't have gone off on you. I figure this must be hard for you-"

Deku laughs, "It's damn near impossible for me. I have to play a role. I have to smile and laugh with people who used me like a fucking sex doll when I was a fucking kid, and you call that hard? Talk about understatement, Kacchan." He hides his eyes under his palm.

Katsuki nods, "I see that..." He frowns at the villain, unsure about talking to him. Frankly, he doesn't understand. What does one say to someone in this situation? "Thanks for coming to get us, even though this is what it entails."

Deku shakes his head in his palm, his lower lip quivering. His voice quakes as he responds, "You're welcome. Don't worry about it."

Katsuki sighs, his shoulders sinking as he likens himself to a piece of shit. He moves to the bed, offering, "Your neck must hurt from sleeping in that chair, we can share the bed." He slides in and rests his head on a pillow, faced away from Deku.

Deku eventually walks about the bed and lays on the other side, over the covers. He breathes out calmly, crossing his arms under his head. Bakugou watches his expression from the other pillow. Deku stares at the ceiling as he murmurs, "I don't like sharing the bed with people, but I trust you. I didn't think you trusted me."

Bakugou blinks at him, "I'm coming around. You scare the shit out of me when you're covered in blood, I'll admit..." His cheeks light up and his gaze lowers. He can't meet Deku's gaze.

Deku agrees, "That's fair."

Katsuki struggles to breathe, "You know-... I-..." He can't find the words. Deku faces him, turning on his side. He's concerned as Katsuki finds his own lip quivering. Deku reaches out, gently brushing his fingers against Kacchan's cheek. Bakugou leans into his touch, closing his eyes, "I was scared." Deku frowns, shifting his body closer. He's surprised when Katsuki buries his face in Deku's chest. The hero shakes, "I thought I was gonna die here."

Deku wraps an arm around the quaking hero, and lets him hide his tears in his shirt. He tells him, "I promise I'll get you out soon, Kacchan. A few more scary things might happen, but you're gonna get out. You're not gonna die here." He can't say the same for himself. He smiles as Katsuki lifts his face up to him. Deku sees the fear he's been hiding, the pain, the regret. Deku wipes some of his tears, "I'm scared too. It's okay." Katsuki presses closer, finding solace against Deku. He hides his face again. Deku combs his fingers through Kacchan's hair until he rests his arm over him. He'll get through this, if it's the last thing Deku does. It's merely a matter of when.

* * *

It's not the next day nor the next, but Lux calls Deku out to a job. They venture into a rundown apartment where the trash of the city live and Lux tells Deku, "We have to deal with a little rat." He leads the way into a room. Two hefty servants are already stationed in the room. Between them is a young woman, already roughed up from the looks of things.

Deku asks, "And what is her crime?" His predatory gaze sizes her up. She scowls at him, but her expression turns dangerous when her eyes land on Lux.

The elegant gentleman raises a brow at Deku, "Do you need a reason to kill her?"

Deku chuckles, "Of course not, I merely wondered why you might want her dead."

Lux laughs as he passes the female and sits on the ragged couch behind her. He waves his hand flippantly, "No, there's no rhyme or reason to this execution, Deku. It's for you. I've been searching for a person with her abilities for a long time, for you."

Deku hums as he considers the woman, "Her abilities? You didn't have to get me a gift."

Lux folds his hands in his lap, he tells him, "The point is that this is your last test before I completely accept you into the fold. I want you to kill her, leave her for dead."

Deku stares at Lux, wondering what he means. Then there's a slight shift of air next to him, where the woman stood. She begs, "Please, please spare me, Izuku." That voice is like music to his ears. It's been so long since he heard it. He turns to gaze upon this stranger, but his eyes don't see such. He views a short, busty woman, with green hair tied up. She wears a pink blouse and a white skirt. She's just like he remembers.

He takes a step away from her, the breath leaving his body, "No." He's seeing things.

Lux nods, "Kill her. Only then can you gain my trust."

Deku backs away from her as she reaches forward to grab his hands, "Save me! You can save me! Please, don't let them kill me!" As she says that, flashes from his trauma bombard his senses. He remembers his mother crying and begging, just like this. He shakes his head. Not possible, this is different.

"I can't save you. I can't. You died. You're not real. You're not real. You died." He repeats and repeats, but his damaged brain can't comprehend. She's alive. But this isn't her, but couldn't it be? He tries to take his hands away but she keeps pestering him, crying against him. His breathing picks up, hyperventilation winding up as he panics. This is some painful stimuli. "You're not her. You're not. She..." She sounded just like this, didn't she? Did she really?

"Save me, save your mother. They hurt me Izuku, you can help me."

Images of her corpse flash behind his eyes, and tears begin flooding them, "I want-" No, no! This is a test! It's not real.

Lux sighs, "I'm waiting." Deku hugs her tight, tears beginning to line his eyes, and Lux begins to stand up. He's seen enough.

The copy smiles against him, "I knew you'd choose me, Izuku. You've gotten so-" She pauses, "Honey, you're squeezing too hard."

Deku stares straight at Lux, tears staining his face. He whispers to her, "I've missed you so much, forgive me." She struggles in his iron grip, but his eyes begin glowing and he grips her chin with a quick snap!

Lux laughs, "I knew you could do it! Almost had me there."

Deku, however, stares at the body of his mother once again. He leans against a nearby wall for support. "Is she gonna turn back?" He feels dizzy and sick. His cheeks are red with tears, and his lips taste salty. He falls to his knees over her, "Make her change back!" His scarred hands hover over her, "Please, make her change back, it's not her, right? It wasn't, was it?"

Lux frowns, "Yeah, I thought this might happen, but if you can do this, then you'll do anything. Now let's get you back home." Lux snaps his fingers and the two men leave the room. Lux presses his hand over Deku's trembling shoulder. The younger just shakes over the body of the copy, crying silently, waiting for the woman beneath her quirk to emerge. His scarred brain needs confirmation that he didn't just kill his mother, no matter how infeasible it is.

He cries, "No, wait! Just a little longer!" Lux takes them away from the scene, back to the mansion.

They reach the foyer and Lux just grins, "We'll laugh about this later. Mera! Mila! Can you two assist Deku up to his room? He needs some time." Lux laughs as he leaves Deku kneeling on the floor.

Deku braces his hands on the wood in front of him, "It wasn't her, it wasn't. She was already dead." Tears cloud his vision as painful sobs threaten to burst from his throat. He tries to gulp but then presses his forehead to floor, "I killed her, I killed her." He sobs pitifully and hands touch him. He doesn't care, caught up in his grief.

"Master Deku, please, let's go to your room."

"He doesn't look injured, I wonder what happened?"

Deku shakes his head, letting the women help him up, leading him to his room. His face is hot and red while his head pounds. Once inside, he tells them, "Leave me, get out." The two scurry out and shut the door behind him. He stands for a moment, forgetting Katsuki. He stares at the palms of his hands, before burying his face in them to cry some more.

Katsuki calls to him, "Deku?" He's in the cage whenever Deku isn't around.

Deku stills a moment until he rushes to the bathroom to upchuck all his breakfast. Afterwards, he curls up on the bathroom floor, replaying his snapping her neck, over and over. He cries, gripping his hair so tightly, "I killed her. I killed my- aaahhhhh!" He releases strangled cries shaking and clenching his fists so tight. He hyperventilates painfully, breaths coming out exhaustively. The only solace comes when he passes out.

The next thing he knows, Mila and Mera have given him a bath and help him in bed. Mila sets Katsuki free and the two depart once more. Katsuki walks over to where Deku lays. The insomniac stares listlessly when Bakugou enters his vision.

The hero stands awkwardly in his line of sight. He decides to sit beside him. Laughing quietly, he murmurs, "You're worrying me and my hands are a little tied here."

Deku blinks slowly, his voice is hoarse, "Tomorrow night, they're gonna get you guys out first. I have three people on standby, just go quietly."

Katsuki exhales harshly. Should he be making this decision right now? "Uhm, okay, and what're you going to do?"

Deku moves to wipe his tears and turns onto his back, folding his hands under his head, "I'm going to kill him."

Katsuki clenches his teeth, he's trying to be understanding, and he'd hate to say that they should wait a few more days, but... "What brought this about?"

Deku sniffs, "Nothing, it's just time to end it." He shuts his eyes and Katsuki growls, shoving himself next to Deku and leaning over him, their chests are practically touching. Deku wears his usual dress shirt whereas Bakugou has no shirt. He still wears shorts, but Lux wouldn't allow any more.

Deku opens his eyes to Katsuki's face hovering over him, the hero grits, "Are you okay to go through with this?"

Deku's frown deepens. He reaches out to touch Katsuki's cheek, "I'll finish it. You'll be free."

Katsuki sighs before allowing himself to drop on top of Deku. His friend's hands hover over his back as the blond rests his head against his chest. He listens to the erratic heartbeat until it steadies its rhythm. He tells him finally, "As long as you meet me back home, shitty Deku." He shuts his eyes.

Deku stares at him. He lets his hands rest on Bakugou's back. The captive's shoulders and hands must hurt after all this time spent locked in the metal box behind him. Deku runs a hand through the blond spikes and he thinks, _home?_ He smiles to himself, _where is home?_ His smile weakens as the word brings him memories of being chained to a pipe and watching his mother wither away.

* * *

**A/N: **Long chapter cuz I kept writing and asking myself, End it here? Naw, how about here? And here we are. Should Deku really be taking on Lux after this? Dunno, but take heart, readers, as the fight is next chapter! Woo hoo! I go sleep now, thank you and hope y'all enjoyed ^-^


	17. Underneath This Black Sky, Hit the Light

_Enjoy._

* * *

The next night couldn't come any quicker. Deku stayed in bed, mostly feigning depression though his mind was filled with thoughts of her. Bakugou wasn't even sure about his state of mind, and he could only hope that the villain knew what he was doing.

Mila knocked at the door, "Master Lux has asked if you will be joining for dinner?"

Deku responds, "Yes, I'll be down." He sighs out before sitting up in bed. He speaks lowly, "Listen to the man who comes to get you." He leaves Bakugou and moves about the room, picking up his pack and donning his special watch. He sets the bag down beside Katsuki, "Take this with you when you go, don't forget."

Katsuki frowns. He's so sullen and quiet, can he really do this right now? "Don't die Deku."

Deku offers a crooked smile, but his doubt is kept from his expression and words, "Of course." He walks and faces the door, resting his hand on it before he rolls his neck, "Showtime." He steps out and gives knowing glances to the maids. It's time. He enters the dining hall where Lux waits.

"I'm glad you found the strength to face me, Deku. Now we can move on with our plans. Our first step will be swaying the leaders. I already have a lot of politicians in my pocket, we should have no trouble getting more dirt on people and bringing them in. Some heroes are under my influence as well, of course. That should be no trouble."

Deku nods, eating quietly. Once there's a break in Lux's planning, he asks, "Will you set my friends free?" He makes a pointed stare at Lux.

Lux almost snorts, "Why would we set the pets free? It's much safer here, isn't it? Besides, they've become too invested, that's what got them here in the first place."

Deku wraps his hands together setting his chin on them, "You understand my wariness after yesterday however, correct? What will stop you from asking me to kill them next?" He meets Lux's piercing eyes with the same ferocity. This is something he will not falter on.

Lux grins, leaning forward like a cat focusing on its prey, "Your behavior is what will stop me. I won't deny that they are hostages, but you are not in a position where I will set them free."

Deku asks, "And when will that be? How long? How many more people do I have to kill? If I have a quota to fill, then I better not be wasting my time here." He doesn't have time to eat dinner with Lux and posture with him. It's meaningless. He could be out getting things done.

Lux stands, setting his palms against the table, "Do I detect attitude?" He wears a wry smile, going for intimidation.

That might work with other people but Deku stands as well, straightening his shirt in disgust, "Yes. If you want a partner, you will hear me out. Joten had your respect, but I see that you've gotten too used to pushing me around. Starting tomorrow, since I passed my last test as you say, I will take more power for myself. Understood?" The sound of swords clanging can be heard when their eyes meet again. This is a standoff and Deku is holding his ground well.

Lux smiles dangerously, "Very well. I do respect your audacity, for now." Deku watches Lux begin to leave. "This talk has tired me out, we'll discuss more in the morning."

Deku nods gravely, "I'll be in the parlor." He listens to Lux ascend the stairs. Mera steps beside him and he tells her, "Send Eri and Rowena now, and you and the rest wait there as well. Don't make a sound." She huffs in anticipation and leaves him in the dining hall. He walks to the foyer and watches the maids and Eri slink across the hall and pile in his room. He shoots a small smile and nod to Eri's concerned face. She's worried about him. Frankly, he's worried about himself too, but it's not like he can show it.

Once his door is closed and there's not a peep, Deku ventures to the parlor and pours himself some scotch. He turns his watch on, and sends the data to Melissa where she may send it to his associates and so on. Their location was also conveyed and Deku closes his eyes, taking a sip from his alcohol. This is going to be a long night.

Pressing the glass to his forehead, he takes controlled breaths, then hears the calm descent. He types a quick message on his watch and sends it away before he turns around, and leans back resting his elbows on the bar. He appears relaxed. Everything rests on the timing of his associates and Lux's actions. He's prepared for anything.

Lux enters the room with an expression of calm anger, the worst kind. Lux has never been emotional. He stands in the doorway, his brows slightly set in a frown. He asks, "What do you think you're doing?"

Deku shrugs nonchalantly, "Drinking?" He's being cheeky with a straight face.

His porcelain lip twitches, "Oh, and that watch that I heard sending out a signal? What information did you just send?"

Deku steps off from leaning on the bar, he taps his watch, "Oh, would you look at that, I must've forgot I had it. You can go back to sleep."

Lux steps forward, "Are you betraying me, boy? Do you understand what I have over you?" He whistles and two men enter the room. "Go get the mutt and the lady, bring them here. We need to teach Deku a lesson." Does he really believe Deku hasn't prepared for his use of hostages? Is this amateur hour?

Deku chuckles, stepping forward as well, "Are you sure you have time? See, I know you can hear audio feeds and see video feeds, but text? Well, you have to actually put your mind to that. You can't stop a message from being sent, and you can only present yourself from devices that transmit both sound and sight. I've been watching you, Lux, so let me tell you what I just sent and who I sent it to. First, which you know, I sent a video of my door." As if on cue, there's a scuffle upstairs, "Next, I sent a text to PD with the location of a crime boss, here. The data I've collected will be in their hands soon."

Lux's hands grip at his sides, "See, partner material. The police won't catch me, they never do."

Deku chuckles, "But now they'll have your name and video of you ordering kills. Isn't that kind of a loss to you? They never had your face before, did they?"

Lux grits his teeth and his gaze narrows into a scowl, "I guess the concept of punishment wasn't made clear enough. I was too lax with you."

Deku straightens his form, "No, you should've never made an enemy out of me." He took the two most important people to him and used them as bait. He made them cry. Deku's brows knit together, malice and hatred bubble up, but he squashes the emotions and changes his demeanor back to a pleasant smile. This isn't the time to get carried away yet.

Lux pulls out his own cell and sends a text, then he pockets it and begins folding up his sleeves, "You can't win against my power, Deku. How are you going to touch me? How are you going to stop me from severing your limbs from your body?" Lux is itching for it.

Finally, some questions worth asking. Deku smirks, "Simple! I called for some help!"

The room lights up in a bright glow as Silva steps from the new layer covering the doorway, she smiles, "Welcome to Fight Club, boys!"

Lux laughs, "You think this will stop me?"

Deku pulls out his knives, "It should contain you. Her shields block everything after all."

The shields leave the walls of the room and encroach closer, bordering the two. Silva is outside the light again. Deku holds up his knives and Lux shakes his head. "If I kill you? What're you going to do, slash at a wave of frequency?" He jerks forth, moving to rush Deku.

Deku braces on the shielded floor before he grins, throwing a knife and it passes through Lux's fluxing form, "Surprise!" He hits a button on his watch and Lux reforms as a high frequency sound reaches him. Deku stands as Lux pants, smalls rips and cuts line his clothes. Deku explains, "I have a scientist friend, and your quirk is based in waves, interpreting them and becoming one with them, thus how you travel and all that. She had the bright idea of using a device that would map your frequency when you turn into them and respond accordingly. Call it destructive interference! Now that we have your wave type, and I keep this little sound going, then you can't land an attack."

Lux growls from the ground, "I'm going to kill you slow."

Deku crouches beside him, "See, I had the same thought, but I'm done looking at you." He slams his blade into Lux's abdomen, twisting and turning the blade as the older man grunts. Deku stabs him multiple times, not aiming for anything that will give him a quick death just yet. His scarred hand strikes out to palm his nose with crushing accuracy. Lux writhes, holding his bloody nose and groaning. He won't scream nor cry, he's too dignified.

Deku's brow twitches as he stands and stomps on the man. He breathes, "You made me kill for you, made me into your dog, just like Joten and Drax. You're the kind I loathe most!" The heel of his shoe slams onto Lux's knee until a sickening crack rings out and Lux holds in a cry. Deku stoops and grabs him by the collar to heave him up, "I never got my fun with Joten, I guess this makes up for it."

Lux wheezes, blood spilling from his nose and mouth, "You'll always be the worthless kid nobody cared about, Midoriya. We made you into something-" He grunts as Deku slams him against the floor.

The green-haired villain straddles him and both his hands wrap around Lux's neck squeezing with all his strength, suffocating the monster. He snarls, "You're wrong, my mother cared about me... And you made me kill her with my own hands." Lux struggles for a time, but his hands start to go limp. He smiles as Deku's tears begin to splash on his face. Deku continues squeezing even after Silva drops the shields encasing them.

Eventually, the young man he trusted as backup enters the room and puts his hand over Deku's shoulder, "Deku-san, that's enough."

Deku releases his hold and he stares at that accursed smile. It aggravates him and in a fit of rage he plunges his knife into Lux's chest, for good measure. Deku stands and the hero backs off informing him, "All the guards are down. The hostages all made it out okay. Tomura made it out, Silva-san." The platinum-haired villain gives a sigh of relief. The hero smiles and his eyes fall to Deku.

Deku eventually asks, "When are the police and the rest getting here, Kouta-kun?"

Kouta rubs the back of his head, "Well, we're far from town out here, so it'll be twenty more minutes at least."

Deku nods, his eyes never leaving the man he just killed. He calls, "Doorman! Let Silva go through, you better not have left yet. Kouta, he definitely sent for backup... The police aren't sure and it'll take them time to mobilize. I need you, Kouta..." Deku suddenly turns to the young hero and he repeats, "I need you to go with Doorman and round up as many heroes as you can and get that warp quirk hero to send you here."

"Isn't it over? Are you coming with?"

Deku shakes his head, "No... This'll be our only chance to end this. I need you to do this for me and bring me back help. I'll hold him here until then. Understood?" Him who?

Kouta nods and he joins Silva in returning back upstairs where the Doorman holds the door open for each of them to their designated locations. Silva went first and as Kouta steps through, Deku calls up, "Don't keep me waiting!"

"Right!"

The door shuts and Deku has the house all to himself for the moment. He takes a deep breath and walks into the middle of the foyer and faces the front door. He'll know it when he hears it.

He hears it first, the glass clinks together. Then he feels it, the very house trembles. In the distance, it sounds like the god of thunder is roaring toward him. It's almost upon him until a section of the house is broken down. Deku flies away as the walls crumble. He lands among the debris, coughing and choking. Cars squeal in front of the house.

He rolls over and jumps to a stand. He sees Odin leering down at him, lights from the cars outside light up his features. Odin glares at him, "You killed him?"

Deku spits blood, "Of course I did."

Odin nods solemnly, passing a glance to the fallen Lux. He shakes his head suddenly and punches the wall, splintering it from his force. Deku retreats as the staircase takes damage from that wall. Odin stomps his foot and Deku braces against the floor as the whole house quakes. Odin growls, "Lux said to destroy this place if he ever died. He was petty like that." Deku dodges falling debris as Odin wrecks it down. The brute catches Deku when he was focused on evasion of splinters and Deku flies to the rear of the house. He slides along the floor with a wheeze. Odin kicks out supporting walls and the front of the house caves in. Deku crawls before limping out the back door. He trips down the stairs with a grunt before taking a breath as Odin continues his havoc, calling, "I'll deal with you in a minute, Izuku."

Deku lays his head back for a minute and watches Odin work. Once it seems like the monstrous man is nearly finished, he gets up and starts to jog away. Odin steps out, brushing timber from his large shoulders, "Izuku! You're not getting away! The rest of the family wants to deal with you!" Odin takes towering steps off the foundation of the house, and then he breathes in deeply. With that, he walks till he runs, gaining speed and power as he goes. He explodes through the shrubs and plants of the garden, hot on the tail of Deku.

Deku starts to run like he means it as well. His arms and body move like he's swimming through the air. He reaches the far edge of the property where trees border. He winces at the sound of entire trunks snapping as Odin pushes through them with ease. He chances one glance back and the sight terrifies him. Odin is like an engine with his breath coming out in billows of smoke, too close for comfort.

They come to a large clearing of grasses and bushes. Deku rolls to the side as Odin barrels past him. The brute comes to a screeching halt, his breath clouding around him. He glares at Deku, "You know you can't escape Izuku."

Deku wheezes for a minute, holding up a hand. Previously on all fours, he sits back on his haunches, taking big breaths as he asks, "Where have you been, Odin? I was looking everywhere for you."

Odin grins, allowing Deku a reprieve, "I'm muscle for the families now. Lux is still who I answer to, who we all answer to, but I'm just bulk. You know this, Izu." Odin takes a step forward, "You haven't been making my life easy lately. I have to kill you or else I won't be able to show my face to my daughter again."

Deku nods, standing, "Yeah, it was never anything personal with you." Deku remembers Odin finding him crying once, he rubbed his back and patted his head, something like pity for the kid. That was a very long time ago.

Odin's laugh seems to reverberate around them, "When you tried breaking my arm at the hospital, that felt a little personal."

Deku brandishes two knives, slashing the air in a test before he puts them up in a fighting stance, "Self defense, and I recall you putting me in a hospital last time we saw each other."

Odin lightly stamps his foot, "And I was just doing my job. You killed Joten, he pays my bills." He takes in a deep breath and rushes forward, swinging his arm so Deku has to roll to the side. The speed of his punch generates wind pressure and it makes Deku stumble a moment before he jumps up. Odin's hand shoots toward him but he pivots forward and to right, his left hand dragging his knife across Odin's arm. It doesn't go very deep. He rolls forward, escaping close quarter combat with the strong. He swivels around before sidestepping another punch. He winces as the wind pressure catches him off balance, and Odin follows through with a swipe, slapping him across the field with a tumble.

He wheezes out, coughing up blood as he rises again. He's quick to jump away as Odin comes barreling toward him again. The brute nicks him as he was escaping, catching his shoulder and he hears an unforgiving crack. He grunts, his arm hanging limp and blood dripping from his mouth. Odin turns to face him with a frown.

"I take no pleasure in this, Izuku. In fact, I pity you. Joten, Drax, and Lux chose this world. You were dragged into it." Odin sighs, "A sad little kid who just lost his mom, I can't imagine." His massive hands clench into fists, "If I were there, I never would've allowed it, no matter what they did to me."

Deku levels with his gaze, he spits, "I know. I know your actions led you to them as well."

Odin smiles, "Not much a guy with my abilities can do beside become muscle for the elites. Hero? Never dreamed of it, but I also didn't see myself a villain. Life happens, I guess."

Deku spits up more blood, holding out his knife in his good hand, "If I could, I don't have anything particular against you, but the underworld needs to come down. You're a pillar in the way, Odin-san."

Odin cracks his knuckles, "Doesn't sound so bad to me, but you're going to have to finish me if you can, kid. I'm in too deep to come out now."

Deku nods, taking a step forward in anticipation, "You and me both!" He rushes forward as Odin takes his breath. The hefty man charges toward him as Deku leaps off the ground, his green eyes shining. He pounces and plunges his knife into the crook of Odin's neck. The beast flings him into a tree as if it was a bee sting. Blood drips from the small stab wound, but it's not nearly enough. Deku lays on his side, winded from the impact with the tree.

Odin begins walking forward, "I'm sorry son, but you're going to have to do more than that."

Deku heaves out more blood, his insides screaming in pain. His limbs ache and certain wounds are starting to swell. He can barely catch a breath as it is. He sits up, leaning his back against the tree trunk and staring up at the large man in front of him. He tells him, "You know, once I knew how to beat Lux, I could plan for him, but you... You were the variable I had to be wary of. I know I can't beat you, Odin-san. I was waiting, but it seems the heroes will let me down one last time." Deku closes his eyes, his hands limp at his sides, he sighs, "Finish it." If it's his time, so be it.

Odin raises his fists, "Say hi to your mom for me, I'm sorry, kid." He lowers his fists with frightening speed, but in that moment, something wraps around his wrists and pulls his fists to the side. Instead of bashing Deku's skull in, his left fist catches Deku's thigh, and his right fist slams on the ground. The result is still earth shattering, but not nearly as life threatening.

Deku, however, grits his teeth and clutches at his hip, falling to the side with pain. He lets out a grunt as his body shivers from the new break.

Odin booms, "Who interferes!?" He breaks his arms out of the- Is this tape? He narrows his eyes as a hero, from beneath a helmet, smiles at him in plain sight of the grass clearing.

"Your posse has been dealt with already, man. It's time to give it up."

Odin directs his attention to him fully, "I wanted to give Izuku a quick death, but look at what you made me do?"

The hero holds up his elbows, "He's not dying today."

Deku grits, "It better- It better not just be you, Cellophane!" He shuts his eyes to the pain, his consciousness ebbing away. He forces himself to open his eyes and blink. His mind can't leave this fight yet.

Cellophane offers a thumbs up, "No worries, Deku."

Odin begins walking toward the hero, "Soon there'll be one less bug I have to deal with." He halts as liquid shoots in front of him from the shadow of the trees.

It begins sizzling and he raises a brow and turns his head to a woman stepping from the shadows. She grins, her hands dripping with the corrosive substance, "Stand down, villain."

Odin peers behind him as he hears another hero asking, "Deku, are you alright?" The hero with sharp teeth lifts Deku's torso to him. Deku groans at the jostling of his wounds.

He blinks open his eyes at someone holding him up, "Red Riot?"

The hero smiles widely at him, "Water Dragon rounded us up. We just have the big guy left, then we're home free."

Deku blinks up at him before blearily considering Odin standing with the two other heroes in the light. He shakes his head, knocking his good hand's knuckles to Red Riot's chest, "Not enough, need more."

"Shut up ya fucking nerd and just rest easy. We'll take this chump down." Another hero in his full getup walks out from the forest. He turns his back to Deku with a huff, "You got me, after all." An explosion in his hand lights up his winning smirk.

Deku finds himself smiling, ah. Tears fill to the brim as he feels himself relax, shutting his eyes, "Okay." He passes out.

Bakugou straightens his gauntlet before he asks, "Hey tough guy, you going down easy or hard?"

Odin pops his shoulders, "Ground Zero, rematch?"

Zero smirks, explosions lighting up his palms, "Let's fuck it up."

Veins begin popping along Odin's back and if it were possible, he grows in size. His voice comes out deeper and more guttural, "You're all going down." The two powerhouses rush toward each other, but Zero easily propels himself away from impact, shooting explosions at the brute as he dodges. It won't be enough however.

Cellophane layers his most durable tape at Odin's legs, making him falter and lose speed. Pinky, the Alien Queen, flings stinging acid everywhere else, not her most corrosive batch, but enough to hurt. Odin catches Cellophane with a strong swing of his arm, and Pinky moves to defend him. With the short respite, Ground Zero offers a more concentrated blast with both his hands that sends Odin reeling a few steps. It's still not enough.

Red Riot leaves Deku's side and pounces on the brute, wailing on him with hardened fists. Odin thwacks him away, but the hardened hero is unfazed. He merely advances once more as Odin throws hard punches that do nothing more than halt the hero but a moment. Zero catches their opponent in the back, yelling, "Just go down already, fuckface!"

Odin, the proud, stands heaving with exhaust and bleeding, but not backing down. His muscles quiver from overuse but he refuses to let up.

Katsuki and Eijirou pant as they wear away at him. Pinky stays with Cellophane near Deku, conserving their strength. She called for help and backup arrived shortly. They shot tons of tranquilizers at the brute, but he didn't falter until Kouta stepped forward and ended the fight by trapping him in the grip of a water beast.

Only when the last Brother was in custody did the heroes sigh a breath of relief. Deku was moved to a stretcher and carried out of the forest and to an awaiting ambulance. Bakugou watched him being loaded up. Kirishima came, throwing his arm over his friend's shoulder, "He did pretty good work before we got here."

Upon arrival, the heroes and police fought a battle against those in the cars waiting for Odin's return with Deku's body. Kouta rounded up reinforcements and they warped to the fight. They saw the devastated house and followed the path of destruction.

Bakugou grins, "I'm just glad Eri didn't turn me into nothing when I asked her to rewind me." He looked in Deku's bag and found all the photos, flashdrives, and written notes compiled against everyone he met during his stay with Lux. After Bakugou saw his hard work, he couldn't sit still and wait.

Kirishima nods and the two begin to walk toward their ride. He releases Bakugou, frowning, "Speaking of which... We didn't get a chance, I mean, everything happened so fast. I, uh..."

Bakugou scowls at his friend before he understands. He smiles, opening his arms and hugging his friend until Kirishima returns it, "We're good." He was afraid his friend had died too.

Kirishima feels tears pricking as he sniffles, "Yeah, I'm just so glad." The two part and Bakugou stalks off, awkwardly. Eijirou follows soon after, taking a minute to collect himself. The heroes pile into a car, headed for the police station so they can begin their statements and fill out paperwork. In the car, Kirishima grins, "At first we thought the Brothers caught Deku too, but you're saying he planned the whole thing?"

Bakugou frowns, "I'm not sure all that he did to get the Brother's attention, but I know he stirred up some trouble."

"That guy didn't even let us in on it," Kirishima shakes his head and huffs. He recalls asking Deku for help and the villain refusing to get involved. It was all an act? "He trusted you though, Kouta?"

Kouta laughs, "Ah, uh, well. He didn't ask me himself, but two of his old villain contacts got in touch with me for his plan. It was a villain from the League that has some kind of maneuverability quirk with doors that got us in, and another League villain who assisted Deku with killing Lux. My job was to take out the guards around the house and subdue the armed... The door quirk user also took Shigaraki Tomura, along with that silver-haired villain. I just focused on getting more people like Deku asked."

The heroes hum at Kouta's explanation. Bakugou frowns, he murmurs, "I didn't realize he did so much planning for this."

Kirishima grins, "Not surprising since we know that was his job in the League. He had us running around a lot back then."

Mina laughs, "Nice to have him on our side for a change!"

Leaning back, Sero smiles pleasurably, "We should have a party when everything settles down."

Bakugou adds, "I could go for a drink right now." His smile dies away and in a quiet moment, he remembers the pain of captivity. He frowns, haunted by what he remembers. Is it really over?

* * *

Deku wakes the next night. He opens his eyes with fuzzy vision to a hospital room.

"Deku?"

He blearily blinks at a figure, though he knows her voice anywhere, "Eri," he breathes. She nears his bed and takes one of his hands in hers. She smiles down at him, hugging his hand tight to her.

"It's finished, Deku-san, Odin is behind bars, and the heroes acted quickly and are hunting down the various players of the underworld. You did it." She sits at his bed, tears in her eyes, smiling. He nods, finding a lump in his throat. That can't be it, is it really over? Can he really be a free man now? Eri leans forward, so her breath hugs his ear, and she whispers, "Tomura is safe too. Apparently Toga broke Dabi out of prison a while ago, so they're on the run."

Deku smiles, he whispers back, "They should just leave them, Tomura can't cause anymore trouble." She nods, letting her tears of contentment flow freely. It's not long before Deku begins dozing again. His tired mind flutters at the sound of people entering the room.

"How is he, Eri-chan?" Uraraka steps close, eyeing Deku with concern.

Eri murmurs, "He's fine, he woke up."

"That's a relief," Kirishima grins before he nudges Bakugou, "See, you don't have anything to worry about."

Bakugou wears a worried frown and he moves to Deku's other side, his gaze trailing over his arms' every scar before falling on the former villain's face. He grips the side of the hospital bed, "I see." That's all he can muster.

Kirishima watches his hard expression, before he claps his hands. He tells them, "Eri, you hungry? Let's go get some food and we'll bring some back."

Eri nods, letting Deku's hand rest at his side. The three move out of the room, leaving Bakugou with Deku. Bakugou continues staring at his friend until the sight makes him bow his head, clenching his teeth and eyes shut. "Do you understand what I'm feeling right now? Is the nightmare really over?"

Deku opens his eyes as he watches the way Katsuki's shoulders slump, and the little droplets of water that fall to his bed. He places his hand over Bakugou's, drawing his attention, those wide eyes, and he responds firmly, "I understand."

Bakugou tears his gaze away, opting to bow his head to the rail his hands clutch, and rest his wet cheek against Deku's hand. He asks him, "Will this fear ever go away?"

"No."

Katsuki sighs, his breath comes out strained. He tries to stifle his cries, strangling himself. His cheeks are blistering as the blood seems to pulse under them. He wants to explode. He was so thoroughly beaten, and humiliated, he can't stand it. His pride is on the verge of collapse. He whispers, "I should've listened to you, I should've known." He sighs as Deku's other hand brushes through his hair.

Deku finally shushes him, "It's my fault, Kacchan, for not telling you. I knew the Blood Brothers, their powers and how to find them. You weren't prepared because of me."

Katsuki shakes his head, "No, it's not your fault-"

"It is, Lux was after you to get to me. It's because of me... You had to go through that..." Deku finds himself struggling now. His facade begins to slip as he observes Katsuki, and remembers the bruises on the hero's skin. He should've never had to face those monsters, but he did, for Izuku's sake. Deku's hand goes to his face, covering his eyes as more tears seem to gush forth.

Katsuki leans forward, one of his hands holding Deku's as his other sweeps behind Deku's head to pull him against his chest. Katsuki rests his chin on Deku's shoulder. Deku's hand, that he was using to cover his face, slips around Katsuki's back, returning the embrace. Bakugou tells him, softly, "You saved me, and Eri. I know you'd never hurt her, so it wasn't your fault. You never would've allowed her to get hurt."

Deku grips him tighter, "I could never hurt you either, Kacchan."

Katsuki buries his face in the crook of Deku's neck, "You're our hero today, Izuku."

Deku finds more tears rising to the surface, he disagrees, "I could never be a hero."

"You're not a villain anymore either."

Deku remains silent, he can't argue with Katsuki. This hero doesn't know how black his hands are. He doesn't know how much Deku doesn't deserve kindness.

Katsuki releases his hold eventually, allowing Deku to lay back and wipe his tears. Bakugou sniffles, "Let's try and get back to normal." As if that were possible anymore.

Deku just nods, finding his eyes drooping heavily with fatigue. Bakugou's gentle fingers brush his cheek, "Go to sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."

* * *

The days passed slowly, and painfully. Deku had to give statement after statement, and cooperate with police... A villain! Well, former villain... It was awkward to face the heroes who worked on the case. He couldn't bear their smiles and the trust they put in him. Didn't they think he would betray them? Getting rid of the Brothers was in his best interest too. He couldn't tell them everything he did to get noticed by Lux.

His only solace were the attempts on his life. They were all stopped by his new nearby hero friends. Katsuki was especially vicious when he was in the room and someone barged in to take a shot. The underworld blamed Deku for their downfall, as rightly so.

Still, there was that moment when Katsuki came in a little later, and he saw Deku... He was just laying there as the villain held a knife to his throat. Katsuki was faster and had the element of surprise. Deku only had a shy nick after Katsuki was through pummeling the intruder. He roared, "What the fuck was that!?" Deku was fine. He was fine so, why didn't he fight back?

Deku met his gaze with a calm acceptance and seemed to dismiss him.

"Oh no, we're talking about this, motherfucker!" Bakugou gripped him by his shirt and pulled him close, "What did I just see?" Anger swirled beneath his core, and smoke rose from his palms. He held his face in a nasty snarl.

Deku told him in his quietest voice, "I don't know..."

"What?" Katsuki rose a brow, not understanding at all. What doesn't he know?

Deku's scarred hands came to hold Katsuki's fist, gripping his shirt so tight. Katsuki felt the tremble at his palms, and he watched as Deku shot him one painful glance before he clenched his eyes closed, "I just... I thought... I just don't want to fight anymore..." He opened them to Katsuki, silent tears rolling down his face, "Can I stop now?" His voice croaks with weariness and he wrenches his face away.

Katsuki frowns, and his guilt piles on his shoulders. He merely releases Deku, unsure of what to say. He steps back, "Uh, yeah... You don't have to..."

Deku buries his face in a pillow, strangling his sobs but he's unable to hide his wracking shoulders. Images of the dead fill his mind, people he's killed, all those that stood in his way to bring down the underworld. He'd call them necessary sacrifices if he were heartless. He's not though. He has regrets, and now that it's all over, he's come up with alternatives to the route he chose. He is a degenerate, and now the heroes expect him to help them? They want him to fight for a worthy cause? Look at all the bloodshed from his last fight, don't they see? He should never fight again. And he's exhausted. His limbs seem to creak with age, and his bones ache from all the improperly healed breaks over the years. Can he just call it a day?

Bakugou sighs, stepping forward, sitting on the bed, and resting his hand on Deku's back, rubbing it softly. Everyone had expectations for him now. He brought down the heads of the underworld, and had most of them on the run with the evidence he compiled, along with testimonies. He's this mythical beast on the news, strong and smart. It's hard to compare that image with the one Katsuki's witnessing now. This broken man who did all that just so he could finally get a night's sleep.

Deku murmurs, "Where am I going after I'm discharged?"

Bakugou informs him, "Since you gave so much information which brought in a lot of bad guys and exposed a lot of the people in power, I helped cut you a deal. You don't have to do any time in prison, but they still want you to finish out your supervisory term. You can do that at my house or any qualified hero... It's your choice." He doesn't want to force him to go back to his house. He knows enough heroes that he can choose any-

"I'll go with you, if it's no trouble."

Bakugou's hand stops rubbing momentarily as his lip twitches upward. He bites his inner cheek, forcing his voice to stay level, "Y'ain't no fucking bother." His other hand shoots over his mouth as he steams silently. What the fuck is his fucking problem!? Get it together, Katsuki! But what does this guy even mean if it's no fucking trouble? Did they not just spend a few months in captivity together, with only each other to rely on? When- ... When he-...

Bakugou feels a lump building in his throat and angry tears start to bubble to the surface. Is that all this is worth? He steps off the bed, moving to press his forehead to the wall.

Deku turns over, curious as to the sudden departure, "Kacchan?"

"'m fine." Bakugou focuses his breathing through a rapid heart.

Deku sits up, "You don't have to invite me back to your house if it really-"

"What?" Bakugou turns around, narrowed eyes, tears still streaming, "That's not- You're not- ..." He releases a quivering breath as he returns, but only stands at Deku's bedside, "You aren't a problem... I just thought we... I thought we were more?"

Deku stares at him openly, "I don't understand? More...? More what?"

Bakugou meets those tired eyes and he sees. No, more so, he remembers. Midoriya Izuku was taken at a young age, abused and tortured throughout his youth for who knows how long, and he never got the chance to form relationships outside of villain organizations. Did he even have anyone he, himself, qualifies as friends? Bakugou closes his eyes momentarily, gathering his thoughts, before he asks, "Who am I to you?"

Deku's brows knit together, "Kacchan? You were a childhood friend, and that's probably what made you pursue me for so long when I was villain..."

"What am I to you right now?"

"The hero, Ground Zero, number one hero if-"

Bakugou shakes his head, "No, that's all I need to hear. What about Eri?"

"She was assigned to me-"

Bakugou interrupts again, "How about Therma?"

"... A project? I... I'm not sure." His forehead crinkles as he tries to think of what she means to him. The one who was there for him when she didn't have to.

Bakugou finally sighs again, "Give me your hands." Deku frowns, offering his hands warily, and Bakugou takes them. He leans forward so he's eye level with Deku, gripping his hands firmly, but without malice, he's merely going to construct a point, "I care about you, shithead." Deku's breath seems to vacate his body as he stares into Bakugou's intense red eyes. He wants to pull away from the fire but Bakugou holds him steady, "I care about you a lot. I searched high and low for you back when I found All Might, and when I talked to Kouta. I searched when everyone else left, because you're important to me. I've shed tears for you. I've worried about where you were. I pulled strings to give you a vacation from that corrupt mental institution, which was not easy. Hey-" Katsuki releases one hand to draw Deku's shying face, touching his cheek to capture his gaze once again. They're both blushing like crazy, but who gives a fuck?

"I worried for your safety when you disappeared. Did you really think I thought you were up to your old tricks? And when I saw you get hit by Odin, it made me crazy. Izuku," Katsuki breathes, "I also admired you. You've stared death in the face more times than I can count, and yes, absolutely, you don't have to fight anymore, because right now all I want to do is protect you. My friend? No, maybe more. Do you understand that? All that I said?"

Deku's eye contact falls away as the inferno in Katsuki's eyes die away. He murmurs, "I think so." What is his heart doing? What's inside his stomach?

Katsuki straightens up, removing his hand from Izuku's cheek, but still holding on to his hand, "If you did, then you should know, there's nothing I want more than for you to come back home with me."

Deku stares at his sheets, unsure of himself. Kacchan is a friend? He said maybe more? What does that mean? He mumbles, "Okay, I'll go with you."

What are these feelings beneath his breast? It's like he ate a sixty-four pack of crayons what with all the colors he's detecting. Emotions? He never had room for those before. He had to snuff them out, strangle them quietly night by night. Happiness? For the weak. Friendship? A beautiful lie. Love? An assassin. He thought he had drowned them in a lake of his tears when he was young, but here they are, rising to the surface, like they haven't aged a day.

Deku's hand moves over his chest, how does he sort through all these? His memory provides him with images, and Eri's smiling face appears. Definitely love, but was that always there before? His green eyes perceive Katsuki finally sitting at the visitor's chair, covering his pulsing face beneath his hands. Is this love too? Friendship is there, but so is love? Is love allowed? It's different from Eri though, strange, something more, like he said? Images of people he knows flick behind his inner eye and he ties emotions he never considered before, gratitude, admiration, trust, and so many more he had never taken the time to put names to.

He felt the emotions swelling up, overfilling from his eyes. He couldn't stop the quiet stream even as Eri entered the room. Seeing her for the first time since he discovered these rocks were actually gems, he couldn't help the torrent. She rushed to his side, "Deku-san? Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

He pulled her in close, wrapping his arms around her, "I- ... I love... you..." He squeezes her gently, and her arms eventually come around him.

She nestles into him, and he feels her tears soaking into his shirt, "I love you too," she assures him.

He tells her, "I never realized that I did. Emotions- Emotions like these... They weren't good for business..."

Eri rubs his back, "I understand." One of her light hands strokes his hair, "I know." He nods into her before they must part their hug. Katsuki left the room at some point. Eri smiles, wiping her tears, "That was unexpected," she laughs. "What brought that on?"

Deku frowns, also cleaning his face, and he notices Katsuki's disappearance. "I was just thinking."

Eri smiles lovingly, "Well, I'm glad you're figuring things out. Have you thought about what you're going to do when you're discharged?"

Deku answers, "I thought I would move back into my room at Bakugou's."

"That's good. I just wanted to check on you since I heard there was another attempt."

"Uh, yeah. Bakugou came in..." He averts his eyes, guiltily. He should've fought, if not for himself, at least for the people who care about him. He sees that now. Love and friendship are strong enough emotions to breathe life into his weary bones, as long as he doesn't have to seek conflict out anymore.

"It's a good thing he was here." That's too true, but where is he now? "The heroes and I were wondering if you were going to help out with missions in the future now-"

"No."

Eri frowns at his firm answer. "Oh," she musters before continuing, "Why not?"

He asks her, "Can I stop now? Is it okay if I stop fighting now? Are you okay with that?" Somehow he doesn't want to disappoint her, even at the behest of his own well being. Love can be dangerous.

She reaches forward to hold his hands, "Absolutely, that's okay. If that's what you need, then yes."

Deku sighs a long breath, "Thanks." He's relieved, and she quirks a smile at him.

"You don't need my permission?"

"I know... I wanted it." He scratches his head in thought. Is that weird?

She grins, "Okay, but your health and what you can handle come first. You just sent the entire underworld running, I think you can take it easy now, if you want. Anyways, I just came to check in, I'm getting back into the swing of things since I've been gone. I'll try to visit again later, love you dad," she waves as she walks out the door.

Ba-Dump!

Deku clutches his chest, wow, that emotion packs a vicious punch. This love, thing. He lays back down, one arm covering his eyes. Where did Katsuki go?

* * *

**A/N: **I'm mostly satisfied with this chapter. I hope the fight scene wasn't too boring or predictable. And the recuperation part of the chapter, I'm fairly pleased. Hope y'all enjoyed, thanks for reading :)


	18. I'm Weak, What's Wrong With That?

_Enjoy._

* * *

It's been hard moving on from a life of struggle and abuse. He's not really sure what to do with himself anymore. It feels weird. Back then, when the underworld threatened to swallow him at every turn, he always had to be on his toes. Even his sleep was restless. Now?

The first day he got back to Katsuki's he was greeted with a small welcoming party made up of Bakugou's friends. They had a barbecue in his yard. Deku smiled politely as they laughed amidst each other and were merry. He didn't know how to do that... Be happy, or relieved from the bottom of his heart.

Katsuki saw him, and he whispered to him, "It's okay, Midoriya, you don't have to be there yet." Katsuki was normally a quiet person, unless provoked. He still wasn't back to himself either, the person before he ever laid eyes on an adult Deku. Here stands someone else, but they're a better person than that other one.

Even as the night dragged on, and Deku chuckled under his breath at Kirishima, the hints of a smile at his lips. Well, when Katsuki saw that, he smiled as well. Progress. Kirishima was weaving a tale of manly proportions and Deku couldn't help but find his passion heartening. The redhead was attuned to bringing people together and he told his heroic stories with only a slight manly exaggeration. "And the dragon quirk bellowed fire, but I was as hard as the stone King Arthur drew his sword from. That fire didn't even faze me!"

Bakugou throws an ice cube at him, "But it left you starch naked, ya bastard!"

Everyone laughed and Deku smiled. This was okay.

The night drew on and people began to leave. Ochako came late and she greeted Deku, "Ah, welcome back! How was your hospital stay? Are you all better?" She sat across from him shooting him a warm smile.

He stared at her, something felt wrong. His eyes discerned her warm features, the way they've always been since he first came to stay at Bakugou's, but that felt wrong. Blinking at her once, his eyes fell away, rooted to the table in front of him. It's like pain, this guilt, but pain he deserves.

"Deku? Are you alright?"

He exhales a painful breath, "Uh, I..." He glances back at her concern. It's unbearable. He hides his eyes behind his palm. Is this grief? Sorrow?

"Midoriya? Do you need to go to your room?" Bakugou frowns as well.

Izuku shakes his head, "I think," his other hand clutches at his heart as a painful sob wracks his body. He never apologized to her, he never thought to. How thoughtless of him?

Bakugou stands before he lifts him and mutters, "We're gonna go figure this out."

"Take all the time you need, man." Kirishima answers for all of them, they're all so understanding and kind, these heroes. Izuku chokes back a sob. What has he done to these people? To Ochako? He reduced her, he thought nothing of tearing their city apart for the sake of the League. Here they all are, smiling and being so kind to him. He doesn't deserve this.

Bakugou takes him to his room, he says nothing and just lets him cry until he's ready to talk, if he even wants to. Setting him on his bed, Izuku buries his face in his hands. Katsuki kneels in front of him, "Do you want to talk or do you want me to just sit here?"

One of Izuku's hands moves to Katsuki's shoulder, "Why are they being so nice to me? I've done terrible things. I'm a monster, I don't deserve this." He rushes to say everything that's been shooting past his mind. Ochako's kind expression hit him straight in the gut, total knockout. He's never felt so sorry in his life to make a person suffer. He took her quirk, so she's just like he used to be! How awful is that!? If the right people attack her, she'll be just as defenseless as he was! The thought terrifies him. Anyone that hurts her would be his fault. Can he stomach that anymore?

Katsuki sighs, "We don't get hung up over that stuff, Izuku, I don't know what you want me to tell you? It wasn't your fault anyways, people screwed you over when you were a kid, you're not the monster, they were. You're a nice person too. That's why you're reacting this way..." Izuku feels pain in his chest, like his own heart is trying to stab itself. "Honestly... I'm kind of glad you're feeling this..." Izuku's bleary eyes open to that. Katsuki's eyes and voice are soft, his laugh is a whisper, "It just shows you feel guilty and sorry, that you're more human, almost... We all regret things, you know, reflect on ourselves and our relationships. I'm glad you care."

Izuku leans forward to rest his forehead on Katsuki's shoulder, "How do I fix this?"

Bakugou replies, "Man up and apologize. Try to make up for it..." Izuku sits back, offering one nod in affirmation. Bakugou smiles, "I need to take my own advice before we go back, Izuku..." Deku frowns, wondering what Bakugou could have to apologize for. Bakugou stares at him and takes one shaky breath, "I'm sorry for bullying you when we were kids. I was stupid and inconsiderate. I didn't think of consequences." His voice falters and he turns his gaze away momentarily. He tries to make eye contact again but he murmurs, "I didn't think of how much I could hurt one person... My friend..." He forces himself to meet Izuku's calm stare, "You." He takes one of Deku's scarred hands in his own, staring and tracing those improperly healed wounds, "I'm sorry my actions led to this. I don't deserve forgiveness but I'm going to try-"

Izuku leaned forward and brushed his lips against Katsuki's cheek. His breath caresses his ear as he whispers, "These are not your sins to atone for, Kacchan, these scars are from the Blood Brothers' beatings and many others. You'd never go so far. I accept your apology for back then, however, if it makes you feel better. You were a child and I don't hold grudges against children."

Katsuki heaves out a long breath, "I'll always try to make up for it. I care about you. I'm just..." He turns away as tears being streaming down his cheeks. He exhales another deep breath, trying to face the truth of something he's wondered for a long time, "Uh-" He winces at his voice cracking. He tries to clear his throat and begins again, "Did you... Did you decide on Deku... because of me?" He can't bear to meet Izuku's eyes.

Izuku sees Bakugou biting his lip, trying to keep it from quivering as he shies away. The former villain clears his own throat, unsure of the conversation, "What do you mean?"

Katsuki steps away, turning his back so he can't see, "Did you name yourself Deku because I called you that when we were kids?"

Izuku tilts his head, trying to think on it. He frowns, "Did you call me that?" He scratches his head, "I don't remember much from then, but I guess that feels right... The Brothers called me that too, so I just started going by it. It wasn't really about you?"

"Oh, I see." Katsuki wipes his tears, bowing his head to sigh, "I'm glad."

Izuku watches his relief and smiles lightly. He made the right choice. The truth is that he does remember, but he knows Bakugou carries a lot of guilt and regret when it comes to him. He's not going to pile it on. The Brothers called him Deku, only because he mentioned it to Odin one day that that's what the kids used to call him. The name stuck, and he learned to own it, smile in the face of it. When he joined the League, he said, "My friends call me Deku." They do. But that fact might still make Katsuki sad, if the name brings him pain, then just call him Izuku.

The two men wait in silence gathering their bearings before returning to the social scene. Bakugou came to sit beside Izuku and waited.

Midoriya nodded eventually and the two made their way out and to the yard. The group was smiling and laughing, made up of Kirishima, Kaminari, Jirou, and Ochako. Sero had left while the two were gone. The last four greeted the returning members.

"You guys alright?" Kirishima stood up, offering them some more cold beer.

Bakugou grins, "Of course."

Deku smiles, and his eyes move to Ochako. He discerns her kind face and he walks toward her. Stopping a foot from her, he tells her, "I never told you I'm truly sorry about having a hand in taking away your quirk, and about the way I treated you when I was a villain..." He breathes calmly, nerves of steel, "I was wrong to do that."

Ochako smiles, "Oh, that's alright. I'm making do without my quirk, and I can't find it in my heart to blame you for those things, Deku, when I know you've pretty much been captive by villains all your life..."

Deku shakes his head, "No, you act like I don't even need forgiveness, but I'm telling you I'm a bad person."

The rest have fallen silent. Bakugou growls, "It wasn't you-"

"It was," Deku snaps, "I enjoyed my time with the League, the thrill of the plan and all of it. I enjoyed it."

Ochako stands as well, and she reaches forward to grasp his hands in hers, "That was a coping mechanism. You made yourself enjoy it to stomach it, but it wasn't real."

Bakugou adds gruffly, "Of course you enjoyed your time in the League, especially when most of your years were spent with the Brothers. You were out of the shittiest situation and gained some freedom. We get it."

A frown touches his lips as he has a hard time agreeing. The only thing that stopped him from leaving everyone to die, except Eri and Katsuki at Lux's house, was Katsuki's disappointment. He is that heartless. He only helps people on a whim.

"You've done some crazy good things before, Deku. Saving Katsuki and Eri, keeping Eri safe and educated, saving Kouta, going out of your way for Katsuki, and how can I not mention Uraraka?" Kirishima grins, "Eri told us about it."

Deku frowns, "Those weren't as gallant as you think. If it wasn't on a whim, then it was because I care. I can be a monster and still care." He likens it to Joten caring about Drax, Joten is the more obvious monster and he still cared for his brother.

Kirishima grins, "Oh?"

Deku's frown deepens and Ochako tells him, "No one knew where to look."

Deku moves to his seat and sits with an exasperated sigh. He leans his head on his palm as Katsuki turns to him, "That was you?" Katsuki stares at him, he never heard this... Just how much has this guy done for them from the shadows?

Deku rubs his temples, "I was settling a score with those creeps. Eri asked me to find you," he meets Ochako's eyes, "I was going to drop it if it was too time consuming, but when I saw your cases, I knew exactly where to look. The Brothers had a lot of business with them. It wasn't-"

"Thank you." Ochako cuts him off, and she smiles, remembering her fear as tears build up in her eyes, "It would have been too late if you didn't show up when you did. You saved my life. I should've said it sooner."

Deku sits up, "It wasn't-"

Katsuki interrupts next, "You did that at the shipyard?" Deku sighs and then nods, fearing judgment from the blond. It never comes, instead, Katsuki leans toward him, "Did you really kill Drax? Is All Might telling the truth?"

Deku rubs his neck before admitting, "He was telling the truth. I was there. I crippled their most loyal subordinates, and I gave the killing blow to Drax..."

Katsuki laughs, "You were out in those woods?"

"No, Therma found me," Deku remembers the warm bed and her weathered yet gentle touch, "She brought me to her home and let me heal there. A hit went out on me though so I was on the run..." Deku trails off, fearing the darkness at which this story leads.

Kaminari asks, "And you're not going to help with hero work?"

Deku averts his gaze and murmurs, "Please let me go."

Katsuki picks up his slack, "Let him come to it on his own. He's been reacting to everything since he was a kid, let him think his next step for himself."

Jirou smiles, "What do you want to do Deku?"

"I don't know." He doesn't know who he is besides a villain.

Kaminari and Jirou leave shortly after. Ochako and Kirishima leave after an hour passes. The lull of the night pulls them all to their beds. Katsuki soon follows, leaving Deku outside to his own devices. Deku remains for hours, meditating on his thoughts, almost. What are his next steps? Where will they lead?

The birds begin chirping, signaling a new day. Light begins streaking through the dark sky. Where it touches, the darkness fades, burned away by the sun. He appreciates its warmth after sitting throughout the cold night. Izuku wears the faintest of smiles as he explores the colors of the dawn. Did he ever notice them before?

Movement in the house alerts him to Katsuki waking. The blond moves about before noticing Deku outside. He slides open the door, "Did you even go to bed last night?"

Deku finds it hard to find his voice for a moment. He clears his throat, his voice uncannily soft, "Old habits." It's all he can manage.

Bakugou stares at him, annoyed at his own worry. He tells him, "You better get some rest, I'm not asking."

Izuku nods, agreeing. He rises from his seat, "I'll help you clean up first." Bakugou grunts in response, accepting his condition. He steps outside with a bag in his hand to gather up the trash. He hands another bag to Deku for the bottles. The two are quiet as they go about their task. It takes them a little under two hours to gather everything up, do the dishes, sweep and mop, and vacuum. Afterwards, they sit on the couch, glasses of water in one hand and watching the news mindlessly.

Katsuki sighs at the news, "No matter how many times I turn it on, it's always the same, more villains need to be stopped." He takes a sip from his water. He has mixed feelings about returning to work, he's eager and excited on one hand, but terrified on the other. How much has changed since the underworld was crippled? Any new faces on the scene? The suspense has him itching all over.

Deku isn't paying attention. His eyes droop with sleep. He stares at the screen absentmindedly, before he cracks a smile, "Lux is gone, it's definitely looking up... I was scared of televisions before, you know? Computers and cameras, I had strict rules for phone use to try to compensate for his quirk. I understood it a little, but I figured it out later. It was stupid, but I know he's gone now. I made sure with my own hands..."

Katsuki lays his head back, listening, before he faces Deku's melancholic features. He frowns at him before stretching his hand to grasp Deku's.

Deku shoots him a smile, "He's gone, Kacchan, and I've been thinking what my first step should be. Back then, I know she wasn't real, but he made me kill her..."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Katsuki scoots closer, concern lining the shadows of his face.

Deku squeezes his hand, "There was a woman with a quirk, my last test before Lux decided he could trust me. She could change her appearance and she looked-" a hard lump lodges in his throat. He looks away, shutting his eyes and remembering, "She looked like my mom. I killed her."

Katsuki slides his arm around Deku's back, drawing him against his body. He rests his cheek against green hair, and his arms are wrapped securely around Midoriya. Deku lets his head rest against Katsuki's chest, his own scarred hands over the tight fists of Katsuki. He murmurs, "So I've been thinking, and I was wondering... You know where my mom is buried? Can I visit her?" They never got around to visiting her before, Katsuki didn't have time with his hunt for the Brothers.

Katsuki exhales deeply, squeezing Izuku for a moment, "Yeah, I can take you to her."

"You're the best Kacchan." Izuku draws his fingers across Bakugou's arms, admiring their strength before he closes his eyes. He feels safe and warm, like he never has before. It's not long before he dozes off.

Katsuki notices Izuku fell asleep in his arms. He nuzzles him for a second, then he breathes a whisper, "What am I to you, Izuku? Friend doesn't describe it." He sighs quietly before pressing his lips to Izuku's untamed hair. He shifts slightly to get comfortable and right before he joins him in sleep, he mutters, "I'll wait."

* * *

The trip took some planning but it didn't take long to travel to Mama Midoriya's resting place. Mitsuki, Katsuki's mother, had set it all up with some other friends. It was on a mountain cemetery, and they all took turns tending to the grave. Izuku was quiet for much of the trip, lost in his thoughts. Katsuki was content in the silence, sifting through his own mind as well. They parked in the small parking area at the base of the mount and began their trek upward, passing many graves on their journey. The atmosphere was melancholic, a quiet peace.

"Took you guys long enough!"

Izuku was surprised at Mitsuki stamping her foot at one of the outcroppings along the path. He didn't expect her to be there.

Katsuki must've felt the same because he growled, "What're you doing here, hag!?"

Like lightning, she was there to slam her fist down on his head and he grit his teeth, almost snarling at her. She answered, "Of course I would be here." She turns a softer gaze on Izuku, who waits patiently for them to finish greeting each other. She approaches him, "I wanted to be here for you." With one of her arms over his shoulder, she walks with him up, directing him as she informs him, "I had to be here. You had a grave right beside her, but when we found out you were alive, we had it taken down. I hope you understand. We just assumed after all those years, it was so unlikely that they..."

Izuku nods because he can't find the words. He had a grave? They presumed him dead too. He smiles lightly, "I suppose the Midoriyas did die."

Mitsuki grips him tight, "No, you're right here." They journey through the long paths, passing multiple graves before Mitsuki slows them to a stop and she tells him, "Here she is."

Izuku stops and inspects the site. It's a decent plot with a thin tombstone, nothing fancy or extravagant. It's simple, just like her. He steps close, picking up the tools to begin cleaning it, all the while, he frowns, deep in thought. Mitsuki and Katsuki hang back, watching the son tend to his mother's grave. There's no grand moment, and no great epiphany comes to him. It's a mundane task, and once he's finished and sits back to stare at his work, he sighs. "I don't know why I came here."

Mitsuki sits beside him, "Probably for closure, sweetie."

He passes her a glance, offering a small smile, "I thought something would happen if I came. I feel nothing. There's no change in the air, and no sign. She's here, isn't she?" Something like doubt and fear encroach on him, swarm about him like crows to dead meat. He sighs again, "Did you see her?"

He meets Mitsuki's gaze, and she responds with a firm nod, "Yes, I identified her."

He nods too, turning away, "So she's been here then, the whole time?"

Mitsuki reaches for his hand, "Sweetie, you saw her too? I thought that's what you said? You saw her... pass?"

His shoulders sink and he frowns, his hand going to rub his face, "It was so long, I have to be sure." He makes a hard grimace as one of her screams pierces his inner eardrum. He remembers the flies more than anything. He thought he was dead too what with their swarming over him. He lets out a sharp exhale at the memory, digging his fingers into his face, "Right, of course, she died." Recent images of her begging him to save her barrage his mind, but that wasn't her. Was that even the right voice?

Katsuki draws near as he lays witness to Izuku's struggle. "What're you thinking about right now?"

Izuku's frown deepens, "I'm trying to sort it out. She's dead, she was already dead, so I didn't kill her. She's been dead this whole time. I watched her die? I didn't notice her die. I didn't-..." His voice trails off and the hand which was gripping his face relaxes and falls to his lap. He stares at nothing, lost in the memories of what must have been her final moments.

Katsuki finally reaches over to press a hand to Izuku's shoulder, "You alright in there?"

Mitsuki also asks, "Izuku?"

Midoriya blinks suddenly, shivering before shaking his head, "No, no, I'm okay." He lies. Offering a smile, he stands, "I'm done here, we can go." He begins walking away, his gaze lowered to the floor. The two watch him go.

Katsuki begins following as his mother pushes him forward. He hangs back, keeping his distance but close enough. Something is definitely wrong.

Izuku heads straight to the car and Katsuki joins him, "Are you cool to go eat at my parents? My hag insisted." He ignites the car.

Izuku agrees, "Yeah, sure, cool."

They wait for Mitsuki to get to her car so they can go at the same time. The drive is quiet once more. Izuku leans back in the chair, staring out the window.

Katsuki tells him, "You're going to tell me sooner or later what's going on in your head."

Izuku just blinks in response, then he clears his throat, "You'd just think I was crazy anyway."

"I already think you're a fucking lunatic, try me."

This elicits a smile from the former mental patient. He laughs lightly, "I never realized she died...?"

Katsuki frowns deeply, "What? You used to drone on and on about how you watched her die?"

His voice softens as he shies away from discussing it, "I still talked to her before I realized she was gone. I thought she was just being quiet, but I never grasped it, internalized it. We left her, even as she was rotting, I didn't think about it..." He recalls the time he was left to die in his former home, and how he vividly hallucinated her being there. For months, he heard her talking to him, like a vengeful spirit. He exhales a shaky breath, "I wish I could've gone to her funeral." What was it like? Did people show up? Did anyone speak about her?

His spiraling thoughts are halted as Katsuki reaches over, pressing his hand over his. His eyes are drawn to the hero, and he smiles, linking his fingers with Katsuki's. The blond tells him, "You can ask my old lady."

They reach the Bakugou residence within the hour, Mitsuki is just getting out of her car as they pull up. Katsuki's dad greets them from the doorway, happy to see his son and Izuku. Dinner is made and served in no time at all.

Eventually Mitsuki informs him, "Izuku, I have some things for you, from your house."

Katsuki looks up, wary of what she has and how it might affect Izuku.

Midoriya nods, "Okay." He's slightly reluctant, but curious. He's made to wait in the living room as the Bakugous go up to their attic for some boxes. Sitting on the couch, his mind wanders back to thoughts of his mother. When did she die? He blocked out the Brothers telling him just so he could keep talking to her. He was quiet by the time the Brothers left with him, and he could only stare at her corpse.

Izuku reels from the memory, feeling his dinner rise in his throat. There are certain things one will just never forget, for Izuku, he hates the smell of rotting flesh. It is so putrid, and it almost sticks to your nose and mouth.

Luckily, he's given a reprieve from himself as Mitsuki leads the men down, all carrying boxes. They set them down on the table and Mitsuki tells him, "These are some things from your house I thought you might want. I kept them to remember, but I think they belong to you." She smiles, "Do you want to open them?"

Izuku stares at the ominous boxes and grins at her, "No, that's okay." He stands wearing his old villain cheer, "Dinner was lovely, thanks so much. I'm gonna go wait in the car. You can throw these boxes out." With that, he escapes outside as Mitsuki frowns after him.

Katsuki mutters, "What did you think was gonna happen? What if he remembers something terrible?"

Mitsuki slaps his arm, "What if he remembers something wonderful? Take them with you, dear. He needs to see some of the pictures in here."

Katsuki meets his mother's gaze. She's firm in her stance. He nods finally, "Whatever you say, hag," he's going to trust her judgment on this. "But it's me who has to deal with the fallout."

Mitsuki smiles, ruffling his hair, "You're capable of handling it, hon."

He stoops to pick up a box, "Damn right." With that, the family loads the car with the boxes, and Katsuki says his goodbyes to his parents before taking the wheel and driving off.

After a few hours of driving, with quiet music in the background, Katsuki almost swerves the car due to Izuku suddenly yelling. The hero roars, "Are you trying to kill us!?"

Izuku presses a hand over his chest trying to quiet his rapid heartbeat, "What? Sorry..." He tries to get his breathing back under control, turning his face away, "I fell asleep."

Katsuki glances between Izuku and the road, worry knits his brows together, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Izuku sighs, resting his cheek on his hand as he stares out at the black landscape, "I don't remember."

Katsuki grits his teeth, disbelieving. They make it back within another thirty minutes and Izuku raises a brow at Katsuki carrying the boxes inside. "Why do you have those?"

"My old lady insisted I bring them."

Izuku nods and watches Katsuki set them on the coffee table in the living room. He stares for a minute before leaving for his room. He's not going to go through those boxes, he fears what painful memories they hold. Can't Bakugou see he has enough painful memories to deal with?

Bakugou watches Izuku retreat. He sighs after popping his shoulders. Deciding to head to bed, he checks the house, ensuring everything is locked before turning in. Yet, like many nights previous, he can't quiet the thoughts swarming about him in the dark. He closes his eyes, wills himself to sleep, but his own memories plague his dreams. He's back home, but when his eyes are closed he could be back there, where that man mocks him and hurts him.

Opening his eyes, he groans softly. He turns to his side, sliding his hands in front of him. His hands were always behind him those days, and he swears his shoulders still ache from it. They ached a lot back then, as did his general wounds. The ground was cold and hard. The dirt caked his blood. Every cold wind and light rain had him shivering from the cold. He preferred being outside though, to when Eri asked he be kept inside. The cage was awful, and the laughs were loud and echoed in that parlor. Then Izuku came, and it was better. He got greedy, he should've been more understanding of the former villain. He should've realized Deku would also prioritize bringing down the underworld. It was selfish to think he only came for them, but... Is it okay for Katsuki to treasure the fact that he did? If he ever gets taken again, by some force greater than him, will Izuku still come for him? Even in his dreams?

No, no, he's being ridiculous. Izuku only came because Lux also took Eri. He barely cares for the guy who bullied him when they were little. But that moment when Izuku held him, can he cherish that moment? Was that only out of pity?

Before he knows it, Katsuki hears the birds chirping at the rising sun. He rubs his eyes and sits up, sleep still tugging at his bones. Great, insomnia is contagious.

He grumbles as he rises, throwing the covers off him. The house is quiet and still dark. He moves about preparing breakfast because he has nothing better to do. His two roommates are soon drawn out by the smell of food. All Might is cheerful as he asks, "Oh, what are you cooking? It smells delightful."

Izuku soon follows, stepping close to look over Bakugou's shoulder as his hands move with expert precision. Bakugou tenses as he feels Izuku's breath on his neck. He mutters, "Just some pancakes, eggs, and bacon..." It's nothing spectacular.

Izuku hums, "I bet it'll taste great." He helps All Might set the table as Katsuki finishes up breakfast. It's when he leaves standing in one place that Izuku sees something is off. There's a certain dizziness to his walk, as if his eyes' depth perception is slightly off. Alerted to this, Izuku notes Katsuki is blinking more as he sits down with a huff.

The blond grunts, "Bon appetit." He takes his food, eating quietly, and sighing every so often.

Izuku stares at him, frowning, before he also begins eating. He hums at the first bite, bowing his head as he relishes the flavors. All Might experiences a similar euphoria, tears building in his eyes, "You really should cook more often, m'boy."

Bakugou glances up, "What? It's just some fucking pancakes, it's not a big deal?"

Izuku shakes his head, "No, you're an amazing cook." All Might and Izuku could only dream of creating food this good, that's why they're trying to learn. Meanwhile, Bakugou is too busy being good at everything to notice that he's actually really good at cooking.

Bakugou finishes his food without another word before he gets up to set his dishes in the sink. He leans on the counter for a second, closing his eyes for a long blink, then opens them to head to the couch and turn on the t.v.

All Might finishes next and excuses himself because he has business in the city. He helps with charity events, and is a consultant to hero agencies. He found that he just didn't want to sit still anymore, even acting as a substitute for hero academies every once in a while.

When Izuku finishes, he rises to wash their dishes and clean up the kitchen. It's only fair. Once he's finished with his task, he joins Katsuki in the living room. The hero watches the screen through squinted eyes, blinking slowly. Izuku frowns, chewing on his lip. He asks, nonchalantly, "So, how did you sleep?"

Katsuki responds, "Like a fucking log." A log caught moving through rapids before taking a nosedive off a waterfall.

Izuku nods, yeah, figures he would answer like that. He stares at the floor before deciding to retreat. The mysterious boxes are also looming in front of him on the coffee table. He moves back to his room and Katsuki glances at him leaving. Once the former villain is gone, does Katsuki feel his heartbeat slowing. He pinches the bridge of his nose, "Ah, fuck."

The rest of the day is quiet with Izuku mostly staying in his room. Katsuki moved back to his room after catching up with the news, and returning to his computer. He rubs his eyes occasionally as he answers a few emails and moves through what he missed. Eri is already back out there with Kirishima. He reads through case files from police and heroes alike, they ask his opinion on things and such. He's almost finished clearing up his inbox, it was packed in the months he was gone. Now, before he goes back to hero work, he just wants to catch up.

The thought of going back is scarier than he'll admit. He was captive and beaten for months. Frankly, it's humiliating, and he would rather hide away, like Deku. He wishes his pride would let him do that, but he can't. There are people who need Ground Zero.

He shuts his computer and backs off, rubbing his face and stretching. As he has his face buried in his hands does he finally take that one deep breath that leads him to sleep, slouching over and letting his mind sink away.

It's only as he's gritting his teeth, with his hands clutching his arms, and breathing sharply that Izuku finally shakes him awake. Izuku frowns at him, crouching in front of the chair he fell asleep in. It's dark, when did it get to be nighttime?

"You were having a nightmare."

Katsuki is quiet, mouthing an, "Oh." He leans forward, resting his eyes on his palms.

He feels Izuku's hands rest on his arms, gripping them gently. The green-haired tells him, "Don't shut me out." The blond frowns, shaking his head and remaining in his palms.

"I'm not trying to," Bakugou whispers. What does he say in a situation like this? What can he say? He doesn't want to appear weak. Izuku needs to be sure that he can trust him to protect them, that's his job. He has to protect All Might and Izuku, and himself. And he's already failed multiple times... He already feels like a joke, he doesn't want to admit he's afraid.

Izuku asks him, "What's wrong? Why didn't you go to sleep last night? What was the nightmare about?"

Katsuki tenses at the questions, his fingers clenching tight against his head. "I have to go back to work..."

Izuku sighs, tugging on Katsuki's arms. He compels him, "Come on, stop hiding from me. If you need someone to talk to, then it's the least I could do for my hero."

Katsuki shows his face, tears behind his eyes. Izuku is silent at the sight of them, wondering as to which emotion is causing them and why. Katsuki informs him, "That's just it, I'm a hero, and you're under my care..."

Izuku goads him, "And...?"

"And I'm afraid." Katsuki snaps out of it as Izuku cracks a smile, "And you find it funny, why?" He remembers laughing, many people laughing at his pain. Did Deku laugh too?

Izuku shakes his head, "I find it slightly amusing because you act as though you've never been afraid?"

"Not like this?"

Izuku frowns, "What, you've never feared for your life before?"

"I've been afraid for other people, but I haven't been this scared for myself since the League kidnapped me back in high school? Is that so fucking weird?"

Izuku cocks his head, "Maybe I'm weird, and we've already established I'm not the best when it comes to being like other people, but isn't there a healthy amount of fear for your life everyone should have? Like self-preservation or something?"

"I win. If I'm not winning, then I get more angry than afraid." He feels fear, and he gets scared sometimes, but not in the general sense. He doesn't usually fear the unknown and never this strongly. He's never been scared of dangers he might face when working, not until now. He used to welcome them, as he welcomed pinning Lux and look how that turned out.

"Then you're weird too," Izuku smiles. His smile dies away as he considers Katsuki's feelings. Katsuki stares at nothing in the meantime. "What are you afraid of now?"

"I deal with horrible people as a hero, what if I lose again, and they get me?"

Izuku assures him, "They won't, the Brothers were the worst in the business, only they have the resources so you don't-"

"What if?" Katsuki is quiet.

Izuku's frown deepens, "If they get you?" He thinks about it for a minute... Doesn't Katsuki know already? "Don't you know?"

"I really don't." Izuku peers into those red irises and sees a genuine uncertainty.

"Why," his voice cuts out before he clears his throat again, "I would come for you again?" Of course he would, why wouldn't he? Katsuki is... Katsuki is his?

Katsuki stares at Izuku, before he wraps his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "You wouldn't have to."

Izuku returns the embrace, slightly confused, and he affirms, "I would always come for you. I was so worried when Lux took you, I thought he would have killed you before I could find you." Isn't it obvious?

Katsuki asks blearily, "I thought you came for Eri?"

"I came for both of you, but I know Lux, and I knew as long as Eri didn't step out of line then she wouldn't get hurt too bad. But I wasn't sure if he would even keep you alive, or what he would've done to you. I had to hurry but I had to be careful about my plans too. I'm sorry it took me so long, and he hurt you." Izuku feels guilt tearing holes through his heart. Katsuki is afraid because of him. It's his fault that Lux targeted him.

Katsuki squeezes Izuku, shaking his head into his neck, "You don't need to apologize but I needed to hear that first bit." Izuku strokes his hair as he feels little droplets of water soaking into his shirt.

The former villain waits and Katsuki seems to relax in his embrace. He moves to a stand, untangling himself from the hero and laying him back against the chair. He wipes some of the leftover tears with his finger then spreads the cover of the bed before he lifts Katsuki and places him in it.

Just as he's about to take his arm from the bed, however, does Katsuki grip it. He asks, "Will you lay down... with me?" He doesn't meet Izuku's gaze as he asks, opting to stare at his hand gripping the scarred arm.

Izuku murmurs, "Sure." He walks to the other side of the bed and Katsuki opens the covers for him too, after sensing he was just going to lay atop the covers instead, as he always did back then. Izuku complies with getting under the covers and lays down, suddenly feeling a heat in his cheeks.

They're fine as long as they don't touch. But Izuku wants to reach out so bad.

Katsuki is the braver as he slides closer, "Is this okay? Can I come closer?" He stares at Deku's shadowed features, not wanting to cross a line with the former victim of sexual abuse. He recalls all too well the flinches and panic that his being in close proximity used to summon.

Izuku finds his voice, "Yes."

Katsuki reaches out, finding his hand to grasp at before he encroaches again. He blinks in the dark as Izuku is so close, he can feel the warmth of his body. Their faces are a few inches apart. Katsuki will go no further. He shuts his eyes to sleep after a time.

Izuku held his breath, waiting for him to come closer, but quickly realized he wouldn't. He didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed. He knows why Kacchan is being gentle, and he appreciates it, but... He's cold and lonely over here.

Izuku wonders if he's allowed to move closer too? He slides beneath the covers, squeezing Katsuki's hand before he scoots closer. Katsuki grunts in surprise when Izuku presses against him, his face planted in his chest. He mutters, "I might do something I'll regret... If you do that." He feels a blistering heat spreading throughout his body as he regards the man against him.

Izuku's hand rubs up his chest and finds his cheek before the green-haired emerges from under the covers to clumsily plant his lips against Katsuki's. Izuku shuts his eyes into the kiss, holding it as long as Katsuki will let it happen.

As heat exploded throughout his body, the blond quickly disengaged their holding hands before squeezing his hands shut, feeling tiny explosions setting off in his palms. He pressed his lips firmly against Izuku's, before reaching to cradle Izuku's face in his hands. He smiles as Izuku shivers into him. Katsuki licks his lower lip in a test. He whispers out of the corner of his mouth, "Stop me if I go too far."

Izuku answers by sucking on his lower lip, biting it playfully.

Katsuki growls, guiding Izuku's body closer to his. He holds him as he explores his mouth. His tongue slides against his teeth, and rubs against Izuku's unsure tongue. Once Izuku sets forth, his tongue slipping into Katsuki's mouth, does the blond lightly bite it and suck on it. Izuku exhales deeply, a kind of euphoria muddling his brain in the process. Katsuki kisses his freckled cheek, pressing his face against Izuku's, and hugging him in a tight embrace. His body wants to, but his mind locks his joints. This is enough. He doesn't need more.

He relaxes against Izuku, sighing.

Izuku smiles. He's at a loss. His hands come to surround his heart as it feels overfilled. Silent tears slip across his face to the pillow below. When he kissed Katsuki, it was like peace was restored to the universe. The cracks were mended, somewhat, and the darkness was chased away. What's up with that? His lip trembles as he thinks on the warmth throughout his body.

Katsuki breathes, "What're you thinking?" He smiles confidently as his hand cups Izuku's freckled cheek. His smile dies away when he feels the wet. His breath catches and he recoils, moving away, "Oh, fuck, I'm-"

Izuku clings to him, shaking his head into Kacchan's chest, "No, no, it's okay. I just-" He squeezes his arms around him, "I never knew it could be so... So kind..." He squeezes his eyes shut as fresh tears slip out.

Katsuki frowns as he returns the embrace, "It was okay?" He's unsure, he'd hate to feel like he's forcing too much on Izuku. He doesn't want him to feel obligated or something fucked up like that. Did it feel as good for him though? Truly?

Izuku assures him, "Kacchan doesn't scare me."

Katsuki murmurs, "I'm glad," as exhaustion tugs at his bones.

The two soon find themselves drifting off to a peaceful and restful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmmm, whatcha think? Thanks to any and all attention this story has gotten. For transparency, I'm working on the end of this story, probably less than ten chapters left, and not for any other reason than school is starting up soon. College can be a beast with time, and I work, so I won't be able to write as regularly as I would want. We'll see how the story turns out eventually. Endings are rough. I do hope y'all enjoyed this chapter though ;)


	19. When Did Problems Get So Small?

_Enjoy._

* * *

The time for respite and healing was up. Bakugou sighed, rubbing his face before turning off his blaring alarm clock. Glancing back at his bed, he couldn't help a cocky smirk spreading across his face.

Izuku took up the other side, hugging a pillow tight to his chest and mouth-breathing. He was deep asleep, eyes completely sealed.

Bakugou reached over to ruffle his unkempt locks. It was an unspoken decision to sleep in the same bed. Both men found that they had their best sleep when the other was present. After weeks of troubled sleep, Bakugou finally felt rested after a few nights of sharing the bed with Izuku. The first night was rough, with waking to Izuku's pained gasps. The man had gotten better at being terrified silently, which is not good whatsoever.

The hero moved quietly about the house, getting himself ready and making breakfast. It was five-thirty when he left. He was first to make it to his office, situating everything and preparing for meetings he'd have throughout the day.

It was business as usual for the most part. His subordinates welcomed him back to the job officially. Of course, he'd been in to check on things and how everyone was doing beforehand, but today was his first day back.

He made it out to a few distress calls, assisting police with rampaging villains, and helped talk down a teenager with a particularly nasty quirk. After that, he had meetings with various detectives both in person and over video-calls to give his perspective on cases. The day passed without much trouble, until the end at least.

He was just about to leave the night shift to one of his sidekicks when a woman entered his office. He scowled at her as she smiled.

"Ground Zero, it's good to see you again. I was hoping we could work together again."

He replies, "Agent Riku, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" He lets her pass him before he shuts the door behind them.

She sits at one of the chairs for guests and he moves to take a seat behind his desk. She meets his gaze, "I heard this was your first day back, and I was wondering if you would be interested in assisting with the hunt for the other underworld affiliates?"

Bakugou rests his chin on his palm, glaring at her, "Red Riot and the rest aren't enough? Or are you trying to insinuate something?" He wanted to be done with the underworld and all its business. Is she trying to test his mettle? See if he's being a scaredy about it?

Riku shrugs, "There's a woman I'm looking for, she's wanted in several countries for murder and extortion. Her quirk is Suggestion, which makes it really troublesome when she gets near important public figures."

Bakugou frowns before he sits up, "Send me an email with the details. I'm late for dinner." He stands and beckons her out.

The reporters and paparazzi have been swarming all over him today. He grits his teeth as another barrage of questions come flying at him, "Please! Ground Zero! A word! How does it feel to be back after so many months away!?"

"Are you up to this!?"

"Can the people still count on you!?"

He shoots them a snarl, "I always get my guy, what kinda stupid questions are those!? Get the fuck outta my face with that bullshit! Any villain trying to start shit is always gonna get blown away! Come at me! I'll kill you!" He pushes his way through the crowd, his meanest face on. Explosions pop around his palms and he finally leaves them all behind.

He pulls into his driveway, turning off the car and slouching forward. He lays his head on the steering wheel with a heavy sigh. He doesn't keep track of how long he waits there before a knock on his window makes him open his eyes.

Keeping his head against the wheel, he leans to the side to stare at the silhouette at his window. He unlocks the door and it opens to Deku stepping in close.

"I heard the car pull up, are you alright?"

Bakugou stares at Izuku's worried features. Those words from long ago resound in his head, _"Are you okay, can you stand?"_

He answers what he should've answered then, "No, can you help me?" He averts his gaze as his cheeks warm at the embarrassment.

Deku frowns at him, he doesn't waste a minute in grabbing Katsuki's hand and pulling it over his shoulders. Deku's other arm snakes under his legs and he slides Bakugou out of the car this way.

The explosive hero covers his face with his free hand, burying himself against the crook of Deku's neck as his entire face heats up. He mutters through clenched teeth, "I can walk..."

Deku carries him inside, glancing down at him, "What am I supposed to do after you ask for help? You? I can only assume the worst." He smiles as Bakugou keeps his face hidden.

He tells him, "You can set me down now... Like, now..."

Deku sighs, setting him on the couch before sitting beside him with a huff. He leans back, turning the t.v. on to the news. Bakugou eventually uncovers some of his face so he can marvel at the former villain. He pulls his hand away when he wonders aloud, "When did you get strong enough to pick me up? You been working out?"

Deku hums before he answers, "Well, after you left on your little hunt, I put more effort into it. I was already getting my form back in the time before though. Then, I'd pretty much had it by the time you went missing... Yeah, I work out. It's better than if I take up smoking again..."

Katsuki chuckles, "Don't make my house smell like smoke, please. You used to smoke?"

Deku shrugs, rubbing his neck, "On sleepless nights, to pass the time... I wouldn't call it a habit, more like a hobby." There's not much room for hobbies when on the run.

Bakugou inspects Midoriya's physique, reaching over and pulling his arm toward him, so he can note the various muscles and sinews. Of course, his inspection is marred with scars and obvious deep tissue damage, "Do they ever hurt?"

Deku frowns, clenching his hand into a fist, "Not really, maybe when I'm in a really long and hard fight, my joints will ache, but I can do menial tasks to no end. I guess that'll probably change when I'm older."

Katsuki draws Izuku's hand to his lips, pressing them against coarse skin before letting their hands fall to the couch, "Let me know as soon as they start giving you trouble." With that, he stands and leaves to eat. Izuku soon follows though he spares a glance at the coffee table where those looming boxes still rest.

* * *

Bakugou pores over the details of Riku's elusive target. She's not especially high on the hierarchy of the underworld, but she does seem to roll with big-ballers. She's a hired hand mostly, with no known name, only known by her alias Misty.

Bakugou glances up from his computer as Izuku walks into the room from the shower. He's toweling off his hair as he goes, "Work?"

Katsuki grunts, "Yep... Have you ever seen this woman, dealt with her before?" He scoots the computer over, pointing the screen so Izuku can see.

Deku squints at it, blinking at the picture of the blue-haired woman. He frowns, his fingers rubbing across his forehead absentmindedly, "I don't recall specifics... I may have glimpsed her when I was young, but... What was her deal again?"

Bakugou sighs, taking the computer back, "She's got a troublesome quirk, Suggestion. It seems like she's loaning her power to the highest bidder. I was wondering if you ever dealt with her..."

Deku frowns, "Lux didn't require people like that. There's no fun in getting people to do what you want without a little pressure, that's why he enjoyed Joten and Drax. I think she tried, but was probably turned away." He asks, "Did you have any pictures of the people she was doing business with?"

Bakugou nods and Deku walks behind his chair. The emerald man leans in close behind, setting his hand over Katsuki's shoulder, as the hero pulls up various photos.

Deku remarks, "Ah, some politicians, maybe her targets, maybe her employers. He stares at the pictures, reading the postures of the people in the photos. Finally, he points, "Find this guy," and he's pointing at a janitor in the back.

"Why do you say that?"

Deku smiles, straightening before he steps away, "Call it a villain's intuition." His hand moves to massage his temple as he turns away from Katsuki. He finds his way to bed.

* * *

The lead pans out as it turns out the janitor wasn't really the janitor, and he led them to a famous politician in the Cabinet. This turned them onto others who partake in the services of Misty.

Riku had Bakugou at her side for most of the investigation, even when a hero would be unnecessary. She enjoyed his insight into things, and how he could get away with speaking his mind to the politicians they had to deal with.

"Are you sure you want to turn me away, Cabinet-san," he said it with a false niceness. Small sparks set off in his hands, "I'm not the person to turn away." His voice was laced with a threat. Politicians don't want to get on his bad side, pissing off a beloved hero could mean the end of a long political career if the hero gets vocal. Ground Zero's threats when people tried to roadblock them always opened the doors wide.

Bakugou was home a lot less what with traveling and investigating. He was deep in his work and loving every minute of it. They tracked the villain to a charity fundraiser. She was hired by the host to make people feel more giving.

Bakugou dressed in a suit with Riku in a gown. As soon as he stepped out of the black car, paparazzi swarmed. He shot a cocky smirk and helped the lady out of the car.

"Is this the new power couple!?"

"Ground Zero is dating someone!"

Bakugou chuckled as he led Riku inside. Once inside, he grinned, "Vultures." The event is in the ballroom of a renowned hotel, brightly lit, and appropriately decorated. The two made their way to a table and set about glancing around at the party goers every so often. They found no one of importance during their inspection except when some people came to greet Bakugou.

"Bakugou-san, I didn't realize you go to charity events too?" Yaoyoruzu wears a luscious gown, and she adorned herself in jewels for the event. Todoroki was right behind her in a fine suit. His hair was slicked back, making him appear dashing.

Bakugou's lip twitched into an awkward smile, more like a snarl, but he kept his voice steady, "I'm working right now."

His former classmates changed to more serious expressions, "Is the party in danger?"

Riku was the one to answer, "Woah, no! No! This is a quiet operation, no need to get all uptight, just enjoy the event as you normally would."

Bakugou motions, "There you have it, we have to be quiet." He pulls out a picture of their target, "If you happen to see this woman, let us know. She's not good business for people with money, like those who attend these kinds of parties."

Todoroki mutters, "She looks vaguely familiar."

Yaoyorozu nods, leaving before Shouto, "Very well, are you coming?" She meets her boyfriend's gaze before he shakes his head.

"I'll catch up, I want to ask him something." She leaves with that. Todoroki turns to Bakugou, "How's Midoriya? I was hoping to talk with him about something."

Bakugou smiles, though it's strained, "Then go talk to him. I have Uraraka checking on the house every week, talk to her."

Todoroki dips his head in acknowledgement before he leaves the two, "Iida is here as well. Be aware the old Class President might greet you too."

Bakugou rubs his temple with a huff, he wishes they would stop playing buddy-buddy with him. It's fucking disgusting. And why did he have to bring up Deku? It's hard enough sleeping without him.

He has to focus on his job right now, he made a commitment to Riku. He sighs as he decides to give his bed-mate a call later. Bakugou gains a distraction in the event officially beginning with many speakers giving speeches and trying to get people to open up their wallets. It's the prime time for Misty to do her work. The agents and two other heroes were on the lookout when she was spotted between a man with a polar bear head and another who had literal spikes protruding from his head. Her blue hair caught Bakugou's attention and he met eyes with Riku before jerking his chin in the proper direction.

The suspected woman seemed to start up a conversation with a reputed businessman. He was smiling and nodding while she laughed and touched his arm, coming in close to whisper something in his ear.

Bakugou leaned his cheek on his hand, "Easy target, let's get her before she makes everyone empty their wallets."

Riku presses her hand to his arm, "What if we wait?"

It's at this point that Bakugou meets her serious gaze, he chuckles for a moment before drawing out a, "Hah?"

She shrugs, "It's for charity? Why not?"

Bakugou stands, "This is why you guys have a reputation for being corrupt and nobody trusts you." He leaves with that and heads toward the woman who has started up another conversation. He steps near, "Jig is up, ya gold digger."

Misty turns cerulean eyes on the hero, smiling with pearly teeth, "Oh? What seems to be the problem, Zero? _We're just having a conversation though?_"

It's like a fog enters his brain and he stops in his tracks. His thoughts are almost rearranged and he remarks, "Oh..." He steps back, shaking his head a second. Why was he here? Who is he talking to? He rubs his forehead and notes the woman in front of him. This is the villain, he has to get her, "We want you for questioning. You've been linked to multiple crimes." His firm voice returns as his confidence flows back. The fog seems to be lifting.

She steps in close, "You're a strong one, not just in body. _Let's take a walk, yes? _Before we go."

He agrees, "Yeah, I don't see why not, you're still coming with me." He lets her guide him and they make their way out of the crowd and onto a garden area. It's as they step out into the humid night air that Bakugou feels that fog lifting once more. He blinks, "Let's go, that's far enough, we need to go-"

She chuckles, "Oh hush and walk with me. You heroes are always so uptight. What am I doing wrong? Just because people happen to do what I suggest? That's still on them, it was a suggestion, not an order."

"Still coercion, and people have died." His brain is clearing.

"Zero! What are you doing?" Riku rushed to follow them out.

Bakugou frowns, "You're coming with us, Misty."

Misty glances between the two, "Perfect, _I'm going to go, okay? And when I'm gone, make sure you guys don't hurt each other too bad, alright?_"

"Right." They both answer.

Misty prances away as Riku pulls out her gun, "This won't hurt you too bad, right?"

Bakugou feels sparks going off in his hands, "I won't kill you too bad."

He blasts himself to the side as Riku fires a shot. She fires multiple shots all the while Bakugou dodges. He gets in close as she has to reload, his hand is about to deliver a high powered blast before someone stomps on his face. He flies backward, crashing through bushes and brush, nicking a tree on his shoulder before he comes to a halt. He groans as blood pours from his nose.

"What do you two think you're doing!? At a charity!?" That annoying voice, Bakugou would remember it anywhere. "Hey! Stop!"

"I won't- Ugh- I won't hurt him too bad?" Riku was advancing but Iida grabbed her arm holding the weapon.

Bakugou, with a clear brain, mutters, "Did you have to break my fucking nose!? Ya fucking asshole!?" He stands in a rage, "How come she doesn't get any force?" Bakugou walks right up to Riku and her confused face. He slaps her.

"Bakugou-kun!?"

Riku, however, responds with, "Wow, that was weird." She rubs her face, "Ouch." She notes Bakugou's other hand pressed to his face, "Wow, we need to get you to a medic, come on."

"Can someone explain what just happened?"

Riku smiles, "We're on an investigation trying to get a woman with a quirk who's able to have people do her bidding at a suggestion. She suggested we fight."

Iida rubs his forehead before karate chopping the air, "I see. The charity began evacuating at the sound of gunshots."

"We'll sort it out."

Bakugou could just tell the media was going to slam them hard. They did. It was aggravating. It was just past midnight before he left for his room. He sat on his bed and sulked. They questioned his effectiveness as a hero after the incident with his capture. It was fucking humiliating having to defend himself. He's still an awesome hero and he has a 99.99% solve rate. How dare they question him like that!? All for fucking views and drama! He learned in his youth how fickle a person's trust could be, just by watching what happened when All Might showed his true form.

He laid back on his bed and felt for his phone. He stared at it before letting it rest on his forehead. Izuku is probably asleep by now, huh? He closes his eyes and jolts in surprise at the vibrations on his head. He picks up, "Hello?"

"Oh, you're still up?" It's Izuku's voice, do his ears deceive him? Is he dreaming?

Katsuki smiles, "Yeah, I just finished cleaning up a mess I made earlier tonight."

"I saw, I was worried. I wanted to checkup."

Katsuki's smile almost grows, "I wanted to call you too, but I thought you'd already be asleep..."

"Not without you..."

Katsuki bites his hand before releasing, "How are things? Anything I should worry about around the house?"

"Nope, it's quiet around here, just Uraraka... She asked me to help her out on some of her work, and... I was thinking of trying it?"

Bakugou hums, "Oh? That's good, coming out of the house. It'll be great. Do you want to try it?"

"I do, I want to see what I can do. She said that her office recently took on Kouta-kun as a partner, since she no longer has her quirk, she's going to try and set the stage for him. I want to see that too. Maybe I can help?"

"You'll do fine, she's a strong leader. She's a great choice for newbies, she'll round you out." Katsuki feels his eyes sealing shut.

Izuku chuckles, "Maybe we'll work together too? ... Hello? Kacchan?" He waits, listening to Katsuki's steady breathing. After a minute of silence, he sighs, "I'm glad you're okay. I saw you got hit so I wanted to call when I thought you'd be done, sweet dreams, Kacchan."

He hears Katsuki growl low in his sleep, "Deku... Love you, too, fucking nerrrrd." He draws out his growl as he turns on his side, getting comfortable.

Izuku cuts out the call. He stares at the phone with wide eyes and a tinge at his cheeks. He brings it to cover his twitching mouth. What? Did he just hear that correctly?

He turns on his side staring at the phone. "No, those were just random words his sleeping brain put together. He wasn't conscious. It's not possible. Even if it were, I don't feel the same..." Does he?

A scarred hand rests on his chest, over his heart, and he wonders aloud, "What is Kacchan to me?" He's brash and uncouth, but he's a good man. He tries to do his best, and though he comes off strong, he tries to do right by his friends. Maybe he's a little selfish too sometimes, but who isn't? Is that all Katsuki is to him? The man searched for him and fought for him more times than he can count. Did he do that out of friendship? Friends share beds in times of need too, so it's not like that meant they were more. Friends can love each other too, and can kiss like they have benefits. So, that's not too weird, is it?

Izuku presses his scarred hands harder against his chest, his freckled face lighting up further. What is this longing, then? He wants Katsuki to be his, not in the possessive villain way. He wants to be a better man for Kacchan, someone he can count on when he needs, and someone that Kacchan wouldn't mind having beside him. Is that asking for too much?

* * *

Katsuki woke blearily the next morning. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to remember. His heartbeat caught in his throat when he remembered falling asleep to Izuku's voice. He sighs, "Ah, fuck." He hopes he didn't offend him. He was just so goddamn tired and Izuku brings him peace of mind.

It's back to the grind for Ground Zero and the agents. Now that Misty is aware of trackers, she's going to stick to the shadows... So they thought, however, within the week they had another lead. Some kind of dinner party? It was a little fishy, but not a chance they could pass up.

They breach the door and find a well lit house and not a soul in sight. Ground Zero led the way in just as Misty appeared at the head of the stairs from somewhere on the second floor.

She wears a high skirt dress with her blue hair all done up. She smiles, "Taking precautions, I see." She refers to the obvious earbuds in all their ears.

Ground Zero steps forward, "Your run is done, bitch."

"Seems a little odd that the number one hero is after little ole me? I'm just a grunt, why not go for the head?"

Zero responds, "You've already shown you are willing to use your quirk for bad people."

Misty descends further, "I do what I have to to survive." She regards the hero with curiosity, "It's a shame Lux is dead, and I hear you house the villain who killed him. It seems a little weird for you to preach to me about killing when you protect the great and terrible Deku. I suppose I should thank him for being the reason Lux saw no need for my quirk. It kept me out of a lot more trouble."

"Don't talk like you know him." Zero walks closer to the banister, "He was kidnapped and tortured, what's your excuse?"

Misty smiles, "I'm just doing what I have to. It's weird to hear a hero defend a villain with a reputation as bloody as Deku's. I wonder how he wrapped you around his little finger."

Zero points his palm at Misty, "We'll have plenty of time to talk when you're in custody."

Misty claps her hands, "I think this is enough talk." Two men jump from the shadows of the second floor and block Zero's path to Misty. They engage quickly and Zero wears a grin as he blasts the one closest to him deep into the floorboards. The other blinks twice before opening his eyes wide, and suddenly everything in his sight is paused.

He mutters, "Now's your time to escape, Lady Misty." She hops over the rails and begins walking to the back door.

"Thanks for your help, dear." She leaves him to it and leaves the large house for a car parked in the driveway. Upon entering the back, she smiles at another woman sitting and waiting for her, "It would seem Deku's focus was only on Lux's side of the business. He's not someone we should worry about. Ground Zero is only focused on me, and we know the heroes aren't willing to go that extra mile necessary for finding information on the black market heads. We can go about our lives as normal."

The woman who sits across from her smiles cordially. She wears dress pants and a blouse, "That's all well and good, but without Lux to oversee the underworld, it's only a matter of time. Thanks to Deku we lost many of our business partners, I can't help but think we should start looking for a successor?" She frowns, leaning back, "For now, we'll keep Zero on a wild goose chase with you. He'll give up eventually."

Misty nods, "Yes, but ... Why won't you take the throne after Lux?"

Lux mostly dealt in trafficking and transferring money. His casino was the place for all the heads to come and discuss business. He was a mediator in a lot of disputes. The woman Misty is speaking to, Price, is one of the money holders for the underworld bosses. She holds a high position of power because she acts as the bank for the heads. She knew Lux personally and they had a lot to discuss in regards to money. And yes, she even knew Deku, though she was wary of him. With her position, she had to make sure she never dealt with people she deemed untrustworthy, such as Deku.

She checks her long nails before meeting Misty's eyes, "It's simple. The person holding the money shouldn't be anywhere near the spotlight. I could take power and pick up where Lux left off, but his quirk was perfect for escape and evasion. He had his eyes everywhere. Me? I see the value of things. I deal in figures. We need someone else who can bring the underworld back together and get things done again. Lux was distracted with Deku, and he went a little crazy after his favorite dogs died."

Misty mutters, "No one misses Joten." Drax was a bit better at being business-like and cordial, but Joten's personality was literally as an attack dog.

Price chuckles, "He had value." She gazes upon Misty and notes her six figures value. It's gone down since Zero began his hunt of her. She hates to admit but she saw ten figures the first time she looked at Deku, and she advised Lux to keep him. Now that he's with the heroes, his value has gone down to eight figures, but he's someone they should be careful of. What's left of the underworld needs to steer clear of that man, he's dangerous for business if he's not on their side. If he were to bring his value to them, however...? Maybe things could change?

Lux was a monster and a tyrant, but what would a reign from Deku look like? She's almost just curious enough to see. He's with the heroes now, so he must have some idea of right from wrong, justice vs injustice. Price has some very real people she cares about that want to believe in heroes too. Maybe he could help her?

* * *

Bakugou was very agitated and restless over the course of two more weeks with nothing. It furthered his belief that their last encounter with Misty was only because she had allowed it. It pissed him off to no end. And really, it likened to the time when he was hunting Lux. If those of the underworld don't want you to find them, then they won't be found, that simple.

He hated it, but he had to leave Riku to the tedious hunt, as he felt he could be more productive back in Kioko. Riku readily agreed to his dismay.

It took a short flight for him to get back home. He wanted to surprise Deku and stuck to the shadows as he checked up on his office and sidekicks. Later that night he ventured to his home, getting out of the car and sprinting up the steps. He didn't know what he was gonna do when he saw him, but he wasn't expecting this.

Izuku was at the couch, the boxes from Mitsuki were open, and he held a slim picture in his hands. Katsuki approached causing the green-haired to glance back. He let out a sound of surprise before jerking his face away, his hands quickly wiping away the evidence.

Katsuki walks around to sit on the couch beside him, "You don't have to hide them from me."

Izuku sniffles, "Yeah, but I feel kind of silly." His eyes return to staring at the picture of his mom and him. He murmurs, "I don't remember taking this picture..." He shoots a small smile at Katsuki, "Or this one..." He pulls out another picture from the box and shows it to the blond.

Katsuki lets out a chuckle as he takes the picture. It shows two little boys starting their first day of preschool together, their younger selves. Katsuki leans back, "Yeah, I'm at a loss for what happened back then too, mostly."

Izuku grins shyly before he returns to staring at the picture. He picks more stuff out of one box holding all his old All Might memorabilia. He stares sadly at an action figure of his old hero before putting it away. "Would things be different for me if my mom hadn't decided to move?"

"Probably, that house was marked, not you two." Katsuki reaches over to pull one of Izuku's hands into his grasp. Izuku squeezes Katsuki's hand, very aware of the phenomena. Is this just what friends are prone to doing?

Izuku pulls out other things, and he eventually comes upon perfume. He marvels at the bottle before spraying it lightly. Taking a sniff, he leans back staring at the bottle, "She used to use this perfume. Huh." He grips the bottle tightly then curls into his lap, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. Tears slip from his eyes and his shoulders wrack.

Katsuki uses his free hand to rub Izuku's back, "Why'd you decide to open these boxes today of all days, the day I come back?" It's mostly rhetorical but Izuku laughs.

"Curiosity was killing me, I didn't know you were coming back today." He wipes more of his tears but stops at Katsuki's hand pulling his hand down. His eyes immediately focus on the floor, a blush tinting his cheeks.

Katsuki holds both his hands. He asks, "Is this okay? Can I come closer?" Izuku offers a curt nod. Katsuki shifts closer so their bodies are touching. The blond mutters, "I missed you."

"I missed you too?"

Bakugou smiles. He draws Izuku's hands around his own body, so the former villain bends closer, and leaves them behind his back. The blond's hands also wrap around Izuku, bringing his body against him. Izuku's head rests against Bakugou's chest and he's wrapped his arms tightly around the hero. Bakugou leans back so he lays on his back with Izuku mostly on top of him. He murmurs, "I really missed you." He squeezes Izuku tight before loosening his grip.

Izuku is content laying his head against Bakugou's chest, his pounding heart lulling him to sleep. They lay for a long time.

"I think I love you, nerd." Izuku's eyes blink open at the words, but he doesn't move. Kacchan's hand rubs across Izuku's back moving up to his face so he covers it. He mutters, "Fuck."

Izuku closes his eyes wondering what he should do. Does he say it back? He internally shakes his head, he barely understands love. He can't just throw the word around. Kacchan deserves more.

Katsuki growls to himself before starting to extricate from who he believes to be a sleeping individual. Once he's slid out from under Midoriya, he stands and stoops to pick up Izuku and bring him to bed. He mutters, "I should stop, it ain't right for me." He sets Izuku on the bed. Staring down at him with an uncharacteristically gentle expression, he runs his fingers through Izuku's soft locks and brings his face close. Pressing his forehead to the Midoriya's temple, he whispers, "I promise I'll stop." He leaves to make himself some food before turning in.

Izuku's eyes open, staring at the dark ceiling. Does he want Katsuki to stop? He always knew back then, in those men's houses, that he wanted them to stop. He never had to pose the question to himself, but here? In Kacchan's house? He's unsure. Is it okay for Izuku to think of Katsuki like that? Not just friends, but something more? What are they even called? Partners? Future spouses? What were they called again?

Whatever it is, he just doesn't know. He never had to think about things like relationships when he was a villain. All he had to do was survive, and use people for that purpose. Now, he's living a normal life and all the drama that comes with it.

Katsuki interrupts his restless pondering by entering the room and sliding into bed beside him.

Izuku stares at his figure faced away from him. He yearns to reach out, but he fears he'd just confuse the man. No, he needs to figure himself out first before he can reach for Katsuki again.

* * *

**A/N: **What will happen next!? How will I next strain their relationship!? Lol, I humbly thank all those who reviewed last chapter, it brought many smiles to my face and I hope this story measures up to the praise. We've still got a ways to go, and I'm trying to take my time in writing the end, because I really do want it to be satisfactory. Whatever happens inbetween, I hope it's enjoyable. Thanks for everyone reading and sticking by this story, it means a lot. I hope y'all are enjoying ^-^


	20. Habits, They Hold Like a Grudge

_Enjoy._

* * *

This time everything was different for Eri. She felt happy and secure working with Red Riot. The evil as she knew it was dead and gone. Deku had vanquished it.

The remnants of the underworld were still active. To them, hunting the rest of the underworld was like watching a snake's body writhing even after its head was cut off.

She honed her tracking skills, Kirishima taught her. They worked closely with detectives and police officers for a smooth apprehension. Eventually, their luck ran out, and those last few targets that Deku had marked, they just had to accept that they were gone with the wind.

They went back to more everyday heroing, patrolling the streets and helping the police keep the peace. Kioko was finally getting back to itself after the League's attack years ago. So, they enjoyed more quiet patrols with nothing truly nefarious to be expected.

It was on one of these days that they arrived back at Red Riot's office that Kirishima found an old mentor waiting for him.

"Hey Kirishima!"

Eri perks up as Red Riot shines a smile, "Ah! Fat! How you been?" He makes a beeline for the man to greet him and talk. Eri notes the giant stature of the man. He's in civilian clothes, he's almost as wide as he is tall.

Eri decides to follow as Kirishima's guest starts chatting up, "Keepin' busy as always, I had business in town and wanted to see how the lil chick was doin'. Do ya wanna grab some grub? I'm starving, candy?" He offers Kirishima a lollipop which the redhead grabs whilst smiling jovially.

"Sure, sure, there's someone I want you to meet, Fat. This is Eri, the little girl from the Eight Precepts of Death, Chisaki investigation, you remember?"

The burly man turns sparkling eyes on Eri. He smiles kindly down at her, "I heard she made an appearance and you took her under your wing, pleased to meet ya lil miss. I'm glad you're out of there. My apprentice here," he places a large hand on Kirishima's shoulder, "Was absolutely distraught when we couldn't save ya. Nighteye's lil chick, Mirio, too. I hope you make the best of it, but no pressure. Candy?" He offers to her.

She takes it, reflecting his mirth, "Nice to meet you too. Who's Mirio? Have I met him?"

Fat and Kirishima exchange a glance. Kirishima laughs awkwardly, "Well, he was the hero who lost his quirk, he... He made the last stand."

Eri's brows crinkle together as she tries to remember something from that time. It was all so heartbreaking. The person who lost their quirk, made the last stand...

It takes a minute of sifting through her memories of that time so long ago. When she remembers, it's like a kick in the gut and distant words ring out, _"A hero's cape is for wrapping up a little girl who's in terrible pain!"_

How could she forget him? His face is blurry but she remembers his cape wrapped around her in a warm embrace. Even while he fought for her, his cape comforted and protected her. She thought it would keep all the monsters away. She remembers his smile too, even as he lost everything for her. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for her. She cried for him, didn't she?

"Eri?"

Eri snaps back from her reverie and steps away from the two. She offers them a strained smile, "You guys go catch up, I need to ask Deku something." With that, she excuses herself. She moves to change out of her hero clothes before making her journey to Bakugou's house.

She texts Deku to let him know she's coming. He greets her at the door with open arms and invites her in for dinner. All Might is there and Katsuki. The younger blond grunts at her while All Might is much more vocal in his salutations.

Deku sits and remarks, "Why the sudden visit? Not that I'm complaining but did something happen?" He knows something is on her mind, but he won't press it.

Eri rolls some peas around with her fork, her eyes glued to the plate, "No, nothing bad. I met Fatgum today and he mentioned something about..." She trails off wondering if Deku would have the answers.

Deku watches her gaze and wracks his brain as to why Fatgum sounds significant. It takes him a moment before he supplies, "Fatgum was one of the heroes from the yakuza raid when you were a kid? What'd he say?"

Eri takes a bite and huffs, "You might not remember, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned..." She's ready to give it up, it's just her nitpicking.

"Spill it," Bakugou growls at her.

She doesn't need to be told twice. "Do you two remember anyone named Mirio? Did I ever mention him when I was a kid?"

Deku sits back, "Mirio?" He shoots confused eyes at Bakugou. Katsuki blinks calmly at Deku before facing Eri.

The blond hero begins, "Togata Mirio was a part of the Big Three at UA when I was a first year, he was a third. His quirk was permeation, hero name was Lemillion."

Deku sits back, "Lemillion? He lost his quirk? I think I remember reading about him and that situation..." He meets Eri's hopeful eyes and his hand moves to tap his chin as he starts to internalize and digest the information. "You were a deeply depressed child when I met you. You had this ratty blanket that you wouldn't let go of and you cried for days when Tomura disintegrated it, because he was as much a child. You did mention a hero, but never any names. I remember thinking your mourning was like an adult's, but I never knew which hero you were mourning. They all suffered some major defeats that time, so I couldn't tell. You were also set back when it came to speaking and expressing yourself. There's not much I can say about this Mirio guy." Deku offers her a shrug and half smile.

Eri's shoulders slump, "He was important to me. I want to meet him, can you find him?" She meets Deku's eyes and his lips twitch into a weird smile. Her eyes are knowing and she's asking him to use his methods. He blinks at her, his eyes growing wider as she retains a calm stare.

Katsuki seems to sense this as well because he interjects, "Sure, I'll find him, should be no problem with the Hero Network. Me and Kirishima will show you how to use it." He scowls as he glances between the two former villains.

Deku smiles, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Yes, because that question was for Kacchan, of course."

Eri stares between the two, muttering, "As long as it works out that way, fine."

They eat quietly for a time as Katsuki glances at the young hero every so often. It's too easy for her to slip back into old habits, or trust those old methods over her new ones. Well, the new methods did lead to their capture and the old ones got them out of it. He glances at Deku and hides a smile through chewing. Deku looked to him when he needed help and his chest swelled with joy.

* * *

The Hero Network was easy to get one's mind around, just make an account with a hero license number and then make friends or team-ups through forums or searching. It's a secure way to keep in touch. Katsuki and Kirishima got Eri set up in the app and showed her how to use it. She searched for Lemillion but he didn't have an account so she had to make a forum discussion post asking if anyone knew where he was. It took a few weeks but they got a nibble of information. Some hero in northern Japan gave his location and number privately.

None of them knew at first, but Kirishima reminded them that Mirio was pronounced dead in the media so that he wouldn't be targeted by villains at the time. It's a secret to the public that he's still alive. Katsuki and Deku didn't remember whether he was dead or alive to begin with.

After receiving his information, Kirishima decided to text him as someone who worked with him before. They set up a visit as Mirio was working as a nurse in a hospital up in northern Japan. He invited them to his home.

Eri was nervous as they knocked on the door of the apartment.

"Woah! Hold up! Be right there!"

There was some shuffling inside and a pot banged before the door flew open and a large man stood in the doorway. His chest was broad and his arms were beefy. He definitely didn't lose any of his shape, if not gained more muscle. He smiled and Eri recognized the brightness from her childhood.

"Come in," he motions them inside.

Kirishima leads the way after Eri remains still. She promptly follows, offering a shy smile to Mirio. Once inside, Mirio introduces himself to her, "Hi, Eri-chan, it's been a long time! I'm Mirio."

She stares into his dark eyes and murmurs, "Hello, I hope you don't mind the intrusion."

He leads them to the living space. Kirishima plops on the couch, "You're looking good, man. What brought you up here?"

Mirio sits on a chair beside the couch, he admits, "I had to find myself after the incident. Nighteye died in my arms after he caught up to me, and there was a lot we didn't get to say to each other. I lost my quirk and my hope. Eri was taken by the League, everything was terrible. I found myself again when I helped someone to an emergency room and saw the work of the nurses at this hospital. In my eyes, I'm a registered hero as a registered nurse." He smiles jovially.

Kirishima grins back. Eri stares at the man who came for her and protected her to the bitter end, to the best of his ability at that time. Her eyes move to her hands, "I'm sorry you lost so much because of me..." Her brows crinkle together in worry before her hand brushes her horn. She hums as she turns to look at him again. He's already told her that it wasn't something she should feel responsible for. "What if I could give you something back?"

Kirishima frowns as he moves to openly gawk at Eri, an idea of what she's considering. She's politely evading his gaze.

Mirio smiles, tilting his head, "Like what?"

Eri offers him her hand, she meets his gaze levelly, "Give me your hand and let's see."

Mirio takes her hand, joking, "I must say, you're a little young to be holding hands with a geezer like me, Eri-chan." He laughs.

Eri closes her eyes, activating her power. Her horn begins to emanate power as she focuses. Don't erase him, don't revert him to his young body. Erase the rewritten parts, give it back. Her red eyes open and she meets Mirio's confused stare.

He murmurs, "This feels weird."

Eri smiles as she squeezes his hand, "It should be done."

"What'd you give me? Can I eat it?" He chuckles and Kirishima shakes his head at him.

Eri tells him, "Try to activate your quirk."

Mirio's features tighten, "What? I lost it, I can't?" Eri beckons him and he frowns. He holds up a hand and motions like he's going to slap Kirishima only his hand moves through his face. Mirio's eyes widen as do Kirishima's.

"Dude! You were going to slap me!?"

Mirio laughs, holding up his hands, "What!? No..."

Kirishima moves to punch his arm but his fist moves through Mirio's body.

Mirio cracks a wide grin, "Huh?" He laughs, flexing his hands. He keeps laughing as tears begin to fill his eyes. He wipes them as more begin to overflow. "I can't believe it?"

Eri smiles at him, "It was my power that took it away, so I thought I might give it back. You did your best to save me and I wanted to tell you that I remember you. You were the first light in my life and it meant the world to me at the time." Then Deku came along.

Mirio smiles at her through his tears, "I'm glad. I'm glad you guys found me. Thank you for returning it to me, I'll put it to good use."

Kirishima chuckles, "Does this mean Ground Zero has another guy to worry about stealing his number one hero spot."

Mirio grins, "Definitely."

They all laugh and are merry. Kirishima and Eri leave not long later, though they make plans to keep in touch with Mirio. He wants to plan a trip down to Kioko for a visit in the near future. They'd be glad to have him.

* * *

Deku was settling in with Uraraka at her hero office. She wanted his help on tracking drug traffickers. Izuku sat in her office as she laid out all her files for him. It was his first time agreeing to a meeting to discuss a case. Fast forward a couple hours and they both sat on the floor where Izuku started connecting dots. He told her, "I don't recognize anyone, but I know a little bit about how these things are run. There's definitely a gang involved. These guys," he hands her a stack of files, "are the drug runners. They're low on the food chain. This guy is your best bet." He shows her four pictures with a specific man in each. He's shown up the most in the background. "If you question him right, he can probably point you to the head or someone who is in contact with them. Watch out if you take out the head, because with the drug cartels, it's very likely that another head will take over his territory."

Ochako smiles at him, "That's okay, this gang is only on my radar because they killed a few people."

Ochako took Deku's advice and she got her guy within the week. She needed information from the leader of the cartel to get him. From then on, Deku was more present at the office, even going out on calls. His foresight was something to marvel at, especially in hostage situations. He could read people while others did the talking. His probability manipulation was more taxing, depending on how far he had to skew likelihoods. He's good at hiding it though, feigning tiredness from a hard day's work. He only had to hide a nosebleed once.

Then Katsuki returned after reaching a dead end with his case. They only got to talking about it the night after his return. It was just he and Deku at dinner that night, with All Might away again.

Deku was setting the table while Katsuki remained on the couch, watching the news of the day. It was Deku's turn to cook. He calls, "Okay, dinner is ready, come get it."

Katsuki shut off the television and sat in his seat with a sigh.

Deku took his seat as well, asking, "That reaction can't be good, it's the rice, isn't it?" Izuku stares at the dish in front of him, a miso soup with rice balls on the side.

"What? No, nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking about that case and Misty." He digs into his food angrily.

Izuku stares at him for a minute before continuing, "You haven't said why you came back, what happened?" He takes a bite.

Katsuki swallows, "This is good... I'm thinking she played us. After the charity event, you know that was a mess, I thought surely we wouldn't get any information for weeks. She's part of the underground, right, and they're hard to track." Izuku nods, and Katsuki tells him, "I thought it was suspicious when we got quick news that she was going to be at some politician's home for dinner, but we still had to go. She was waiting for us and was ready for a quick escape. It's frustrating..." He nearly stabs into his food.

Deku nods simply, "Yeah, Misty must have friends in high places. She wasn't in Lux's circle but there are definitely some heads leftover after his fall. I didn't meet everyone and I didn't get information on everyone I met either. They'll figure it out eventually." It never ends.

The rest of their dinner is quiet. Deku lays in bed, staring at the ceiling and worrying over the vastness of the underworld and the consuming darkness of it. Everything it touches is left a blackened husk. His scarred hand moves over his own chest. Not him. He's been saved. Katsuki blasted away the dead and decaying flesh so his heart could mend. He sighs because the darkness is still there, waiting.

The next morning both Izuku and Katsuki rise early, though Katsuki rises an hour earlier. Izuku wakes to a shining and wet god stepping from the bathroom. His eyes widen before he averts them, his cheeks flaring up. He's seen Bakugou shirtless before, what the fuck is wrong with him?

"Mornin', I just forgot, ah!" Katsuki pulls out some boxers, one of his hands holds the towel tied around his waist. He leaves the room, never noticing Deku in the midst of a heart attack.

After he's gone, Deku jumps from bed and rushes to get himself ready. That image of Katsuki sears into his memory, though he doesn't understand. What's so different about this time? Katsuki was half naked the entire time they were at Lux's house, but his mind could never meander to those types of thoughts. It was all too high stakes and everyday was emotionally taxing. Now, he can stop and smell the roses, or even let his eyes linger over the handsome man exiting the shower.

As he showers in another bathroom, he presses his forehead to a wall, allowing warm water to pour over him. He chances a look down at his own body, muddled with scars and divots in his skin. His hands and arms feel like rough leather, and his chest and stomach are covered in those white tissue blots. His back is completely mangled from lashings. He smiles ruefully. No one will ever look at his body with appreciation, this, he accepts.

Bakugou is blemish-free since Eri rewound him to heal him. It's much too late for Izuku though.

He wears a somber expression as he finishes getting ready. Bakugou is quick to leave after preparing breakfast for two and finishing his quickly. He noticed Izuku's quiet attitude, but attributed it to a restless night and meditation before work. Still, he presses his soft lips to Izuku's brow for a quick peck before speeding away, "Have a good day at work."

Izuku stares down at his food, murmuring, "You too." Bakugou shuts the door behind him and the former villain is left to his devices. The smallest of smiles crinkles at the peck Katsuki gifted him with, but it doesn't dispel his worries or shame. The perfect, number one hero, Bakugou Katsuki could never smile at Izuku's physique. The word handsome nor beautiful could not be used to describe him.

Those thoughts brought tears to his eyes. There's no way the blond could ever still say he loves Izuku after getting the full view of his body. Izuku nearly keened at the thought.

Uravity awaited him, however, so he had to clean himself up and carry about like a well-rounded individual. She greets him as she always does, a large smile pulls at her lips and she bares her teeth. "Good morning, Deku-san! Ready to work?"

He offers a polite lip smile, "Yes, what do you have for me?"

"Business is booming. I have all kinds of requests from other hero offices to get your opinion on particularly hard cases, my inbox is completely full! I'm going to forward the emails to you then you can work on sorting some of those out. I have business-"

"Good morning, Deku-san! How are you doing!? Uravity-san too?"

Deku greets Kouta warmly, "I'm fine, Dragon. I haven't seen you around for a while."

Uravity informs him, "Yes, I've had him on team-ups in another city. He and I are heading over for a raid today, so you won't see us for the rest of today."

"I see, well good luck. Hope it all goes smoothly."

Kouta gripes, "I wish I could work a case with you."

Deku shakes his head, "No, I get mostly desk work, rarely do I get to go out."

"Hey!" Uravity exasperates, "That's not because I haven't tried to get you to see some more cases through!"

"No, no, it's my decision to stick to the shadows. It's how I operated to my full potential in the League, when I was an enigma. I shouldn't draw attention to myself."

Uravity sighs, beginning to lead Water Dragon away, "Lux is gone so I don't see why you have to worry anymore."

Deku smiles, thinking of several, "Humor me." He waves the two heroes off and moves to a spare computer Uravity had set up for him. He logs into his email, donning his glasses and poring over detail after detail, case after case. He responds to those he's familiar with, but then he opens a file to gruesome and familiar pictures.

He leans back at the crime scene photos. They are faces he recognizes since this is his crime scene. The detective is begging him to look over the details and catch something that was missed. Deku stares at the photos and reports like an outsider to his own dirty work. He writes, "I'm sorry, detective, but there's nothing I can see that you may have missed. The killer was too clean." Drop this one.

Dabi's words from long ago float back to him, _"They haven't found all the bodies."_ Even the ones they have found, there's no way to pin the blame on him.

He bows his head, offering an apology to those he maimed, and he promises to spend the rest of his life making it up. Will it ever be enough, though? He's not confident.

* * *

Apologies mean nothing to his own guilt eating away at him. The next few days are filled with the same routine. He welcomed Uravity and Water Dragon back at their return, but it was business as usual.

Kouta was around the office more lately. He sat on Deku's desk in his little hidden corner and chatted away. He asked Deku all kinds of things about his past, and though it gave Deku grief, Deku carefully hid it with a well-placed smile.

Kouta also shared about the Pussycats and working as a hero. He told him about how surprised he was to see him as a villain on the news. It was shocking to see the one person who stopped to help him acting and saying such villainous things. Then they heard about his backstory and Kouta kind of understood.

He asks, "Why did you help me, Deku-san?" He didn't say it but he thought, _you've done worse._

Deku peers up at the young man from his seat at the desk. He leans back considering him and the young boy he first met. He answers, "You begged anyone for help and I knew no one was going to help you. No one helped me for the longest time and I thought I could help you. Helping you was like helping myself when I was kid. You know, be the hero you needed when you were a kid, that type of stuff."

Kouta frowns slightly. Deku has a bad habit of underselling nice things he does for people and making it sound selfish. He smiles, "What about the advice and all the stuff after. You kept tabs on me, right?"

Deku smiles at him before he turns his gaze back on the computer, "I became invested. You want the best for the ones you love." He begins typing.

Kouta wears a wide grin, his cheeks turning into cherries. One of his hands moves to grip his hat and pull the lid down, hiding some of his happy expression, "Oh..." He gets up eventually and pats Deku on the shoulder before leaving.

Deku smirks as he glances behind him at Kouta. There's a happy hop to his step. Deku turns his gaze back to his computer and focuses himself.

Kouta returns with food at lunchtime. Deku takes a break to eat with him. Kouta prods him, "Let's do hero work together. We can do one lap for patrolling, you're in here all day and it's hard to watch!"

Deku sighs through a bite of sandwich, "Fine, one lap, but if anything comes up, you're doing all the work."

Kouta pumps his fists, "Alright! We're a team!"

Deku gripes, "No, no team, just a hero escorting a civilian around the city."

Kouta stands, "No, we're totally a team. Hey! Uravity!" She stops to look at him, a brow raised, "Deku and I are a team now, he agreed to patrol with me."

She smiles, "It's probably more like babysitting to him."

She and Deku laugh while Kouta rises in indignation, "What!? Not cool!" He bumps Deku, "Meet me outside after you're done."

Deku agrees through a chuckle. Ochako heads into her office before she leaves the building again. Deku finishes his food and exits a little while after her. He meets Kouta and follows his lead.

As they pass certain areas, Kouta points out events that he's experienced in those places. He tells him, "One time I got body slammed out of nowhere by a fan, right into this pole, you can see where they had to replace it. The dude was cool though, we had to arrest him for destruction of public property, and I wasn't gonna press charges against a fan. It was my bad for not paying close attention."

They round a corner as Deku smiles listening to Kouta's hero stories. The young hero is just glad to have someone he can share his excitement with, especially his first hero. Crossing a busy intersection, Deku nods as Kouta asks a rhetorical question when someone catches his eye. His eyes begin to glow as he stares at this person on the sidewalk they're crossing to.

Kouta quiets at Deku's hard features. He asks, "Do you see something?"

Deku stares at the person, their expression tells him they're thinking of something malicious. He sees the probabilities of actions they may take, and killing someone has an eighty percent likelihood. A massacre has a sixty percent likelihood. Deku finally meets Kouta's concerned eyes, "I found someone sketchy. Let's watch them." He leads Kouta over and into an alley where they can observe the man.

The would-be villain wears a serious and pensive expression staring at a salon. They can't tell which person he's debating specifically, but they're not concerned.

Kouta leans back, crossing his arms, "Now, we wait, the shitty part of hero work."

It's a good fifteen minutes before their suspect makes a move toward the building. They watch him walk a distance before following. He enters the salon with a shout erupting from his throat. He screams at a woman, something about cheating. She's smug until spikes protrude from his hand as he reaches to grab her. Kouta intervenes subduing the man in a watery grip. Deku waited outside.

The cops are called and things are settled. Kouta tries to draw Deku into the process but the green-haired shook his head and waved him on. As Kouta gave the police his statement, Deku felt a hand grip his arm. He turned his attention on the woman holding him, "Would you come with me for a chat, Deku-san?"

He stares at her features before offering her a smirk, "If I say yes, is it merely because it was your suggestion?"

She gives him a view of her white teeth, "I would never, against you? After Lux? I wouldn't dream of getting on your bad side." Her blue hair catches in the light.

He tells her, "Then would you kindly take your hand away from my arm, I'd hate for someone to think we were close. I'm trying to build up a reputation, you see?"

She complies, "Ah, forgive me if I'm being too persistent. Your boyfriend is on my tail and I'd hate to be in the spotlight for too long."

A blush tinges his cheeks but he smirks, "Yes, I lit a fire under the heroes. You all must feel the pressure now."

"Yes, you did good work, but now we're willing to negotiate with you, if you would join me. I can lead you to a woman with connections."

His brow raises in curiosity, "Oh? I suppose I haven't had anyone grovel to me in a while, I'll hear your proposition."

She smiles, "Wonderful." Kouta calls to them as she leads him away, but she answers, "_He'll meet you back at the office, okay? Don't worry about it, alright?_"

Kouta nods, shooting them a thumbs up. Deku frowns, "I see."

They weave through a few streets before Misty leads him to a black car in a quiet parking lot. Deku thinks nothing of sliding inside. He comes face to face with another green-haired individual. She wears a blue blouse and black dress pants. She welcomes him, "Deku, I was hoping we could discuss a few things. You can call me Price." She stares at his nine figures value wondering what made it go up.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. What did you want to discuss?"

"Your plans for the future. I find the direct approach is best when dealing with your enemy. Are we your enemies?"

Deku smiles wide, "Not at the moment, but I see. You're wondering if I'm going to hunt the rest of the underworld down?" At a nod from her, he continues, "I'm going to assist the heroes if I can, but I have no qualms about the rest of you guys. I'm sure you're aware of what Lux did to make me an enemy, so if you just leave me and the ones I care about alone, then I won't directly target you."

Price nods, "Yes, we're aware, and have no plans for any kind of grievances against you. You know the underworld will rebuild, it's only a matter of time. Maybe Lux went about it in the wrong way, but I'm asking you to consider taking up the leader position as well."

"You've got to be joking..."

"No, I'm very serious, Deku. I think you would be beneficial to our infrastructure. Now, I won't force you or persuade you. I'm just asking you to consider this: Ground Zero and his allies are still stirring up trouble for us, and though I advise against targeting him. Some of my associates would tend to disagree. You understand where I'm going with this? Maybe you could do more good with us than you ever could with the heroes. Take it apart from the inside."

Deku leans forward, meeting her calm eyes levelly. As his eyes flash green, he considers the amount of deception she's playing with, and it's small. One of his hands move to tap his chin, "How does that work for you?"

"I only care about money and results, as long as I get both, I'm fine with whatever you do to the underworld. Lux has a lot of money leftover, it could be yours. You could rule them all, set things your way, otherwise, you know it's only a matter of time before order is restored. We'll be back in the slave trade or drugs. You could steer us if you took over. Doesn't that sound good?"

Deku frowns and claps his hands, "Good chat, go sweet talk someone else. I've got petty crimes to solve."

"Think about it, you know the next leader will come after you for an example. Ground Zero is definitely too invested to let live. Think about it!"

Deku waves as he stalks away from the car. Misty disappeared after shutting the door behind him. He rubs his temple as a wave of dizziness overcomes him, he mutters, "Stupid quirk."

Making it back to the office, Kouta runs up to him, "Deku! I knew you'd meet me back here!"

Deku smiles and Kouta walks with him to the bus. Deku is more sullen and Kouta is tired as well. They part and Deku is left to his pondering. He walks home from his stop, sullen and stumbling. His fingers massage his temples, but he doesn't understand the pain. He barely used his quirks today though he has been using them more often.

A searing pain shoots through his head and he crumbles to the floor, covering his ears with his fingers spreading across his head. Tears rise and squeeze from his tightly shut eyes. He lays against the sidewalk, cradling his head and shivering every once in a while. Night has already fell over the sky before he peeks open an eye as his phone starts buzzing. He answers, "Hello?"

"When are you coming home, nerd? Working late or something?" Katsuki sounds annoyed.

Deku is too stressed, he whispers, "Can you come get me? I'm-"

"Speak up, Midoriya, I can barely hear you."

Deku sighs, his voice is strained, "Come get me, I'm-" He glances up at a nearby lamp post before continuing, "I'm just a street over, down by that house with the blue bench."

"Uh, okay, I'll be right over. Can you walk? What happened?"

"I'm on the sidewalk, it hurts to open my eyes right now."

Katsuki mutters, jostling things, "Okay, stay on the line. I'm just gonna run over." Izuku hums, he keeps one hand covering his eyes as he breathes deeply. Izuku doesn't even realize when Katsuki runs up to him, "Midoriya? What's wrong?"

Izuku breathes out, "I have a migraine, I can't open my eyes, it hurts."

"Can you walk?" Katsuki crouches beside him, concerned and worried. "Is this typical?" He presses a hand to Izuku's shoulder before migrating it over Izuku's hand covering his eyes. The green-haired sighs at his touch.

He tells him, "It's not unusual for me to get strong pains, and I did use one of my quirks today, but not as much as I have in the past."

Bakugou frowns, "Isn't that bad?"

Izuku sighs again, it's the only response he's capable of making. He changes the subject, "I don't think I can walk, I feel dizzy."

Bakugou nods at his deflection, "Okay, we're piggybacking then." He grabs one of Izuku's hands over his shoulder and pulls Izuku onto his back as he rises. His other hand supports Izuku's thigh, and the next is supported only after Izuku keeps his hand in place against the blond's chest. "Here we go." Bakugou strolls home, "Were you ever this bad at the League?"

"Yeah, if I used my quirks too often then I'd get tired, incapacitated sometimes. Dabi would usually carry me during those times, but they were few."

Bakugou hums as his thoughts wander to the escaped convict, "Where do you think Dabi is now?"

"Probably with Tomura and Toga, she definitely got him out, and if you know how to call, it's not hard to get in touch with someone you need to." Izuku rests his cheek against the back of Bakugou's neck. He starts to doze.

"Why'd you let them escape, isn't Shigaraki your enemy?"

Izuku mumbles, "I needed Silva's quirk against Lux, for insurance, so I had to give her something she would want. They all want their leader back."

"Won't he make trouble eventually?"

Izuku mumbles softly, "He can't do that, just let them be." He doesn't really hear Katsuki's response, he just finishes, "Lux cut off his hands, Tomura can't make trouble anymore..." Katsuki is silent as this is the first he's hearing of this. Izuku finally slips off, exhausted from dealing with the pain.

Katsuki adjusts as they make it to his driveway. He whispers, "Izuku?" Izuku's arm swings down his chest. He enters the house without too much difficulty and heads straight to their bed to lay his housemate down. Izuku's hands go straight to press at his face and he curls into himself.

Katsuki sits at the bedside, staring down at him. He reaches over to run his fingers through Deku's hair. It looks like it would be a matted mess, but his curls are soft and feathery. Izuku relaxes at the touches. One of his hands reaches out, searching. Katsuki rests his free hand in Izuku's grasp. His hand is quickly drawn toward Izuku's chest where he grips it tight.

Katsuki smiles down at him. He still runs his other fingers across Deku's scalp, the same way the villain did for him when they were at Lux's. Then, he moves to gently kiss Deku's brow.

Deku's free hand moves against Katsuki's cheek, and he lifts himself, directing Katsuki so their lips meet. Deku holds the sleepy kiss for a moment before he breaks it, laying back down.

They lay together for a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next few weeks hold much of the same stagnation. They go about their professional lives and private lives. The atmosphere is comfortable but strangely heavy to Deku, like there continues to be something unsaid between them. Deku worries over his decision, and he yearns for more with Bakugou. He's filled with guilt and disgust for himself. No matter how much good he does, it will never be enough. No matter how often he perceives Katsuki appreciating his form, his body is still ragged and torn.

Is it okay for him to break this comfortable vibe between them? Is it worth the risk?

Izuku sighs at his desk, depressed. He peers up as Uravity bursts from her office in a rush, she locks eyes with him, "I need you on this, we got a possible jumper."

Deku follows, slightly unwilling. They're quick to get to the location. It's a tall building where people spotted the person. Heroes are on standby and the police have a professional on scene to try to talk the person down. This psychologist is beside the window the potential jumper is standing next to.

Deku stands on the street below, he receives binoculars so he can stare up at the hooded fellow. He frowns as Uravity asks, "What do you think? Is he gonna do it?"

"I can't see their face, their posture is confident, not hanging on. I'd say it's likely." He frowns as he observes the person. They're not like the typical people who jump, wearing everyday clothes. Why hide their face? Something to do with family, notoriety?

Deku takes the binoculars from his eyes, squinting up at the person, then he hears a loud hum from behind him. His attention focuses on another hooded figure standing behind the crowded police lines. He can't make out their face but he hears the familiar tune and recognizes it as his own, one he used to hum when he was a villain.

He stares the person down, flashing them an aggressive smile. Time seems to stop when blue fire builds at their hands. It's almost another second when an inferno threatens to engulf him.

He tackles Uravity to the floor behind a car as the fire roars about them. People begin screaming and running. Once the fire is dispersed, though flames still lick at the asphalt and car, they look back up as the person on the ledge jumps, but their body disappears midair.

"A quirk," Deku growls. He stands tall while turning back, his eyes locked onto the figure still facing him. He narrows his gaze as all cameras in the area pan between him and the figure, they all are thinking the same thing when it comes to who this person under the hood is.

He begins rolling up his sleeves as he was unprepared for a fight. He smiles dangerously, "Why target me now? You trying to kill me? Why bring me out?" He steps out from behind the car, openly facing the man. The lines to keep people back are on fire and easily float away as ash in the wind.

The figure remains silent and they step forward. Deku begins to silently question even more. What is he waiting for? Is he trying to tell him something?

Uravity calls to him, "We have backup on the way."

Deku's frown deepens as they still stare at each other, "I doubt he's going to wait for that." As if on cue, the villain blasts fire at him which he evades. He clicks his tongue, moving with dexterity. The only problem fighting fire users is how hot they make the playing field. He tactfully moves the fight around, evading in a way that shows he's narrowly missing these blasts and attacks. Any heroes that try to help him are easily overwhelmed.

Deku runs like his life depends on it and the chase begins, but the former villain is watchful of where people are and whose eyes are on them. Police sirens are in the distance so he heads away from there, running through alleys and jumping over walls to try to escape the eyes on them. He pants as they near a large park. He runs into the midst of the trees before stopping underneath the canopy.

Leaning on a trunk, he pants, "What do you want to talk about?"

"We need to talk."

"And we are talking, so hurry up and get it out. Did you have to target me publicly?"

"We need to talk more in private, and Tomura is waiting for you."

Deku steps off the trunk. Does Tomura still harbor a grudge against him? He had to play a part, he would've thought Tomura would understand that it was to save him. He holds up his hands, "Listen, tell Tomura I'm sorry about what happened, but I saved him, I don't have time for revenge plots."

"That's not what this is about, Deku."

"Then what-"

"They're over here! This way!"

Deku curses and his eyes are drawn to Dabi's hands lighting up again.

Dabi tells him, "This is nothing personal, sorry."

Deku wasn't expecting a hellfire outburst, but there he was, flying back as the flames seemed to explode from Dabi. He landed with a thud on the grass, his skin sizzling and charred. He moaned from the floor, his eyes blinking open to the trees on fire around them.

He notices the flames getting blown around as he recognizes the sound of a helicopter overhead. Dabi walks over to where he lay, the camera from the copter follows his every move. He picks Deku up in a fireman carry and begins running off to a designated building.

A door is open and he runs through so it can shut behind him. Yuri, the Doorman, yells, "Did you really have to burn him!?"

"They had to believe it, we can't be friendly. They need to think he has no ties to the villain circuit, only a whole bunch of betrayed villains after revenge. It had to be done!" Dabi carries Deku into a bare room with a mattress. He lays him down and Deku groans in pain.

He peeks one eye open, "What is going on? Why can't you leave me alone? I'm supposed to be free..."

Dabi frowns as he sits beside his old comrade, "I know, man, I'm sorry." Dabi is rubbing ointment on Deku's stinging arms before wrapping them in bandages. Deku's clothes somewhat protected him, but he used his arms to cover his face from the brunt of the fire. His face is still a little raw and burning.

"You're not sorry. I just want my life back." Deku stares at the ceiling, involuntary tears prick at his eyes, "I thought you guys could be free too."

Toga walks into the room and takes up his other side. Her gaze is calm and quiet, "We wanted that too, but something came up and we need you, Izukun. Tomura-chan wants to talk too."

Deku blinks at her, a headache starting to resound in his brain. He closes his eyes, "You're gonna have to..." He breathes out, exhaust filling his aching skin, "Let me pass-" he pauses, "...out."

Toga smiles, "Take your time, Izukun, it's meanie Dabi's fault anyway."

Dabi mutters, "It was the only way. He knows it too." He stands and leaves the room after treating Deku's burns, one of his hands picks at some new skin peeling off. He enters another room where Tomura waits.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine, they won't scar." Dabi sits at a desk.

Tomura nods and his gaze returns to the table in front of him, "Now we play the waiting game." His arms rest in his lap and a phone they stole is propped in front of him. The news of Deku's kidnapping plays on the screen.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm back in class, so I have significantly less free time to give, but I will keep trucking on, no worries. The updates will definitely get spaced out a bit more, but I haven't forgotten, I'm just so busy and tired. Still! Don't worry, I will absolutely finish this story, my updates might go into the two week range depending on the workload of school and literal work. *sigh* I must sleep now, but I thank all the followers/favorites/reviews and I do hope y'all enjoyed ^-^


	21. Call After Dark, But I Don't Want a Part

_Enjoy._

* * *

Deku wakes into the night sore with prickling and stinging skin. He groans as he sits up, the movement irritating his wounds. Toga smiles at him, "How you feelin'?"

"Peachy," he mutters. He takes the glass of water she offers with a rueful smile. Why is he here? Why put on a show?

Once he's ready, he rises from the dinghy mattress, its springs jutting out in a hazard. Toga steadies him, and they take it slow. He figures they must be on good terms if she's being so gentle, the way she was when they were in the League. The duo moves out of the room and into the large space Tomura and Dabi sit. It appears to be an old retail store with empty shelves and racks scattered on the white floors. It's dark with the only source of light coming from lanterns set up around the former store. They also put up a table to give Deku the overall impression of camping out. A frown graces his features as he shuffles to the table.

He sits beside his two former colleagues, leaning back on the chair with a sigh, "Was all this necessary?" He balances his tired gaze between Dabi and Tomura. Tomura avoids meeting his eyes, so Dabi takes it upon himself to do the talking.

Dabi smiles at him, amused at the situation a little bit, "I said it was nothing personal, it had to be done."

"Why? What do you guys want? You could've wrote a letter, or caught me when I was by myself. You didn't have to catch me so publicly." They made it a public event, with a whole chase and news on the scene, why? He's afraid to know the answer. What do they have planned? What about Katsuki?

Tomura sighs, finally leveling with Deku, "We were trying to live quietly, but the underworld is after us, Deku. They're still after us. I know you never gave a damn about us, but..." He trails off. He can't say the words, he can't ask him for help after all this time. There's more prudent questions to ask. They told Tomura after that Deku freed him from the endless days of wasting away. He wondered who kept visiting him in the cover of night, bringing him water and food, giving him some semblance of his dignity back. Was that him?

Deku stares at Tomura with a raised brow, unaware of the emotional turmoil Tomura is experiencing. After a minute of awkward silence, Deku decides to enlighten them, "It was the other way around, Tomura. You all never cared about me, I was useful to you, that was all... I just wanted a place I could be safe, impossible with the Brothers after me. My condition was to kill them and you didn't deliver, so my contract ended."

Indignation rises at the truth, he can't deny that he never truly cared for Deku as a person, he was definitely a means. To be told that Deku wanted more and settled for business, and Tomura didn't deliver, that hurts. Still, he narrows his gaze at Deku, "I gave you a place, and I protected you. I came for you when you needed, what did you do for me that was so great?" Yeah, he was convenient but what has he... Besides freeing Tomura from Lux's clutches...

Deku growls, "I kept things running smoothly. I was your errand boy, and I made your dreams of destruction reality. I kept the heroes running around and away from us. I delivered more than my end of the deal, you sack of shit." Deku averts his gaze with a huff. Tomura is incapable of sympathy or empathy, he's only reasonable when it suits him. They had a deal, and Tomura didn't deliver on his end. They left him to rot, and in an unfortunate turn of events, Deku just happened to help them out when he was helping Katsuki and Eri.

Tomura retorts, "It didn't make sense for us to target the Brothers when we were burning cities and dealing with the heroes. Why go out of our way? When they came for us, if we had you, we could have taken them down, but you didn't stick around to see it through."

Deku whips around, getting close to Tomura's face with his voice low, "Priorities, you precious idiot. I knew the Brothers and the underworld would be the worst adversaries, but you wanted to target the heroes because of your own selfish desires. If you had listened, we could have taken them down and went on for who cares how long." He huffs out again, "But you didn't listen and I didn't feel like explaining how terrible it was to be on their bad side. Well, now look at you, you know now." His green eyes fall to Tomura's missing hands, emphasizing his point. It's playing offense to ensure defense, knowing your enemy, all that. Deku rubs his brow as a migraine begins flaring just from having to deal with Tomura's one track mind again.

Tomura growls at Dabi, "See, he doesn't care about us, we shouldn't have brought him." Maybe he's making sense, but Tomura sure as hell won't admit it. It's better to just shut down their talking so Tomura won't have to truly ask for help from him again. It's aggravating. Deku did so much for them, and having him around just reminds Tomura of his own shitty personality. It'd be easier to just disintegrate him, but then Toga and Dabi would get mad at him and he needs them, not that he can even accomplish a disintegration anymore.

"Well I'm here now, so before you go speaking for me, why don't you tell why I'm here." He leans back, crossing his arms expectantly. They're beating around the bush.

Dabi smiles between the two. Their relationship before was more curt and business-like, but everything's going on the table. They sound like ex-lovers to him.

Tomura gripes, rubbing his head with his stump after Dabi motions for him to ask, "We want you to get the underworld off our backs. You took down Lux, but there are still many people with power out there. Are you done targeting them?"

Deku frowns, "I had reason to go for Lux, he wouldn't leave me alone. The underworld isn't something you can just take down whole. It's vast and powerful. Cut off one head and another three rise up to take its place, it would be pointless to keep at it." Something like panic begins pumping through his veins. He doesn't want to deal with the underworld anymore. He wants to be done...

Dabi asks, "Isn't that a little lazy? I mean, you're with the heroes now, shouldn't that be your priority? Organized crime is much worse than petty crimes."

Deku shakes his head, "I'm not naive enough to think I can stop all the crime in the world. I'll go where I'm told, and they're all about legally going after things. The only way to get things on those bosses is to color outside the lines and the heroes won't do that. That's why they can't bring it down." They can't... Don't ask him. Please, don't.

The flame user asks, "If that's the case, why can't you? You have the know-how, why don't you do the impossible, as a reformed villain? Wouldn't that be your greatest achievement, to tear it all down?"

Deku swallows nervously. It would take a lifetime to do that... The image of Katsuki's glistening body last morning sets his heart aflutter... He concedes it would be the best way to make up for his sins, he must admit, but he wouldn't get to stay with Kacchan anymore. He wants so desperately to stay with the blond and explore his feelings for him. He also wants to make up for the things in the past but maybe just doing the bare minimum with Ochako isn't enough, maybe he's taking the easy way out? He's a selfish human being too. Is he ignoring his calling? Deku's eyes fall to the table in front of him as he considers what's said to him with utmost severity.

A heavy frown leaks across his features as the silence drags on. How should he answer Dabi's questions? If he asked any hero, they would surely tell him that he should do everything in his power to bring down the worst of the worst. Bakugou is trying to do as much. Would Katsuki prioritize the job over him too? Doesn't he already? Every pound of his heart is like standing next to the speakers that vibrate whole buildings at concerts. It's suffocating as he considers. He doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to...

Tomura finally cuts in, "A villain would have no trouble walking away, but you're a hero, or trying to be like one. What're you going to do? Ignore us and the underworld and hope we never touch your little hero friends ever again? You gonna ignore people asking you for help? Who's selfish now, Izuku? Or are you just playing at being a hero like the rest of them? You won't sacrifice more than you have to, is that it?"

Deku closes his eyes, trying to calm his beating heart before he whispers, "Fine, I hear you." It's true, what everyone is saying is absolutely correct. It's only a matter of time before the underworld rises from the ashes, and the next leader may very well come after the people he's closest to. He knows Katsuki would blast the whole kingdom to smithereens if he could, but this is a job only Deku knows how to do. It's what the Brothers raised him for. If he truly is trying to turn a new leaf, bringing down the most evil of groups will surely absolve his mind. Right?

Finally, he opens emerald eyes, sadness pooling within his irises, "If I'm really going to turn a new leaf, then I have to commit to being this new person? I have to do what I can, right?" Tomura is right. All the people he's killed flash in his mind's eye. Maybe, just maybe if he does this last thing, he'll be free of this guilt eating away at him. When he looks at Ochako, he won't have to see his heartlessness staring back him. For the people he's wronged, maybe he can put them to rest?

Tomura stares at Deku's darkened features and the sad lines behind his eyes. Guilt weighs in his heart as he stares at the man preparing himself for the long road ahead. He wishes he could disintegrate that look off his face. Izuku would've been a great man if not for his circumstances, Tomura is sure of it. It kind of pisses him off.

Dabi also wears a somber expression. He recalls Deku begging to be free and wishing for happiness when he passed out earlier. They just guilt-tripped him into a really hard position. They asked valid questions, though they may have been borne out of a selfish need for Deku to target the underground.

Toga walks over, her hands slide from behind him and wrap around him. She hugs him from behind and she whispers, "You'll have us to help you too, Izukun. You won't be alone." She'll follow him anywhere. Where he goes, blood usually spills.

Deku's eyes fall to his scarred and bandaged hands, he tells them quietly, "No, you all go live peacefully, no more trouble. I'll finish it by myself, and I have to get my things in order beforehand. The heroes can't look for me while I'm gone, and I see that you've given me the means to make up a story. Leave and let them find me, then disappear. I'll get the underworld off you once I take over."

"Take over?" Dabi leans forward.

Plans are noticeably hatching in Deku's inner eye, "Yes, an influential banker in the underworld came to me and offered the job. I'm going to take the offer and destroy every trace from within." His eyes focus on the present and he repeats, "Leave me, I'm sure you have a plan for letting the heroes find me?" The agony slowly leaves his expression as a determination flows through his blood. Right, it's so easy to forget what he was like in the League, living and breathing through a plan. He knows how to bury his emotion, tie it up, gag it, and throw it in a coffin.

Dabi stands, "Yeah." He pulls out a phone and texts the Doorman for a pickup, "The heroes will need to think this was a kidnapping though, so that part might hurt a little."

Deku says nothing. He's in silent agreement. Doorman opens a door so Tomura and Toga move to leave. Dabi hangs behind and starts messing things up. He sets a few fires, nothing too life threatening, just trying to show they were here. He ensures the building won't go up.

Deku retains his silence as he moves the chair to a more secluded part of the building and allows Dabi to tie him to it. Dabi apologizes before he gives Deku a few shiners. Deku spits up blood, leaning back on the chair. He smiles at Dabi, "Be honest, you enjoy this a little bit."

Dabi frowns, "No, Izuku, not one bit." He steps forward to wrap an arm around the green-haired. It's a hug and Deku isn't sure how he feels about it. Dabi releases him, "You were like a little brother to me when you first started, but I came to respect you too. I guess this is the kindness of yours that Eri used to blabber on and on about."

Deku blinks at Dabi, unsure of how to respond. Him? Is he doing this out of the kindness of his heart? He was sure it was just the guilt making him do this.

Dabi mutters, "The heroes will be on their way soon. Toga, give it to him."

Toga returned after grabbing something from their other location. She whispers, "I'm going to take some blood for later and give you a sedative. It'll put you out for a day and a half, at least."

"Just do it." Deku stares at the ceiling. He's sullen as he's considering the next steps. Images of Katsuki keep playing in his mind as he tries to fortify it. He doesn't even flinch as Toga's teeth sink into his neck. A needle prick draws more of his blood. He feels lightheaded and woozy before another needle gives him sweet relief. He blinks his eyes a few times as he feels Toga kiss his cheek, then he's alone in the dark once more. He's never hated the dark more strongly as his fuzzy mind supplies shadows rushing forward to grab him and drag him back. A solitary tear slides down his cheek as he's drowned in it.

* * *

The heroes pounce on the anonymous call about a scarred fellow in the area and reports of smoke and fire seen from an abandoned building.

Bakugou leads the charge inside, running through and finding the lone chair at the back. Deku is slumped over and doesn't respond to his calls. He rushes over, "Izuku!" Checking a pulse, he sighs in relief at a weak rhythm. He growls, "Get an ambulance!" He crouches in front of him, turning his head to examine an open wound at his neck. Blood drips from his neck and his face is a little bruised and burned. His arms are the worst of the wounds as even the villains saw fit to bandage them.

Bakugou assists the paramedics in freeing Izuku from the chair. He follows them back to the car, sitting by Izuku's side. Todoroki is taking care of the investigation part of the case.

One of the paramedics tells him, "It seems like he was drugged with something?" They're checking his pupil response and it's not acting right if he were just passed out.

Bakugou holds Izuku's hand, "Maybe they told him something time sensitive?" That's the only thing he can think of. He mutters more to himself, "He was wrong, they came after him after all." His face strains in anxiety for the man. When can they live a quiet life? Will they ever?

* * *

Izuku woke later the next day. He was alone in the room. He pressed a hand to his forehead, the drug still affecting him slightly. Inspecting the room, he smiles lightly, almost a little sad, "This'll be the last time I end up in here."

The door to the room opens and Katsuki freezes at Izuku's open eyes. He rushes forward, "You're awake." He walks to the side of the bed, one of his hands moving to grip Izuku's, before he bends down to plant a kiss on Izuku's lips as his other hand cups the freckled cheek.

Izuku feels tears pricking at his eyes. He's going to miss this. He returns the kiss and wonders if they'll get to do this again. He doesn't know how long it will take him to tear the rest down. He wants to cherish Katsuki, the man who gave everything back to him.

Katsuki pulls away and notices Izuku's teary expression. He wipes some of them, "Hey, I got you now. If you disappear, I'll look for you too."

Izuku stares at him, forcing himself to start planting the seeds of doubt. "Maybe you shouldn't." It's a hard swallow.

"Of course I would, you'd do it for me." Bakugou frowns at him, then he asks, "What do you remember? We didn't find any trace."

Izuku tears his gaze away, he feigns a troubled expression, "Not much, they," his hand moves to his neck and he feels a bandage there, "needed my blood, my image for something. I don't know." He rubs his forehead in agitation.

"You said the League wouldn't be a problem." Bakugou sits at his bedside.

Izuku stares at the ceiling, loathing his ease in lying, "I guess I was wrong." They came to him for help, but he can't tell Katsuki that. He can't let the heroes think he's on good terms with villains. They have to think he's at odds, and is trying to be a good person, which is half right. He sighs, "It had something to do with me helping Uravity, one of the cases I was consulting on. They didn't say which one."

Katsuki frowns, feeling like there's a giant wall around Izuku this time around. What should he say? He can't find the words. Why is Izuku so far away? He's sitting right there. He wants to reach and hold his hand, but something about Izuku steadies him.

The coming days are quiet. Izuku is withdrawn from his surroundings with his head somewhere in the clouds. He's down in the dumps about what happened. The news regales his image as a former villain now at odds with the villain world. He's portrayed as the unassuming hero, and a fighter. Despite the praise, he quits working at Ochako's telling her that it was worth a try. Eri tried to console him and Katsuki walked in on him saying, "I feel like as long as I'm in the light, I'll never truly be free."

Eri didn't realize he was there, and he heard her respond, "Maybe you should disappear."

Izuku and she shared knowing glances. She didn't know what he was planning nor why, but she knew he was trying to quietly duck out, without fear of her following him. She held his hand and he gripped hers, "I might," he whispers.

She whispered low enough that Katsuki couldn't hear, "I'll trust you're safe."

He gave her a kiss on her brow and they hugged. He received permission, and the only worrisome variable was Bakugou. If Izuku plays the right cards, will Bakugou stay away? He barely said anything and Bakugou was already giving him tons of space. It near broke his heart to watch out of the corner of his eye as Bakugou would walk into a room, stop at Izuku, stare with a troubled expression, before shaking his head and stalking off without a word. He hasn't left yet and he already misses him.

* * *

It was eating him up. Was there any way to reassure him? He's safe, but he doesn't feel like it. Ever since Izuku returned from the hospital, something has been weighing on him. He's always tense whenever Bakugou sees him, and he stiffens further when Katsuki tries to talk to him. If only Bakugou could just lock Izuku away and let him live in peace and quiet, away from the world.

He needs to step away from the light? Well, nobody can do that when they're living with the number one hero. Bakugou understands this and he laments it. Is there anything he can do? He can't retire, he has so much unfinished business with the underworld, he can't leave it alone.

What should he do?

He wakes another night in an empty bed. Sitting up with a sigh, he leaves to find Izuku laying in his old room, perfectly asleep. He should feel happy, but why does it hurt so much? He doesn't need him anymore, right? Or does Bakugou's presence bring him pain now, after all they've been through?

Once again, he starts his day much earlier than normal, a dark cloud encompasses his thoughts. How can he help Izuku? What should he do? He doesn't know.

Little does he know, Izuku's eyes open and he rolls onto his back after Katsuki leaves. It is almost time.

* * *

The day comes and Izuku is more withdrawn, not even going out of his way to talk to his host. Instead, he remains in his room being only slightly dishonest about his dreary mood.

The truth is that he can't look at Bakugou Katsuki, he doesn't want to stare into his flaming red eyes and lie to his face. He can't bear to see that frown instead of his perfect white teeth. He can't hold himself back from running his hands through his soft locks and apologizing to him, and telling him everything. He wants to tell him everything so desperately. He weighs the decision every day in every silent moment, which are many.

His logical brain wins out. He can't spill the beans because he doesn't want to bring Bakugou more pain. The man saved his heart and brought light into his life when he had forgotten what it looked like. He can't drag him into the dark, it would be a poor thanks to him. This is a dive he must take alone, and how he mourns the fact.

As the hours pass by, and the sun sinks away. Izuku listens to the knock at his door and hears Bakugou rest his head against the door. The blond mutters, "There's food in the fridge if you get hungry, I'm headed to bed." He leaves sullenly.

Izuku wipes a few tears and stands as he hears Bakugou rummaging about. He begins quietly preparing. He doesn't have much, but he fishes out his characteristic white dress shirt and black slacks. His old semi-well-dressed villain uniform. He puts on his dress shoes with a sigh and stands to stare at the bare room.

He never owned many things, but here, he had a desk and a nice bed. He'd had a variety of clothes, mostly plain. He was going to trust that Bakugou would keep the stuff from his old house safe, but just in case, he kept a photo of his mother in his pocket. If he wanted a photo of Kacchan then he could just pull up the internet and do a quick search, luckily.

With that, he discretely left the house, nary a sound. Getting into the crisp air, his heart pounded in his ears every step he took from the house. Would he ever see it again? Had he ever known it as a home? Was he just being melodramatic about the whole thing?

He forced himself to smile as he walked another block and a big black vehicle pulled beside him. The door opened from the inside, and Price welcomed him with, "Get in."

He coolly entered the car, sliding into the seat, a small and fake smile plastered to his lips. Leaning forward with his arms linking before him, he asked, "So how do you portend we begin?"

"We have a blackout party being hosted next week, how about we make that your debut?"

"Will the right people be there? I'm going to need names Price, if you really want to protect yourself, you won't keep things from me. I want all of Lux's assets, and as promised I will help you bring your business into the light."

Price sighs, "You can't blame me for being wary of you Deku." She holds back a smile as she witnesses his nine figures value skyrocket into the twelves, thirteens, and once their car ride is almost over it ends in the fifteens, much more than what wealth he's going to be coming into.

Price finally lets her smile show, "Very well, I'll give you full access to my knowledge. This will be your estate, it is fully staffed. I'll have the proper materials sent over soon, so you may prepare for your entrance. Be aware, there are those who are trying to take power now, a show of force will be necessary. Those details will be outlined."

Deku stares at her and his polite smile devolves, "Don't keep me waiting with those documents. I killed Lux's side of things already, if they require a greater show of strength, I will happily deliver. Keep that in mind if you ever consider crossing me, Price."

The woman retains her smile even as a murderous aura exudes off of Deku, "I wouldn't dream of it, sir."

He exits the car and watches her drive away. At some point, the car disappears from view, literally. It wasn't far away.

Smiling, he walks up the driveway and to the house. The staff of the house await him inside, ready to introduce themselves. He holds up a gloved hand to halt their beginning of introductions, he asks, "Who is here not of their free will?"

A portion of them raise their hands, while the rest look on with pity. He tells them, "I'm going to assume your families sold you, possibly hunting you, or you may know too much at this point. I can't just let you leave without knowing. So, hand me your files with your identities and circumstances, and I will work on helping you." He peers around, "I'm aware of what servants as a whole are expected to put up with as well. So, to all of you, if anyone ever enters this house, and hurts you, come to me and we will settle it. As long as you don't give me reason, I won't give you a reason to fear me. I prefer to be called Deku." He finishes and steps to the first person. Then he goes through and gets everyone's names. Just as he's finishing, a knock at the door brings him the documents Price promised.

He tells the messenger, "I want all the profiles on those working in this house as well, tell Price we're going to meet in person to discuss these eventually. I'm fine with her setting the terms of the meeting."

The servant hands Deku a cell phone as well, "It has the Lady's number, but none others yet."

Deku smiles as he takes the phone, "Thank you, get some water and food while you're here if it suits you." He turns to one of his maids, "Show me to a study, if you please."

"Yes, Master Deku."

He frowns at the name but follows anyway. With studying and meeting with Price as well as some other supporters, he doesn't even have time to think about Bakugou.

His letter must have worked.

* * *

Bakugou couldn't be frantic and he couldn't show his splitting nerves. Instead, he read the letter with his face the epitome of an ocean breeze. Could he really not say that he never saw this coming? One day Izuku was going to leave the nest? It made sense, so why does it still hurt so bad? Why did he delude himself into believing Izuku might stay with him?

A younger version of himself might've reacted in rage and been angered at the betrayal. The version today just folds the paper before pressing it to his chest. He bows his head, closing his eyes. It hurts so much. It feels like someone dumped a truckload of rocks on his chest.

He should've seen this coming, he should've guessed. Izuku doesn't feel safe with him, and he never will. This is all their relationship amounted to, whatever it was.

He puts away the letter, now a keepsake. He reports Izuku as a missing person, but he knows very well that the man won't be found. He was part of the underworld and they're only found if they want to be found.

The days following Izuku's disappearance blend together. Bakugou tries to not let it get to him. He plays the strong hero and he delves into his work, case by case. Misty is long gone. He turns Riku down for anymore dealings with the underworld cases, though he'd rather not play with that type of fire. He breaks up drug trafficking, illegal quirk fighting, illegal quirk use, and much more.

As the days go by, he wonders when the melancholy will fade. When will his sadness be dispelled? He longs for him, but he rereads the letter to put him in his place.

* * *

_To Kacchan,_

_I've dealt with and gone through a lot these past couple years, as I know you're very aware. I think the last incident with my former colleagues of the League made me realize a truth I had wanted to deny. It made me realize that I can't live in the spotlight beside my hero. I can't atone in the public eye, and I can't be forgiven all my awful misdeeds. I know you will say that I'm overthinking, or excuse me because of my past as an abused individual. I'm telling you that it doesn't excuse my actions or the pleasure I took in those actions, committing an evil act is still evil even if the actor was compelled. That may excuse the first couple times, but not the hundreds. There are many things I've done where I wasn't compelled, I just felt like it because I could._

_I know you were watching, but in case you forgot, Dabi did remind me all that time ago that I haven't been tried for all my crimes, that the heroes haven't found all the bodies. This is true, I can't deny that I've done more. You all paint me as the misguided villain, but I know the difference between right and wrong, and I chose to associate with more villains. I could've escaped them anytime and hid myself away. I could've lived apart from it all, but I made a choice then, and I believe it was the wrong one._

_Tonight, I've decided to go with the other option. I'm going to disappear and wait until everyone has forgotten me. When barely anyone even remembers the name, and they'll say, "Deku, who?" Maybe I'll show myself again, but the villains know me too well now. No one will ever forget me when I'm beside you, but I don't blame you. I just need to do this. _

_I'm going to atone for my sins in a different way with this new life. __Even if it is foolish, or you still don't think I need to, what matters is what I think. I have such trouble looking myself in the mirror, I want to be content the next time I do so. At least, understand that, that I need to do this for myself. Respect this, please._

_Katsuki, you're probably my oldest friend and the most persistent man I've ever met. You've done so much for me and I want to expand on your kindness. I bear no ill will toward you, but my demons are much greater than you. You could never protect me forever, and I fear you would die trying. There's so much unsaid between us, and I wish I could write it all down. I don't know if you'll ever see me again, but know that you make this one of the hardest decisions of my life._

_Know that wherever I go, I'll keep you in my heart. And I beg of you to please let me go. Don't look for me, for I won't be there. I'm so sorry, but you'll live a much fuller life without me. Our friendship was just destined to fail._

_Yours truly,_

_Midoriya Izuku, aka Deku_

* * *

Bakugou reads the words through once more, a sullen expression set in. He can't even cry, it's as if his nerves are fried. He folds it up again and buries his tired face in his hands, "But I loved you more than my friend, idiot. You were so much more..."

* * *

**A/N: **This story is marked angst for good reason lol. Next chapter will be out in another two weeks because school is kicking me in the shins. Hope y'all enjoyed :)


	22. My Empire of Dirt

_Enjoy._

* * *

The whole house was steeped in darkness. Low music filled the corridors and little lights twinkled here and there so people wouldn't completely run into things. Teenagers and young adults occupy the dance floors, and there are booths for more nasty deeds. The business associates are situated mostly outside. They let their kids have the fun while they have more serious matters to discuss.

Deku emerged from the door and made his way through the pulsing bodies. Price led him. He made no reaction to the young girls and boys trying to feel out his body as he pressed through them, keeping an eye on Price's outline.

They made it outside in no time, where more lights adorned tables scattered throughout the yard. Price kept her polite smile, "This is the place to make the rounds, Deku."

He gazes at all of the figures outlined in the low lighting. "A piece of cake, my dear." He leads the way to the first table, "Can either of you direct me to the host, I'm having trouble with this lighting situation."

"That voice sounds familiar."

Izuku grins, though it's moot, "Ah yes, very likely, my name is Deku. I was hoping to discuss business."

The two step away, "Deku, the one who killed Lux?"

"Yes, the same. I mean no harm, I just want to talk business, I'm sure you can understand?"

Their outlines seem to deflate at his comforting words. It's two men he's talking to, but much more than that can't be observed. The taller steps forward, "And what business do you have in mind, if I may ask? I'm Jerry, I deal in cleanup, no holds barred, silence promised."

The figure offers his hand and Deku shakes it with a smile, "I'm afraid I'm thinking bigger, Jerry, but I hope we get along. And you, sir?"

The shorter figure takes a second before stepping back toward the table, "Name's Yazz, Deku, and if you don't mind me saying, I think you would bring bad business."

Deku clicks his tongue, "I bring great business to those I like, Yazz. You must know how I felt about Lux and his kind." Deku chuckles, "Ah, but you and I are not there..." The last threatening word hangs in the silence, "yet".

Yazz sighs, "I'm in tools and utilities and the like."

"That wasn't so hard. I hope I don't have to worry about any future hiccups. Lux is dead, I'm sure you've heard I'm a missing person to the heroes. Believe it or not, I was practically begged to take over your sorry state of affairs. No one has quite the fortitude to take up Lux's position, huh? Turns out, the underworld runs better with a leader, a top dog ensuring everything runs smoothly and anyone on the take gets taken out. You all need to trust me and my vision."

"Now, that's a little unfair, Deku." A womanly figure steps close to the table, "Pardon my intrusion, I'm your host, Sedna. It sounds as though my bid for the leader role is facing an opponent, I'm not sure I'll take kindly to that."

Deku turns to her, "I came to inform you that it is. I expect full cooperation as I try to fix what is broken in this hidden little society of yours."

"Now, Deku, you don't actually believe you can take control? You? A traitor? You sold out our business partners, and who does business with someone like that?"

Deku corrects her, "Your business partners got on my bad side, they sided with my enemy so I brought them down. Are you sure you want to make me your enemy?"

Sedna steps closer to him, her voice dropping low as she threatens, "You're already dead in the public eye, what's to stop me from ordering your life away right now?"

Deku meets her quiet animosity and she notes glowing green eyes staring back at her, "Your self preservation should stop you. Who goes to a possible firefight without some firepower, m'lady? I have people everywhere in this house, at the ready. I made sure to secure your precious son, first."

Sedna steps back, confidence waning, "You're lying..."

Deku smiles, his glowing eyes burning brightly, "Am I? I did hope to do this cordially, but if you require force, your son can be the first. Are you going to talk back to me again, or should I tell you where you'll be able to find his head?"

"You're a monster."

"Why yes, that is how I was raised after all."

"Fine," she placates, "You have my attention."

Deku mutters, "Good," and the glow of his eyes fades, "I'm still familiarizing myself with the flow of money and power, I understand there is another businessman possibly on the take? I hear he's demanding money for his silence, and I'm offering to remove him for your trust. I want complete exposure to all your assets, things will change under my lead, but not drastically. Everyone on board can tell me, everyone who isn't ought to fear me. Understood?"

Jerry smiles, "Yes sir." Sedna and Yazz merely nod.

"Good, spread the word," Deku moves to leave before turning around, "Oh, and Sedna, your son will be on his bed a little groggy, but don't get any funny ideas because I will bring your house down."

Sedna growls, "I understand, Deku, as I said, you have me."

Deku smiles and moves to leave the party. Price hangs back to feign ignorance and act as a spy. Deku also has a few others, all of which only answer to him. He ensured Price give him his money in full, so he could not be beholden to her wishes. To her dismay, he effectively rooted out staff who were also on her take, and loyal to her.

He's been a busy man, but he needs people he can trust. One such person meets him outside, a brawny fellow, taller in height with muscles flexing beneath his dark clothes. He wears gray cloth around his neck like a long, thin scarf, but this cloth merely gives the appearance of fashion statement. It has multiple uses for its wielder. Beneath his hood, he has long purple hair, unkempt, and he hides his face behind a mask.

"Izuku," the disguised individual whispers as the villain steps beside him. Deku threatens to spill over before his friend grabs his arm to steady him.

Deku mutters, "Let's get back. They can't see."

The two head to the car. Izuku climbs into the back and moves to lay down while his friend gets in the driver seat. Once hidden away, Deku's hands move to his eyes, "We need to find someone who can help me with this, but we have to do it quietly."

"We will."

"I had to use it as a threat. She might still come after me, I couldn't tell for sure, it was too dark."

"That's why I was there, in case something went wrong. You told me we would bring down the worst of the world, and I believe you."

Deku groans, "We might have to do some bad shit though, I'm sorry, but I- Ugh. I needed-" He rolls over on the uncomfortable backseat, "I needed someone..." His voice trails off as a wave of pain blares throughout his head.

"You needed someone right for the job and who you could trust, I understand. We met so long ago, it was a surprise to hear from you. I operate out of the media coverage, call it a trait from my mentor, so no one would really notice if I helped you out, and I can keep myself out of attention. I'm always told I could be a villain, I guess I'm perfect for the job."

Deku crinkles a smile, "Yeah Shinsou."

Hitoshi Shinsou removes his hood to glance back at Deku, "You can count on me, Izuku."

"Thanks..." Deku passes out, though his sleep is uncomfortable.

* * *

Deku sleeps as much as he's able, but he does have to rise at a decent time the next day. He meets with his staff in the mornings for updates. This morning he clearly has rings around his eyes and a meaner look from the aching in his head.

"It seems to have gone smoothly after you left. Jerry was the most vocal ally, and Yazz did spread some fear mongering, nothing we didn't expect. Sedna checked her son first, and we left him where you told her. She was quick to backup Jerry's praise. Though, she expressed some doubts."

Deku leans on his palm, blinking slowly as his spies give their observations. The one who just spoke was a maid previously, but her quirk ensures that she can make no noise that she doesn't wish. Her footsteps and breath are silent if she chooses. He asked the young woman, Kiera, if she ever dreamed about being spy, and she smiled.

She frowns at Deku's displeased expression, "Is something wrong, sir?"

Deku replies, "No, not at all, I'm just a little under the weather, dear."

Another woman, Jola, with eyes that change appearance at her will, adds to the report, "There was a mixed reaction, nobody was really happy about your takeover, but many of them were curious as to what you'd do. Price backed up your image with no subterfuge, she proved trustworthy this time around."

Deku murmurs, "That's good news, but we'll always have to stay wary." He stands from his seat at the desk, they're in his office. He dismisses, "Thank you for your hard work, go get some food if you haven't and you two have the day to yourselves."

The two leave his office and he promptly sits with a sigh. His hand massages his temple before a knock at his door draws his attention, "Enter."

Shinsou, clad in his new villain uniform, enters the room, "How're you feeling?"

"Peachy..."

"For now, we should minimize your need for intimidation, or general exposure-"

"No, no, that won't do. This is the crucial time, no one respects a king who hides behind lackeys. They may fear his arrival, as with Lux, but the underworld brokers can't suspect me as their enemy. For me to quietly root out everyone of them, I need their trust. I have to show my face and be just as terrifying as him, be as low. They don't know the specifics of my quirks, we can use that. Only the Brothers knew, and they kept it secret as with Lux's."

Shinsou sits on one of the guest chairs across from Deku, "I've started looking into healing quirk users, there are a few possibilities. We could try to get one who erases pain, or maybe a sharing strength quirk might be better in the long run."

Deku smiles, "I'd need them on staff, anyone we can hire? Who'll keep their mouth shut about me and this operation?"

"Wow, you are my match when it comes to pessimism, aren't you?" Shinsou leans back, removing his hood to run his hands through purple hair. "We have eyes on Bakugou and the rest as you said. Someone is watching at all times, just in case they're considered for bait."

Deku murmurs, standing from his cushioned seat, "Wonderful, keep me updated. The dissenters will try to test me, and I'll have a show of strength eventually. Hak!" The door opens to a middle aged gentleman, and Deku tells him, "Tell Price we need to meet to discuss last night, and I'll want a list of names of suspected traitors, or people they just don't like."

Hak dips his head, "Yes, Master Deku, right away, sir."

The graying raven exits the room. Deku begins to leave, "Breakfast?"

Shinsou nods, "I already ate..." Deku smiles and continues out, but just before he leaves the room, Shinsou calls, "We agreed to do this right, Deku. I can't be a party to any deaths."

"You won't, Shinsou-kun. I promise." Deku leaves the room and a dark look passes over his face. Nothing will tie back to Shinsou, and he'll never have to know. No deaths? Don't be naive. People die in war.

Shinsou makes sense when Deku requires him in certain deadly situations, but for all the diabolical planning and preemptive strikes, Shinsou's heroic qualities would only be a hindrance. This is why Deku needs another fixer, a more villainous type. He may have just the right person for the job, but he doesn't have access to him.

Price ventures over later in the day so they can discuss their plans moving forward.

"It went well. I told them I would move in to discuss various things, as a mediator of sorts, and they agreed since I had more dealings with Lux. This is the list of names they want removed." She hands over a list with a good ten names. "They're all underworld operatives, some businessmen who are getting a little rowdy now that Lux is gone, and some rogue villains who threaten our existence."

Deku peers over the list, humming at her words. He mutters, "I'll look into these and see about subduing them. Is there a preference that I kill them?"

"I do believe that is the general understanding with these things as Lux-"

"I am not Lux."

Price frowns, "Yes, but we deal in absolutes with our problems."

Deku smiles, "I'm going to look into them, I promise."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. It's likely someone will make a move against you soon."

"I'm way ahead of you, Price." He stands to walk her back out the door.

They make it to the porch when she turns to him, "Don't let my work into you be for nothing."

Deku wears a cocky smirk, "I've played this game a long time, don't worry."

He sends her off in her car and another pulls in a short while later. Jerry, a thin man with white air and aging skin, steps from the car offering a yellowed smile. He hops up the steps, "Deku! You didn't have to meet me at the door?"

Deku shakes his hand, "I was sending off another guest, please, come in." He walks the older man inside, "Would you like something to drink or eat?"

"That's kind of you, but I'm alright. I'm glad we could have this chat."

Deku leads him into his office and they take their respective seats, "So, I was surprised to hear from you so soon, what did you want to discuss?"

"Brass tax, so to speak. My business has been booming during these unsettled times, but even I get a little down with all the bodies. I'm an old man who just wants to retire and leave my employees situated. Even though we always cleaned his messes and all the rest, we never get any recognition. I'd like to be on your good side for monetary gain. I hope we could negotiate something more pleasurable for my services."

Deku leans against his chair as he considers Jerry's sensible approach. The green-haired villain pauses before he asks, "Do you keep records of the bodies and where you put them?"

"No, sir, that goes against our policy," Jerry is quick to placate.

Deku frowns, feeling his intention was misunderstood. He smiles lightly, "Feel free to answer truthfully, Jerry. I do hope I can count you as an ally. If you ally with me, I will promise you and your employees all the protections and prestige at my disposal. But first, let me ask this, are you thriving in your job? Do you need this line of work to be where you are? The point I'm getting at is whether you're loyal to the people who treat you like second class citizens while you clean up their messes? Or will you be loyal to me, and be treated as a valued member of my team?"

Jerry chews on his words for a minute, slowly following Deku's line of thinking, "I see where you're coming from, sir, and those do sound like some wonderful promises, but how can I trust that you'll keep your word?"

Deku gestures around them, "Did you not come to me? Did you not support my claim to the throne? There was risk with that too. All I'm asking is that you commit wholeheartedly to my cause, and I'm telling you that I will deliver on my promises. Are you loyal to this institution or will you be loyal to me? Either way, I'm going to shake up the foundation of the underworld, with or without you."

Jerry meets Deku's emerald eyes. Though his eyes are tired, they're honest. The older gentleman has a hard time believing Deku is out to do him harm. He sighs, "Very well, you have my full support, I'll be at your beck and call, sir..." Jerry chooses his next words carefully and he admits them quietly, "For security purposes, we do keep records of every body's circumstances and such, just in case one of us gets threatened."

Deku leans forward, resting his elbows on his desk and setting his chin on his folded hands, "Quietly get me those records, Jerry. I want dirt on people too. Henceforth, anyone who makes threats on you and yours will have me to answer to. Inform your employees as well. You guys are mine now, and I'm sure you know the lengths I will go to protect my own." He stands and shakes hands with Jerry.

Jerry smiles, "Thank you, sir, that's exactly what I was hoping for. My boys are all muscle, and I worry about leaving them. I will get those documents to you right away."

Deku assures him, "You'll be able to retire in peace, Jerry, and I promise a comfortable financial situation as well."

Jerry shakes his head, "You are much too kind."

Deku suddenly grips his hand, "If you betray this kindness, Jerry, I don't know what I might do." He stares straight into Jerry's lively blue eyes.

The man does business with monsters, of course he can hold a steady gaze with one. He responds jovially, "Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Deku believes him. They're the blue-collar workers of the underworld.

"Maybe you can help me with another issue. I need to have a chat with someone in Tartaros, do you know anyone who can arrange that?"

The two are walking back outside. Jerry answers, "I figure Foxy is probably the best for the job. She gets in most places pretty easy, but it's different if you try to get them out. That might require a load of people. I can make some calls for you, if you like?"

"That would be wonderful." Hak, in his suit, walks up and offers a platter stacked with cash to Jerry, "And this is an advance, there will be more as long as you keep to your word about loyalty."

Jerry smiles, "I think I made the right decision. Lux could never be accused of bringing people together."

Deku returns his smile and the two part ways. Deku asks Hak beside him, "How is the training going with the staff? Tell Price to recruit more guards, I need better fighters."

Hak tells him, "Things are proceeding nicely. They never thought they'd have to fight but Hood-san is a good teacher. Are you sure it will be a frontal attack?"

"Yes, and I'm going to decimate them, but I don't want my few allies dying in the process. I'm going to look into more muscle in the meantime. Price never had to worry about this stuff, since she's untouchable as the bank."

Hak smiles, "You seem to worry about everything, Master Deku."

"It's my job to be prepared." Deku leaves him with that.

* * *

The next few days are filled with impromptu visits by various heads of the underworld. There's the weapons dealers, and drug dealers, and human traffickers, all sorts of dirty business with nary a permit to any of them. Deku, unfortunately, fit right in. He learned the language when he was growing up, so to speak.

Anyone who threatened him was met with his meanest stare, unless they said the exact thing that they shouldn't have even considered saying. For example, a busty woman who runs a slave auction decided to threaten him instead of returning the niceties. She said, "If you don't respect my business and our practices, the likes of which have been in my family for generations, then I might just put a hit on that blond hero you're supposedly fond of."

Deku's brow twitched and memories of Bakugou's bruises and bonded form flash behind his eyes. He remembers the tears. He chuckles dryly, "Hah," before he stands and moves to his desk, "Surely, you don't mean that?"

She snarls, "You'll respect my business, boy, just as Lux did. Frankly, he was more terrifying than you."

Deku chuckles again as he picks up a little silver tool from his desk. He stares at the sleek and sharp edge of his most trusted device and envisions exactly what he's going to do to her. He shoots her a dark look, "You understand that you threatened what's mine? I strangled the last person who acted on it, you remember who killed Lux, do you not?" He gives her a stare void of anything but malice. The malice and hatred behind his eyes are so full, she's almost witnessing her own death play out behind them.

Her mouth suddenly becomes dry as she considers his predatory stance. If he were wolf or bear, he'd be snarling and raising his hackles, but this is a man. He's more tactful in his animosity. Instead, he shines a bright smile, devoid of any mirth. The natural shadows on his face are made ominous with that expression. She suddenly regrets her words.

It's just the two of them in the room, her guards are outside. She asks, "What're you going to do with someone who just threatens them?"

Deku steps closer, "Just threatens? I've learned to take the things people like you say very seriously. You'll keep your life, but you're going to hand over your business to me, and I'm going to make sure you never speak of him again."

"What do-"

He's quick to pounce, it's done before she can really realize what's happened. He pins her down, however, his hand gripping her throat as blood spurts on him from her mouth, "Your business is mine. I'll allow your employees to send you to a healer, but they work for me now."

Tears build in her eyes as the pain registers, but she can't get a coherent word out. It's gone, her tongue is gone. Deku holds it for her to see. Her blood drips from his face and he stares at her with a grim disgust. It's as if he's telling her that she brought this on herself. She did. She should've known. Deku is a man who doesn't mind getting his hands dirty.

He calls, "We're done here!"

Both their people enter the room and expressions of surprise pass over their faces. Her guards are ready to open fire but Hak is just as quick in subduing their movements with his quirk. Anyone he points at has to freeze.

Deku informs them, "Negotiations broke down, her business is now ceded to me. You work for me, get her to a healer and then report back. I have to take stock of my new auction house, understood?"

Hak allows them movement and they respond, "Yes sir." Loyalty is a rare find in the underground. These things happen.

The two begin to escort her out but before they exit the room, "And Nani, I recommend you let this go. I won't be so forgiving next time," Deku promises. She shivers as she tries to stop the bleeding.

Hak walks them out before returning, "Would you like a bath, sir?"

"No, I'm scheduled to meet with the weapons production people. Make sure those two come back, if they don't I want to know, because I'll be paying them a house call, Hak."

The silvered raven offers a curt bow, "Yes Master Deku." He straightens and watches the villain towel off the blood from his face. He knows Deku has a ruthless reputation, but he's only ever seen the firm but polite side of him, the business side. He chances a question, "If I may be so bold, sir, what brought about that situation?"

Deku frowns as that lingering anger resurfaces, "She threatened something very important to me, so I cut out her tongue. No one threatens my people and gets away with it, not anymore." He can't keep his peace anymore. He will dive through the seeping chasms, wade through lakes of blood to protect them. The underworld will be silenced, once and for all, he's going to make sure of it.

Hak clears his throat to get Deku's attention, "Sir, your appointment."

"Yes, we should be off. Thank you, Hak-san." They walk out and are soon joined by Shinsou. Deku tells him, "Their car is coming to pick me up, but it's definitely a trap. Follow us, quietly."

The Hood, his codename in public, reminds him, "No deaths, Izuku."

"You have my word," Deku lies.

Deku waits for the car to pick him up, alone.

"Oh, Deku, did you cut yourself shaving or something?" The brunette has a long nose and thin face. She wears a navy business suit.

Deku waves off her concern, "No, just taking care of some opposition. I'm glad you're complying with my terms so well. While I get situated on taking care of those names, I need to acquaint myself with the inner workings of the underworld as soon as possible."

"I'm glad I could help." She wears a snake's smile. Not figuratively, she literally has a viper's head.

They drive to a stray building, instead of the presumed destination. Deku expected this, however. "This doesn't seem right," he smiles at the snake woman, Abby.

Abby hisses, "This is the place, let's go."

Deku steps out of the car, followed by Abby, and he leads the way to the building. It definitely fits the bill for a kill spot. He opens the door, "Ladies first."

Abby complies and he follows her into a vast room. It may have been a manufacturing building, with all the machines cleared out or destroyed. Men and women fill the shadows as Deku steps into the middle of them. He offers them a polite, yet dangerous smile, "I know what this is, no need to regale me with the facts. Allow me to say this, anyone who does not move against me will bear no consequences. I understand you're all employed by various brokers, and I promise impunity if you stand down." He turns his gaze on Abby, "You, however, will receive no mercy from me as the treasonous head."

Abby narrows her eyes to slits, "You are not the king, I don't accept it."

Deku laughs, "I don't care, I took it." He brandishes two knives. "Oh Hood-san!?"

Shinsou descends from the broken ceiling, his scarf at the ready, "We're subduing and capture, right?"

"Yes."

Shinsou sets his voice modulator as the small group moves to attack them. It's not a particularly grandiose battle, as they're not the elite fighters that Deku and Shinsou have been molded into. Once Shinsou has them, it's over. No one is aware that a quirk was even used as they're all turned into mindless stumps beholden to Shinsou's word. Abby also falls under this boat.

Deku makes a few calls while Shinsou has them stand and allow themselves to be restrained. He smiles, "Good news is we have a new building, the bad news is they tried to kill me and we need to find out who they work for. Anyone who can help this process along?"

Jerry is the second person he calls, as Price prefers to stay away from the bloody messes. Deku is sure to portend nonlethal means of getting them to talk, but really, he just wants a building and is putting on a show for Shinsou. Jerry says he can send some guys with the proper tools, and Deku agrees.

He tells Shinsou, "Alright, Jerry has someone who can help us. It'll be a while before they get here."

Shinsou frowns, "I should head back to the house if you're good here. They might send more people there."

"Good idea." It is, but Deku also wants him to leave. He feels like a child hiding from his parents.

Shinsou leaves Deku to it, fully trusting him to make the right decisions when the villain has no intention of doing so.

Jerry sends a man and woman team who Deku greets outside. He introduces himself, "Hello, we haven't met, I'm Deku, and your names?"

The muscular woman answers, "I'm Dee, and this is Quin, Master Deku." The buff man beside her nods gravely.

Deku smiles, "I know this isn't what you're used to, but it's always good to have some muscle around just in case. I need you to write down the information I glean. If it gets too much, feel free to turn away, it's going to get very loud and bloody. I'd hate to make you two uncomfortable though." The two share a glance with raised brows. They're unaccustomed to considerate bosses. Deku waves, "Follow me, make sure you get everything down."

He takes out a knife as the monster inside takes the wheel. That voided expression returns, those villainous eyes shine, and he grabs Abby by her throat and slams her to the ground. It shocks her mind to the forefront and she sputters, "What!? How!?"

Deku growls down at her, "You're mine now! Did you think you would win!?"

Even though she's the one with the snake head, she fears the beast leering down at her. "This isn't possible! You're weak!"

Deku snarls, "And you're already beneath me, I want names, Abby-dear. I want to know my opposition's names and what they do and where they go, now!"

She struggles at the iron bonds around her, "No!"

Deku drips venom, "You're misunderstanding, you're going to give it to me easy or hard. It'll be quick if you just tell me, that sounds good, right? You can just tell me and it'll be over." Deku presses the knife to her scaled throat, "Or I start carving out your scales one by one. If you lie that won't be good, understand?"

Abby struggles, "I won't tell, just to spite you."

Deku smirks down at her, "I wonder how many times I've heard that one. I warned you."

He begins digging his knife into her neck to begin picking out her scales one by one. She cries beneath and he almost loses himself in the process. Eventually he grows bored and smiles, "I want a snake tooth next." He grips her chin as she shakes her head and he works at that.

"Please, stop!"

He mutters, "Almost there."

"Please, I'll tell you!"

He growls, "I want that tooth, now you want to talk. Fine, talk."

She whispers the names and gives more information as Deku uses his knife to persuade her. After Deku is satisfied, he drives his knife through her throat. He uses his eyes to measure the validity of her statements, finding little deception present.

He moves on down the list, matching the names Abby mentioned with those conceded by some of the lackeys. It's a slow process, but Deku recognizes it must be done.

Afterwards, he stands from the last body and turns to Dee and Quin with their faces soaked in sweat. He apologizes, "Sorry about making you watch, you didn't have to."

Dee responds, "This was the job."

Deku walks over to them and takes the towel Quin has offered, "Next time, just tell me if you need to leave. This kind of work is only for certain people, I just needed a note taker. You can clean this up now."

Quin presses his arm to Deku's shoulder, nodding at him but without making eye contact. Deku interprets this as a respectful gesture. Quin hands him the small notebook next and pats his shoulder. Deku smiles, "Thank you. I hope to see you guys soon, although not in these circumstances per se."

He stalks off, changing his clothes and driving back to his mansion. They can't see what he was up to. He sighs, "I need someone to do this for me." Not the torturing for information part, since his quirk allows him to see the likeliness that someone is lying, but more so the getting rid of people part.

He has a strong inclination as to who he wants, but he needs to get in touch with the proper people.

* * *

After a good six months of sneaking around and getting rid of people quietly, Deku finally has the meeting set up with his first choice. No one knows that he's in Tartaros, they kept it need-to-know. The facility is powered down, and people got him in. He stands before a man sitting on the bed.

His black hair extends about him, and he wears the white clothes he was issued. Blood red eyes discern Deku's features, and he opens his mouth, smiling while also extending his long tongue in his grin. "Deku, you're supposed to be missing."

Deku returns his smile, "I decided to run with a different crowd, Akaguro Chizome, or do you prefer Stain? Hero Killer?"

The lean individual shifts on his bed, "Stain will do. Why are you here, talking to me?"

"I've come to ask your assistance with my project, and I think you're exactly the right person for the job, if you're willing to get back in the game."

Stain stands, though slightly hunched over, he moves to meet Deku's stare, "You realize I kill villains as well?"

Deku smirks, "Oh, I was counting on it. Would you like to discuss in detail elsewhere, or should I just leave you?"

Stain matches his cocky smirk, "By all means, I'm listening."

Deku leads the way out with his team. It's quick and quiet and no one is the wiser until the guards do a headcount.

It's breaking news everywhere that the Hero Killer escaped, and officials are lost as to how. All they have are some blacked out figures on their security feed and then static.

Deku and Stain sit for a chat when they're safe from prying eyes. Deku promptly had his team paid, mostly for their silence, and sent them on their way. "As you know, or I'm going to assume you know, I was an underground villain for much of my life, not of my own free will." Deku sits on a chair opposite Stain and hands him a thermos full of tea, "I had a change of heart and helped bring down my tormentors. I killed them. After that, I was in the hero biz for a quick minute and then disappeared."

Stain nods, "Right."

"Well, it became clear to me that I hadn't atoned for my sins as a villain, and I was in a unique situation separate from most heroes I worked with. I had knowledge of the underground, something good people don't live to tell the tale about, you understand?"

"Yes." Stain's focus was on corrupt Pro Heroes, not really villains, but he knew big names and came across some bigger issues every now and again.

Deku takes a sip of his tea, chewing on his thoughts, "I decided to do something, so I took over the underworld."

Stain almost spits his drink laughing, "You're the head honcho now?"

Deku nods, "Yes, I've mostly reined them in, though I don't have all the information and access I need for complete control. I'm getting the bad guys to trust me, and that's hard to do when I have to take out the trash every now and again. I can't be tied to that when I'm on a campaign trail, and that's where I need someone separated from me to perform this necessary job."

Stain asks pointedly, "And you want me to be your personal mercenary?"

"I'm going to give you the worst of the worst, and you have issues with being a mercenary? I can pay you and protect you from the law, of course. But think, this is the groundwork I have to lay so I can get you the worst of the worst heroes... Pro Heroes tied to sex rings, or slaves, or stealing money from charity. Those are the kind of names I'm aiming for and that I thought you'd aim for. You'll be able to do whatever you wish in-between, we do have to be distinguished from each other. I think it sounds like a reasonable deal."

Stain hunches even further forward, "I'll play your game, Deku, as long as it gets results."

Deku smiles, "I just want to finish what I started when I targeted Lux."

With that, Deku has an appropriate fixer. Deku gives him a list of names and locations and the two separate. Deku also provides him with funds and places to stay. It's a pretty good deal. Stain gets to stretch his legs and go after people messing up the system. Now, Deku doesn't have to worry about Shinsou finding him out.

The year and so on progress slowly this way. Deku doesn't have time for much of anything besides his takeover. It tends to leave him exhausted and overworked but he drags himself onward, forgetting the people who gave him this strength even as it dwindles.

* * *

**A/N: **Won't be long now guys. As always, I appreciate any and all attention this story has gotten thus far. I do hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, and the few future chapters left. ^-^


	23. Build Me Up Then Break Me Down

_Enjoy._

* * *

The years had not been kind to the underworld. Deku was mostly established as the leader within the first year, though he always had uprisings to stomp on. There'd be the occasional dissenter who he sent his dogs to retrieve. All the times someone came into his home with guns blazing, Hak would stop them in their tracks. His circle grew as people seemed to flock to him as time went on. Everyone wanted to be in his good graces, though some loathed his helicopter parent style.

By the third year, he had complete control with his nose in everything. It was that third year that he let Shinsou free since he had many more trustworthy fighters at his side. Within the fourth year, he had prestige and a working underground name, the Green. Everything started going to shit for the underworld in the fifth year, however.

For some reason, the heroes and cops started closing in, taking out multiple houses in single nights, with no word. The Hero Killer was a problem for them throughout the years, but he swooped in on their most notable Pro Heroes and politicians. No one knew why the year turned so sour for them. Bad luck? Their time? ... A rat?

Deku was at a loss as well. His staff began dwindling, resigning and dissenting. Other bosses' staff also began disappearing, no trace, as if someone were helping them. Deku didn't know what to say to all this upheaval, except try and weather the storm? It was near impossible with everyone getting pinned. Of course, there was a witch hunt for the informant, and Deku watched them eat each other.

Generally, he was well liked by the working class, the cleaners and servants. He used the slave auction house to root out the scum who put a price tag on humans, and bought a few to ensure their safety. He had a reputation as the worst slave owner of them all, with his tastes lying in little boys and little girls that no one ever saw nor heard from again.

He let them believe he was killing them, but instead he was freeing them and set up a proxy home, staffed with other underworld dissenters. They knew as long as they kept quiet everything would be fine.

Jerry was able to retire comfortably, and his employees were worked out of the underworld, slowly but surely. Deku made connections and connected people. Price also quietly dipped from the business. It was emotional for her after the five year period.

The mansion she gave to Deku had turned silent, almost like when she first gave it to him. Deku hugged her and whispered, "Please, never commit another crime."

Price smiled through her tears, "You've given me more time with my family, anything you say, Izuku-san." He helped get her into legitimate banking.

After they parted ways, Deku waved her off before turning to Hak beside him, "When are you going to get out of dodge?"

Hak informs him, "Once you do, sir."

Deku laughs, "Just a few more loose ends to tie up and then we can burn this house down." His face is creased at his worry lines, and his eyes droop and are dull with overuse. Even with healers at his disposal, his eyesight had dwindled. He took up smoking again instead with marijuana, not cigarettes.

Hak grew many more gray hairs over the years. He and Deku had developed an understanding, especially after the various attacks and coups they had to deal with. Hak was a man Deku could trust, and vice versa. The defining moment for Hak was when Deku had thrown Hak to the side at a party as someone took a shot and hit Deku in his breast. Shinsou was quick to restrain the assailant as Deku lay on the floor, cursing up a storm before passing out. Hak became the only person Deku could be honest with and it all began in that room when Hak was waiting to see if Deku would wake up.

* * *

_This party was another defining moment for Deku, held in his own home. The underworld flocked to meet him and appease their new leader. He made it clear that anyone who didn't show up to this party would be in his bad graces. Anyone who missed the other parties were especially at stake. Though none could deny, business was finally booming again under Deku. There was a rumor that his glowing green eyes meant he was looking into their fates and partnering people based on their coinciding fortunes._

_The rumor gave Deku a laugh as he stood amidst a small crowd of people. They were fluffing him up and jesting to gain his favor. "So, what is your quirk, Deku-san? Be a sport."_

_Deku smiled, taking a sip from his bourbon, "I'll never tell." It made his enemies angry that they couldn't find any record of his specific quirk. Last the government knew, he was quirkless and it must've developed later._

_The woman previously speaking, a fashion persona who made her fame by cutting deals in the underworld, "Oh, I suppose it's good to have a mysterious leader." She walks closer to him, holding out her martini, "To our new leader!"_

_The call goes up around the house in agreement. Deku chuckles goodnaturedly, "To a better underworld..." They all take a drink._

_Music winds throughout the house as Deku makes his rounds, meeting and speaking with everyone. One of the maids is secretly jotting down names for a list of attendees, writing notes on behavior and who's friends with whom. _

_Deku makes it outside in his garden area when Hak finds him for an update. "Sir, two of your guests are leaving, they asked me to find you for a farewell."_

_Deku smiles at the man in front of him, "Of course, quite the party again, Hak." Deku gazes upon the surrounding guests, all merrymaking. They're all scum. He tells Hak, "I can't wait to see who didn't show up." There's a dangerous tone to his voice._

_"Yes, sir, I'm sure you're quite anxious."_

_As Deku moves to glance back at Hak, he sees something in passing. A glint? His eyesight is going, but it hasn't left him yet, and he finds the figure in the distance near a shed. _

_Hak watches Deku's expression shift from his polite smile to a stern, stone face. "Sir-" Hak is cut off as Deku reaches forward, his green eyes blazing, and throws Hak to the side all with the sound of a deafening gun shot to accompany it. Hak wheels around, peering up from the ground as Deku coughs. Blood trails from his lips and there's the unmistakable deep red flowing from a wound at his breast._

_"Fuck," Deku growls. He stumbles back, glancing around at his party goers, "Fuck me." He lets out a ragged breath as the effects of shock and blood loss make him lightheaded. He finally falls to his back, "Hood, ugh, anyone... Get all these fuckers out of my house." He wheezes, "Party is fucking over."_

_Hak rushes to his side, "Sir! Master Deku!" He puts pressure on Deku's wound as the vultures swarm away from the house. He glances up as the herd begins to clear and sees the Hood dragging Deku's assailant to the house. _

_A nearby healer rushes to their side, "I heard what happened! Is he still breathing!?"_

_Deku glares up at him, his mind fading before he grips Hak's sleeve weakly, "Don't let them kill me." He stares into Hak's eyes, and Hak witnesses something like desperation. The great Deku fears death? Why?_

_The healer rushes to help Deku, with his quirk as increasing healing factor for a certain amount of time. First, he has to stabilize Deku or it won't mean squat. Hak assists him with finding and removing the bullet and its fragments. Deku doesn't even complain in his sleep. The healer, Roman, does what he can, using up Deku's stamina and his own to get the leader of the underworld back to healed. __He'll just be woozy and tired from his exacerbated healing factor for a while. _

_Hak thanks Roman, "Glad you were here, we would've lost him."_

_"I highly doubt it. You saw the scars, Deku has been through hell, this must be child's play to him," Roman washes his bloodied hands._

_Shinsou in his Hood uniform steps into the room, "If your job is done, leave."_

_Roman complies by holding up his hands and walking out._

_Hak frowns, "No need to be so protective, Hood-san."_

_Shinsou merely grumbles as he steps back outside the door._

_Hak moves to sit beside Deku and wait. His waiting took many hours before he dozed off. _

_"Katsuki..." _

_Hak's eyes blearily open at the name. What was that? He gazes on Deku's strained features. One of his hands clutches his chest. __He groans, "I miss him." His eyes burst open and he flies upright, clutching his chest harder, "Katsuki!" He blinks a few times, peering around and taking in his surroundings before a disappointed look crosses his face. He lays back, "Right."_

_"Who's Katsuki?" Could it be? Hak feels the corners of his mouth pull into a smile. Is that why none of the girls' seduction tactics ever work on him?_

_Deku sighs, rubbing his forehead, "No one, forget it."_

_"He must mean a lot to you, and I won't tell, Master Deku. You protected me and I owe you my life." Hak stands to bow deeply to Deku, "Thank you, sir."_

_Deku stares at his posture before he grumbles, "A bullet is not a big deal to me. Forget it."_

_"Never, sir."_

_A silence passes over them, and Hak grows curious, "Katsuki is that hero you were staying with, right? Why did you look so pained?"_

_Deku confesses, "I thought the pain from the bullet was the same as our being separated..." It would be embarrassing to admit, but Deku is still sleepy from treatment. He whispers, "I'm not sure what it means."_

_"It probably means you love him, sir."_

* * *

"You have someone to meet after this. You can't keep him waiting forever, sir." Hak remembers that first conversation about his feelings, and he's desperately rooting for their reunification.

Deku smiles and leads the way back inside, "As soon as Stain crosses off those last few names, and the police get those two, we'll call it a quits." He told Hak about his situation with Bakugou, and the confusing feelings he had so long ago. Hak explained that Deku probably loved Katsuki in the way a partner would want to face the world together, forever.

The conversation was in passing but Deku ordered him in the second year, "Whatever happens, don't let me go back to him. I have to finish this, even if it seems impossible."

Little did they know Hak would have to act on this promise the next year. Shinsou had just left when the worst thing happened.

* * *

_It was a mistake and he should've known better. He knew this meet-up seemed sketchy, but he had no other choice. He met with a shady figure who passed him details of crimes every once in a while. This last time they told him, "If you go to Booker St. at 2100 hours you'll get information on the Green." Then he was gone, blended with the crowd._

_He couldn't pass it up. Someone finally getting info on the new boss underground? What hero could say no?_

_It was a setup, and Bakugou felt his strength leave him in the dead of night. No one was nearby as five people jumped him. They were quick with a needle but he had fight in him still, blasting two away. The other three rained hurt on him._

_He went down with a thud, his breath strained as his body drowned him in sleep. Still in the throes, he rolls over, dizzy and sinking. His hands grasp at air, weighed down by gravity's increasing pull. One man kicks his face, effectively knocking his lights out._

_He wakes groggily, rolling his aching head around. The lights are too bright, but he can't shade his face with his arms behind his back._

_"Hey, he's waking up, give him another dose, keep him down."_

_Bakugou growls weakly, "You'll..." He takes a deep breath, "Regret it."_

_A thin man stalks up, gripping his hair and pulling his neck back to expose it, "I can end you right now, motherfucker. We don't need your commentary."_

_Bakugou winces at another needle prick, grimacing. He whispers, unable to get hard sounds out, "Fu- you."_

_His body jerks at loud bangs, the likes of which can only come from hard firepower, the kind you feel as well as hear go off. His mind is still submerged in the drugs but his eyes flutter open. Bursts of fire draw his attention. He sees red spray, and bodies falling, but his mind can't comprehend. He's not invested in the situation. When did it get so bright?_

_The next time he forces his eyes open, a black figure stands in the light. They're tall and lean, but their hair is an unmistakable green. He shuts his eyes again, his head bowing into sleep once more._

_Deku walks forward, his men cleaning up the mess. He stands in front of the hero tied to the chair._

_"Everyone's toast, Green, what do you want to do about the hero?"_

_Deku stares at Bakugou's form, and his chest aches. His heart longs to snuggle with him again. Maybe he can bring him, and Bakugou can stay in his mansion, and cuddle up with him after long days? Is that too much to expect?_

_Hak answers for him, "Just leave him, we don't want to give the heroes a reason to come after us." The gentleman steps beside Deku's rigid body. "Master Deku," he rests his hand on Deku's arm, "We must be off."_

_Deku blinks suddenly, snapping out of his pining, he barks, "Hunt down the boss who did this, I want their head. Nobody threatens me."_

_He steps toward the unconscious Kacchan, bowing so his mouth can whisper into his ear, "I kept my promise... I love you too." His gloved hand caresses his cheek, and he squeezes his eyes shut in lament._

_Hak grasps his shoulder, "Come, sir."_

_Deku straightens up, wiping any evidence and following his crew out. "Give the heroes a tip, Hak, please."_

_Hak nods, "Already on it, sir."_

* * *

Deku answers his ringing phone to Stain's voice, "They're put down, kid. Pleasure doing business with you."

Stain wasn't always so cordial, he was downright caustic at first. He questioned every name and talked down to Deku at every turn, but he always got the job done. He had even begun to respect the younger slightly. Deku wasn't doing his work out of revenge, but selflessness. He disappeared from the public eye out of a sense of purpose. Anyone could see Deku's general unhappiness and the way he poured himself into his work. You couldn't ask for a more self-aware boss. Stain saw it. Deku took no pleasure from this work.

Deku replies, "Thank you for your hard work."

"I hope you got a home to return to."

"I think I do."

They end the call.

Deku sits back in his worn chair. How many nights has he sat here, working and studying throughout the day? Too many. He smiles as he shuts his eyes, Katsuki's clear image rests behind his eyelids. He can't even refresh his memory of the image with his blurred vision anymore.

Hak returns to his study with a joint and some tea on a platter, "It could be a while before those last two are nailed, Master Deku."

Deku takes the cup and the joint, lighting up and taking a drag, "That's fine."

It's so quiet, only he and Hak are left in the mansion. Every other mafia house and such have fallen. There's no place left to scurry, there's no one left in business. Deku rooted out every evil and quietly smothered them, none were ever the wiser.

Now, he's tired. His joints and muscles ache. His migraines no longer require the use of his quirk, they come often, thus the MaryJane for the pain.

He hopes Bakugou will accept him, broken pieces and all. He gained two scars on his neck from knife wounds, and hopefully that won't set the blond off to any villainous behavior. His heart aches for him, for his touch. He didn't appreciate him enough when they were living together. He should've realized how much Katsuki meant to him, but he didn't understand. They've been so far away all these years, and Deku has only grown fonder.

There are fears to be had as well. Deku understands Bakugou may have moved on, and he'll accept it. He might die accepting it, but that will be that. What if Bakugou hates him? What if he doesn't love him anymore? Can those feelings go away? It has been years.

Deku agonizes over the details and the future beyond this underground lifestyle in the coming days. One of the escaping heads is caught within two days, with the last still on the loose. At this time, Deku tells Hak to leave and the latter promptly agrees.

"Goodbye, Midoriya Izuku, it has been a pleasure."

The men hug, and Deku chuckles, "Enjoy your new life."

Deku watches the older fellow drive away from the porch. He sighs glancing about the estates and gets started destroying all the evidence that he was ever here.  
His mansion is white with beige trimmings, it's picturesque. It's even more picturesque as it goes up in flames. Even with his blurred vision, he's appreciative of the light from the fire.

He can't help the small smile as he hears the wood crack and cave in. There'll be no evidence of any misdeeds or any kind of notion of the previous owners. The memories he made here will also slowly be eaten by the flames. The bullet and knife holes will fester away into ash. No one will ever suspect criminals lived here.

He'll be able to let go of it all, like this part of his life never really happened. When he returns to Katsuki, it'll be like he never left, won't it? He knows such dreams are inconceivable. He can't bear the rejection, but he needs it to move on with his life.

Laying on his back in the driveway, he rests his head on his hands and shuts his eyes. He's tired. He's been at this job for so long, conniving and reacting to everything. There's not a slow moving part in the underworld. When he shuts his eyes, and the crackle of the fire, he finds himself sinking into a deep sleep.

"Must be nice to be so carefree, sleeping in the middle of the driveway, Deku."

Deku's eyes blearily open to light from the sun, he rolls over, "What?" He's promptly kicked in the face, reeling back from the impact, he moves to a quick crouch. What's happening?

Two suited figures are in front of him, with long tools in their hands. A car is beyond them. He peers behind him to see one stout woman inspecting the charred remains of his former house.

He can't recall interactions with her, and she's definitely not the last boss of the underworld. Who is she?

He stands, dusting himself off, "I don't believe we've met, my dear. Would you refresh my memory?" That strain returns to his face and voice, the years have hardened him.

She turns around with a blurred grimace. She is not a friend. Walking toward him, she remarks, "My name is Athena, I believe you know my father-"

"Odin's daughter?" Deku frowns, becoming more guarded as his muscles tense.

"Yes, you remember him? You're the reason he's in Tartaros. You broke up our family."

Deku chuckles, "One might say that he's in Tartaros for killing and maiming people, but it's all tit for tat. I helped the process along, but he came after me all those times too."

"Do you always joke this much when you're at a disadvantage?" Athena smiles, "I want revenge. I knew I only had to wait when you became the leader underground, it was only a matter of time. Someday you'd be alone with everything dried up. How does it feel to be at your lowest point? With nothing? No friends or family left?"

Deku rubs his neck awkwardly, "Pretty peaceful and quiet if I'm being honest?" He did do this on purpose after all, but she doesn't know.

Athena snaps her fingers and the two men behind grab Deku's upper arms firmly. "Not for long, Mr. Green."

The group files into the car with Deku restrained in the back. He's oddly quiet and calm. There's no one who will come for him, and no one who knows of his plight, but he doesn't care.

Athena asks, "Why are you so quiet? No bargaining or begging?"

"You're not very frightening I'm afraid. Are you going to kill me? Your father was always a nice guy to me, so this behavior is little surprising from his daughter that he spoke so purely about. Whenever we fought, it was never personal between us, it was always just part of the business. I used to run the business, so I know you were nowhere near the top."

Athena sighs, "He kept me away from it all, said it was no place for me to stick my nose. He always said he couldn't get out, and he didn't want that life for me. But I'll work my way up and get him out."

Deku frowns, "It's extremely difficult to get people out of Tartaros, and it requires a lot of money. Those people and that money are just gone now, sweetheart, didn't you see my house burned down?"

"You were the boss! You have to have connections! We'll make you help us!" Athena threatens him with a knife in his face.

He sighs deeply, "It's all gone. If you need to hurt someone, fine, but there's nothing I can do. As you said, I'm alone. Have you ever even killed anyone before? It's so easy for it to go wrong and the people who could make it right aren't around anymore."

"We'll be fine, I have my friends here to help me and we're all set up. You won't get away."

"Your father would hate to see you talking like this."

Athena snaps back, "And he's not around to tell me! Because of you!"

Deku leans forward, "He got himself in prison because of his actions and who he associated with."

"Then why are you still free? Aren't you just as awful?"

Deku sits back, "I suppose it might seem that way. I only came back to tear it all down. And I have paid heavy prices for it."

Athena laughs, "I don't give a fuck, liar. You're the only one off scott free."

Deku lays his head back, unwilling to contradict her. He helped plenty of people get out, and he would've helped Odin too if the guy were around. Sometimes, it's just not worth it to argue with someone who isn't listening. In the past, he would've made a show of force, but they're driving and he's not sure where they are now. He's glad for the ride, but it's all confusing shapes. They don't know he has poor eyesight, so an unhooded captive is like blaring a neon "Amateur Hour" sign. With him, it makes no difference. He feels a migraine coming on, now that he's missed his morning smoke.

He dozes in the back as they drive, his hands cuffed behind him. They have to shake him awake when they park and he scoots out. They're in an abandoned parking lot with abandoned storefronts. Pushing him forward, he walks and follows the brunette Athena to one small store. She swings open the door and they all pile in.

Deku sees a lone chair and simply gets himself situated, "If you all want to do this, who am I to stop you?"

Athena frowns as her men move to secure him to the chair. "Are you always this cocky in these kinds of situations?"

"Your father kept you from the monsters he and I had to deal with, you haven't done much to scare me."

She draws out a knife and walks over, sliding it down his cheek. She marvels as he doesn't even flinch, retaining a polite smile.

"You're going to have to get ugly if you want to enter our world, dear. Think you can handle it? You think you can stomach the screams of pain and the cries for help? You want to reconstruct the underworld, that's fine by me, but you have to get dirty. You'll never look at your hands and not see them covered in someone else's blood. Is that fine by you?"

It's disconcerting how conversational he's being. She thought exacting revenge would be satisfactory, not turned into a lecture. "Just watch me."

Deku blinks as one of the men slams his fist into his face. His chair almost topples over from the force but they bring him back. He smiles through bloody teeth, "How about a deal? If you can't get me to scream or react from pain, how about we call it a day? We go our separate ways, and you return home and make a play at being a productive member of society. Or, you get me to wince or scream or cry, and then I'll see you have the potential to be a big bad boss of the underworld. If you can't do that, you'll be swallowed whole, kid."

She rolls her shoulders, "Sounds like a challenge... I accept, this'll be good practice."

The man previous steps forward and rails on Deku, punching his face, his stomach and even his groin to no avail. Deku merely spits blood to the side, smiling, "Low blow, man."

"How about this?" Athena steps forward, dragging the knife across his chest and torso. Blood spills onto his white shirt, but he never flinches or breaks his smile. She steps back, "What, is this your quirk? You can't feel pain or something?"

Deku shakes his head, bruising forming and stinging from his body, "No, you just learn things when you receive and dish out pain. Open my shirt, you'll see."

Athena tears down his shirt with the knife and opens it to find countless scars of varying sizes. His stomach and chest are littered with them, even without the new cut. "What is this?"

"This is a product of the world I grew up in. You did not. If you want me to show pain, you're going to have to surprise me." One of his eyes is getting inflamed, and he's straining to breathe slightly. Still, his nerves are mostly fried with all his scar tissue.

Athena frowns, she can't comprehend, "But you were the boss? How could this happen to you?"

Deku supplies, "You need to be able to take as much as you dish out. And this wasn't even all revenge, some of it was just people having fun. Can you enjoy this kind of work?"

Athena waves her two buddies out, "No, I can't but I'm not going to give up on our deal. Since you brag at how much you can take, how about this?" She steps forward and drives the knife into his abdomen.

He breathes out through his nose, "Stabbing recklessly can kill a victim prematurely, unless you know the body, I would be wary of where you stab." He leans back as more blood pores out of him. He murmurs, "It'll also make me less able to pay attention."

He receives a hard slap that does little to jar him. He blinks a few times before his head rolls back. "This isn't what I pictured! Deku! Wake up!"

He mutters, "I'm bleeding out, you fool. Just let me die."

She recoils as if she were burned. Can it really happen so fast? They've barely done anything, "Shit!" She ruffles her short hair, calling, "Guys, I fucked up, let's just dump him and be done with it."

The two comply with loading Deku back into the van. He bleeds along the seats and they wrap him in a big blanket. One lapse later, and he's thrown in some random neck of woods.

After the sound of footsteps is gone, does he crawl out from the blanket and begin following the direction they went off in. Pressing against his stab wound, he breathes tiredly. Blood loss wears away at him with every step. He's not as young as he used to be, he's a middle aged man now. He makes it to a road and begins to follow along it resting on trees and stumbling every so often. His torn shirt hangs off him and he sees lights in the distance. He keeps his head down as he breaks into an outlet and dons a hoodie while packing another piece of clothing against his wound.

He makes his way to a bus stop and hitches a ride away from this town. When he shuts his eyes, his brain supplies a picture of Bakugou. It's been so long, and to say he hasn't kept tabs on him would be a lie.

Bakugou retired from hero work recently, opting to move away from Kioko and to a more remote location in the mountains, though that information is privy.

All Deku has to do is just ride these buses for all they're worth and he'll be there. It gets increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open and even harder to focus on the names of stops. He has to change buses every once in a while, but he's getting closer. A whole other day of travel passes before he finally leaves the last bus for a small mountain town. It's night but people are still about.

He walks slowly through the streets, having memorized the way to Katsuki. All his fears are null by the blood loss. He breathes heavily, walking another thirty minutes before he turns onto Katsuki's street. Pressing his wound tighter, all he can think about is getting there, it's what he's waited for.

When he steps onto the porch, the lights are all off. He rings the doorbell but there's no answer. It's anticlimactic, and he spills over onto the wood after waiting.

Is he out of town? Is he coming back? Did he move?

It figures this would happen to Izuku, after all his hard work. This is how he's repaid. He's alone again, and it's his fault for turning Bakugou and anyone who ever cared about him away.

His mind sinks from the light as gravity seems to pin him to the floor. He'll just die here, like what always should've happened. He'll die broken and alone, it must be his fate if he believed in that.

Deep into an unconscious slumber, his yearning almost summons him. Katsuki strides up the steps after a night walk and jolts at the heap of a person on his porch. He crouches, "Woah, hey, are you alright?" He turns over the person but can't really make out their face in the dark. "Hello, wake up, this isn't the place to sleep off a bender, man." Katsuki presses his fingers to their neck, finding a weak pulse that means more than too much to drink. He moves inside, turning on the light before coming back outside with his phone at the ready.

Looking at the collapsed person's face in the light, the phone drops from his hand and he steps back. Do his eyes deceive him? Is this real? Is this another dream?

He rushes closer, inspecting Izuku's features and the cut on his cheek. "Izuku! Hey, Izuku!? What happened? Why're you here?"

Izuku's eyes flutter and he shifts, barely whispering, "Lost too much blood, need..."

Katsuki begins a deeper inspection, lifting his shirt to a somewhat soaked hoodie underneath, and a long slice across his torso. "There's no hospitals nearby, but you need blood. Let me make a call, we'll get you some." The former hero lifts Izuku and carries him inside, setting him on a spare bed inside.

His medic friend nearby agrees to drop by with some O-negative blood, the universal donor. She patches up Izuku remarking, "This is some of the worst scarring I've ever seen. Has he always had these?"

Bakugou spares a glance, stepping near. He's only ever seen glimpses and never had a proper inspection. He frowns, "I couldn't say if those are new or old." He can't. This isn't the same man who left all those years ago, he's sure of it.

He doesn't know how to feel about it, about him. Why is he back? Who gave him those wounds? Why does he know where Katsuki lives?

He crosses his arms with a heavy frown. His friend, Celie, smiles at his troubled expression. "I'm sure he had good reasons for leaving the limelight, Bakugou," she assures him.

"Maybe he should've stayed away then." Bakugou loved this man, and he can't just accept him back like nothing happened. He has some explaining to do when he wakes up.

Celie stands from the bed, after finishing up her work, "Don't say that. Give him a chance before you shut him out. Let me know if there are any changes."

Bakugou hums as she leaves the house. Once it's quiet and a few minutes have passed, he comes to sit at Izuku's disheveled side. They took off his hoodie and tattered clothes, so he rests shirtless with only the bandages to cover him.

He breathes deeply and exhaustively with fever, sweat glistening at his brow. Katsuki sets a cool towel on his forehead eliciting a sigh. Further examination reveals Izuku is just as brawny as before he left, keeping in shape.

"Where have you been all this time? Why'd you leave without me, dipshit." Katsuki huffs and leaves the room.

He sleeps on the couch just outside so later in the night he can hear Izuku whispering, "Hak... Hak... Please, water."

Who the fuck is Hak?

Katsuki rises with a huff, moving to get a glass of water and bring it to Izuku. It's nearly four in the morning. After turning on the light, Izuku shuts his eyes, adjusting, he squints around, "Where am I...?" He lays back down, the swirling tides in his brain threatening to drown him again. He blinks at the figure entering his vision, before he mutters, "Who are you?"

Bakugou nearly crushes the glass in his grip. He growls, "Your water." He hands it for the green-haired to take. He mutters, "Is this your idea of a sick joke, coming here and asking for someone else, saying you don't know me?"

Izuku blinks tiredly, reaching out to the glass in front of him, but he misses. Bakugou raises a brow as Izuku tries again before his hand just rests back on the bed. The former mobster replies drolly, "You're the one picking on a legally blind man."

"What?" Did he just end up here by coincidence? "You can't see?"

"I can make out shapes and colors, but its blurry, don't get me started on depth perception." Izuku holds out his hand, "Can you please hand me the water?"

Katsuki moves to allow him to grasp it but his grip is weak. The glass nearly falls as Izuku winces. "To hell with it," Katsuki steps close, helping lift Izuku's torso with an arm supporting his back, and presses the glass to his lips. Deku drinks it gratefully before he finishes and moves to lie back. Katsuki watches his eyes seal shut for another long slumber.

The blond returns to the couch and ruffles his hair irritably. It's a coincidence? Who's Hak then? Did Hak do this?

Bakugou doesn't get a wink of sleep, he's restless and worrying. He can't be the slightest bit happy, he's just in turmoil. What's gonna happen?

The morning and afternoon pass without a peep from the interloper. It's only when night comes that Midoriya opens his green eyes. He murmurs, "What?" It's dark in the room, asking again, "Where am I?"

Katsuki waltzes inside, turning on the light again so Izuku must adjust. He squints at the figure, his memory coming back to him, asking, "Kacchan?"

The name floors Katsuki. He halts in his tracks. He was recognized? Izuku knew how to find him? Bakugou doesn't know what he expected, but he bows his head, a strain coming into his voice, "Why'd you find me?" He grunts, trying to withhold the emotion threatening to gush forward. He clenches his teeth and balls his hands into fists. His shoulders quake.

All his exploding emotions and his uncertainty quiet when he chances a glance back at Izuku. What does he find?

Silent tears flow freely from Izuku's eyes. He clutches his heart and an expression of pain riots across his face. "I-" He can't form a sentence coherently with his throat clenching shut in his grief.

Katsuki walks forward and wraps his arms around his lost love. Izuku returns it willingly, clutching onto Katsuki like a lifeline. He squeezes the former hero so tight, and a cry of relief erupts from his throat. He sobs, pressing his tear-stained face against Katsuki's shoulder with his body shivering from his lamenting.

He could scream, but Katsuki holds him close, somewhat unsure over the state of the other man. The blond embraces him tightly, his fingers sliding through green curls. He shushes him softly as Izuku continues shaking though his sobs grow weaker by the minute.

"Why'd you leave me," Katsuki supplies.

Izuku takes a minute to quiet his keening, before he struggles to answer, "I had to, I couldn't bring you with me." He presses more firmly against his childhood friend, "You were a hero, too noticeable. I couldn't do it if I brought you..."

"Do what? Why couldn't you bring a hero? Why couldn't you let me help you?"

Deku sighs roughly, "I took over the underworld-"

"What?" Katsuki means to jerk back but Deku holds him tightly.

"I wanted to finish it off. Misty, you remember? Her boss found me and I couldn't deny. I didn't want them to make trouble for us again, so I took over and I quietly dragged them out from the shadows... It was..." He trails off as his strength leaves him. Bakugou pulls away and both his hands cup Izuku's wet cheeks.

Izuku blinks at him, unable to discern the sadness and love pooling in Katsuki's red irises. It was the only way, he's sure of it. Instead, what spills out is, "It was so hard." His voice cracks at the end and Katsuki leans forward to press his lips against Izuku's.

Izuku's hand presses against Katsuki's cheek also finding them wet from tears. He sighs into the kiss. It's gentle and full of love. Katsuki sucks on his lower lip before pressing again, firmly and deeply.

Izuku finds his mind betraying him, and the tiredness from crying also tugs at his bones. He rests against Katsuki as the other gets comfortable as well. They sleep, tightly wound and warm.

* * *

Izuku wakes in the early afternoon, stirred from a deep sleep by Katsuki's gentle kisses and soft touches. He blinks at the blond, murmuring, "What time?"

"You slept till one, sleepyhead, but I couldn't help myself." Katsuki smiles down at him as Izuku also reflects a smile. The green-haired sighs as his hand finally finds Kacchan's face.

Katsuki frowns as he holds Izuku's hand against his own cheek before he kisses his palm, "What happened to your glasses?"

Izuku smiles, "I couldn't play the part with them. It wouldn't look good if someone with a quirk based in their eyes had to wear glasses. My eyesight got all blurry, but I was having problems before the job too."

Katsuki nods, "Right, well we're gonna get you another pair, no more quirk use for you, and brunch is ready."

"Yes sir, I'm starved for your cooking."

Katsuki helps Izuku up, his wounds aren't exactly fully healed. Izuku holds onto Katsuki as they move through the house. They get situated at the table and Katsuki moves about the kitchen, cleaning up. He smiles into his cleaning, "You better finish every crumb on that plate."

"R-right," Izuku's voice cracked.

Wheeling around, Katsuki walks to his side, "Hey, hey, why're you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Izuku shakes his head as he continues chewing. Tears are nearly gushing down his face as he answers, "I just... I never thought I could have this again... I'm-. I'm so happy."

Katsuki hugs him, "Me too, I'm so glad to have my friend back." He regrets it as soon as he says it. What an idiot.

Izuku blinks at the title, confusion rising. Friend? Was that all they were? Izuku thought Bakugou told him he was something more? All that kissing was just friendly stuff? Katsuki releases him to return back to cooking. He wears a deep frown at his calling Izuku a friend. He loves him but they never said they were more, he hasn't said it directly to Izuku yet, he never had the courage. He doesn't know how to treat Izuku, and frankly he never knew.

Izuku wears a sullen expression as he finishes his food, "Thanks for the food, it was delicious." They're really only friends with benefits? What if he doesn't want that? Should he have Katsuki spell it out for him? No, that'd be too embarrassing.

"No problem."

Izuku rubs his temples as another migraine comes on, he asks, "You got any weed?"

Katsuki coughs, "Huh? Why would I have that?"

"I use it for my migraines, for the pain. Better than opiates, we've both seen what those can do."

"Right, uh, no, I don't have any, but I know a guy."

"Perfect. I'll start looking for another place around here, so I won't take up your bed for much longer." There's a rising pit of despair. The word "friend" is clearly a rejection of more to their relationship. Izuku was ready for this, though it stings like a bitch.

Katsuki encounters his own panic, "Oh, no, you don't have to go..."

"I can't take up your only spare room in case your other friends need it." He's being slightly childish about it, but it's true. Why give him the special treatment? For benefits? That kind of relationship just doesn't suit his tastes.

Silence. Katsuki doesn't know what to say. They've been reduced to this? He assures Izuku, "A roommate never hurt anybody..."

Izuku can't help feeling unwanted, though he doesn't realize Katsuki feels the same. This reunion just went sour, all because of one word.

The rest of the day goes by in tense silence. Izuku rests and Katsuki goes out to pick up some stuff for him.

Izuku lays in bed, wide awake, and unable to come to a decision about Katsuki. The blond doesn't know that Izuku heard him say those three words all those times. Izuku finally realized he reciprocates those feelings, but maybe Katsuki's feelings are gone. It's been five years, love surely fades over time. Maybe they should quit while they're ahead?

Is it okay like this? Should he make the first move, and be honest? A clear rejection must be better than all this wondering, and where is Hak when he needs his advice?

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter should be the last, it's still in the works... Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. And as always, I thank all the attention it has gotten, follows and favorites, and reviews. ;)


	24. To the Place I Belong

*Reminder: this story is rated Mature*

_Enjoy._

* * *

I'm coming home, I'm coming home,

Tell the world that I'm coming home,

Let the rain wash away

All the pain of yesterday.

* * *

This was the opposite of seeing through rose-colored glasses. Instead of sunshine and rainbows, a cold and gray world awaited him. It surrounded him like a pack of starving wolves in the dead of winter. They hadn't occupied the same bed since that first time, now Bakugou slept in his own room. Izuku lay in the dark by himself and lamented how everything could fall away so easily. He had reached the end of the tunnel only for the lonesome darkness to reach out its bony hand, grab him tight, and pull him back in.

Maybe he isn't meant to be happy? He's considered it at least. Can life really be so cruel? Does this world really despise him so? His logical brain answers in the negative, that there is no entity out there that's making him miserable. Sometimes the cards just fall that way.

When he could stand on his own two feet, after much bed rest, he walked to the door. Dull eyes fell on the scenery of the backyard. Dead and decaying brush littered the ground, and the two trees were barren and lifeless. The green of life gave way to the chill of winter all across the mountainside. Deku empathized with the cloudy weather. He felt the cold ache in his limbs.

This doesn't stop him from going outside for a smoke.

Sitting on the squeaky wooden chair, Deku takes long drags from his strong joint. He had to admit he got his hopes up. It should've been obvious that Katsuki would move on in their years apart, shouldn't it? Deku betrayed him, took him for granted, and left him with only a letter to speak for their relationship. He can't come back and expect everything to go back to the way it was. He knows he hurt Katsuki when he left, and it's selfish of him to expect the same kindness and treatment from before. These are the consequences of his actions.

He exhales another puff of smoke and the smell of burning grass engulfs him. It takes the edge off and he leans back. The sound of the stream at the edge of Katsuki's yard lulls him to a near sleep.

He continues to meditate even as the sliding door opens and Katsuki steps out, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope," Deku murmurs before taking another drag.

Katsuki frowns as he takes up the seat beside him, "What're you thinking about?"

Deku blinks at the gray sky. What else is there to think about besides Katsuki? He answers lamely, "I need to gather up the funds I set aside for my new place, get glasses... Maybe the world will look less shitty if I get my eyesight back," he chuckles humorlessly.

Katsuki opts to ignore his sullen comment. He agrees, "It is pretty gloomy right now... How did it work being the boss and having shit eyesight?"

"I had full control by the time it got really bad, only using my quirks when I needed to." Deku smiles, a nostalgic gloom over his eyes, "Besides, people had my back."

Katsuki crosses his arms as jealously riles at the thought, "And where were they a few days ago?"

"I sent them away."

"Why would you do that?"

Deku sits up, knocking the ash from his joint before he drags it again, almost through. He decides to enlighten Katsuki, "Well, Hak had a husband of his own to return to. Price has two girls that she wanted to go the right way for. All my friends had people of their own, their own family." Deku leans back with a sigh, "They wanted out so I paved the way for them."

Katsuki finally peers at Deku's wistful gaze. He sees the brooding lines and the wrinkles from years of hard work. Deku's eyes tell of an older soul behind the skin. He asks, "Any of those scars I saw new?"

Deku chuckles, "My eyesight is shit, I couldn't say."

"What about these?" Katsuki points to the scars on Deku's neck.

"Knife, you understand we had scuffles-"

"Those could've been deadly-"

"No, they were. We had a healer on hand that mostly patched me up. I was so busy I couldn't take care of the wounds, and they scarred over. Most of the scuffles I was involved in were quite dangerous."

Katsuki sighs, recoiling as one of his hands moves to rub his face. He growls, "I thought you were somewhere safe living the quiet life."

"I had to make you believe that, but I was working too."

Katsuki presses his hands to his face groaning, "Ugh, I should've made a ruckus and looked for you, I made the wrong choice..." He sighs, dropping his hands, "You were still fighting when I thought you were done."

Deku smiles, "Well, I'm done now. They came to me for help, and I thought I'd pay the kindness I received forward. I was the only one who could do it." He's finished the marijuana.

Katsuki leans back, eyeing Deku's relaxed gaze, "You're something, fuckin nerd." Something like respect for Deku blossoms, like it's the first time Katsuki is witnessing him as a man. There's the life in his years behind his eyes, as if they've seen a great many tribunals. Scars tell of struggle, but Izuku made it to his door. His muscles are much more toned, on par with Katsuki's defined brawn. Izuku is no longer someone to take care of, Katsuki realizes this fully now.

Deku also rests his head back, his eyes drooping closed, "Besides, I stood by my word to you." He yawns, rubbing his eyes before resting back and closing his eyes fully, "I came when you were taken just like I said..." He exhales deeply, eyes sealing shut as the mind sinks into sleep.

Katsuki raised a brow at him. "What do you mean?" He blinks, suddenly alert. He came when Katsuki was taken? When? That time? Katsuki stares at Deku's sleeping features. He was still there for him when he needed? He rubs a slight water from his eyes after a strong emotion overcomes him. That green hair was so vivid in his memory, it looked so much like Deku's, but Katsuki figured it was his mind playing tricks. It couldn't have been, but it was.

As if the sky sympathizes, little droplets of rain begin to fall. Katsuki stands and moves to carry Deku, but he stops himself. He shouldn't do that anymore. His hands hover over Deku's sleeping form before he takes them away and straightens. This isn't the same broken man he knew before. Izuku is different now, his attitude toward Bakugou, the way he carries himself. He stands taller and firmer. He only came to him for friendship, and Katsuki let his feelings get the better of him and took advantage of Izuku before. The sleeping individual before him surely won't stand for Katsuki's transgresses any further.

He reaches to jostle Izuku's shoulder, "Hey, it's raining, come inside and go to bed."

Deku stirs blearily, he presses his hand atop Bakugou's, on his shoulder, gripping it before pulling Bakugou down, "Or you could keep me warm." He wraps his arms around Katsuki, stunned into his lap.

Bakugou nearly grunts as his senses tell him exactly what he is sitting on top of. Deku blinks open his eyes before they widen, "Oh, I'm just kidding, Kacchan." A weak attempt at an explanation. He releases the blond, who quickly extricates himself, chuckling dryly.

"Oh, haha..." Katsuki rubs his neck as a blush blisters on his cheeks. No fair! No fair!

Deku stands and passes him on the way in, "The MJ makes me a little more crazy." He frowns as he makes his way to bed. He wants Katsuki, but the man doesn't want him back. He keeps forgetting. Katsuki doesn't know he heard him admit love all those times.

He dives into bed with a huff. Life is terrible.

Katsuki splashes his face with cold water before looking his flaming red eyes in the mirror. Rubbing his face, he exasperates, "I'm so fucking gay." He laughs to himself before heading to complete some chores and obsess over the warmth of Deku's body. That last night was too long ago when they slept entangled in one another. Utter peace on this shitty planet.

A few weeks pass as Deku looks around for houses. He gets his eyes checked and has to pay a ridiculous amount for some strong prescription glasses. They make his eyes look much bigger than they are and Katsuki smiles, nearly laughing, when he sees them on. He's so cute.

Deku growls, "I need a drink."

They make their way to a bar for some leisurely drinking. Katsuki enjoys beer but Deku prefers hard liquor. On this night, he orders some shots of tequila, straight with no chasers. He downs a few and Katsuki frowns, "Whoa there, what's the rush?"

"I'm just trying to have a good time..." Deku shoots him a smile. It takes a while before he starts to feel buzzed. He grins more often as he asks Katsuki questions and listens to his stories from the hero days.

Katsuki also begins to enjoy himself as Izuku more readily laughs and engages with him. They're closer together at the bar, and Izuku slides in more "accidental" touches. His inhibitions flutter away with another three shots, though the next triple has him more woozy. He leans heavily on Katsuki as the blond notes, "I think you're done for the night, Midoriya."

The emerald man rests his hand on Kacchan's arm. His blinks are deeper as he stares at the blond. Katsuki smiles at him, blushing as Deku retains his gaze. The shy smile Katsuki shoots him is one of the purest things he's ever seen. Deku holds onto his arm very tight, slurring, "'m fine."

Katsuki pays and closes the tab. "Yeah, let's go home." He stands and Izuku watches him get up, a slight smile on his lips.

He frowns suddenly, squinting his eyes at Katsuki, "Home?" He stands, shaking his head, "I don't have a home yet, remember? Who's drunk now?" He leads the way out as Katsuki flinches from that burn. He catches up as Izuku fumbles with the door to outside. Home? Is Katsuki making fun of him? Rejecting him and then mocking him?

They make it outside, and once again the rain is pouring, which is unfortunate because they walked. Izuku thinks nothing of it as he recalls, "This ain't so bad, little rain." He walks with his hands buried in his pockets, slowly and slightly off kilter, but making his way.

Katsuki rushes to catch up, "This is a lot of rain," he glances at Izuku's stern expression as they walk. The blond considers his words about a home. He doesn't think he has a home with Katsuki?

Before he can say anything, Izuku announces, "Fuck me, I'm unhappy." Katsuki watches him stop and raise his face to the sky. The droplets cool his blistering face.

"Why? The rain?" Katsuki watches his posture, the calm of his face. He frowns as Izuku turns a hurt expression on him. It makes him straighten up, tense his shoulders. What's wrong? Back in the day, he might've run to put his arms around Izuku, but now, what are they? Friends? Can he do that anymore?

Izuku shakes his head, tears mixing with the rain, "No, not the rain. I'm upset because of you. You were able to move on so easily after I left, hero work and everything. How did you do that? What's the secret? I can't get over it."

Katsuki's frown deepens, his expression darkening, "What do you think I got over? What are you trying to get over?" He thinks Bakugou got over his leaving? That's why he's upset?

"I want to be able to retire alone too, not give a fuck what anyone else says." He nearly whispers it, "You got over me leaving. I guess I wasn't worth your time anymore."

Bakugou hears him, clicking his tongue, he concedes, "I never got over you, but I can't force myself on you, because you matter to me. I'd rather you stay with me if you really want to, not because I forced you to." It takes everything in Katsuki not to give in, not to just admit his love, but how can he? Izuku left him so easily, but he knows it's not true. Izuku told him it was damn near impossible. There should be nothing to stop him from running to him right now, should there?

Izuku smiles ruefully, "You never forced me to do anything. You only helped me. But you're doing so well, it doesn't seem like it matters whether I'm here or not..." Even though Izuku has been dreaming of reuniting for years, since he left.

Katsuki huffs, "Of course I like having you around-"

Izuku slips and Katsuki grabs him swiftly, steadying him with his hand gripping Izuku's arm. They stand facing each other, and Izuku tells him, "I was only ever a burden to you, I don't fault you for forgetting about me. No one would want to help someone with all my baggage, I get it."

"You're my oldest friend, how could I forget you?"

Izuku grits his teeth, stepping in close to Katsuki, so their faces are mere inches apart, "There you go again with 'friend'." Katsuki moves back but Izuku stays with him, leaning forward to bury his face in the crook of his neck, "You're more to me, and I thought I was worth more to you too. Do you really not love me anymore?"

Katsuki is frozen. He knew about Katsuki's love? More than friends, he feels it too? No, no, Izuku hasn't said he loves him. Katsuki is a terrified deer in headlights, unsure of what he should say or do. Does he admit it openly now?

Izuku continues, drawing his arms around Katsuki, "All I could think about was coming back to you after I finished the job. I dreamed about you for so long, and I couldn't even look at a picture with my shit eyesight. Now I'm here and you call us friends?" Katsuki feels Izuku tighten his hold and his face is slick against his neck. Izuku murmurs, "But I love you."

There's a crackle of thunder and Katsuki's breath is stolen. He admitted it, and it's everything Bakugou wanted. It's everything he dreamed it would be.

Izuku straightens up and Katsuki observes tear-stained eyes. Midoriya's hand cups Bakugou's cheek, and a somber expression displays on his face, "But I can't force you to love me back either, so I'll move away so I don't bother you anymore." He steps close to press his lips to Katsuki's face gently, then as he leaves to walk away Katsuki grips onto his hand and pulls Izuku back against him.

"I love you too," he fervently kisses Izuku on the lips, sliding in his tongue, and his hands drawing up behind Izuku's back, pulling him closer. He tastes exactly the same as he remembers, and as soft and warm.

Izuku breaks their kissing, gasping as Katsuki moves to his neck, sucking and playing on his nerves, "Wait, is this real? Is this a dream?" He's still woozy. Can he rejoice? Is the air cleared?

Katsuki stoops to scoop up Izuku and carry him bridal style, "Yes, it's real. I never got over you, I love you. Everything about you, I love, baggage and all. All I've ever wanted to do was help you carry it all, even before." Katsuki's face is blistering as he admits it.

Izuku hugs him tight as he's carried, "I love you so much. I missed you." His heart is bursting with emotion and he never wants to let his Kacchan go.

"You're my world, Izuku. I never forgot you, and I definitely didn't get over you. I want you to stay with me." Izuku hums as his hold begins to loosen. Katsuki mutters, "Don't forget this tomorrow, ya drunk."

"Never," he whispers.

* * *

I know my kingdom awaits,

And they've forgiven my mistakes,

I'm coming home, I'm coming home,

Tell the world that I'm coming home.

* * *

They sleep together again, holding the other close. Katsuki strokes Izuku's hair as he sleeps off some of the alcohol.

The sun is a couple hours into the sky before Izuku's eyes flicker open. He sighs as he hears as well as feels Katsuki's heartbeat against his ear. He rises onto his elbows over Katsuki's sleeping persona. He softly presses his lips to Katsuki's before Katsuki's hand runs through his hair.

They part and Izuku smiles down at him, "About time we did this."

"Will you stay with me? Move in?"

"Yes."

Katsuki smiles, "I was never sure if I should take the initiative with you. I didn't want to pressure you, or make you think you had to act a certain way with me."

"I didn't realize before what you meant to me. I never understood my emotion toward you, or our relationship. Relationships, in general, have always been unclear to me, until I started having long talks with Hak, my butler as the Green. I learned a lot about families over my time away. It was productive in more ways than one."

Katsuki sits up and Izuku moves to sit beside him. "You're not the same person I knew before, I can see you've grown. It made me a little intimidated, like you were farther away."

"No, I'm closer to you than I've ever been."

"I see that... Will you let me take you on a real date?"

"I'd be honored. I'll make breakfast, I've learned a few things." Izuku moves to leave the bed and get started on food.

Katsuki watches him go with a grin. Time moves so fast, but now that they're finally here, he wants these moments to last forever.

Once they're settled in, it's a wonder they never came clean before. Izuku makes breakfast and it makes Katsuki impressed. Fluffy pancakes and juicy bacon await him. Izuku has definitely improved since he last saw him, "Been practicing in your time away?"

"I was busy for the most part but toward the end I had a lot more down time. Especially when my help started disappearing, I had to feed myself more." Izuku comes to sit beside Katsuki at the table, "What about you? It was a surprise when I heard you retired. Your rivalry with Lemillion was going so strong still too."

Katsuki nods, "Yes, but after so many years of nonstop hero work, all I could think about was settling down, and it seemed so tedious and never-ending. Besides, I still ached after you left and my heart wasn't in it anymore. Mirio understood. He's a good guy and I know he'll be number one for a long time, like All Might. And they all know they can call me and I'll be there."

Izuku nods, smiling, "Speaking of All Might..."

"Did you ever visit him?" Katsuki glances up at Izuku's melancholic features, he wears a somber expression.

"No," Izuku sighs, "I never got a chance."

Katsuki reaches over to place his hand over Izuku's, "We'll visit him soon."

Izuku lets out a strained breath, "It's a little hard to believe that he could ever die. I grieved when I heard the news, I think everyone did a little bit, even in the underworld. The symbol of peace is supposed to be unfaltering, but he was a man. It was so easy to forget, and because of that, it was that easy for people to blame him. He made it seem like he would always be there to save you, but he couldn't always. It's just sad."

"Yeah, he was one of a kind..."

They hold a vigil for the fallen hero, continuing to eat in silence and thinking about the ways Yagi Toshinori touched their lives. As he deserves, one day he didn't wake up from a peaceful slumber, and as such he continues to rest. No villain nor illness can ever touch him again.

After their small moment of silence, they get to talking about what they're going to do. What interests them, anywhere to go? Katsuki wants to leave it up to Deku, but Deku merely shrugs, "Do we have to go out? Can we stay in? I've missed five years worth of new movies, what do I need to watch?"

Katsuki blinks at him for minute, deadpan, before a smile crinkles, "A movie marathon? Let's go, let me check my streaming account for some ideas."

They get set up. Katsuki scrolls through movies and brings out some new superhero and action films, as well as some thriller and horror. Izuku makes popcorn and brings some beers to the coffee table. They turn the heater down and cuddle up on the couch.

It's quiet, and they're content. There's so much left they have to say but for now they can just enjoy the other's presence. Izuku watches the films intently, taking his movie watching very seriously, then he notices Katsuki fell asleep against him.

During the fourth hour, Katsuki briefly wakes to screaming in the horror film and he feels Izuku chuckle, "Amateurs."

His red eyes open to the killer descending upon the scrambling college students. He sits up, rubbing his eyes and breathing deep. Izuku smiles, putting a pillow on his lap, "Here, you can stretch out here."

Katsuki nods, laying back on the pillow in Izuku's lap. He squints at Izuku's gentle features staring down at him. His eyes close as Izuku runs a hand through his hair, sending waves of calm over him.

He remembers Izuku was at the height of the underworld, he was a star villain, one of the worst. Is this really that same man? He's so gentle toward him now, so confident in how he talks to others.

Katsuki whispers, "Are you the same Deku I used to know?" He blinks open to stare at Izuku.

The green-haired murmurs, "I think I'm closer to who I would've been if I had never moved to the country when I was a kid..."

"I know you've done some awful things since I last saw you, and I want to know, but at the same time I'm scared to know."

Izuku replies, "I did what I had to to bring down the worst of the worst. I never touched any innocents, I only reacted when people attacked me, and targeted people who got away from the heroes and police with evidence of their crimes. I have no regrets about the things I did."

Katsuki sits up, "You were the Green, though? Do you know what stories we were getting about you?"

"They're wrong."

"You bought slaves and people never heard from them again, dead children. You cut out people's tongues so they couldn't speak against you. Is that justified to you?" His stomach tightens when Izuku chuckles.

He shakes his head, "Sorry, I know, I know you probably believe those stories but you are taking them without context. Let me explain, the children and slaves are all freed. They thought I was killing them when really I was finding them new identities and setting them up away from the underworld. I did actually cut out someone's tongue, maybe a few, but only because they threatened me, or people I care about. One of them was a slave dealer, and the others were mostly assassins who kept threatening me after they had been beat. So, I gave them a warning but left them with their lives... I don't regret it. I needed a nasty reputation, some of the stories I paid people to spread."

Katsuki frowns, "Did you keep and torture your enemies for fun?"

He meets Izuku's calm gaze levelly, and Izuku responds, "Not for fun, if I ever tortured it was for a message or to gain information. I took no pleasure in it. I haven't enjoyed other people's pain for a long time." He pauses to observe Katsuki's reaction. As expected, he's not happy but there's something else to his expression. Izuku asks, "Is this going to be a problem? I'm not going to apologize..."

"No, I don't want you to feel bad about it, I understand sometimes you have to get dirty. I just wish I could've helped you, well, I mean I wish I could've been there so maybe you wouldn't have had to do those things..." Does that make sense? If Katsuki were there, would his presence have made things easier? Could they have done things on the up and up?

Izuku tells him, "I made the decision not to include you, even though I wanted to. It's done, don't dwell on it."

The stern tone has Katsuki nodding, "Yes sir."

They focus back on the movie after the awkward silence. The movie ends and Izuku says, "I know I said not to dwell on it, but if you ever have more questions, I'll be honest and answer them for you... I'm not trying to shut you out..."

Katsuki smiles, "I know, I'm just trying to get a clearer picture of you." Katsuki reaches to hold his hand, and Izuku returns his mirth with a smaller lip smile.

Izuku kind of feels like he's being scrutinized and judged. He doesn't like that feeling and he's trying to understand Katsuki isn't coming at him from that angle. He just doesn't want to defend himself on every action he committed back then.

They drop the subject and move on with the night.

* * *

Things get more comfortable in the following days as they become accustomed to each other's presence and new relationship in the house.

Deku stands outside, having his smoke, when Katsuki pokes his head out, "I got a call from Mirio about one of the cases I worked on, wanna come to Kioko with me for a visit? We can visit Eri too."

Izuku smiles, "Sure, I'll tag along."

They plan out the trip, packing what they'll need and taking Katsuki's car down the mountain and away.

Their first stop is Kirishima's, who graciously opened his home. He and Katsuki embrace, "Hey buddy, it's been too long." Kirishima moves to hug Izuku, "I'm happy to see you too man, where you been? We were all worried."

Izuku smiles, awkwardly patting Kirishima's overly friendly back, "I was around."

Katsuki frowns as the two share a look. It's best that they keep the Green between them. Katsuki helps carry the bags in, "How's crime fighting?"

"It's been much quieter around here. There hasn't been much villain activity, just the normal do-gooder stuff. How's the retired life treating you?" Kirishima walks to his kitchen to pull out some beer for his guests as they all get reacquainted in the living room.

"It's quiet, all I do is exercise and answer the occasional email about work. UA has been hounding me to instruct."

Deku adds, "I've been telling him to go for it. He'll go stir crazy eventually."

Kirishima grins, "Midoriya has it right, man, you should do it. Even All Might kept pretty active in his retirement."

Katsuki takes a sip of his beer, frowning, "I don't know. If you got any big fights, call me, but I'm not trying to deal with some snot nosed brats."

"I hear that..." Kirishima chuckles before clearing his throat, "So, how did you two reconnect?"

Izuku answers, "I found him, it just happened."

"Not much to it," Katsuki explains.

Kirishima nods, "Right... Well, make yourselves at home, one of you can take my room, and there's the spare. I'll sleep on the couch."

Izuku and Katsuki share a momentary glance before Katsuki chuckles, "You can have your bed, he and I sleep together."

Kirishima blinks at them, before sighing, "Ugh, finally, we thought you two would never realize." The redhead leans toward Izuku, "You made the first move, right, that's what my money is on."

Izuku grins, "Yes." He shines this grin on Katsuki, whose rosy cheeks are blistering in his embarrassment.

The conversation meanders for a couple more hours before the three turn in. Katsuki has plans with Mirio early in the morning while Izuku visits Eri. Katsuki will meet with them later.

Eri screams when she sees Deku, running up and tackling him. He holds his ground as she wraps around him, "I knew I'd see you again."

He can hear the tears in her voice as she tightens her hold around him, "You're in college now, I'm so proud of you." He strokes her hair as she clings to him for a moment more.

Eri backs up, "I'm a geneticist to learn more about my quirk." Eri grins as she points at his glasses, "Those are some heavy duty prescriptions, dad, what's up with those?"

Izuku smiles as she begins to pull him by his hand toward a coffee shop where they can sit and chat, "My quirks were hard on the eyes over the years."

"I know you had migraines, so it was just the start? Your eyesight went too. Do you still have the pain?"

"It's mostly numbed now, I smoke an herb and it helps."

Eri nods, "Riiight." She knows what he means.

They get to catching up, mostly centered on Eri's life. She has a vague idea about what Deku was up to in their time apart, and they can't go into details about his past five years in public.

Katsuki joins them after his business finishes and they head to the cemetery where Yagi Toshinori rests. They pay their respects before venturing back to Kirishima's. Ochako and a few other friends visit. They're all glad to see Deku, who is very tactful in how he gives information about his missing whereabouts the past few years.

Kouta runs his own hero office that works in close conjunction with Uravity's rescue business. Eri gave back her anti-gravity quirk as well.

They sit about the living room, where Ochako, Katsuki, and Izuku take up the couch. Mina sits on Kirishima's lap on the recliner. Jirou and Kaminari are held in each other's arms sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall. Sero sits cross legged on the floor. They're telling stories and catching the two visitors up on the happenings in Kioko.

Ochako informs Izuku, "Yaomomo told me that Dabi crossed paths with Shouto, something about seeing how his little brother was doing..."

Izuku smiles, "The bastard does have a heart, he misses his kid brother."

"They're such a fucked up family," Katsuki murmurs thinking back to their high school drama and beyond with Todoroki.

Kaminari adds, "Todoroki-kun calmed down though."

They continue talking until people begin saying their goodbyes. It's late into the night when people decide to tuck in.

The next couple days are fun. Izuku meets with Eri only for her to introduce, "Dad, I believe you've met Kouta, my boyfriend." The news floored Izuku in a good way. He smiled, chuckling, before embracing the two.

Eventually, the couple heads back to their mountain. They made the rounds visiting everyone. Katsuki and Izuku sort of became official in the eyes of their friend group. The two also stopped to visit Mitsuki. Izuku took a trip up to his mother's resting place as well.

It was a satisfying trip.

Izuku helps carry in some bags, trailing after Katsuki. They unpack and decompress from the long drive. Izuku sprawls on the bed, he murmurs, "It's nice to have roots."

Katsuki sits beside him, "You used to move around a lot before, huh?"

Izuku moves to meet his gaze, "Nothing was ever permanent... Or felt permanent..."

Katsuki smirks suddenly as he crawls over Izuku to smile down at him, "Does it feel permanent now? Staying here? Being with me?"

Izuku stares up at him, admiring his features, red eyes, slim face, golden skin and hair. He whispers, "Yes, it does."

Katsuki flashes a pearly smile before he lowers to press his lips to Izuku's. Izuku sighs into the kiss as a wave of calm fire pours over him. It invigorates his hands to slide behind Kacchan's back and pull him closer.

Bakugou also experiences the desire, as he plants kisses down Izuku's neck. Izuku releases a gasp, before one of his hands guides Katsuki's head back so they can kiss again. Tongues lock and slip and get sucked.

Izuku is the first to grind his hips upward against Bakugou's. Bakugou also shudders as he groans into Izuku's ear, "Wait, wait, are you sure? Do you want to do this?"

One of Izuku's hands moves to lock with one of Katsuki's, while his other rubs and he leaves it at the belt of the man atop him. He whispers, "I'm sure, are you?"

Bakugou kisses him again, murmuring, "Yes." He buries his forehead into Izuku's chest as Izuku's hand presses against his throbbing member. He breathes out, drawing his hips against Izuku's capable hand. It rubs in all the right spots while Izuku is mesmerized by Katsuki's building fire. Their other hands were still clasped together before Izuku requires the use of his to officially undo Katsuki's pants.

Katsuki also begins unclothing his partner. Both their throbbing dicks are released from the pant prisons, and Katsuki removes his shirt. Izuku smiles at the man above him, it's never felt this good before.

"Let's switch?" Izuku sits up and Katsuki moves to his back where Izuku has better access. Nimble fingers wrap around Katsuki's hot and pulsing member. He takes it in his mouth and Katsuki gasps, gripping the sheets as Izuku works magic with his tongue. Katsuki nearly bucks beneath him. He doesn't want to say it, but Izuku is very good at giving blowjobs.

Katsuki groans, his voice losing strength the longer Izuku sucks and nearly swallows his dick. Stars are lining his vision and he struggles, "Heh, Izu-... Huh!" He shuts his eyes and Izuku's hand finds his fist gripping the sheets. They clasp hands again as Katsuki moans, his head driving back into the pillow as he releases. Izuku watches Katsuki's expression as he cleans up. He rises, crawling over Kacchan to kiss his sweaty cheek.

Izuku presses his forehead to Katsuki, "I love you," he whispers. This is the first time. It's the first time he doesn't feel shame or regret. It's his first time with someone he loves and it's wonderful.

Katsuki eventually responds, "I love you too." He opens his eyes to find Izuku's slightly teary expression. He frowns as he asks, "What's wrong?"

Izuku shakes his head, "No, nothing, I'm just happy."

"Do you want to keep going?"

Izuku smirks before he glances down, "Well it's only fair."

Katsuki grins, wiping the tears of his lover, "Let's get you taken care of then."

And they do as lovers do until they cuddle up for sleep.

It's early in the morning when Izuku wakes, being held and holding Katsuki close. He extricates himself carefully and dons some clothes to begin making breakfast. Of course, they haven't had time to go grocery shopping as they just got back from their trip, so Izuku decides to head to the store after making a list.

The shopping is uneventful and quiet, sleepy almost. It's not long before he makes it back to the house and Katsuki greets him, "You're back."

Izuku suddenly offers a wide grin, "I'm home."

* * *

I'm back where I belong,

I've never felt so strong.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's a wrap, song lyrics from Coming Home by Diddy - Dirty Money (ft. Skylar Grey). The song has been playing in my head for this last chapter for so long, y'all don't understand. Sorry about the later chapter btw, I've got exams and was outta town, but I wanted to finish it before the week was out. I hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for all the attention and sticking with me. I appreciate y'all. Maybe I'll write another Villain!Deku, possibly... For now, I'll probably go back and pore over the older chapters on this story for any grammar/punctuation mistakes I may have missed. Other than that, peace out homies, y'all are the real g's


End file.
